WZW: War Zone Wrestling
by xXxShonxXx
Summary: Its survival of the fittest. You think you've got what it takes to survive in the War Zone ? (Apps closed)
1. Chapter 1

**okay, so i know I shouldn't be writing another oc story, while NXT hasnt been updated in maybe two months. But its a collaborative piece so yeah those take time. So since I had loads of free time I'm going to Launch my own Oc company !**

 **Company Theme : The Take Over, The Breaks Over - Fall Out Boy**

 **Owner : Zahara Knight**

 **Ring Announcers : WWE Divas ( Yup why waste time waiting on people to submit ring announcers when I can bring out the Divas ! )**

 **Commentators : (Send three in ! )**

 **Vixxens Divison :**

 **1\. Katarina Love (Heel)**

 **2\. Kate Stark (Tweener)**

 **3\. Brianna Gage (Face)**

 **4\. Anna Bradshaw (Tweener)**

 **5\. Azariah Haze ( Tweener)**

 **6\. Nya Stone ( Face)**

 **7\. Jessica Batista (Face)**

 **8\. Ruby(Heel)**

 **9\. Kendall Tatum Harper (Tweener)**

 **10\. Lizzy Hyde (Tweener)**

 **11\. Viola(Heel)**

 **12\. Amora Lynn(Face)**

 **13\. Jazzy (Face)**

 **14\. Melinda Ambrose (Tweener)**

 **15\. Alisha Johnson (Heel)**

 **16\. Sienna Sheffield (Heel/Manager)**

 **17\. Shamera Wilde (Tweener)**

 **18\. Blake King (Tweener)**

 **19\. Cami King (Tweener)**

 **20\. Selena Lopez ( Face)**

 **21\. Chanell Armani (Heel)**

 **22\. Kayla Evans (Heel)**

 **23\. Danny Hawthorne (Face)**

 **24\. Nikki Connelly (Face)**

 **25\. Xandra Wolfe (Heel)**

 **26\. Nikita Lin (Tweener)**

 **27\. Mercedes Vaughn (Tweener)**

 **28\. Shay Zolomon (Tweener)**

 **SuperStars:**

 **1\. Keith Stylez (Heel)**

 **2\. Brandon Elvidge (Heel)**

 **3\. Azriel(Heel)**

 **4\. Diego Castan(Face)**

 **5\. T J Bryant ( Face)**

 **6\. Derek Jackson ( Tweener)**

 **7\. Detrick Cyrus ( Tweener)**

 **8\. Alec Days (Tweener)**

 **9\. Kevin Runnels(Heel)**

 **10\. Tyrik Carter(Heel)**

 **11\. Alex Carter(Face)**

 **12\. Matt Davis(Face)**

 **13\. Tohrment (Heel)**

 **14\. Rhage (Heel)**

 **15\. Eduardo Silva (Face)**

 **16\. Nathaniel Silva (Face)**

 **17\. Si-Ray (Heel)**

 **18\. Steve Frost (Heel)**

 **19\. Felix Shaw (Face)**

 **20\. Kadu Katsu (Face)**

 **21\. Joesph Eagleheart (Face)**

 **22\. Cody Fireheart(Face)**

 **23\. Maverick (Tweener)**

 **24\. Jackson Morgan(Heel)**

 **25\. CJ Hawk (Tweener)**

 **26\. Jason Sabre( Face)**

 **27\. Chris War ( Heel)**

 **28\. Ty Jones (Face)**

 **29\. Gale Hawthorne (Face)**

 **Commentators:**

 **1\. Tony Curtis**

 **2\. Kaitlyn Kirk**

 **3\. Bryan Cole**

 **Ring Announcers/Interviewers:**

 **Alexa Bliss**

 **Summer Rae**

 **Jojo**

 **Cameron**

 **Championships:**

 **Vixxens Championship**

 **WZW Championship**

 **WZW Women's Championship**

 **WZW Heavy Weight Championship**

 **WZW Tag Team Championship**

 **WZW Women's Tag Team Championship**

 **International Championship**

 **Vixxen/Superstar App**

Name:

Age:

Hometown:

Hair color/Style:

Eyes:

Skintone/Body Type/Height/weight:

Personality:

Gimmick:

Style(Highflyer/Brawler/Technical/Powerhouse ect):

Ring gear:

Street Clothes:

Entrance Theme :

Finisher(s Limit of three):

Signatures(limit of six)

Manager:

TagTeam/Stable:

Wrestling Experience:

 **Commentator App:**

Name:

Age:

Appearence:

Personality:

Street Clothes:

* * *

My ocs (Btw I will post everyones shortened app on Chapter 2 , before the story starts on hopefully chapter 3)

Name: Katarina Love

Age: 24

Hometown: Philadelphia , Pennsylvania

Hair color/Style: Straight black hair with purple/blue highlights in the back and side bangs.

Eyes: Light Brown

Skintone/Body Type: Light brownish complexion (i.e Cameron) with a super curvy but muscular body. 5'8 125 pounds

Personality: She's shallow, mean and cold. She can out think just about anybody in almost any situation. She loves playing mind games and flat out torturing her opponents in the ring. She'll do what ever it takes to be number 1. She's flashy and loves to show off.

Gimmick: Ultimate Opportunist

Style(Highflyer/Brawler/Technical/Powerhouse ect): Highflyer/Powerhouse

Ring gear: A bright purple bikini like top, black high waisted short shorts , black fishnet stockings black and purple thigh high boots with black lace gloves.

Street Clothes: Dresses, Tube Tops, Skinny Jeans, Skirts, Tank tops,Heels,Boots

Entrance Theme : Miss Jackson - Panic! At the disco

Finisher(s Limit of three): Fireman's Carry Facebuster (Love Bites) , Standing sitout shiranui( Purrfect) , Shooting Star Press DDT (Star Power)

Signatures(limit of six) Hair-wrench Backstabber, Hair pull backbreaker, Standing moonsault knee drop, Handspring Back Elbow , Cruifix Headscissors Take Down, Bridging German Suplex

Manager: None

TagTeam/Stable: tba

Wrestling Experience: She's not too well known on the indies spending all her time on the Philadelphia independent circuit, wrestling 2 years for CZW & 2 years for Chikara.

Name: Keith Stylez

Age: 27

Hometown: Bronx, New York

Hair color/Style: Short black hair, closely shaved to head

Eyes: Hazel

Skintone/Body Type: Brown skinned with a slightly muscular build. 5'10 175 pounds

Personality: Loud mouthed & kind of obnoxious, he's as arrogant as they come and doesnt give a crap who doesnt like it.

Gimmick: Hip-Hop Gangsta

Style(Highflyer/Brawler/Technical/Powerhouse ect):Powerhouse/Brawler

Ring gear: Black Jeans, wife beater, timberland boots . He wears gold chains , glasses and a black fur coat to the ring.

Street Clothes: Baggy T-shirts, tracksuits, Sneakers,timberlands

Entrance Theme : Hate It Or Love It - 50 Cent

Finisher(s Limit of three): Snapmare Driver (Gangster's Paradise), Powerbomb ( Keith's Way)

Signatures(limit of six) Big boot, spear, Inverter Backbreaker, Snap Powerslam

Manager: Random pretty girls

TagTeam/Stable:tba

Wrestling Experience: 6 years on the independents from all over the world.

 **And please do not send in excessively long apps those irk my face so much, its nice that your detailed but too much detail can be a bad thing. Hope to see you guys really soon on WZW episode 1.**


	2. Official Roster !

Name: Detrick Cyrus

Age: 27

Hometown: Boyle Heights, California

Hair color/Style: Black/Fade Style

Eyes: Brown

Skintone/Body Type/Height/weight: Light brown skin tone/About average light heavyweight build/5'11/226 lbs

Personality: Very outspoken and passionate. Doesn't take shit from anyone. Will get in your face,even if he's outnumbered

Gimmick: Bad-Ass Highflyer

Style(Highflyer/Brawler/Technical/Powerhouse ect): Highflyer/Powerhouse/Technical

Ring gear: Black tights (shorts) with red and gold designs on the side (left side says DC3 in red and green and white street calligraphy. Other side has the Chinese symbol for Respect in white). Black taped hands. White boots with black kickpads and a plaid design on the front (black and red).

Entrance Attire: Same thing but a sleeveless black hoodie

Street Clothes: Black jeans with different colors Tees or jerseys and sneakers (Converse,Nikes,Jordan's) that match. Wristbands the color of the shirts

Entrance Theme : Invincible - MGK

Finisher(s Limit of three): D.K.O (Detrick Knock Out) (Fireman's Carry dropped into a roundhouse kick to the head)

630 senton splash

Boyle Heights Stretch (Lasso From El Paso submission)

Signatures(limit of six) 313' (Trouble in Paradise)

Tres Amigos (Triple Rolling Suplex)

Dos Santos (Northern Lights Suplex transitioned into a brain buster)

Super Kick

Springboard 450 splash

Schoolboy into deadlift powerbomb

Manager: Konnan

TagTeam/Stable: None at the moment,maybe a family one later one with Katrina

Wrestling Experience: 15 years (not sure if you want the whole life story)

* * *

Name: Alex Carter

Status: Face

Hometown: Tampa, FL

Height/Weight: 5'11 235 pounds

Character: African American, Cornrows, Muscular & Very Athletic

Age: 22

Personality: Gangsta, Laid-Back, Party Guy, Show Off, all-around a pretty cool dude if you don't got on his bad side, also a ladies man

Gimmick: Freestyle Breakdancer

Theme: Get Back by Ludacris

Ring Attire: Camouflage Pants, MMA Fighting Wraps w/ tribal markings & Bicep Bandana

Entrance Attire: Same as ring attire except with a black zip-up hoodie

Signatures: Dropsault, Modified Russian Leg Sweep, Moonsault.

Finishers: Cashout (Rolling Cutter), G-Code (540 Corkscrew Senton Bomb), Drop Tha Bass (Half-Nelson slam, spun into a Reverse STO)

Manager: Sasha Banks

* * *

Name: Tyrik Carter

Nickname: Playa Of The Night

Age:18

Gender: Male

Hometown: Los Angeles, California

Height: 5'11

Weight: 225 pounds

Hair: Cornrows

Skin Color: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Bodytype: Athletic

Personality: Gangsta, Cool, Charismatic, easygoing, fun, laid back, rebellious, party boy, crazy, berserker when provoked, smooth with the ladies, not afraid to back down from a fight, witty, sarcastic, & determined

Regular Clothes: Gray Shirt w/ Ruff Ryders Logo, Black Jeans, Red Hoodie that says 'Let Haters Motivate' on the back

Wrestling Clothes: Dark Zip-Up Hoodie w/sleeves cut off, Black Tank Top, Bandana, Camouflage Pants, Timberlands

Wrestling Style: All-Around

Theme Song: What Up Gangsta by 50 Cent

Signatures: Pelé Kick, Shining Wizard, Superkick, Top Rope Hurricarana, Flip DDT, Shining Wizard,

Finishers: Fadeout (Amazing Red's Red Eye) Holla At Ya Boy (Twist of Fate), Nightmare (F-5)

Gimmick: Flashy, loves to show off

Manager: Tamina

* * *

Name: Azriel

Age: 25

Hometown: Los Angeles, California

Hair color/Style: Long black hair.

Eyes: Like a piercing blue color

Skin tone/body type/height/weight: A tan complexion with a muscular build. Think a roman reigns build. 7'0 and 286lbs

Personality: Cold, incredibly calculating, ruthless and bloodthirsty. Loves inflicting pain. Plays mind games as well as Undertaker and is an utter psycho like Kane. Loves to pick at people's fears and use them against them. Will exact bloody revenge when the time comes. Will go after anyone. Incredibly intelligent as wells as incredibly twisted.

Gimmick: Angel of Death (Ministry Undertaker/Kane mix)

Style: Hard core and Powerhouse

Ring gear: Black combat boots and black cargo pants. His entrance attire is a long silver trench coat with black tribal designs on it.

Street Clothes: Casual band shirts, tank tops, button downs, jeans and Black sneakers.

Entrance Theme: Hail to the King by Avenged Sevenfold

Finishers: Death's Embrace (Sister Abigail) Wings of Death (Double Under hook pile driver)

Signatures: Spirit Taker (Spear), Blackest Death (Hell's Gate), Sick and Twisted (Crucifix Power Bomb), Gates of Fire (Romero Special), Angel's Revenge (Military Spine Buster)

Manager: n/a

Tag team/stable: n/a

Experience: 8 years

* * *

Name: Derek Jackson

Age: 20

Hometown: Atlanta, Georgia

Hair color/Style: black dreadlocks in a ponytail kinda like samurai jack

Eyes: brown

Skintone/Body Type/Height/weight: light skinned/slender and buff with abs of steel/5'10/225 pounds

Personality: he is a funny, charismatic, badass person who knows how to throwdown when necessary

Gimmick: martial artist/ computer expert

Style(Highflyer/Brawler/Technical/Powerhouse ect): Highflyer/Powerhouse/Submission

Ring gear: red and white elbow pads, red taped wrist and hands,knee pads with red tights, white lighting bolts on the tights, and white wrestling boots

Street Clothes: black muscle shirt, cargo pants, and Red and white nikes

Entrance Theme : Reborn by CFO$

Finisher(s Limit of three): Crash to the system(rolling cutter), Lighting Kick(Buzzaw Kick), Bonsai!(running big boot in the corner where the opponent is standing at)

Signatures(limit of six) DDT, kimura lock, vertical suplex, 450 Splash, Breakdown ( Double knee facebuster), Deadly Download ( Koji Clutch)

Manager: N/A

TagTeam/Stable: TBA

Wrestling Experience: 7 months

* * *

Name: Matt Harris

Age: 24

Hometown: New Jeresy

Hair color: Brown with steaks of red

Hair Style: Long

Eyes: Blue

Skintone: Caucasian

Body type: Evan bourne style

Height: 5'9

Weight: 201

Persona: Mysterious, but friendly

Gimmick: The Jeresy Devil

Style: High Flyer

Ring gear: Finn Balor attire with Red and Black Jeff Hardy face paint

Street gear: Tank top and jeans

Theme: Never Never Korn

Finisher: Running double foot dropkick

Signatures: Stunner, Full nelson facebuster, Running uppercut

Manager: None

Team: none but could be in one

Expierence: Alot, he's been wrestling for 10 years

Face/Heel: Face

* * *

Name:" The Prize Fighter" Kevin Runnels

Age:26

Hometown: Brooklyn, New York

Hair Color: Black/ Short spiked hair

Eyes: Brown

Skintone/Body Type: Brown skinned, very muscular, 6ft1 249 pounds

Personality- A loner, Fights anyone and everyone, Doesn't Trust Anyone, Wants to take over WXW

Gimmick-MMA Fighter, Thinks Wrestling is Fake.

Style: Brawler, Technical, Powerhouse

Ring Gear: MMA Gloves, Black and Blue Shorts, Black Elbow Pads, Black Knee Pads, Everlast Boots.

Street Clothes-"TapOut Shirt, Black Leather Jacket, Blue Jeans, White Nike Shoes, Black Sunglasses

Entrance Theme- Hate Me Now by Nas

Finisher- Snap or Tap (Kimura Lock), Ankle Lock, Welcome to Hell (Powerbomb) (Sometimes From The Top Rope)

Signatures: German Suplex, Discus Lariet, Belly to Belly Suplex, Double Arm DDT

Manager:None

Tag Team:None

Wrestling Experience-"None by 10 years in Mixed Martial Arts, Won Ultimate Fighter.

* * *

Name: Alec Days

Age: 26

Hometown: Las Vegas, Nevada

Hair Color/ Style: Long black hair in a pony tail with streaks of red

Eyes: Battleship gray?

Skin tone/ Body type/ Height/ Weight: Light, Built, 6" 2, 241 pounds

Personality: He's always been the 'cause,' in 'Rebellion' He's seldom been on the losing side, and when he has, well, someone's gotten the brunt of it.

Gimmick: Escaped from the ADX Florence (Highest Security Prison in the world)

Style: Technical/ Brawler

Ring Gear: Worn out grey jeans, heavy boots, right eyebrow piercing

Street Clothes: Jeans, T-shirt and a cap

Entrance theme: Like This- Skism

Finishers (3): Overhead gutwrench backbreaker rack dropped into piledriver (Gravity) or Overhead gutwrench backbreaker rack dropped into the full nelson (Sundown)

Signature (6): Kicks to the back and neck instead of front, Lifting Inverted DDT, Elbow Smashes, Superplex.

Manager: Your wish

Tag Team/ Stable: Your wish

Wrestling experience: 5 years in Japan, and Mexico

* * *

Name: T.J. Bryant

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Hometown: Tampa Bay, FL

Height: 5'11

Weight: 235 Pounds

Body Type: Athletic

Hair: Dreadlocks

Personality: Gangsta, Cool, Charismatic, easygoing, fun, laid back, rebellious, party boy, crazy, berserker when provoked, smooth with the ladies, never backs down from a fight, witty, sarcastic, & determined.

Gimmick: 'Go with the flow' type dude

Wrestling Clothes: Artic camouflage pants, Custom-made Artic Camo vest w/ Ruff Ryder Logo on the front on the back it says 'Loved by Few, Hated by Many, Respected by All', Black bicep bandana, dark grey fingerless fighting gloves, Black & White Nikes.

Entrance Attire: Same as attire but with a black bandana, Shades & 2 Gold & Silver Chains w/ Crosses.

Regular Clothes: Dark Blue Pants, Unzipped Purple Hoodie, Black T-Shirt, 2 Silver & Platinum Chains

Signatures: Drive-By Kick, Modified Russian Leg Sweep, Shining Wizard, Enzugiri, Superkick,

Manager: Paige

Finishers: Back 2 Reality (Pumphandle Facebuster), Remix (Kenny King's Royal Flush), C-Ya Later (Running Blockbuster)

Entrance Theme: What You Know by T.I.

* * *

Name: Diego Castan

Age: 24

Hometown: Rio de Janeiro Brazil. Resides in los Angeles California.

Hair: its short and brown in a normal shaved head haircut.

Eyes: brown

Skin tone/body type/height/weight: His skin tone is Latino and he's Brazilian. He is skinny but has a bit of muscle. Height is 5'10 his weight is 210 pounds.

Personality: he's happy, funny, in the ring he has a temper but he's normally a cool dude to hang with.

Gimmick: he's a fan favourite Latino wrestler.

Style: Highflyer.

Ring gear: he has green shorts which have the words lucha written on them. He walks to the ring with a black leather jacket. He has green wrestling boots.

Street clothes: a simple shirt and jeans or shorts depending on where he is.

Entrance theme: Pedro navaga by Ruben blades.

Finishers: shooting star press.

Lasso from el passo (Eddie Guerrero's submission finisher)

Tornado DDT of the top rope.

Signatures: running hurricanrana

Superkick

Diving foot stomp

Solita del sol (kalistos finisher)

Spinning heel kick.

Manager:none

Tag team or stable: none

Wrestling experience. Growing up in Brazil he wrestled in Brazilian Indy circuit until he turned 20. He went to mexico and wrestled for AAA and he won the AAA championship. He was there for 3 years before moving around America on the Indies.

* * *

Name: Brandon Elvidge

Age:22

Hometown: Manchester England.

Hair color/style: he has a short black Mohawk with the sides of his head shaved off.

Eyes: his eyes are blue.

Skin tone/body type/ height/ weight: his skin tone is white and he's slightly pale but not sheamus pale. He's muscular and shows it with his moves. His height is 6'5 and his weight is 245 pounds.

Personality: he's tough, mean and doesn't care what people think of him. He doesn't take any bull and isn't afraid to knock some sense into you.

Gimmick: he's an English snob who backs it up in the ring.

Style: he's a straight up powerhouse and kind of a brawler.

Ring gear: he has black trunks with the words England rules on and on his way to the ring he has a red and white robe. He has black wrestling boots and he has an red and white armband on his left arm.

Street clothes: a black t shirt most of the time with no writing on. He also has some skinny jeans and white trainers.

Entrance theme: Centuries - Fall Out Boy

Finishers: death before dishonour (he lifts them up into a suplex before elevating them down to the mat.

Military press spine buster.

Leaping cradle pile driver of the second turnbuckle

Signatures: clothesline, powerslam, German suplex, glory by dishonour (neutraliser of middle turnbuckle.)

Manager: none but he's open to one.

Tag team or stable: none.

Wrestling experience: at age 16 he was fighting in backyard wrestling until he turned 18. He went to TNA and won the television championship in his first match before losing it a year later. He left the company soon after thanks to falling out with Dixie carter and he's been on the Indies since.

* * *

Name: Keith Stylez

Age: 27

Hometown: Bronx, New York

Hair color/Style: Short black hair, closely shaved to head

Eyes: Hazel

Skintone/Body Type: Brown skinned with a slightly muscular build. 5'10 175 pounds

Personality: Loud mouthed & kind of obnoxious, he's as arrogant as they come and doesnt give a crap who doesnt like it.

Gimmick: Hip-Hop Gangsta

Style(Highflyer/Brawler/Technical/Powerhouse ect):Powerhouse/Brawler

Ring gear: Black Jeans, wife beater, timberland boots . He wears gold chains , glasses and a black fur coat to the ring.

Street Clothes: Baggy T-shirts, tracksuits, Sneakers,timberlands

Entrance Theme : Hate It Or Love It - 50 Cent

Finisher(s Limit of three): Snapmare Driver (Gangster's Paradise), Powerbomb ( Keith's Way)

Signatures(limit of six) Big boot, spear, Inverter Backbreaker, Snap Powerslam

Manager: Random pretty girls

TagTeam/Stable:tba

Wrestling Experience: 6 years on the independents from all over the world.

* * *

Name:Nathaniel and Eduardo Silva

Gender:Male

Hometown:Los Angeles, California (Step-Brothers)

Height:

Nathaniel is 6'2

Eduardo is 5'10

Weight:

Nathaniel is 210 Ibs (Mainly muscle weight)

Eduardo is 178 Ibs (He's lighter than Nathan)

Body Shape:

Nathaniel is tall and lean with defined muscle tone to his body and highly accentuated abdominal muscles

Eduardo is somewhat small and slender with lanky yet solid arms and lightly defined abdominal muscles

Skin Color:

Nathaniel has sunkissed skin which is due to tanning during the summertime

Eduardo is olive skinned and borderline pale

Hairstyle:

Nathaniel has Golden blonde hair which is styled into a slightly high, tapered faux hawk with sleek sideburns which are lightly trimmed into mere fades

Eduardo has slick, gelled back chocolate brown hair

Eyes:

Nathaniel has cerulean eyes which are narrow

Eduardo has pale, bottle glass green eyes which are wide

Other body Features (If any):

Nathaniel has a birthmark that resembles a porcupine on his Adams Apple which is brown in color and small in size

Ring attire (If you wear a mask, describe it):

Nathaniel sports a plain white tee, black and white Bandana Print Joggers with black drawstrings, white Nike's Roshe Print sneakers, and a Black sports headband with a Yin and Yang symbol on it beside his name in white cursive

Eduardo wears a plain black tee, grey and black Army Camo Joggers with black drawstrings, grey Nike's Roshe Print sneakers, and a grey Bandana in Army Camo design tied around his neck

Tattoos or Piercings (Optional):

Eduardo has whole tattoo sleeves on his left and right arm that symbolizes the Chinese Tradition, and a eyebrow piercing alongside a nose piercing

Nathaniel has a "F U" symbol tattoed on his left breast

Personality:

Eduardo is usually Enthusiastic, Competitive, Talkative, Mouthy, Loud, Bold, Daring, and Vengeful

Nathaniel is Talkative, Playful, Respectful, Kind, Wise, Daring, Bold, Open, Perverted, Flirty, and Easygoing

Gimmick:

Nathaniel is The Ladies Man

Eduardo is The Rebellious Leader

Signature Moveset (Commonly used moves. Min 5, max 15):

Suicide Dive

Elbow Drop

DDT

Double Leg Takedown

Headbutt

Clothesline

Electric Chair

Stomp

Drop Toe

Running Bulldog

Finishers (min 1, max 3):

Dual Kings (Death Valley Piledriver)

Renegade (Sharpshooter)

DareDevil (Knee Smash followed by a Facebuster)

Tag Team or stable (If you have one or are in one):Tag Team (Lost Angel Kings)

Manager (If you have one):

Maria Kanellis (Nathaniel)

Eve (Eduardo)

Theme Song:Renegades by X Ambassadors

* * *

Name: Tohrment

Age: 20

Hometown: Los Angeles, California

Hair color/Style: Shaggy brown

Eyes: Dark brown

Skin Tone/Body Type/Height/Weight: Tannish complexion with and Evan Bourne Body. 5'7 and 169lbs

Personality: As the baby brother of the group, Tohrment looks up to his brothers greatly and is extremely loyal to the both of them. He's a dangerous trickster like Loki who can be a generally sweet kid one second and go to tearing you apart the next. He's very childlike until he gets into the ring. Only one able to control his brother Rhage besides Azriel. He has a habit of laughing in a very childlike manner. He gets extremely angry when someone disrespects Azriel or interrupts him. He will usually punch them and shush them saying "Shhh Azriel's Talking!" Sometimes he will ask someone to "play" with him meaning, face him in a match.

Gimmick: Bipolar Highflyer

Style: High flyer/brawler

Gear: Dark brown combat boots and dark brown cargo pants. A tattered muscle shirt that says "Do I Scare You?" His boots, pants, and shirt are outlined in gold

Street clothes: Pop culture shirts like band or comic book related items. Jeans and converse

Theme: Freakshow by Skillet

Finishers (3): Tohrment Rack (Argentine Rack), Final Tohrment (630 senton), Tohrment Driver (Michinoku Driver II)

Signatures (6): Frankensteiner, Slingblade, Tope con hilo, Suicide somersault senton, Tornado DDT, Multiple Moonsault Variations (These can be done over the top rope as well)

Manager: Rhage and Azriel

Tag team/Stable: The Brothers of the Fall (With both Azriel and Rhage and all together)

Wrestling experience: 5 years

* * *

Name: Rhage

Age: 23

Hometown: Los Angeles, California

Hair Color/Style: Long hair similar to Azriel's except Blonde

Eyes: Deep green

Skin tone/Body type/Height/Weight: Caucasian. Built like Azriel except more bulk in the shoulders. 7'5 and 287lbs.

Personality: Rhage is the brother of few words and he's a complete animal. Seems to have a growl permanently etched on his face. Almost always silent. Whereas Azriel has the tendency to regain control of his insane tendencies, Rhage does not reign himself in at all and the only two who can control him are Azriel and Tohrment. Fiercely loyal to and protective of Azriel and Tohrment. If either of them are injured or in danger, may god have mercy on those who have hurt his brothers. He is Azriel's younger but bigger brother in terms of height. Utterly insane.

Gimmick: That Damned Psycho

Style: Brawler, Powerhouse, Hardcore

Gear: Dark molten gold colored cargo pants and matching boots. Wears no shirt so you can see numerous scars on him

Street clothes: Same as Azriel

Theme: Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold

Finishers (3): Rhage Bomb (Elevated Powerbomb from the top rope onto his knee), Rhage Factor (Lifting Double Underhook Face Buster), Rhage Bite (Elevated Double Chickenwing)

Signatures (6): Chokeslam, Spear (Spirit Taker), Running big boot, Spinebuster, Crucifix Power Bomb, Camel clutch

Manager: Azriel or Tohrment

Tag Team/Stable: The Brothers of the Fall

Experience: 7 years

* * *

Name: Si-Ray

Gender: Male

Age: 20

Race: African-American

Face/Heel: Heel

Height '6'3"

Weight: 252lbs

Hometown: Memphis, Tennessee

Personality: Athletic superstar, he work best on the mic talking trash to other superstars, always sneaks up behind someone during backstage, or in the ring while interrupted them talking or distract them on their match. Si-Ray street talks on the mic. But, he always have back up when he is having a rivalry someone and be a three on one thing like: The Wyatts Family and Roman Reign. Si-Ray does cheap licks, playing dirty and steal someone finisher.

Looks: Si-Ray is a light skin black guy with brown eyes, and a short black hair cut. He's muscular athletic looking, and just looks like some celebrity rapper you see on TV.

Gimmicks: Rapper gimmick with his catchphrase " Bye Haters"

Ring attire: red or black shorts jeans, a pair of black or white long sport socks that say " Si-Ray Mode" and " Bye Haters" and a pair of red and black Jordan with black knee pads

Entrance attire: a red or black snapback hat with a Nike red and white letterman jacket that say " Si-Ray Mode 13" in white writing and " Bye Haters symbol with a hand on the back" in white writing. with a different kind of jersey of Football and Basketball.

Signature moves: hurricanrana, Thesz press, Bulldog, Diving hurricanrana, Frog splash, Suicide dive, Superplex, Turnbuckle powerbomb, Superman Punch

Finisher: Twist of Fate aka "Twist of Si-Ray Mode", Gory neckbreaker aka " Bye Haters"

Theme Song: Hi Hater- Maino

* * *

Name: Felix 'Fenix' Shaw

Nickname: The Epitome of Awe

Age: 35

Hometown: Dublin, Ireland

Face/Heel: Face

Weight/Height: Felix is 6'3 225 Pounds He has a Lean but Muscled Body Structure kinda like Neville's.

Appearance:Felix is Slightly Tanned, He has Shaggy Black Hair with Red Streaks and Shaved Stubble, Green Eyes, and a Tattoo of a Minotaur on his Left Shoulder

Ring Gear: Felix Wears a Black Headband, Black Pro Wrestling Tights, He also wears Black Wristbands, Green Gloves and Black Boots with Green Kickpads, He wears a Hooded Black Studded Leather Jacket to the Ring

Street Clothes: He always Wears a Headband and He usually Wears an Assortment of Superhero and Comedy T-Shirts, and A Bullet Club T-Shirt Sometimes. with Cargo Shorts or Jeans, and Sneakers

Personality: Felix is a Laid Back Relaxed Clown Who loves Video Games and loves to Interact with the Fans and Interviewers Backstage. In the Ring He is Ferocious and Focused only Winning and Putting on a Good Show

Experience: Felix has Been Wrestling for 20 Years since He started in the Indies in '95. Then in '97 He Wrestled for NWA UK Hammerlock and was a 3 time UK Junior HeavyWeight Champion and a 1 Time Ireland Heavyweight Champ. He also wrestled for All Star Wrestling during this time and was a 1 Time British Heavyweight Champion He later joined NJPW as The EPITOME of AWE Fenix Shaw and Was a 2 Time NJPW Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champ with Kado Katsu amd a One Time NJPW Junior HW Champion. He was One of the Founders of The Bullet Club Stable with Prince Devitt.

Stable: The Doragon Kingu (Japanese for Dragon King or Kings)

Tag Team: Kado Katsu

Manager: None

Moveset: Discus Lariat, Stylin DDT, Roll-up Superkick, Handspring Elbow, Go Home Driver, Chickenwing Gutbuster

Various Kicks and Suplexes, Multiple Jabs and Chops, Various Submission Moves, Various Slingshot Moves

Signatures: Flight Risk (Bloody Sunday), Controlled Chaos (Stu Hart Special)

Finishers: Crash Landing (Future Shock DDT), Vortex Cross (Triple Butterfly Suplexes)

Tag Team Finisher: Doragon Finish (Kado Superkicks Opponent into a Lifting Spinebuster by Felix)

* * *

Name: Kado Katsu

Nickname: The Example of Excellence

Age: 30

Hometown: Tokyo, Japan

Face/Heel: Face

Weight/Height: Kado is 6'1 215 Pounds He has a Lean Muscular Body Type Similar to Prince Devitt

Appearance: Kado has Short Slicked Black Hair, A Trimmed Beard, Blue Eyes, And a Tattoo that Curves up his Left Arm into a Dragon on his Chest

Ring Gear: Kado wears Black Trunks with Gold Lightning Designs, Black Wristbands, and Gold Kickpads over Black Boots. He wears a Sleeveless Red Leather Jacket to the Ring

Street Clothes: Kado always wears a Pair of Shades and He usually wears Plain T-Shirts or Dress Shirts with Slacks in Sneakers or Dress Shoes

Personality: Kado is a Prankster who loves Video Games and Comics and Loves to Play Around with the Fans and Interviewers and Other Superstars backstage. Inside the Ring Kado is Completely Serious always Watching and Waiting for Any Opputunity to Win

Experience: Kado has been Wrestling for 14 Years since He Started Training in '97 and Joined Pro Wrestling Noah in '01. He was a 3 Time GHC Junior Heavyweight Champion in Pro Wrestling Noah. ThenHe joined NJPW and was a Two Time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champ with Fenix Shaw and a 1 Time IWGP Intercontinental Champion. He was also a Member of the Bullet Club Stable.

Stable: The Doragon Kingu (Japanese For Dragon King or Kings)

Tag Team: Fenix Shaw

Manager: None

Moveset: Handspring Cutter, Tiger Bomb, Cross legged Brainbuster, Tilt a Whirl Arm Drag, Rope Flip Arm Drag.

Various Kicks and Suplexes, Multiple Jabs and Chops, Various Submission Moves, Various Slingshot Moves

Signatures: KatsuCutter (Somersault Cutter), KatsuPlex (Electric Chair German Suplex)

Finisher: Dragon Drop (Northern Lights Suplex rolled into Brainbuster, RyuDriver (Backslide Driver)

Tag Team Finisher: Doragon Finish (Kado Superkicks Opponent into a Lifting Spinebuster by Felix)

Silent Partner - Iron Curtain

* * *

Name: Kyle Frost

Age 25

Hometown Austin, Texas

Hairstyle Shaved Head

Eyes Grey

Skin tone light skinned

Body type Muscular

Height 6ft 3in

Weight 257ib

Personality : Disrespectful, Wild and likes drinking beer Gimmick : Badass brawler

Style : Brawler and slightly a powerhouse

Ring gear : White Wrestling trunks with blue stripes on the sides with blue elbow and knee pads and white Wrestling boots.

Street clothes : Cargo shorts with Blue golf shirts.

Entrance Theme :

Finishers : Stunner

Snap double arm DDT

Signatures : Spinebuster

Piledriver

Running Bulldog

Thesz press followedby multiple punches

Clothesline

Wrestling experience : 5 years, Trained by former wrestler Stone Cold Steve Austin

* * *

Name: Joseph Eagleheart

Age: 26

Gender: Male

Hometown: Pine Ridge Indian Reservation, South Dakota

Height & weight: 6'9" 285 lbs

Body type: Muscular

Skin tone: dark tan red

Hairstyle: long black hair

Eyes: dark brown almost black

Other body features: has several scars across his chest from fights he go into as a kid.

Ring attire: Pants that look like they are made of Deer skin, moccasins, has his face painted in a traditional Lakota War Paint, has his chest painted as well

Tattoos: Tribal sleeve on his left arm,his right shoulder is covered by a wolf paw, on his back is a soaring eagle

Personality: Joseph is very stoic in his nature, he does not say much but when he does, he gets his point across. very hard to anger but once he is angry, he turns into more of a savage fighter then he was before

Gimmick: Native American Warrior

Signature moves: spine buster, cannonball senton in the corner, tomahawk chops to an opponent against the ropes, various power slams, choke bomb, meat hook clothesline

Finishers: Buffalo's Charge (Brogue Kick), Lakota's revenge ( Camel Clutch)

Manager:

Wrestling experience: 8 years

Wrestling style: Heavy hitter, cross between Roman Regins and Brock Lesner

Theme song: Native American drums,

* * *

Name: Cody Fireheart

Nickname: Rising Phoenix, High Flying Hero

Social Media Handel: CodyFireheart

Height & weight: 5'10", 185 lbs

Gender:male

Hometown: Cleveland Ohio

Billed from: Cleveland, Ohio

Trained by: Rey Mysterio, Jeff Hardy, Rob Van Dam

Wrestling Styles: Highflyer, hardcore, Lucha Libre

Signatures: Whisper in the Wind, Corkscrew spring board elbow,

Finishers: Leap of Faith ( swanton bomb leg drop) Shining Phoenix (Shining Wizard)

Role: Wrestler

History: Cody fell in love with wrestling watching the high flying styles of Rey Mysterio, Eddie Guerrero,Rob Van Dam and Jeff Hardy. He started training to be a professional wrestler at the age of 14. When he was 18 he left home to train in Mexico and to get away from his family who did not support his dream. While training in Mexico he met Rey Mysterio, who he trained with to learn Lucha Libre. After training in Mexico, he wrestled in various independent shows as well as in Japan.

Favorite Match Type: TLC

Alignment: Face

Personality: Cody is a bit of a loner. He dislikes large crowds and prefers to let his actions speak instead of his words. Once he opens up he is a bit of a joker and loves to laugh. He has a strong sense of loyalty and honor to those who he considereds friends. While training in Japan he became enthralled with Bushido, which has lead to him adopt it into his wrestler character

Relationships: open

Theme song: My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark, Fall Out Boy

Manger: open

In Ring Attire: Cody wears black pants with gold and red flames going down his legs, his shoes are red and gold. He wears a mask a lot like Robin's that just covers his eyes. The mask is black with red and gold wings at the corners of his eyes. He has Oriental Dragon tattoo sleeves on both arms as well a phoenix tattoo covering his whole back. His hair is cut short, but he spikes it up, with the tips being dyed gold and red.

* * *

Name: Maverick (AJ Wilson)

Age: 25

Hometown: Union City, New Jersey

Hair color/Style: Black/spiked at the top while slicked at the back

Eyes: Light green

Skintone/Body Type/Height/weight: Kinda tan/214 lbs/5'9

Personality: Very relaxed and calm, but can also be vengeful and dangerous when provoked to wrath

Gimmick: Dualing personalities (when he has on his mask, he struggles with keeping the extremely violent side if him from going too far)

Style(Highflyer/Brawler/Technical/Powerhouse ect): High-Flyer/Striker/Technical

Ring gear: Black body suit with gold designs around it, mostly the chest.(kinda like Manik) Yellow and Black gloves. Black knee pads, White boots with black and yellow kickpads. Black mask (that's similar to that of Sin Cara Negro's bit with yellow instead of red)

Street Clothes: White T-Shirt, blue jeans, White sneakers, and Black wristband on the left arm

Entrance Theme : Battle On - War Of Ages

Finisher(s Limit of three): Bloody Mary (Lifting Single Underhook DDT)

Silent Night (Double Diving Foot Stomp)

Signatures(limit of six): Cross Armbreaker/Cross Armbar

Ciero Miedo (Half Cradle Piledriver)

DOA (RKO)

Killshot (Super Kick, but like how Alberto El Patron does it)

Manager: None

TagTeam/Stable: None

Wrestling Experience: Has been doing MMA/Martial Arts since 13. Doing Kickboxing and Judo for 4 years. 3 years in Japan in Poraressu. 3 years in Mexico. 2 years in a lightweight kickboxing division

* * *

Name: Jackson "The Jackal" Morgan

Age: 26

Hometown: Boston, MA

Hair Color/Style: Long and black which he sometimes braids down into a single long braid. Usually wears a black fedora

Eyes: Blue

Skintone/Body type/Height/weight: Tan and muscular 6'8 247lbs. Has full sleeve tattoos and has his son's name tattooed above his heart

Personality: Jackson is in short a lunatic who simply does things for his own amusement whether it be enciting fights or just messing with his opponents, but he knows when to get serious and he will dismantle you when given the chance. Almost always has a smirk or taunting smile on his face. A skilled computer hacker so he will tend to hack into the computer systems. He's very cryptic and enjoys boggling his opponent's minds and will go as far as to stalk them from the upper parts of the crowd or the rafters just for "fun." He will never forget allie's or enemies and you hope that he is your friend because Jackson can turn into a deranged psycho in a moment's notice. A high pitched evil cackle is his calling card, hence his nickname, "The Jackal." Outside of the ring, he's a funny down to earth guy and is a very loving fiance and father.

Gimmick: The Jester/The Puppetmaster. A more educated and flamboyant character that Bray Wyatt.

Style: Hardcore/Brawler/Technical

Ring Gear: Red and black pants with the words "The Jackal" written on the pants legs in red. Black boots with red laces. A black vest that has red stitch marks on it and a black fedora is his entrance attire.

Street Clothes: Wear nice casual button ups and band shirts with jeans and converse and usually has the same fedora on his head.

Entrance Theme: Unstoppable by Motionless in White. Has a very elaborate entrance like Shinsuke Nakamura. Complete with the rope grab and all

Finishers (3): Jumping Jack Breaker (Cross Legged fisherman buster sometimes from the top rope), Howl of the Jackal (Scorpion cross lock) Jackal Bite (Nakamura's Boma Ye! Knee strike to the head)

Signatures (6) :multiple moon sault variations, Multiple suplex variations (sometimes from the top rope), Alabama Slam ,Diving double knee face breaker, Fireman Carry Slam, Avalanche Frankensteiner

Manager: none at the moment but Nya could manage later on down the road

Tag team/Stable: tbd

Wrestling experience: 9-10 years

* * *

Name: CJ Hawk

Age: 27

Hometown: Chicago, Il

Skintone/Body Style/Height/Weight: Brown Skintone; Lean and athletic (Not too much muscles but not out of shape); 5'11"; 215lbs

Hair Color/Style: Short black skinny dread locks

Eyes: Brown

Ring Attire: Black wrestling pants with blue outlined wings on the side and back of the pants, dark blue knee pads, black wrestling boots with blue laces, and black wresling gloves with blue wings on the front (right wing on right hand, left wing on left)

Street Clothes: Blue Jeans, Black Track Jacket with blue wings on the back, black and blue sneakers, and black shades

Personality: Loner, calm, calculated, passionate, smooth, wise guy

Gimmic: The Renegade Outcast

Alignment: Face

Wrestling Style: Brawler, Technician, Submission Specialist

Signatures: Spinning Heel Kick; Flying Neckbreaker (Like Bret Harts thing on the middle ropes, but higher and lands on neck and collarbone)

Finishers: Low Knew (carries opponent on shoulder and plants them head/shoulder first onto knee); Twisted Claw (Calf Killer/Calf Crusher)

Manager: N/A

Tag Team/Stable: Way Of The Hawk

Theme Song: Whatever by Our Lady Peace

Enterance: (Aj Style type, normally has head looking down and eyes closed)

Wrestling Experience: 6 years of wrestling in the army then 7 years in the independent scene.

* * *

Name: Jason Sabre

Age: 23

Hometown: Los Angeles, Ca

Hair color/Style:Messy black hair that goes down to just above his eyes and lower neck

Eyes: Dark Brown

Skintone/Body Type/Height/weight: White. Skinny with some muscle on him. 6'0. 230

Personality: He is a charismatic man with confidence in his abilities. He's somewhat of a loner when it comes to fighting. He fights his own battles and fights other people's, but doesn't let them fight his. He doesn't appreciate people getting involved with his messes even if they owe him for him saving their asses at an earlier time. He shows hints of arrogance about his skill. It irritates some, but he's confident in himself going into any situation. He likes to get into matches and brawls. He has a mindset that if you cross him or come at him, he's going to beat the holy hell out of you

Gimmick: Ace of Pro Wrestling

Style: All rounder

Ring gear: some color of pants with the words 'Ace' written on the pantlegs. Matching boots and matching long jacket (Similar to the ones Hiroshi Tanahashi wears)

Street Clothes:Usually some type of zip up hoodie, T-Shirt and jeans

Entrance Theme : Weight of my Pride by Pay Money to my Pain

Finisher(s Limit of three):

Final Hour (High fly flow)

Final Resolution (Boma ye)

Final Blow (RKO)

Signatures(limit of six)

Slingblade

Acidmaker (Rainmaker)

Locked In (Crossface)

Fatality (Tombstone Piledriver)

Bite the Bullet (Del rio style superkick followed by Brainbuster)

Deathplex (Vertical Suplex into a backbreaker)

Manager: No

TagTeam/Stable: Might lead a stable eventually

Wrestling Experience: 3 years

* * *

name: "the patron saint of pain" Chris war

age: 24

hometown: Memphis, Tennessee

messy blond hair

caucasian, 5'6", 250 lbs, muscular skinny

red eyes

hardcore, funny, kind, crazy

combine willow from tna, bray wyatt and kane fro wwe, and demon finn balor from nxt

combo off all styles

black running pants, black nike's, red sleeveless hoodie, black fingerless gloves

street clothes are the same

theme: circus for a psycho by skillet

finishers: Broken Barrier (additude adjstment) Brother andrew,(sister abigal) RKO

sigatures: Coast to Coast, swatom bomb, red arrow, the last ride, chokeslam,

manager: undertaker

experience: 4 years

* * *

Name: Ty Jones

Hometown: Miami, Florida

Appearance: Brown skinned, lean athletic build, Dreadlocks w/ golden tips

Height: 5'11

Weight: 229 Pounds

Nickname: M.I.A.'s M.V.P.

Signatures: Pelé Kick, Shining Wizard, Running STO, Fireman's carry dropped into an overhead kick

Finishers: Realization (Double Underhook Piledriver), Moneymaker (Diving corkscrew somersault into a cutter), R3: Real Recognize Real (Elevated Chicken Wing Dropped into a double knee gutbuster)

Ring Attire: Black Bandana, Military Camouflage Cargo Pants, Brown Timberlands & Black Boxing Hand Wrap

Casual Attire: Arctic Camo Zip-Up Hoodie, Black Pants, Gold & Silver Necklaces

Tag Team: (At The Moment, None)

Tag Team Finisher: (None)

Championship most likely to go after: World Heavyweight Championship

Theme: Ali Bomaye by The Game feat 2 Chainz & Rick Ross

Status: Face

* * *

Real Name:Gale Hawthorne

Stage Name:Gale, called "Hawthorne" by his enemies

Age:21

Gender:Male

Hometown:Seattle, Washington

Billed From:Seattle, Washington

Height:6'1

Weight:198 Ibs.

Hair Color/Style:Chestnut brown hair that is gelled upwards into spikes with the sides of his head faded lightly

Eye Color/ Shape:Narrow shaped, and slightly wide light brown eyes

Body Type (Shape, Frame, Muscular, Athletic, Skinny, skin color etc.):Caramel colored, and he has a slim yet muscular build that is not grotesque, but he has a well-defined six pack and solid legs, but he prefers his arm pecks as they are the most well-developed and defined from lifting weights in his spare time

Gear Style and Color:A pair of red, army camo, cargo shorts, a plain black, short sleeved tee, black and red low top Nike Airs, silver wrist cuffs, and a red army camo military cap, silver dog tags around his neck, silver stud earrings in his spider bites piercings, and a black bandana tied around his left arm

His alternative gear is gold, army camo, cargo shorts and a plain white tee, gold dog tags around his neck, gold stud earrings in his spider bites piercings, black and white Jordan high tops with gold bottoms, and he has a white bandana tied around his right arm

Style of Clothing (what they wear when they aren't wrestling):Plain Tees, Tanks, Joggers, Loose-fitted Denim Jeans, Dog Tags, Snapbacks, Nike and Jordan Sneakers, Bandanas, Graphic and Printed Tanks, Denim Capris, and Plain and Printed Armbands

Shirt Design or other form of Merchandise (Optional):A red tee which is short-sleeved with "All Hell Gale" in the center in gold lettering which is in Sans Script print.

Gold Armbands with "Hawthorne" in bold, black Sans Script lettering.

Theme Music:"Can't Tell Me Nothing" by Kanye West

Entrance (DO NOT JUST SAY IT'S SO AND SO'S ENTRANCE, describe it):Gale kisses his fingertips and holds his hand in the air while jogging in place with his head lowered to the ground. The beat of the music pulsates as the crowd chants "Hawk!" repeatedly while waving around glow sticks in the dark arena and suddenly wen the chants increase, neon lights come on as Gale runs down the ramp and does a lionsault into the arena and tosses his bandana off from his arm and into a crowd of women while throwing multiple air punches to the camera as his opponent makes an entrance

Heel or Face:Face

Style of Fighting (High-flyer, Brawler, Etc.):Hardcore Brawler

Signatures (Up to eight):Tilt-a-Whirl Head Scissors, Powerbomb, Double Leg Takedown, Spear, Knee Drop Bulldog,

Backflip Kick, Standing Shooting Star Press, and Big Boot

Finishers (Up to Four): All Hell Gale- Gale does a front split before his opponent and punches them in their balls multiple times which results in them crouching over in pain giving Gale the advantage to kick them in the spine as he stands back up which makes them fall down onto the mat face first as Gale turns them over and does the pin.

Gale Mail- Gale uppercuts his opponent roughly and knees them in the stomach which results into them falling to the ground to receive a harsh big boot to the face as Gale shouts "Knock Knock!". Finally, Gale does a lionsault onto them and yells "Delivery from 'Kiss My Ass Boulevard'", which results into a pin or a possible neck injury from Gale doing the lionsault while they're still down on their knees.

Bio:Gale grew up in Seattle, Washington with his single mother, Anastasia Garner and his older sister, Daniella for his whole youth. Since learning of their father, Christian Hawthorne who was a professional wrestler they'd aspired to become professional wrestlers like him and follow in his footsteps to get his acknowledgement and to gain his respect as they were his children. Gale enjoyed watching TNT and WWE as a young child at the age of 7 with a 8 year old Daniella at the time and as young teens, they began to train together in Ohio Valley with their auntie Serena who was an instructor over there and believed that they could make it into the business. Training was intense and took long hours of nonstop action, but big things can come out of small packages. All you need is just a little inspiration and devotion to what you love. Gale separated from Daniella when he was 18 to prosper a bit more and try to apply for matches somewhere in Ohio wrestling rings, but he failed because they had to no referrals to allow him do so.

The funds they had from their past jobs at food joints and clubs weren't enough to pay bills and to help continue to train at Ohio Valley, so Gale, being the youngest decided to become a street performer to help out some more and reach their exact goal needed to succeed in their long term wrestling business. Soon enough, they made it into the worldwide competitions and fought alongside each other and earned the name of "The Hardcore GD Siblings" due to the two being daring opponents during their matches and sometimes, they'd even injure an opponent just to win since they were desperate to get somewhere in life. Christian Hawthorne finally wanted to meet his children once Gale was 19 and Daniella was 20 and once they earned appropriate titles for themselves. He talked a good father game, but he didn't fool Gale, so he decided to not trust him and returned back to Seattle, Washington awaiting a surprise from his mother. Gale was referred to sign up for NXT and that began the journey to recognition.

Personality:Gale is a usually reserved and calm wrestler who is quite cocky of his abilities and appearance. Gale respects women greatly and is quite flirty around them much to Daniella's dismay. He has a similar willpower to that of his sister with a not so similar humor which can get very raunchy and perverted unlike his sister's appropriate jokes. He enjoys living in his current young years and being around women who he can't seem to settle down with. Gale has loved women before Kindergarten. So overall, he is a perverted ladies man who is calm, respectful, helpful, flirty, and is an egotistical bastard at times who can be very energetic at first introduction when meeting others.

Gimmick:

1.) "Ladies Man or Arm Candy" Gale could be seen flirting with the other impressive divas backstage and he'll most likely say a lot of compliments and will let them feel his muscles and touch his hair

2.) "Obsessed Reflection" Gale will usually be in his dressing room alone looking at himself in a mirror

Team with Danny known as the Hawks.

* * *

Name: Chris Valendiaz

Age: 26

Hometown: San Jose, California

Hair color/Style: Dark brown fohawk

Eyes: Dark red

Skintone/Body Type/Height/weight: Tanned/somewhat muscular like Bobby Lashley build. 6'4/267 lbs

Personality: Cocky. Arrogant. Conceited. Very aggressive

Gimmick: Prize Fighter

Style(Highflyer/Brawler/Technical/Powerhouse ect): Brawler. Powerhouse. Technical (good at grappling due to his different fighting styles)

Ring gear: Black sports shorts and white outline around them. The letters KO in street calligraphy on the right leg. Black MMA gloves. Black knee pads. Black boots with white soles.

Street Clothes: Sleeveless shirts. Black swears. White sneakers

Entrance Theme : Only One Shot (Cedric Alexander's theme) (can't find the artist)

Finisher(s Limit of three): Coquina Clutch (sleeper hold) (sometimes with body scissors)

Right Hand Hook

Signatures(limit of six) Cross Armbar

Guillotine Choke

Suplex City (multiple combinations of different suplex's)

Triple Powerbomb

Manager: None

TagTeam/Stable: None

Wrestling Experience: 14 years fighting with different boxers and MMA fighters. 1 year professional wrestling

* * *

Name: Jason Menendez  
Age:25  
Hometown: Los Angeles, California  
skin tone:Latino,  
body type:built  
height: 5'9 I guess  
Weight:?  
Hair color/style:black/ short and spiky  
Personality:nice ,but too serious sometimes.  
Gimmick: kinda what his dad had , but a bit laid back  
Style: powerhouse  
Ring gear: tights like his dad, black with red details  
Street clothes: black jeans, black converses, red button up shirt  
Entrance theme: batista old theme " monster"  
Finishers: batista bomb, spinebuster, samaon drop(calls it rage bomb)  
Signatures:spear, pedigree, last ride (calls it beast bite)  
Manager:Jessica  
Tag team: derrick styles, the lucha dragons  
wrestling experience: champion in lucha underground  
3 tag team champion in roh

Minor champion in njpw

* * *

LEVI - THE GREAT

Age: 18  
Height: 5'5  
Weight: 111 lbs  
Style: Technician  
Finishing move: Unwanted Death (stunner)  
Submission Hold: The Infection (ankle lock)  
win/loss/tie record: 0/5/0  
Favourite Weapon: Sledgehammer

My theme song: 'WAR' by Linkin Park (

I make my entrance holding my beloved sledgehammer in my right hand and a mic in my left...I wear a black hoodie, black pants and black boots...

* * *

Name: Jon McNeil

Age: 26

Hometown: Boston,

Hair color/Style: Spiky scene type hair

Eyes: baby blue

Skintone/Body Type/Height/weight: tan/ if you could picture a lumberjack that's his body type/ 6'2"/ 180lbs

Personality: Jon is the more relaxed one of the group. He loves to just chill out and have fun. He's almost like the father of the group. He likes to kick ass tho

Gimmick: Lumbersexual

Style(Highflyer/Brawler/Technical/Powerhouse ect):Technical/Powerhouse

Ring gear: Black spandex pants with "the rebellion" written down the side. Taped up hands

Street Clothes: Jeans, and a flannel or t-shirt

Entrance Theme : The Final Chapter || Asking Alexandria

Finisher(s Limit of three):  
Storm Warning (spear)  
Ten Four (Canadian Destroyer)

Signatures(limit of six):  
Springboard stunner  
Palm strike  
Powerbomb

Manager:

TagTeam/Stable: The Rebellion

Wrestling Experience: 6 years

* * *

Name: Tony Jackson

Age: 24

Hometown: Boston, Massachusetts

Hair color/Style: Spiky black hair

Eyes: hazel

Skintone/Body Type/Height/weight: Tan / lean and slightly muscular/ 6'0"/ 213lbs

Personality: Tony is super energetic and loves to be around people. He can come off as rude sometimes but he means well. He hates people messing with his friends and will hurt anyone who does.

Gimmick: The king of rebels

Style(Highflyer/Brawler/Technical/Powerhouse ect): Technical/ Highflyer

Ring gear: Black spandex pants with "the rebellion" written down the side. Taped up hands

Street Clothes: Some jeans and a pocket T-shirt and a hoodie.

Entrance Theme : The Final Chapter || Asking Alexandria

Finisher(s Limit of three):  
Headlights (double diving foot stomp)  
Hail the king (pop up Power bomb)  
Spaceship(shooting star press)  
Signatures(limit of six):  
Lucky 13  
Spear

Manager: none

TagTeam/Stable: The Rebellion

Wrestling Experience: 4 years

* * *

Name: Danny Hazel

Age: 26

Hometown: Boston, Massachusetts

Hair color/Style: Black hair in an undercut

Eyes: hazel

Skintone/Body Type/Height/weight: Pale/lean and muscular/ 6'4"/322lbs

Personality: Danny is very reserved and doesn't really talk much but he will beat the hell out of you. He is really protective and doesn't like people other than his friends.

Gimmick: The powerhouse

Style(Highflyer/Brawler/Technical/Powerhouse ect): Brawler/Powerhouse

Ring gear: Black spandex pants with "the rebellion" written down the side. Taped up hands

Street Clothes: Some jeans and a band tee and a hoodie.

Entrance Theme : The Final Chapter || Asking Alexandria

Finisher(s Limit of three):  
Goodbye (superman punch)  
Leave (spear)  
Signatures(limit of 6)  
Meat hook clothesline

Manager: none

TagTeam/Stable: The Rebellion

Wrestling Experience: 4 years

* * *

Vixxens

Name: Katarina Love

Age: 24

Hometown: Philadelphia , Pennsylvania

Hair color/Style: Black straight hair with blue/ purple highlights in the back and a side bang.

Eyes: Light Brown

Skintone/Body Type: Light brownish complexion (i.e Cameron) with a super curvy but muscular body. 5'8 125 pounds

Personality: She's shallow, mean and cold. She can out think just about anybody in almost any situation. She loves playing mind games and flat out torturing her opponents in the ring. She'll do what ever it takes to be number 1. She's flashy and loves to show off.

Gimmick: Ultimate Opportunist

Style(Highflyer/Brawler/Technical/Powerhouse ect): Highflyer/Powerhouse

Ring gear: A bright purple bikini like top, black high waisted short shorts , black fishnet stockings black and purple thigh high boots with black lace gloves.

Street Clothes: Dresses, Tube Tops, Skinny Jeans, Skirts, Tank tops,Heels,Boots

Entrance Theme : Bad - Usher

Finisher(s Limit of three): Fireman's Carry Facebuster ( Love Bites ) , Standing Sit out Shiranu (Purrfect) Shooting Star Press DDT (Star Power)

Signatures(limit of six) Hair-wrench Backstabber, Hair pull backbreaker, Explorer Suplex, Bridging German Suplex, Handspring Back Elbow

Manager: None

TagTeam/Stable: tba

Wrestling Experience: She's not too well known on the indies spending all her time on the Philadelphia independent circuit, wrestling 2 years for CZW & 2 years for Chikara.

* * *

Name: Viola

Age: 27

Hometown: Atlanta, Georgia

Hair color/Style: Long black wavy hair mixed with dark purple streaks

Eyes: Dark Greyish color

Skintone: Medium chocolate brown complexion

Body Type: Her physique is lean but thick similar to Nikki Bella, but she is somewhat more curvy

Height: 5'9

weight: 126 pounds

Personality: In the ring Viola is very catty, arrogant and a rude bad girl who uses dirty tactics and stunts to win matches. She doesn't care who she has to step on to get what she wants. She carries an egotistical persona about herself and lets everyone know that she is the best in the world

Gimmick: The Bad Girl

Style(Highflyer/Brawler/Technical/Powerhouse ect): Brawler/Technical

Ring gear: A black bra with silver spiked studs, black wet look pants that lace up the sides, fingerless gloves and black combat boots.

Street Clothes: Anything chic

Entrance Theme: Shake Yo Tail by Jim Johnston

Finisher(s Limit of three): Crescent Kick (Poetic Justice) Headscissors Chokehold (Lock N' Load) Gory Neckbreaker (Faith Crusher)

Signatures(limit of six) Headscissors Takedown, Frogsplash, Sitout Facebuster, Flying Lariat, Moonsault, Fireman's Carry

Manager: None

TagTeam/Stable: Up to you

Wrestling Experience: 7 years

* * *

Name: Ruby

Age: 25

Hometown: Brooklyn NY

Hair color/style: black in a curly afro

Eyes:Red

Skin tone: milk chocolate

Body type: curvy/muscular

Height: 5'7

Weight:130

Personality: in ring tough as nails, aggressive, not afraid to take risks or shed blood. Out of the ring , she's loyal trustworthy smart nice and funny. Can be sarcastic sometimes

Gimmick: Extreme high flying

Style: High flyer

Ring gear: black and red crop top black cargo pants and red converses

Street clothes: band shirts leather jackets skinny jeans black pumps

Entrance: Imaginary Evanescence

Finishers: Double underhook piledriver (diva driler)

Top rope moon sult Gory neckbreaker (Sweet nightmare)

Signature: handspring moonsult tornado DDT hurricanrana phoenix splash spear superkick

Manager: Lita

Tag team: none

Wrestling experience: 10 years 5 in mexico 5 in Japan

* * *

Name:Kendall Tatum Harper

Age:24

Hometown:Dallas, Texas

Hair color/Style:Dyed a trendy greyish color which is cut into a rumpled yet stylish bobcut which brushes against her neck length unevenly

Eyes:Cerulean shade and are trimmed with long, black lashes which accentuate her narrow eye shape

Skintone/Body Type/Height/weight:Kendall is fair skinned, but many call her a ghostly pale. She has toned abdominal muscles with the typical curves of an average women with a slightly bigger waist size than most which makes her have an actual pear figure with slender legs and arms.

Personality:Kendall is outspoken and will not hesitate to speak her mind, Aggressive with her male companions so she'll usually be seen wrestling with them playfully or throwing childish taunts, Kendall tends to be immature because she'll pout if you refuse to interact with her or disagree with her opinion, and Kendall also is very competitive because she is reckless while fighting and almost relentless.

Gimmick:

"The Energetic Brawler "

"New Era Beauty"

Style(Highflyer/Brawler/Technical/Powerhouse ect): Expert Submissionist and Highflyer

Ring gear:Shredded Tanks, Cropped Denim Shorts, Armbands, Fishnet Gloves, Leggings, Chokers, Combat and Platform Boots, Fingerless Gloves, Band Tees, Ripped Denim Jeans, Denim Jackets, Bandanas, Snapbacks, Dog Tags, Wet Look Trunks, Elbow Pads, and Leather

Street Clothes:Crop Tops, Band Tees, Denim Shorts and Jeans, Shredded Bandeaus, Midi Rings, Chokers, Sneakers, Bracelets, Dog Tags, Mini Skirts, Plain Tees, Tank Tops, Long-Sleeved Off-The-Shouldee Crop Tops and Tees, and Heels

Entrance Theme :

Cute Without The E - Taking Back Sunday

Finisher(s Limit of three):

Cute Without The E - Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker

Kendo-ll Wash- Facewash executed by a Running Knee

Blinded - Asian Mist (Green)

Signatures(limit of six)

Crippler Crossface

Spinning Headlock Elbow Drop

Bionic Elbow

Rear View

Go 2 Sleep

Suicide Dive

Manager: Justin Gabriel

TagTeam/Stable: None, unless you want Kendall in one. Your choice.

Wrestling Experience: Cross Wrestling for 6 Years, along the journey she retrieved 2 Women Titles solely and her longest reign was 182 Days for Indie Wrestling.

* * *

Ring Name: Azariah Haze

Age: 24

Hometown: Montreal, Canada

Hair color/Style: Long curly dark purple hair that stops a bit past her shoulders

Eyes: Very pretty round dark brown eyes

Skintone/Body Type/Height/weight: Dark skinned/small but athletic body frame/5'5/115 pounds

Personality: Azariah is extremely sassy and confident, knowing that her abilities will reign supreme she fears no one and nothing. She isn't afraid to take risks and loves competition and heated rivalries. The more intense the match, the better. She will do just about anything to get the upper hand and she enjoys mocking her opponents as she wrestles

Gimmick: The BO$$ Bitch

Style(Highflyer/Brawler/Technical/Powerhouse ect): Brawler

Ring gear: Black leather jacket and a black leather bodysuit (like Aksana) with white strings across the chest and torso right above her belly button and black boots

Street Clothes: Crop tops, t-shirts, jeans, sneakers, shorts

Entrance Theme: BO$$- Fifth Harmony

Finisher(s Limit of three):

-Leg drop Bulldog (Demolish-Her)

-Sitout Facebuster (Bedazzled)

-Rope-hung Boston Crab (Like a BO$$)

Signatures(limit of six)

-Front flip clothesline

-Wheelbarrow bulldog

-Superplex

-Sleeper slam

-Standing hair pull

-Body scissors

Manager: None

TagTeam/Stable: Sure

Wrestling Experience: She started wrestling at age 16 on various independent circuits. At the age of 19 she joined the nCw Femmes Fatales, where she held the nCw Femmes Fatales championship 3 times. After spending three years with nCw she left the company and moved to the US where she has been wrestling for FCW for 2 years now

Bio: Kristina grew up in a family of professional wrestlers so it was no surprise when she found herself interested in pursuing a professional wrestling career of her own at the age of 16. She's wrestled on a few Indy circuits back in Canada before moving to the United States. Now that she's made a name for herself on the Indy circuit back home, she's looking to do the same in the US. She is fluent in both the French and English languages. She is dating her high school sweetheart, Zachary Monet, who is a professional MMA fighter

* * *

Name: Kate Starks

Age: 22

Hometown: Chicago, IL

Hair color/Style: long wavy brown

Eyes: green

Skintone/Body Type/Height/weight: olive, strong, atlethic build, 5'7", 135 ibs

Personality: sarcastic but nice

Gimmick: cocky, arrogant badass

Style(Highflyer/Brawler/Technical/Powerhouse ect): technical brawler

Ring gear: red wrestling boots, black knee pads, red and gold wrestling shorts with a matching sports bra, black elbow pads and red mma style gloves

Street Clothes: jeans, t-shirts, tank tops, leather jackets and sneakers

Entrance Theme : „Back in Black" AC/DC

Finisher(s Limit of three): suplex into a armbar, spear, superman punch

Signatures(limit of six): superkick, inverted ddt, tko, powerbomb

Manager: you choose

TagTeam/Stable: you choose

Wrestling Experience: 2 years of mma fighting, 2 years of amature wrestling

* * *

Anna Bradshaw

Age: 24

Hometown: Springfield Missouri

Hair color/Style: Dark Blonde, long and curly

Eyes: Blue gray

Skintone/Body Type/Height/weight: fair skinned, wiry body type, 5'6", 120 lbs

Personality: Recovering alcoholic who takes her sobriety seriously and sees wrestling as a good outlet. Straightforward and brutally honest. Takes a while for her to warm up to people, but once she's your friend, she'll take a bullet for you. Has a dry and slightly twisted sense of humor.

Gimmick: Nasty Little Bitch (a tip of the hat to Christian's Creepy Little Bastard persona). She can be either your best friend or your worst nightmare.

Style(Highflyer/Brawler/Technical/Powerhouse ect): Equal parts brawler, high-flyer and technician.

Ring gear: Baggy Dickies pants and bright colored tank tops or cami tops. Vans sneakers or Doc Marten shoes. Hair is usually in a ponytail with a matching scrunchie tie.

Street Clothes: Baggy jeans and tight tops, or blouses over leggings (she's become quite fond of the leggings that are printed to look like jeans. She's also fond of buffalo plaid.

Entrance Theme : I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy

Finisher(s Limit of three): Clothesline From Hell (she got that from Justin Bradshaw from APA fame), Killswitch, Tornado DDT.

Signatures(limit of six): Bulldog, spear, enziguri, DDT's (float-over and tornado)

Manager: Jay Reso/Christian (out of the ring, she sees him as a big brother/parental figure. She's housesat for him a few times.)

TagTeam/Stable: None yet, but if you want to put her in one, be my guest:)

Wrestling Experience: Started out in OVW at age 16. Held the OVW women's championship twice, and was the youngest OVW champ at age 18. Spent two years with FCW and two with Shimmer before moving to WWE's developmental division NXT. Was trained there by Jay Reso/Christian. Left WWE because she didn't want to be called up to the main roster just to get buried by the Bella

* * *

Name: Brianna "Brie" Gage

Age: 24

Hometown: Carson, California

Hair color/Style: long dark brown hair with blonde highlights

Eyes: Green

Skintone/Body Type/Height/weight: Tan / Athletic / 5'11 / 150 lbs

Personality: Brianna is easy to get along with. She's nice, smart, funny, caring, and when a girl needs some ring gear, she always has extras with her just in case. Plus, she's motherly.

Gimmick: The American Sweetheart

Style(Highflyer/Brawler/Technical/Powerhouse ect): Brawler

Ring gear: A complete look a like of Gail Kim's and Kelly Kelly's together with black combat boots

Street Clothes: Her street clothes are mostly Juicy Couture tracksuits in any color with white sneakers

Entrance Theme: Bad Blood by Taylor Swift ft Kendrick Lamar

Finisher(s Limit of three):

\- The Brie Gage Special: Backbreaker Rack Attack (like Nikki Bella's)

\- Nightwish: Tombstone Piledriver

\- Sweet Dreams: Tornado DDT

\- Maximum Overdrive :crossface chickenwing with bodyscissors.

Signatures(limit of six)

-Spear

-Chokeslam

-Irish Whip

-Missile Dropkick

-Running Bulldog

-Shining Wizard

Manager: none

TagTeam/Stable: the author has discretion if she chooses

Wrestling Experience: Brianna has been wrestling since she was 13 years old. She has been on every independent wrestling circuit on the West Coast and in the Midwest.

* * *

Name: Lizzy Hyde

Age: 26

Hometown: Fort Lauderdale, Flo

Hair Color/ Style: Long red hair (Like Lita's was) with black underneath

Eyes: Round hazel eyes

Skintone/ Body Type: Like Nikki Bella

Personality: Doesn't take anybody's crap. She speaks her mind and doesn't care what others think. Though when you are friends with her, you have a friend for life, unless you lose her trust.

Gimmick: Punk Rock Princess

Style of Fighting: Highflyer with some Brawler

Ring Gear: Vintage cut up classic rock band tees with black skinny jeans, motorcycle gloves, and motorcycle boots

Street Clothes: Jeans, band tees, anything with studs or small spikes, Marvel shirts, Converse, maxi dresses, and anything Doctor Who.

Entrance Theme: Freak Like Me by Halestorm

Finishers: Lizzysault (Moonsault), Break a Bitch (Inverted Facelock Transitioned into Double Knee Backbreaker), Diva Breaker (Octopus Hold), Sick and Twisted (Swanton Bomb)

Signatures: Shiranui, Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors Takedown, Lizcanrana (Diving Hurricanrana), Tilt-a-Whirl Slam, Suicide Dive, Tornado DDT, Sunset Flip, Powerbomb, Missile Dropkick from Top Rope, Twist of Fate

Manager: None

Tag Team/ Stable: None Yet

Wrestling Experience: She was trained by here sister Amy Dumas (Lita), She's been wrestling since she was 15. She's held mutiple titles with other companies.

* * *

Name: Nya Stone

Age: 24

Hometown: Pittsburgh, PA

Hair color/style: Shaggy black with silver streaks in her hair

Eyes: silver-greyish color

Skin tone/body type/height/weight: Olive skin complexion with a medium muscular build. 6'1 196lbs. Covered in tattoos and has a few piercings

Personality: Quiet but when she does speak, she's dropping pipe bombs left and right. Can be insane, so insane that it can make Dean Ambrose look sane. A wild card by nature, rebellious, and a great friend. Even worse of an enemy.

Gimmick: A female Stone Cold

Style: Brawler/Hard core

Ring gear: Black and grey tank top and pants with matching boots.

Street clothes: Any band shirts or Pittsburgh Penguins hockey jersey, converse, ripped baggy jeans

Entrance Theme : Do It Now Remember it Later - Sleeping with Sirens

Finishers: (Stone Cutter Alpha)-RKO ,(Stone Buster)-Wheelbarrow Face buster ,(Stone Mason's Hammer)-Buring Hammer ,( Stone Lock)-Inverted Cloverleaf with body scissors.

Signatures: Stone Lock (Inverted Cloverleaf sometimes with body scissors), Alabama slam, Sling blade,

Swinging leg hook fireman carry slam, various suplex moves, flying knee (done usually to an opponent outside on the floor)

Manager: none

Tag team/Stable: none

Experience: 7 years

* * *

Name: Jessica Batista

Age: 27

Hometown: Washington D.C

Hair color/Style: Long Straight Black hair

Eyes: Hazel

Skintone/Body Type/Height/Weight-

-Skin tone: Tanned

-Body Type: Hourglass

-Height: 5'7"

-Weight: 120 lbs

Personality- She is a nice girl, and so fun to be around

Gimmick- Nice, but knows how to be bad when she needs to be

Style: Hardcore, Highflyer

Ring Gear:

-Top: Black Nikki Bella looking Top and in white letters sequence letters says Weapons

-Bottoms: Blue Jeans

-Boots: Black Boots

Street Clothes: CropTops, Jeans, and Boots

Entrance Theme: Wild Heart by Sabi

Finishers: Fire Arm (Spear), Wild Thing (Beast Bite)(It's a submission used by Batista)

Signature: Spinebuster, Lou Thez Press

Manager: (If you allow also too regular superstars) Batista (At times)

Tag Team/Stable: N/A (As of now)

Wrestling Experience: Formerly wrestled with her father (Batista)

* * *

Name: Amora Lynn

Age: 23

Hometown: Cleveland, Ohio

Hair color/Style: Long jet black hair that reaches her waist with side bangs, often styled like Maryse

Eyes: Bright electric blue eyes

Skintone/Body Type/Height/weight: A pale complexion, she's fairly tiny. 5'2 110 pounds

Personality: She's a sweet heart, nice to everyone . She loves making her fans happy. She'll almost always come to someones aid even if she isnt there friend or not.

Gimmick: Under Dog

Style(Highflyer/Brawler/Technical/Powerhouse ect): Submissionist/Highflyer

Ring gear: A rainbow colored bustier, with rainbow tights black boots & black elbow pads.

Street Clothes: Band Tees, graphic Tees, tank tops, jeans, sweatpants , sneakers boots

Entrance Theme : Back To Earth - Fall Out Boy

Finisher(s Limit of three): Bridging Crossface (Amore Lock) , Double Knee Facebuster

Signatures(limit of six) Elevated Boston Crab, Tilt awhirl arm bar, standing moonsault, missile dropkick, spring board crossbody

Manager:None

TagTeam/Stable: Tba

Wrestling Experience: She's been wrestling for two years.

* * *

Name: Melinda Ambrose

Age: 26

Hometown: Cincinnati, Ohio

Hair Color/ Style: Waist length black hair with purple highlights

Eyes: Round blue eyes

Skintone/ Body Type: Like AJ Lee

Personality: She's very quirky in the ring and out.

Gimmick: Geek Goddess

Style of Fighting: Highflyer with some Brawler

Ring Gear: Various cut up Marvel tees, denim shorts or skinny jeans, and various styles of Converse

Street Clothes: Marvel tees, jeans, shorts, Converse, and anything boho.

Entrance Theme: Confident by Demi Lovato

Finishers: Seeing Stars (Shooting Star Press), Crazy Bitch (Straight jacket neckbreaker slam), Dirty Deeds (Snap Double Arm DDT)

Signatures: Shining Wizard, Sliced Bread #2, Hook and Ladder (Chicken Wing Facebuster), Diving High Knee (sometimes while springboarding), Top Rope Missile Dropkick, Rebound Lariat, Top Rope Elbow Drop, Suicide Dive

Manager: Dean Ambrose

Tag Team/ Stable: Tag Team with Lizzy Hyde

Wrestling Experience: She was trained by her husband, Dean Ambrose. She has 6 years of experience with other companies. She's held multiple titles.

* * *

Name: Jasmine Runnels

Age:29

Ring Name: Jazzy

Hometown: Dallas, Texas

Hair: Long Brown Curly Hair

Eyes: Green

Skin tone: Tan

Body Type: Similar to Brie Bella's

Height: 5'8

Weight: 123

Personality: Sweet Tomboy

Gimmick: Biker Chick

Style: Brawler

Ring Gear: Black Tanktop, black leather jacket, black leather pants, black boots

Street clothes: Tank tops, tights, sneakers

Entrance theme: Youre Gonna Pay by Jim Johnston

Finishers: Old Bar Stool ( Face Buster), Pool Hall (Black Widow)

Signatures: Beer Bottle (Hurricarana) The End (Trouble in Paradise)

Manager: Jessica Batista

Tag Team Stable: Knockout Queens with Jessica Batista

Stable Theme: Walk Idiot Walk by The Hives

Wrestling Experience: Spent five years at ring of honor

* * *

Alisha Marianna Johnson

Gender: Female

Age: 25

Face or Heel: Heel

Hometown: Anaheim, California

Height: 5'2

Weight: 106 Ibs.

Body Shape: Slenderly built with curves to further accentuate her toned figure. Her bosom is a perky C Cup and she has a highly defined ample backside to decorate her buttocks which gives them a "bubble butt" appearance

Skin Color: Mocha

Hairstyle: Lowly curled, dark brown hair with golden blonde highlights towards her middle back length with careless bangs framing her face

Eyes: Wide, hazel green eyes

Other Features (If any): Alisha has a tattoo of black sparrows flocking on her left shoulder and they appear to be disintegrating and the words "Marilyn Monroe" are stamped on her lower back area.

Ring attire (If you wear a mask, describe it):Normally, a shredded black Crop Top which is off-the shoulder, white Wrestling shorts which has her name "Alisha" in black street calligraphy written across her buttocks and they are quite short, but form-fitting. Alisha wears a black choker around her neck also with a gold pendant which has "A" on it dangling in-between her collarbones.

Tattoos or Piercings (Optional): A gold loop earring in her nose piercing which appears on her left nostril.

Style: Hardcore Technical Powerhouse

Personality: Often the life of the party, entertaining and engaging friends with her witty and sarcastic humor. She notices whether other people are down, and does her best to create a good time for some people she may actually like. Typically at home in her physical environment, Alisha may take the lead in getting everyone involved in some active diversion. Alisha is generally likable despite her vicious attitude, but can be hard to get close to; although she tends to be very open to her fellow peers, she is reluctant to be serious, but is usually negative during positive situations.

Gimmick:

"The Princess"

"Traitor"

Signature Moveset:

Heart Punch

Spear

Standing Shooting Star Press

RKO

Snap Spinning Suplex

Stinger Splash

Electric Chair

Finishers (min 1, max 3):

1)Tilt-A-Whirl Head Scissors (Right Round)

2)Sit-Out Facebuster (Early Awakening)

3)Bronco Buster followed by a Single Leg Takedown (Destroy-Her)

Tag Team or stable (If you have one or are in one):No, Kendall has her a promised position once she drops Anna Bradshaw though, but if it doesn't happen she wants to be apart of the Bad Girls Club even though her and Kendall are childhood friends turned rivals due to Kendall never dropping Anna yet.

Manager (If you have one):Yes, Cody Rhodes. That's were she retrieved her boyish and crazy antics because he is also her boyfriend. Cody is for sure to keep Alisha focused on her training though as he hates whenever she slacks, so Alisha is always focused and aggressive, but never too aggressive towards her teammates (Although, she does have a wonderful Poker Face)

Theme Song:War of Change by Thousand Foot Krutch

Wrestling Experience: Won three solo Women's Championships in her past career at another ring across the country. Well-known Diva and Vixxen, so beware because once you cross her she is going to be vengeful.

* * *

Name: Sienna Sheffield.

Hometown: Los Angeles California.

Age: 22.

Weight: 150 pounds.

Height: 56

Nickname: The devils girlfriend.

Look: She doesn't wrestle but she goes out to the ring in a different colored dress every week and she always has heels on. She has fiery red hair and she has blue eyes that can send guys into a trance. She always has a necklace or a lot of rings on to show off her power over people. She has a tattoo of a devil on her left wrist as she gets called the devils girlfriend.

Gimmick: The devils girlfriend.(Girlfriend of Brandon Elvidge.)

Style: Cheater.

Signatures: N/A

Finishers: Womens slap to the face of Brandons opponents.

Theme: Centuries-Fall out boy.

Specialized match: N/A.

She doesnt wrestle.

Personality: Shes that attractive diva that gets involved in her boyfriends matches to distract his opponents. She likes watching Brandon dominate his opponents after the match Sienna will slap his opponent or hold his foot down so that Brandon wins. Shes very tanned and she is the cousin of The Miz.

Face or heel: Heel.

* * *

Name: Shamera Wilde

Nickname: Wilde Child , The Phoenix

Hometown: Staten Island, New York

Age:19

Hair Color/Style: Wavy raven hair that reaches her mid back

Body type: Slim & Slender very petite little to no muscle

Eyecolor: Hazel

Skintone: Light brown skin similar to Jojo

Height/Weight: 5'2, 110lbs

Personality: She's pretty smart but tends to let it go to her head, she studies her opponents. She's pretty short tempered but overrall tries to be nice-ish. She's kind of cowardly often hiding behind another Vixxen.

Gimmick: The Architect

Style: Highflyer/Technical

Ring Gear: A black leather body with Blue lining and a see through back and stomach its similar to Natalya's. She wears wrapped up black boots & kneepads.

Street Clothes: Jeans, Shorts, hoodies, tank tops, boots, vans,

Entrance Theme : The Phoenix - Fall Out Boy

Signatures: Standing Moonsault Kneedrop, Corner inverted headscissors, standing shooting star press, corkscrew neckbreaker, Tilt a whirl hurricarana, Leg Drop Bulldog

Finishers: Corkscrew Axe Kick (Wilde Style), Diving Tornado DDT (Wilde Ryde) , Phoenix Splash (The Phoenix)

Tagteam/stable:Tba

Experience: 2 years with WSU, and Shimmer

* * *

Name: Blake King

Age: 25

Hometown: Boston, Massachusetts

Hair color/style: Dark black and shaggy down to her shoulders

Eyes: a dark sapphire blue color

Skin tone/height/weight/Body type: 6'0 and 189lbs. Tan skin and a rather built young woman with a good bit of muscle

Personality: Blake is a quiet person but is always thinking of ways to cause general havoc. She maybe quiet but she is a take no shit type of chick who is the person who you'd want in war fighting on your side and not against you. If you ever find yourself against her, then you're pretty much screwed. People tend to say that she's the banshee to watch because you never know what she's thinking. Only one who really knows her is her sister who she is insanely protective of and if you even breathe wrong in Cami's direction, Blake is on you. She's a loyal person but you got to earn it. She tends to get Randy Orton "voices" in her head and that's when a person is in trouble.

Gimmick: The Ultimate Hybrid. a Randy Orton Apex Predator/Seth Rollins Architect/Dean Ambrose Lunatic Fringe combo. Cold and calculating but dangerous and unpredictable. Won't hesitate to fight dudes.

Style: Brawler, hard core, erratic and unpredictable. Somewhat of a power house and has some submissions and is surprisingly a good technical wrestler which surprises the announcers as they think she's always to unstable when wrestling.

Ring gear: all black ensemble. Black cargo pants that has a chain belt which she will use to beat opponents with. Her black shirt say Venomous on the front in silver. Black boots. Wears a black jacket to the ring with a sword and crown on the back

Street clothes: tough tomboy. Ripped or baggy jeans and band shirts or other pop culture shirts. Hoodies and beanies for winter weather, tank tops and short for summer or spring. She'll usually wear converses or Doc Marten boots or Rainbow Sandals. Wears guy's button ups with her tanks sometimes. She has some jewelry but usually doesn't wear it because it has sentimental value to her and she doesn't want it to get mess up. She does wear half of a silver heart necklace that her mom gave to her and Camille. Her half says "SISTERS" and Cami's says "FOREVER." She keeps it under her shirt always. Rarely wears dresses or skirts but she wears the ones she wants to

Entrance theme: Voices by Rev Theory

Finishers: Blake Out (Running Curbstomp) Blake Constrictor (Anaconda Vice) Blake Bomb (Pop up powerbomb)

Signatures: Blake's End (Double Under hook Pile driver), All the King's Men (Headlock Driver) Poison Spike (gory neckbreaker), Blake Widow (Octopus stretch)

Bitch Breaker (torture rack) Blake Clutch (cobra clutch with body scissors)

Manager: Her sister Cami

Tag team/stable: The Boston Banshees.

Experience: 9 years in various companies with Cami

* * *

Name: Cami King

Age: 23

Hometown: Boston, Massachusetts

Hair color/style: long dirty blonde

Eyes: Dark green eyes that seem to have gold flecks in them whenever light is shined in them.

Skin tone/height/weight/Body type: semi tan skin. Has a medium build which is perfect for a high flyer. 5'6 and 140lbs

Personality: Cami is a small thing with a smart mouth. She's fierce and she's not afraid of anything or anyone. Don't like her, she doesn't care. She tends to get a big head but she's lucky she has big sister Blake to deflate it when she gets too arrogant. Cami is a sweetheart once you get to know her but she's just scared to trust because she had a bad past with being a street kid. Once she opens up , people get to see her for who she is which is a sweet girl who is fiercely protective of those she cares about. She loves Blake deeply and is usually the one who brings her back from her "episodes". She's the primary talker but loves to get crazy with her sister.

Gimmick: Rebellious rock star/rebellion leader

Style: primarily hard core/high flyer

Ring gear: tends to be a white shirt that reads "Rebellious" in black writing. Black tight with a plaid skirt over them and black combat boots. She also wears band tees for alternate gear

Street clothes: more band tees or popular culture shirts skirts and converse. She doesn't where any of her jewelry except for the half of her necklace.

Entrance theme: Riot by Three Days Grace

Finishers: Boston Made (Cattle Mutilation submission) Shooting Rock Star Press (Shooting star press) Welcome to the Rebellion (Codebreaker/Backstabber. Either done diving or standing up)

Signatures:Killa Cami Special (Sunset flip powerbomb) shiranui, tornado ddt, tilt a whirl ddt,

frankensteiner, suicide dives, various moonsault variations, Music Note (Missile Drop kick)

Manager: Blake

Tag team/stable: The Boston Banshees

Experience: 9 years with Blake

Stable Name: The Boston Banshees

Theme: Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin

Stable Signatures: the Hardy's poetry in motion (Crusing for a bruisin), double pele kicks, double suicide dives, double headlock drivers (King's Landing), Boston Beat down (Blake hits the Blake out and Cami hits a shooting rock star press)

Finishers:Banshee Shriek (Blake has the opponent in a gory neckbreaker and Cami let's out a primal scream before jumping from whatever perch she finds before she hits the music note into their abdomen and Bkae performers the Poison Spike (Gory Neckbreaker)

Boston Strong (Doomsday Device. Blake has an opponent on her shoulders and let's Cami hit a diving clothesline from the top rope)

Poke the Bear (Cami throws the opponent at Blake who performs her Blake Bomb and Cami hits a backstabber to the opponent as they fall)

* * *

Name: Selena Lopez

Age: 27

Hometown: El Paso, TX

Hair color/Style: Long, Mid way Curly, Black w/ Blue Streaks (Like Paige)

Eyes: Black-Brown

SkinTone- Golden Tan

Body Type: Similar to Paige

Height: 5'3

Weight: 121 lbs

Personality: Selena's known to be sweet outside the ring and awkwardly adorable

Gimmick: Female Version of CM Punk's 'Best In The World'

Style: Highflyer, Brawler and Technical

Ring gear: Black Crop Top, Double colored shorts (one side is black, the other is red), Black Converses, Hoodied Sweater and Black baseball cap worn backwards (When she walks to the ring)

Street Clothes: Men Sized Red Plaid shirt w/ a Cropped Rolling Stones shirt under, Jean Shorts and Black Combat Boots

Entrance Theme: Stars In The Night- CFO$

Finisher:

-(Primal Scream before finisher) Goodnight (Snap DDT)

-Beautiful Nightmare (Reverse Twist of Fate)

-DreamCatcher (Modified inverted surfboard with double wrist lock)

Signatures:

-SuperKick (Adopted from HBK)

-Selly-Sault (Top Rope Moonsault)

-Shooting Star Press

-Tilt-A-Whirl Headscissors

-Shiranui

-Suicide Dive

Wrestling Experience:

Trained by Shawn Michaels, she's been in the game since 14 years old. Is well known for her 6 year period in Impact Wrestling, (she holds title of Longest Knockouts Champion in Impact Wrestling history, 395 days), 2 years in ROH, 1 year in Lucha Underground and various independent circuits

* * *

Name: Chanell Armani

Age: 22

Hometown: Hollywood, California

Hair color/Style: Long silky raven hair to her waist with blond streaks

Eyes: Hazel eyes

Skintone/Body Type/Height/weight: Brown skin with an athletic build 5'5,110 pounds

Personality: She thinks she's a huge celebrity and often looks down on people. She's bossy-Prissy and a queen bee type. She believes the entire world revolves around her or else.

Gimmick:Paparazzi Princess

Style(Highflyer/Brawler/Technical/Powerhouse ect): Highflyer/Technical

Ring gear:A white and gold crop top with white & gold short shorts, she wears white boots with a white & gold Maryse styled cape and black shades during her entrance

Street Clothes: Expensive Dresses, Skinny Jeans, Tank Tops, CropTops, Tube tops, dresses, skirts, heels

Entrance Theme : Piece Of Me - Brittany Spears (Listed as singing her own song though)

Finisher(s Limit of three): Headscissors Driver (You're Irrelevant), Snap Swinging Neckbreaker (Chanell Number 5) , Jumping Cutter

Signatures(limit of six) Shooting Star Press, Tilt awhirl DDT, Shining Wizard , Electric Chair Drop, Spinning Facebuster,

Manager: None

TagTeam/Stable: Open

Wrestling Experience: Relatively new, She hired a trainer after deciding she was bored of

acting/singing.

* * *

Name: Kayla Evans

Nickname: Queen of the Night

Age: 20

Gender: Female

Hometown: Venice Beach, CA

Billed From: Huntington Beach, FL

Height: 6'0

Weight: 225 pounds

Hair style/color: Thick long Cornrows / Black with red tips

Eye colors/ shape: hazel/ almond eyes

Body type: Athletic/ slightly muscular with light caramel skin

Gear style and color: short black tank with red outlining with a stylized K on the right side of her chest, black shorts with a red tribal outline, black & red sneakers, black boxing hand wrap.

Theme song: Try Me by Dej Loaf

Style of Fighting: Brawler, Mixed Martial Arts, High-Flying

Signatures: Shining wizard, Running STO, Clothesline from hell, Modified Russian leg sweep, snap swinging neckbreaker, Enzugiri, Tornado DDT

Finishers: Endgame (Scoop lift spun out into a reverse STO), G.T.F.O. (Double underhook piledriver), Wild Ryde (Fireman's carry spun out into a shoulder hold side slam), Blackout (Diving corkscrew somersault into a cutter)

Bio: Kayla's been trained at 15 years old, and have trained under many wrestlers

* * *

Real Name:Daniella Hawthorne

Stage Name:Danny

Age:22

Gender:Female

Hometown:Seattle, Washington

Billed From:Ohio Valley

Height:5'5

Weight:125 Ibs.

Hair Color/Style:Golden blonde hair that is down to her waist length and usually in low ringlet curls

Eye Color/ Shape:Wide, and curved, narrow shaped light brown eyes

Body Type (Shape, Frame, Muscular, Athletic, Skinny, skin color etc.):Caramel colored, with a slender physique with a natural set of D cupped bosoms and wide hips that add on to her rounded buttocks with an ample backside

Gear Style and Color:A cherry red, sleeveless, form-fitting midriff shirt that has a plunging V-neckline, black leather pants with gold zippers starting near her middle calf length, black platform boots that are ankle high, fingerless black, fishnet gloves that end near her elbows, a red bandana tied around the top of her head, and rosy pink lip-gloss on her full, plump lips

Her alternative gear is a black racer-back sports bra with a gold smooch in the middle, and she wears a black snapback with a gold smooch also, gold army camo short shorts, black combat boots that are shin high with gold zippers, regular black, fingerless fishnet gloves, and her hair is in two low ponytails pushed over shoulders and she has went to a brand-new light peach lip-gloss

Style of Clothing (what they wear when they aren't wrestling):Form-fitting and Fit and Flare Dresses, Plain Band Tees(Beatles, Cheap Trick, Steven Tyler, etc.), Denim Shorts, Leather, Snapbacks, Wedges, Sandals, Crop Tops, Crop Tanks, Joggers, Oversized Tees, and Baggy Sweatpants

Shirt Design or other form of Merchandise (Optional):A Seasonal Calendar with various of images of a partial nude Daniella wearing skimpy clothing depending upon the weather and season. Mainly, male wrestlers and male audiences buy this item.

Theme Music:All The Things She Said by T.A.t.u

Entrance (DO NOT JUST SAY IT'S SO AND SO'S ENTRANCE, describe it):Daniella does a handspring into the splits at the beginning of the ramp before strutting down the rest of the way sassily and blowing air kisses to a few fans as she winks at them also

Heel or Face:Face

Style of Fighting (High-flyer, Brawler, Etc.):Hardcore Brawler

Signatures (Up to eight):Butt Smack, Suicide Dive, Single Leg Takedown, Lou Thesz Crossbody, Crippled Crossface, Butt Drop, Stink Face, and Bronco Buster

Finishers (Up to Four):Hella Daniella Rings the Bella- Daniella smacks her opponent on the rear much to their dismay (She'll giggle at their reaction) as she then knees them in their pelvic area making them crouch over in pain, giving Daniella the opportunity to chop them in the spine which knocks them out onto the mat into the Starfish of Shame. Finally, Daniella climbs atop the turnbuckle and does a backflip onto the opponent's abdomen landing feet first in a stomp and she then slides her opponent into the pin.

Lights Out- Daniella aggressively tosses her opponent into the turnbuckle headfirst and repeatedly stomps them in their spinal area mercilessly until told to stop, grabbing them by the hair she'll pull them out of the corner and hold them by their shoulder firmly as she high kicks them in the face, knocking them out cold, she'll then do a lionsault onto them landing stomach atop stomach into the pin.

Bio:Daniella grown up in Seattle, Washington with her single mother, Anastasia Garner and her younger brother, Gale for her whole youth. Since learning of their father, Christian Hawthorne who was a professional wrestler they'd aspired to become professional wrestlers like him and follow in his footsteps to get his acknowledgement and to gain his respect as they were his children. Daniella enjoyed watching TNT and WWE as a young child at the age of 8 with a 7 year old Gale and as young teens, they began to train together in Ohio Valley with their Auntie Serena who was an instructor over there and believed that they could make it into the business. Training was intense and took long hours of nonstop action, but big things can come out of small packages. All you need is just a little inspiration and devotion to what you love. Gale separated from Daniella when he was 18 to prosper a bit more and try to apply for matches somewhere in Ohio wrestling rings, but he failed because they had to no referrals to allow them do so.

Gale was soon accepted into NXT, before Daniella by two weeks and later, Daniella was accepted. Much to her Auntie Serena surprise. Daniella was more of a compassionate Diva which appalled her mother that she was accepted also. This intrigued Gale yet affected him, so he decided to monitor Daniella's actions due to his overbearing protection over her out of concern.

Personality:Daniella is a fierce and hyperactive diva who has a high amount of stamina and she won't take "no" for an answer. She can come off as overactive and lively, but she is actually very helpful and respectful to her elders. Her persistence is long-lasting and it'll take great willpower for her to forfeit to something. She is always calm and takes light of any bad situation. Her humor is upbeat and appropriate for her fellow WWC members. Daniella is an overall caring, respectful, playful, hyper, and sassy young woman which is pleasant for someone of her age.

Gimmick:"The Beauty" Daniella would usually be seen modeling part-time whenever she is available for magazine covers and Diva calendars.

* * *

Name: Nicole Connelly

Ring Name: Nikki Connelly

Age: 23 years old

Hometown: Norfolk, Virginia

Hair color/Style: Waist length sky blue hair with the tips of her hair aqua blue

Eyes: Green

Skintone/Body Type/Height/weight: Pale / Athletic / 5'8 / 175 lbs

Personality: Nicole is the most hardworking girl that you will ever meet. You ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask her.

Gimmick: The American Dreamer

Style(Highflyer/Brawler/Technical/Powerhouse ect): Brawler

Ring gear: Her gear is a replica of Maryse's, only it's in different shades of neon colors with black knee length combat boots

Street Clothes: She primarily wears a black jean bolero jacket, a Harry Potter themed short sleeve v-neck shirt, black jeans and white sneakers

Entrance Theme : Meteor by Simon Curtis

Finisher(s Limit of three):

\- Sweet Sacrifice

(Lifting double underhook facebuster)

\- Killswitch Engaged

(Inverted double underhook facebuster, sometimes from an elevated position)

\- Night Rider

(Spinebuster, followed by a Sit out Facebuster)

Signatures(limit of six):

\- Thesz press followed by multiple punches

\- Handspring back elbow

\- Jawbreaker

\- Low blow punch

\- Powerslam

\- Spinning Crucifix Toss

Manager: None

TagTeam/Stable: None

Wrestling Experience: Nicole has 8 years of wrestling experience

Additional Info: Nicole is married to FBI Special Agent Peter Connelly and is Brie Gage's childhood friend.

* * *

Name: Xandra Wolfe

Age: 27

Hometown: Newark, New Jersey

Hair color/Style: Copper colored hair styled in chic loose curls that reach her back

Eyes: Icy blue deep set shaped eyes with long black eyelashes to make her eyes pop

Skin Tone/Body Type/Height/Weight: Xandra is about 5'9 in height and around 133 pounds. She has a slight pale skin color which compliments her features well and an hourglass shaped figure with toned muscles in her arms and legs. She wears a Smokey eye and red lipstick and she has a tattoo sleeve of skulls on her left arm.

Personality: Xandra is witty, arrogant and enjoys being competitive. She is relentless in the heat of battle and doesn't like to hold anything back. She refuses to take crap from anyone and if someone crosses her she'll make sure to show them the meaning of pain. If she doesn't like someone they'll know it because she'll go through great lengths to make their life miserable.

Gimmick: The Hardcore Hellion

Style: (Highflyer/Brawler/Technical/Powerhouse ect): Powerhouse/Striker/Technical

Ring gear: Red lace Corset top with ribbon trim, black pants, red and black long lace corset gloves and matching two tone combat boots with skulls on them

Street Clothes: Jumpers, Crop Tops, Bandeau Tops, Denim Jeans, Spaghetti Strap Tops, Blouses, Gemstone Necklaces, Earrings, Boots, Heels, Sneakers,

Entrance Theme: Sweet Sacrifice- Evanescence

Finishers:

-Elevated double chickenwing facebuster (Wolfe Buster)

-Sharpshooter (Death's Grasp)

-Military Press

Signatures:

-Airplane spin

\- Canadian backbreaker rack

-Bear hug

-Northern lights suplex

-Inverted curb stomp

-Michinoku driver ll

Tag Team/Stable: Stable

Wrestling Experience: 9 years; She wrestled for Shimmer for 5 years where she was quite popular and held four title reigns. She spent the last 4 years wrestling on various independent circuits

Face/Heel: Heel

* * *

Name: Nikita Lin

Age: 22

Hometown: Beijing, China

Hair color/Style: Two tone black on the left side and grey on the other; styled in Chinese Ox tails and decorated with white silk brocades and ribbons (Think Chun Li from SF)

Eyes: Black perfectly proportioned eyes with an upturned slant and long black lashes

Skin Tone/Body Type/Height/Weight: Nikita has a slight pale skin tone and an athletic figure with slender arms and legs. She wears winged eyeliner to make her eyes pop and a slight peach colored lipstick. She has a tattoo of the words 'Trust No One' in kanji lettering written across the back of her neck. Nikita is about 5'5 in height and 105 pounds

Personality: Although Nikita is spunky and fun, she can become very aggressive if she wants something bad enough. She doesn't hesitate to kick ass and take names and she is not afraid to take risks or put her body on the line.

Gimmick: The Spunky Spitfire

Style: (Highflyer/Brawler/Technical/Powerhouse ect): All Rounder

Ring gear: White skulls and roses sports bra, red & black punk style mini skirt, lace gloves, black fishnet stockings and black knee length combat boots

Street Clothes: Anime shirts, Tank Tops, Hoodies, Bandannas, Snapbacks, Skinny Jeans, Shorts, Mini Skirts, Charm Bracelets, Hi-Tops, Vans, Ankle Boots, Heels

Entrance Theme: Walking On Air- Kerli

Finishers:

-Brainbuster (Aneurysm)

-Twist of Fate (R.I.P.)

-Bicycle Kick (Blackout)

Signatures:

-Corner foot choke

-Butterfly

-Schoolgirl roll-up

-Handstand kip-up

\- Matrix evasion

-Eye Poke

Wrestling Experience: 7 years; She wrestled on the independent circuits in China for 5 years before moving to the U.S. and wrestling for FCW for 2 years. She's had three title reigns over the course of her career.

Face/Heel: Tweener

* * *

Name: Mercedes Vaughn

Age: 25

Hometown: Boston, Massachusetts

Hair color/Style: Long straight black hair with swooped side bangs

Eyes: Light Brown almond shaped eyes with long black lashes

Skin Tone/Body Type/Height/Weight: She has a medium brown skin tone and a pear shaped figure with a little muscle. She wears a bit of makeup and has a rose tattoo on her left shoulder. She is about 5'7 in height and around 120 pounds

Personality: She loves to mess with her opponent's head and has no problem stepping on her opponents to get to the top using any tactic she sees fit. She is feisty and doesn't care what others think about her

Gimmick: The Queen of Mind Games

Style: (Highflyer/Brawler/Technical/Powerhouse ect): Highflyer/Submissionist/Brawler

Ring gear: Black leather sports bra with the word 'Bad Ass' on the front in white writing, red short shorts, red bandanna, black fingerless gloves, black fishnets, a black skull choker and knee high black wrestling boots

Street Clothes: Bandeau Tops, T-Shirts, Crop Tops, High Waisted Shorts, Leggings, Ripped Jeans, Skirts, Dresses, Rings, Heels, Boots, Wedges, Sandals

Entrance Theme: International Woman- Dara Shindler

Finishers:

-Modified headscissors driver (Curtain Call)

-Cloverleaf with armlock (Tearjerker)

-Headscissors crucifix choke (Crossbones)

Signatures:

-Snake eyes

-Discus elbow smash

-Chop block

-Springboard arm drag

-Spinning toe hold

-Gorilla press (Followed by a shoot kick to the back of opponent's head)

Wrestling Experience: 7 years; She wrestled 3 years for CZW where she had one title reign before moving to ROH where she wrestled for 3 years and finally TNA for a year

Face/Heel: Tweener

Stable Name: The Renegade Queens

* * *

Name: Shay Zolomon

Age: 26

Hometown: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

Hair Color/Style: Long Curly Black Hair with Orange and Red Tips

Eyes: Gray/Light Blue

Skintone/Body Type: Pale with a Light Orangish Tan (i.e Becky Lynch) with a Slightly Curvy Muscular Body 5'9 150 Pounds

Personality: She's Sassy, Sarcastic, and Loud Mouthed, but She's also Very Passionate and A Very Good Friend, She loves to Mess around with the Other Superstars Backstage, And She is Very Perseverant and Focused in The Ring and She can sometimes be Brash and Make Moments Awkward but She loves to Interact with the Fans and Mostly Keep it Loose.

Gimmick: Extreme Off Script Architect (i.e Cm Punk/Seth Rollins/Edge)

Style: Technical/Brawler

Ring Gear: A Black and Pink Plaid Crop Top, Black and Pink Plaid Leggings, Back Knee High Boots, with Black Fingerless Gloves, and a Short Gold Leather Jacket to the Ring

Street Clothes: T-Shirts, Tank Tops, Vests, Skinny Jeans, Skirts, Sneakers, Boots

Entrance Theme: DNCE - Cake by The Ocean

Finisher:

The Hashtag (Half Nelson Olympic Slam)

Firing Pin (Barrage of Chops and Slaps followed by Spin Back Kick followed by Roundhouse Kick)

Signature:

Mass Effect (Dragon Suplex transition to a Tiger Suplex transition to a German Suplex Pin)

Eifel Driver (Snapmare Driver)

Bolarang (Uranage Backbreaker transition into a Koji Clutch)

Ace Bomb (630 Senton)

Manager: None

Wrestling Experience: 10 Years, on Independents all around the World with 3 Professionally in Japan and Mexico on NJPW/NOAH and AAA

* * *

Name: Quinn O'Rilley

Age: 20

Hometown: Boston, Massachusetts

Hair color/Style: Choppy black scene hair

Eyes: bright blue

Skintone/Body Type/Height/weight: Pale/white. Thin and lanky. 5'8", 120lbs

Personality: Quinn is a trooper. She loves to fight anyone and everyone. The self proclaimed bad ass is very sarcastic and always has a comeback. Very loyal to her friends

Gimmick: the savior of misbehavior

Style(Highflyer/Brawler/Technical/Powerhouse ect): Technical/Brawler/Highflyer

Ring gear: Black croptop showing off her abs (a rebellion March shirt), ripped skinny skinny jeans, combat boots, studded belts and taped up arms

Street Clothes: ripped Skinny jeans, SnapBack or beanie, band shirt, flannel or hoodie

Entrance Theme : The Final Chapter || Asking Alexandria

Finisher(s Limit of three):  
Blackout (curb stomp)  
Grounded Superkick  
Ghost (inverted GTS)

Signatures(limit of six):  
Koji Klutch  
Not the American Average (red arrow)  
Shut up (brain buster)

Manager: none

TagTeam/Stable: The Rebellion

Wrestling Experience: 2 and a half years

* * *

Commentators:

Name: Kaitlyn Kirk

Age: 23

Appearence: Kaitlyn has Victoria Beckham short blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skinned, and has freckles on her cheeks

Personality: She's been a wrestling announcer for every independent circuit in the United States

Street Clothes: She wears any colored short sleeved v-neck t-shirt, black jeans, and white sneakers

* * *

Name: Tony Curtis

Age: 36

Appearence: 5'11, blue eyes, grayish blonde hair and goatee, Caucasian skin tone

Personality: kinda an a$$hole. Always praises the heel competitors while criticizing the faces

Street Clothes: black vest, dark green long sleeve, black boots and blue jeans.

* * *

Commentator App:

Name: Bryan Cole

Age: 25

Appearence: Tanned skinned, long flowly black hair gorgeous grey eyes, he pretty much looks like Roman Reigns but Hotter

Personality: He's for the most part a cool guy,he's fair and knows how to focus on doing his job.

Street Clothes: Jeans, T-shirts , sneakers,

* * *

 **TagTeams**

OGz ( Keith Stylez, Tyrik Carter, Si-Ray & Shamera Wilde)

Bad Girls Club (Ruby, Viola, Katarina Love)

The Doragon Kingu (Felix Shaw & Kadu Katsu)

Illegal Vixxens (Kendall Tatum Harper & Alisha Johnson)

Lost Angel Kings ( Nathaniel & Eduardo Silva)

Brothers of Fall ( Azriel, Rhage & Torhment)

Lizzy & Melinda (Lizzy Hyde & Melina Ambrose)

Knockout Queens (Jessica Batista & Jazzy)

The Anti Vixxens (Azariah Haze & Nya Stone)

Boston Banshees (Blake King & Cami King)

Cody Fireheart & Joesph Eagleheart

Gale Hawthorne & Daniella Hawthorne (The Hawks)

Renegade Queens (Nikita Lin, Xandra Wolfe, Mercedes Vaughn)

* * *

 **PPVs:**

October: Halloween Mischief (Halloween themed Matches i.g Halloween Street fight, Vixxen costume battle royal)

December: December2Dismantle (Majority of matches are falls count anywhere or No DQ)

February: Hearts On Fire (Every Title must be defended)

April:Final Destination (Biggest Show of the year e.g Our Wrestlemania)

June:Rage In The Cage (Steel Cage,Hell In A Cell, & Lethal Lockdown Matches only)

August: Summertime Madness (2 Battle Royals to crown number 1 contenders, rest of matches are defined by stipulation wheel)

* * *

 **Champions:**

Vixxen's Champion: Ruby

WZW Champion: Detrick Cyrus

WZW Heavy Weight Champion: Azriel

WZW Women's Champion :Kate Starks

WZW Tag Team Champions : Eduardo Silva & Nathaniel Silva

WZW Women's Tag Team Champion: Katarina Love & Viola/Ruby

* * *

 **Title History**

Vixxen's Championship.

1- Katarina Love (Won pre-story)

2 - Amora Lynn(Won pre-story)

3- Ruby (Won at Halloween Mischief 2015)

WZW Tag Team Championship

1-

2- Keith Stylez & Tyrik Carter (Won pre-story)

3- Eduardo Silva & Nathaniel Silva

WZW World Heavy Weight Championship

1- Derek Jackson( Won post story)

2- Azriel(Won at Halloween Mischief)

Women's Championship

1- Viola(Pre Story)

2- Zahara Knight(Pre Story)

3- Kate Starks(Pre Story)

WZW Championship

1- Detrick Cyrus( Pre Story)

WZW Women's Tag Team Championship

1- Kendall Tatum Harper & Anna Bradshaw (Pre Story)

2- Katarina & Viola/Ruby or BGC (Won at Halloween Mischief 2015)

International Champion

1- Matt Harris ( Won on Episode 8)

* * *

 **Episode 1 Card :**

 ***Zahara Knight Opens up the show**

 ***Kendall Tatum Harper vs Viola**

 ***Tyrik Carter w/ Keith Stylez vs Erik Carter**

 ***Alec Days vs Brandon Elvidge**

 ***Over the top rope Bombshell's battle Royal for Number 1 contendership to the Bombshell's or Women's Champion ( Katarina Love, Brianna Gage, Jessica Batista, Nya Stone, Viola, Azairah Haze,Lizzy Hyde)**

 ***Detrick Cyrus vs Derek Johnson Champion Vs Champion Match**


	3. WZW Episode 1 : 8-12-15

**Centuries - Fall Out Boy**

"We are live from the first ever broadcast of WZW in the sold out, Barclay's Center in New York ! " Bryan Cole said he was a very handsome man, some might even say gorgeous. He had grey eyes and tanned skin with flowy long black hair, he wore a tight white polo shirt and black jeans with black sneakers.

"I'm Kaitlyn Kirk, along with Tony Curtis we'll be calling the action." Kaitlyn said she was fair skinned with short blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes, she wore a blue V-neck and black skinny jeans with black & white converse. She motioned to the man beside her he was white with blondish grey hair and a goatee he also had pretty blue eyes he was sporting a black vest, black pants and black shoes.

"Before we start we have an important announcement from our beautiful new owner, Ms Zahara Knight." Tony said smirking as the lighting in the arena turned a sensual red.

 **A Girl Like That - Eleventh Hour**

"Ladies and Gentlemen she is our new Owner, Zahara Knight ! " Summer Rae announced as a Slim and slender woman walked onto the stage, she had caramel skin and wavy brown hair her eyes were a dark brown. She wore excessively dark make-up around her eyes and sported a short black two piece dress with black heels.

"Zahara sure is a hottie." Tony said in awe

"Smart & Beautiful everything every woman should strive to be." Kaitlyn responded.

Summer Rae handed Zahara her microphone before climbing out the ring, the brunette stalked around the ring looking over the cheering crowd.

"Are you ready to see some of the best wrestling you will ever have laid your eyes on ? " Zahara asked the crowd roared in response making her smile. " War Zone Wrestling was my fathers dream and unfortunately he passed before he could see it being broadcasted on national Tv. I will not let down Robert Knight while I'm running the business, I don't intend on tarnishing my fathers legacy not like this."

"She's pretty young, you think she can run a whole company by herself ? " Bryan asked

"She'll be fine, Bryan." Kaitlyn dismissed.

"She's pretty fine alright." Tony said

"Tonight we'll see one half of the Women's Tag Team Champions in action Kendall Tatum Harper as she takes on Viola ! " Zahara said the crowd cheered making her smile even more."In the Main Event you'll see our WZW Champion Detrick Cyrus clash with our WZW World Heavy Weight Champion Derek Jackson ."

"WZW ! " Chanted the crowd.

"And we will be crowning a new number one contender to one of our Vixxen's Championships the winner of the Vixxen's battle royal has a choice between a Bombshell's title match & a Women's Championship match." Zahara announced passing back her microphone to Summer Rae before exiting the ring.

"Tonight we'll see nearly every Vixxen in action , and we'll see who the superior champion is." Tony said.

"I'm pretty excited for this, Zahara has booked some great matches since she stepped in." Bryan said

"You'll only see action like this here at War Zone Wrestling."Kaitlyn said.

* * *

"My guest at this time he is the current WZW Champion Detrick Cyrus." Eva Marie grinned as Detrick stood beside her he was a brownish complexion with brown eyes and a dark fade. He wore his ring gear which consisted of black tights (shorts) with red and gold designs on the side (left side says DC3 in red and green and white street calligraphy. Other side has the Chinese symbol for Respect in white). Black taped hands. White boots with black kickpads and a plaid design on the front (black and red). He wore a sleeveless black hoodie also.

"Hey Red." Detrick said he proudly displayed his championship on his shoulder it was a giant gold belt with black straps and the WZW Logo on a globe.

"Tonight you face the WZW World Heavy Weight Champion Derek Jackson, in the first ever national broadcast of WZW how do you feel ?" Eva asked.

"I feel great you know? Champion vs Champion. It's gunna be a great match with yours truly with the victory" Detrick stated he looked confident in himself.

"If Derek wins here tonight, he could challenge for your belt and unifie them." Eva explained.

"He could but he would have to beat me. And I've never lost a match without fighting back so if Derek thinks that tonight is gunna be an easy match for him. . . He's got a long night ahead of him." Detrick replied

"Good luck out there & thanks for your time.

"Anytime. See ya Red. " Detrick winked before walking away.

* * *

"Why not let one of The Bella's interview tonight, jesus Eva can't even do that right." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Hey lay off her, she did pretty good." Bryan replied

"What, uh okay." Tony replied.

 **Cute Without the - E - Taking Back Sunday**

Two women appeared on the stage under a spotlight they carried identical titles hot pink straps with white plates the WZW logo was sitting in the middle of an explosion.

"The following is a Vixxen's bout scheduled for one fall."

The one girl stepped up, she had a short grey bob with bright blue eyes she was pretty curvy but muscular her gear consisted of a shredded black tank top, cropped blue denim shorts and platformed boots. The other girl had long curly blond hair & blue grey eyes she was fair skinned and sported baggy burgandy jeans & a tight white tanktop with black sneakers.

"Introducing first from Dallas, Texas being accompanied by Anna Bradshaw they are the WZW Women's Tag Team Champions Kendall Tatum Harper ! "

The two made there way to the ring with Anna staying on the outside while Kendall went inside the ring, she posed with the title before passing it through the ropes to Anna.

The lights turned a bright blue as Kendall's opponent came out.

 **Shake Yo Tail - Jim Johnson**

A chocolate skinned Vixxen lared from the top of the ramp she had long black wavy hair mixed with dark purple streaks, dark grey eyes and a lean but thick body. She wore black bra with silver spikes, black wet look pants, fingerless gloves & combat boots.

"And her opponent from Atlanta, Georgia Viola ! " Summer announced Viola ran straight down the ramp and slid into the ring. She went straight for Kendall but the ref held her back.

"This rivalry between Viola & Kendall goes back 6 months for absolutely no reason at all." Tony said Kaitlyn rolled her eyes." They're both just being catty."

"Viola has stepped on alot of toes during her time here, if Viola hadn't turned her back on Kendall who knows what could have happened." Kaitlyn defended

"In other words, girl drama." Bryan cut in. The ref rang the bell and the two circled each other before going into the lock up.

Viola booted Kendall in the gut before flinging her across the ring by the hair. Kendall scurried back to her feet Viola went to throw a forearm but Kendall swept her feet out from under her before going into a modified surfboard hold. Viola fired a few elbows into Kendall's gut making her grip slip giving Viola the opportunity to slip behind her wrenching the arm back, she kicked Kendall in the back of the leg making her fall to one knee she then grabbed her face and slammed it into the mat repeatedly.

"Viola let her up !" The ref ordered.

"I'm not done yet! " Viola yelled back now grinding Kendall's face into the mat she rolled her over for a pin only getting a one count.

"Come on Kendall !" Anna pounded on the mat. Viola grabbed Kendall by the hair who reversed with an inside cradle getting only a 2 count. The two popped up to there feet Viola went for a clothesline but Kendall ducked it catching Viola in the side with a back kick making her stumble forward. Viola went for another clothesline this time knowing Kendall would duck it she followed it with her Creasent Kick( Poetic Justice) laying Kendall out.

"Viola showing that agressiveness that we all love to see."Tony commented

"She seems pretty in controll here tonight. Nobody wants to lose here tonight." Kaitlyn added.

"I think Kendall can pull a comeback and surprise us." Bryan said.

Viola hooked Kendall's leg confidently, before noticing the ref was nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell ! " Viola yelled grabbing Kendall by the hair and dragging her behind her as she looked around ringside.

"What? Where's the referee & Anna ? " Kaitlyn said looking around.

"I have absolutely no idea." Tony replied just as confused. Viola tossed Kendall onto the mat and exited the ring finding Anna sitting on the floor complaining about her knee with the ref beside her.

"He's aiding Anna who's known to have a bum knee." Bryan explained.

"Shouldn't you be doing your job?" Viola said kicking Anna in the chest glaring at the referee. He lowered his eyes and rolled back into the ring.

Viola slowly made her way back in thinking Kendall was still down only to be caught in an inside cradle. With Viola barely kicking out in time. Viola hit the ropes going for a headscissor takedown but Kendall caught her maneuvering her body around quickly intending to hit " Cute with out the E Tilt A whirl BackBreaker" which Viola dodged by hitting a reverse Bulldog. She dragged Kendall towards the turnbuckle and climbed up, she went for a moonsault but Kendall rolled away however Viola landed on her feet. Kendall hit a running crossbody on Viola for a two count. The two got up and Kendall went for a roundhouse kick but Viola caught her foot. Kendall spat a green liquid into Viola's face making her drop her leg and start vigorously rubbing her eyes. Kendall hit a school girl for the victory.

 **Cute without the E**

"And your winner via pinfall, Kendall Tatum Harper ! " Summer announced Kendall & Anna hugged before exiting the arena, Viola still thrashed around the ring violently with the ref trying to check on her.

"Did she just use Asian Mist ? " Kaitlyn asked disgust clear in her voice.

"That is .. " Bryan started

"Cool, Kendall's smart." Tony finished "Although I was pulling for Viola in this one, she'll be kicking Kendall's ass within the coming weeks for this."

"And Anna's knee looks fine, those two cheated Viola what kind of champions are they." Bryan asked shaking his head.

"Champions who don't want to ruin there winning streak as of late." Tony replied.

* * *

The camera panned back to the Vixxen's locker room where you could see various of the Vixxen's getting ready. The crowd popped when Zahara walked inside.

"Ladies can I have your attention ?" Zahara said raising up her hand, all eyes turned to her."Amora & Kate you two will not be competing but are expected at ringside. "

"Is that all you wanted ? " Viola asked she sat with squinted eyes. Zahara glanced at her and laughed.

"No,Viola I was coming by to wish everyone good luck, Battle Royals can get pretty intense." Zahara explained everyone nodded. "And Viola if your eyes aren't up to it by later on you don't have to compete." She said before glaring at Kendall who smiled and slouched down.

* * *

"Dude Tamina though ? " The brown skinned muscular man said in disgust he sported a Laker's jersey, black jeans & tan timberlands he had a huge amount of gold chains on.

"Not like thats my shorty or anything she's just a good manager, Keith." The other man responded he was brown skinned with cornrows he had an athletic build and wore a black sleeveless hoodie over top of a black tanktop, he wore camouflage pants with timberland boots he wore bandana tied his left bicep.

"I'm just saying Tyrik, your brothers got the boss out there with him and we've got Tamina." Keith said glancing at Tamina who stood with her arms crossed glaring at him.

"You've been around us long enough to see how great of an asset Tamina is, bro she's staying." Tyrik replied throwing an arm over Tamina's shoulder and walking off.

"She aint bad enough to hang with me man." Keith muttered grabbing there WZW Tag Team Championships and walking behind him.

"We'll see Tyrik go up against the brother he turned his back on Alex Carter next." Kaitlyn said

* * *

 **What Up Gangster - 50 Cent**

The trio of Tyrik Carter, Keith Stylez and Tamina stood on the ramp, Tamina held both the Tag Team Championships on her shoulder.

"The following is a Singles bout set for one fall, introducing first being accompanied by Tamina they are the WZW Tag Team Champions, Keith Stylez & Tyrik Carter ! " Brie Bella announced

"Very interesting the story of Keith, Tyrik & Alex, Alex lost in a qualification match for the titles 3 months ago, so Tyrik & Keith end up attacking and sidelining Alex before a month later winning the Tag Titles." Kaitlyn explained.

"Its a shame to they were a strong faction, there were hoes & tricks everywhere it was glorious." Tony said shaking his head saddly.

"I'm glad that stopped." Kaitlyn side eyed him."This is the first time Alex has been in action since the attack."

 **Get Back - Ludacris**

"And his opponent from, Tampa Florida being accompanied by Sasha Banks Alex Carter ! "Brie announced. Alex came out he was a brown skinned man with cornrows and an athletic build he wore camo pants, mma fighting tape with tribal patterns timberlands & a bandana tied around his left bicep. Alex motions for a microphone while he stands at the end of the ramp.

"Look at you, now you're the WZW Tag Team Champions, and you only had to trample over one of the most important people in your life." Alex glared "But you of all people should know Ty, I always get even."

Tyrik hits a suicide dive through the ropes onto Alex before raining down punches to his face, Sasha shrieks before backing away. Tyrik pulls Alex up by the hair and irish whips him back first into the apron. Keith then joins in on the beat down. Him & Tyrik take turns tossing Alex into the barricade, steel steps & apron. Keith hoists him up one more time & Tamina lays him back out with her sickening Super Kick after laying out Sasha on the ramp.

"A very sickening attack on his own flesh & blood." Bryan said in disgust.

"I hope he's okay, he just came back from injury." Kaitlyn said concerned.

"He shouldn't have come out here talking trash." Tony dismissed.

* * *

"I'ma 10 year MMA Veteran, for 10 years I have been TKO'ing people and I plan on continuing that here, I am going to run the entire divison into the ground and rule over it." A figure says his face is hidden in shadows all you can hear is his voice.

"See you soon."

The words "Prize Fighter" Illuminate the screen.

"The following is a singles bout set for one-fall."

 **Somethings Gotta Give - All Time Low**

A man with a short black mohawk, blues eyes and slightly pale athletic body walks out he's wearing black shorts with the words "English Rules" written on them,black boots his red & white robe covered his black & red arm band.

"First from Manchester,England weighing in at 245 pounds, Brandon Elvidge ! " Brie Announced

Brandon made his way to the ramp, removing his jacket before placing it on the steel steps. His opponent came out he had long black hair with red streaks pulled back into a ponytail, grey eyes ans light skin. His grey pants looked worn out compared to the black boots he wore.

 **Like This - Skism**

"His opponent from Las Vegas, Nevada weighing in at 241 pounds he is Alec Days !"

Alec made his way down to the ring, once inside he reached out and shook Brandons hand before the bell rang.

The two went in for a lock up with Alec almost magically getting the upperhand he bounced Brandon's face off his knee before hitting back to back elbow smashes. He went for a snap suplex but Brandon blocked it counting with a sick german suplex of his own. He then hit a running knee to Alec's face.

"Good show of sportsmanship from the both of them." Kaitlyn commented.

"This is clearly a cool down match before all the hot bombshells come out."Tony said disinterestedly.

Brandon pulled Alec up and irish whipped him into the corner, he charged at him for a clothesline but at the last second Alec kicked Brandon in the arm he then followed up with a low kick to the gut. He then tripped Brandon making him collide face first with the second turnbuckle. Going for a quick cover but Brandon kicked out at 1. Alec got to his feet first and pulled Brandon up before hitting a snap suplex followed by a vertical suplex. He then went to pull Brendon up but Brendon sent back to back forearms into Alec's gut making him release him. Brandon hit a decapitating clothesline making Alec do a backflip from the impact. Brandon scrambled over for the cover but Alec kicked out at 2. Brandon started to stomp on Alec until he countered catching Brendons leg and forcing him to the mat rolling over into an ankle lock.

"Smart move by Alec, into the ankle lock." Kaitlyn said.

"Will it be enough to make Elvidge tap though." Bryan asked.

"Nah, nobody does an ankle lock like Kurt Angle." Tony dismissed.

"Dude you can't say other talents name on air that don't work here." Kaitlyn whisper yelled.

"Whoops." Tony dismissed.

Brendon managed to reach the ropes, making the referee start counting Alec released him at 4. Alec went to grab Brendon but the hair but Brendon tripped Alec up making him,hit his neck on the ropes. Alec held his neck coughing while Brendon pulled him to his feet quickly hitting Death Before Dishonour allowing him to pick up the win.

 **Somethings Gotta Give**

"And your winner via pinfall Brandon Elvidge ! "

"Ooh Suplex , what kind of suplex we don't know but it gets the job done." Tony stated

* * *

"You're all looking at the soon to be Vixxen's Champion." A light brown skinned beauty grinned she had a curly black afro with purple & blue highlights with striking light brown eyes. She sported her ring gear which consisted of a purple bikini like top, high waisted black short shorts with fishnet stockings underneath she also wore thigh high purple & black boots with black lace gloves.

"Nice try Katarina, but you'd have to beat 6 other Vixxens and then go on to beat Amora for that to happen." Azariah Haze smirked, she had long curly dark purple hair, dark brown eyes and dark skin. Her gear consisted of a black Aksana like leather bodysuit, a leather jacket & black boots.

"I mean the only one with any real talent in this division is myself." Katarina dismissed Azariah rolled her eyes.

"Sweetie, you've never even gotten to touch either championship."

"After I toss all six of you out that ring, I will." Katarina gritted her teeth, Vixxen's Champion Amora Lynn & WZW Woman's Champion Kate Starks both looked at her with a bored expression.

"Keep a cool head Katarina." Amora grinned, she had long jet black hair styled like Maryse's with gorgeous blue eyes and pale skin. She sported an off the shoulder bright green PINK victoria's secret top with skinny jeans and converse. Kate had olive skin with green eyes and long wavy brown hair she donned a black hoodie, black skinnys and black boots.

"How about you take your own advice."Katarina said throwing her bottle of water on the three and storming off all three had matching looks of shock & anger.

"You guys look pretty wet." Anna snickered as she walked past.

* * *

"That was catty." Tony commented shaking his head.

"It was typical Katarina." Kaitlyn said

"Who's your pick for this 7 Vixxen's Battle Royal ?" Bryan asked.

"I"m going with Lizzy Hyde." Kaitlyn answered. "She's one of the best athletes in the divison."

 **Back In Black - ACDC**

"Making her way to the ring she is the WZW Woman's Champion Kate Starks." Brie announced, Kate walked down carrying her title in her hair, her dark hoodie hid the wet spots but her make up was slightly smeared. She took a seat beside Tony and threw on a headset setting the title down in her lap.

 **Back To Earth - Fall Out Boy**

"Making her way to the ring, she is the Vixxen's Champion Amora Lynn ! "

Unlike Kate Amora's bright colored shirt was soaked in the middle and some of her hair waved up she still wore a bright smile on her face as she came down to commentary taking a seat beside Bryan she put on her headset.

"Amora Lynn & Kate Starks its a pleasure to have the two of you on commentary." Bryan flirted Amora blushes and Kate rolled her eyes.

"Its a pleasure being here, this is the best seat in the house." Amora gushed

"Could have better company." Tony mutter making Kate snicker.

"The following is an 7-Vixxens over the top rope Battle Royal, in order to be eliminated you must be thrown over the top rope."

 **Bad Blood - Taylor Swift**

"Introducing first from Carson, California Brianna Gage." Brie announced

Brianna Gage had long dark brown hair with blond highlights , green eyes , a tan complexion & athletic build. Her gear was a mash of Kelly Kelly's & Gail Kims.

 **Wild Heart- Sabi**

"Next from Washington DC, she is Jessica Batista !"

Jessica had long straight black hair with hazel eyes & tanned skin, she sported a Nikki Bella like top with the words "weapons" written in white, she wore blue jeans and black boots.

"What are you two's thoughts on Brie Gage & Jessica Batista ? " Kaitlyn asked looking at the two champions.

"They're both super nice, Brianna is my best friend." Amora beemed

"What about you?" Tony asked Kate.

"Brianna is a non factor to me its easy to push over that girl, but Jessica she is a real threat I want to face her for this." Kate replied looking down at the belt.

 **One For The Money - All Time Low**

"Their opponent from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Nya Stone ! "

Nya was the biggest Vixxen in the division standing at 6'1 she had shaggy black hair with silver streaks, greyish eyes and olive skin with a medium muscular build. She wore black & grey pants with a matching tank top & boots.

 **Bo$$ - Fifth Harmony**

"Introducing next, from Montreal Canada , Azariah Haze ! " Brie Bella announced.

Azariah came out her curls looked soggy but she still grinned confidently taking off her leather jacket on the way down.

"My pick to walk out of here the new number one contender." Bryan said

"You think Azariah over Nya ? Your crazy man." Tony said in disbelief." If there's ever a time to be a 6 foot tall chick its right now."

 **Amazing - CFO$ FT Trinty Fatu**

"From Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Katarina Love ! "

Katarina sauntered down the ramp with a devilish grin on her face.

 **Freak Like Me - Halestorm**

"From Fort Lauderdale, Florida, Lizzy Hyde !"

A girl with tanned skin and a muscular but slender/curvy build came out next she had hazel eyes with long red hair that was black on the bottom she wore a cut up ACDC shirt, black skinny jeans with Biker boots & gloves.

 **Imaginary - Evanescene**

A milk chocolate curvy Vixxen came out next, she motioned that the belt would be around her waist. She has a curly black afro & red eyes, she was dressed in a black & red croptop with black cargos & red converse.

"Next from Brooklyn, New York it's Ruby ! "

Ruby smirked making her way down to the ring. Once she was inside the ring, each BombShell did a few stretches as the ref went over the rules again.

"So its looking like Viola opted not to compete."Amora said sympathetically.

"She might still not be able to see, it sucks that Kendall even did that to her knowing Viola was scheduled to compete twice." Kaitlyn shook her head.

"Kendall's back was against the wall, Viola was seconds away from winning." Bryan said.

"So she opened her mouth and spit blue whatever it is into another's face? Thats pretty weak." Kate said.

 **Shake Yo Tail**

"Lastly making her way to the ring, from Atlanta Georgia Viola ! " Brie announced once she noticed Viola storming out. Viola slid inside the ring and scooped each woman out. The ref rang the bell and it was pure chaos.

Nya Stone was fighting with Brianna Gage, Jessica Batista with Ruby, Viola with Lizzy Hyde while Azariah was chasing Katarina around.

Nya irish whipped Brianna into the corner and hit her with a huge corner splash before snap suplexing her to the canvas. Lizzy & Viola were throwing forearms at each other. Jessica was trying to wear down Ruby with a tight headlock and when Azariah finally got her hands on Katarina she swung her around by her hair.

"Jesus these girls are going to kill each other." Bryan said

"Thats how bad they all want a chance to be us." Kate replied keeping her eyes firmly on Jessica.

"Lizzy & Viola look like there trying to really fight instead of wrestle." Kaitlyn pointed out.

Viola kicked Lizzy in the gut before hitting her with a right hook, left hook combination. Lizzy stumbled back holding her mouth before spearing Viola down raining down punches to her face. Viola shoved her off and hit a quick running knee to her chin before hoisting her up by the hair and tossing her over the ropes but Lizzy landed on the apron. Viola went to punch her off but Lizzy blocked it striking back with a low kick making Viola fall to her knee. Lizzy started to climb back in only to be superkicked off by Ruby.

"Lizzy's out." Tony said mockingly towards his female colleague.

"There's always next time." Kaitlyn shrugged

"If I didnt know any better I'd say Viola & Ruby were working together." Kate pointed out.

Ruby & Viola now were taking turns stomping on Jessica who Ruby had laid out with an inverted DDT before eliminating Lizzy. Katarina shrieked as Azariah connected with Like A Bo$$ aka a Rope Hung Boston Crab when she finally let go the curly haired Bombshell curled up on the mat clutching her back.

"You like throwing water huh, Love ? " Azariah smirked slapping her in the back on the head as she slowly started to get to her feet. She hit a slightly lower variation of her finisher Bedazzled ( Leg Drop Bulldog). She then tossed a limp Katarina over the ropes like a rag doll.

"Bye Bye Love." Amora waved Kate smirked as Katarina laid at ringside holding her face.

"Not like she didn't have it coming." Kate said shrugging.

Azariah was now helping Brianna try to lift Nya over the top rope. While Jessica had managed to regain some momentum and deliver a double clothesline turning both Ruby & Viola inside out. With Viola seemingly out cold, Jessica grabbed Ruby and threw her into the corner she then lifted her by her legs and up onto the top turnbuckle. Jessica took a few steps back to pick speed she hit Ruby with a Big boot to the chest Ruby caught herself but slumped to the side. Viola grabbed Jessica by the hair and flung her over the top rope with Jessica getting a tight enough grip on her that they both tumbled out the ring. Nya forearmed both Bombshell's creating some distance between. Azariah ran at her and Nya pulled down the ropes making her go over it but Azariah managed to catch the rope with her feet she now dangled with her hands inches away from the floor a ref stood close by her watching.

"I'm still in ! " Azariah yelled struggling to pull herself back in, Nya went to force her legs from the rope but Brianna hit her with an Axe handle before irish whipping her away from them, she then reached through the ropes and pulled Azariah back in. Azariah grinned happily before chucking Brianna over the top rope.

"Well Azariah's a little jerk." Bryan commented

"Brianna could have let her be eliminated but she saved her only to be repayed like that." Kaitlyn shook her head.

"Rule number 1 there are no friends in that ring." Tony stated

"He's right, I would have eliminated her not saved her, or even if I was in Azariah's shoes I would have eliminated her, being friends won't get you a championship." Kate stated.

"It was still wrong." Amora said taking off her headset and going to console her friend.

"Babies." Kate muttered.

It came down to Azariah Haze , Nya Stone & Ruby now. Azariah & Nya sized each other up while Ruby laid on the mat still clutching her chest from the big boot. Nya threw a forearm but Azariah ducked it and fired back with her own before sweeping out Nya's legs she then ran the ropes and connected with a wheelbarrow bulldog the second Nya had gotten up.

"Lets go ! " Azariah yelled getting hype she held her arms up and basked in the crowds roar of approval. The crowd booed when Ruby came behind her with an inverted Frankensteiner Azariah clutched her head rolling away. Nya got to her feet and hit her Stone Cutter (Diamond Cutter/RKO) out of nowhere on Ruby. Azariah popped up to her feet firing forearm after forearm at Nya backing her up into the corner, Haze hit a high knee and followed up with a running bulldog. She hoisted up Nya who then managed to reverse and plant her with a Northern Lights Suplex. Ruby hit Nya in the back with a sloppy dropkick making her stumble forward. Nya slowly turned around to face her, slowly tilting her head Ruby gulped and tried to run away but Nya caught her by the hair she pulled her down for a backbreaker before pulling her back up and planting her with a vertical suplex. Azariah slapped her across the face when she got up Nya laughed before picking her up and holding her above her head with a military press she then dumped her over the top rope.

"Damn things were looking great for Azariah for awhile." Kate said "Looks like either one of us is facing Ruby or Nya Stone."

"Great." Amora muttered.

"You don't sound to thrilled." Bryan said.

"Ruby's a cheater & when Nya gets like this there's no stopping her." Amora sighed.

"You are totally right, I'll be right back." Kate said taking off her headset and grabbing her title she slowly paced around the ring.

Ruby's eyes followed Kate around the ring but she kept her head straight facing Nya who looked like a rabid bull in this moment. Nya charged at Ruby who was recouping in the corner at the last second Ruby dodged out the way making Nya crash shoulder first into the metal framing of the turnbuckle. Kate quickly jumped up and bounced her title off the side of Nya's head before gingerly walking back to the announce table. Ruby quickly with all her strength got Nya up on top of the turnbuckle before clotheslining her off.

 **Imaginary**

"Your winner & the new number one contender Ruby! " Brie announced Ruby grinned happily turning her attention to the announce table she looked back & forth between Amora & Kate before motioning that the belt would be around her waist.

"Who'd she pick ? " Bryan asked curiously

"I don't know." Kaitlyn scratched her head.

"She didn't pick, knowing Ruby's she gonna make them both sweat it out not knowing." Tony clarified Kate laughed beside him.

"Thats not gonna work for me, Ruby has never beaten me." Kate tossed her headset back down and held her title up as she walked past the ring. Amora gulped before leaving with her belt on her shoulder.

* * *

"Did you see that out there ! " Katarina yelled storming in Zahara's office, Zahara and her two guest at the moment the WZW World Heavy Weight Champion Derek Johnson & WZW Champion Detrick Cyrus turned to look at her.

"See what ? You losing ? " Derek asked Derek was light skinned with black dreads pulled up into a ponytail he had a slender yet buff build, he was dressed in red and white elbow pads , red taped wrist and hands,knee pads with red tights, white lighting bolts on the tights, and white wrestling boots

"Hey, not cool man." Detrick said Katarina smiled for a second before focusing back on Zahara.

"Azariah would not leave me alone out there, its like she was obsessed with me. I want a restraining order." Katarina ranted Zahara raised an eyebrow while Detrick face palmed himself.

"Or I could just fire you, Azariah is a must better asset to the company than you are." Zahara said Katarina looked outraged.

"Don't fire her, how about you just put them in a match she just needs to blow off some stream." Detrick spoke up Derek rolled his eyes.

"We don't have that much time here, we have a match to get to."

"I know I just needed a quick word with you two and Katarina you will be facing Azariah Haze next week so leave now unless you want to be fired." Zahara ordered Katarina stomped her foot and turned on her heel hiding the biggest grin ever from her boss. "Detrick I know she's your cousin and all but your just going to have to let her sink, don't sink with her. Good luck out there you two make my dad proud he hired you." Detrick & Derek got up and left while Zahara cracked open a wine bottle.

* * *

"Looks like Katarina wanted a match against Azariah all along." Tony pointed out." Be prepared for somebody to be snatched bald next week."

"Derek Johnson & Detrick Cyrus are getting ready to tear down the house and I'm excited." Kaitlyn said.

 **Get Up (Lyrical Version Uso's Old Theme)**

"The Following is a Champion verses Champion match, Introducing first from Boyle Heights, California he is the WZW Champion, Detrick Cyrus ! " Brie announced

Detrick came out through the curtain, with his belt drapped over his shoulder.

 **Reborn - CFO$**

"And his opponent from Atlanta, Georgia Derek Johnson."

Derek made his way to the ring he wore his title securely around his waist. He climbed into the ring and held his belt up before placing it on the steel steps. The ref went over the rules quick and both competitors nodded stating they understand he motioned for the bell to ring and then they both went straight in to the lock up. Derek got the upperhand and pulled Detrick into a side headlock with Detrick countering slipping behind Derek and catching him in a wrist lock. Derek excuted a quick arm drag making Cyrus fly over him who quickly rolled to his feet. Johnson went for a clothesline but Detrick ducked it catching Derick with a high kick to the back of the head he stumbled giving Detrick enough time to hit the ropes and lay him out with a spring board bulldog. Detrick quickly went for the cover with Derek kicking out at 1. Detrick pulled him up and went to irish whip him into the corner but Derek reversed sending Cyrus into the corner before hitting his corner big boot.

"Bonsai !" Kaitlyn yelled

"Sickening corner big boot, a helluva lot better than Sami Zayn's." Tony said

"You're just gonna keep doing it huh ? " Bryan said laughing.

Detrick slumped down in the corner, Derek took a few steps back before going for a corner body splash but Detrick dove out the way at the very last second. Detrick climbed through the ropes and onto the apron waiting for Derek to get to his feet he then executed a beautiful spring board 450 splash but Johnson moved out the way making Detrick collide with the mat. He quickly covered Detrick only for him to kick out at 2. He hoisted Detrick up and brought him down with a vertical suplex before flowing over for the cover with another kick out at 2. Derek groaned and pulled Detrick up again he booted him in the gut going for a DDT but Detrick countered with a inverted russian leg sweep. Detrick went for the covered but Derek kicked out immediately. Detrick grabbed both of Derek's legs looking for the Boyles Heighs Stretch but Derek kicked him off. The two got to there feet trading back & forth forearms until they surprised each other with Super Kicks laying each other out.

"Double super kicks, the first one up will have the advantage." Bryan commented.

"Super kicks prettier than HBK's." Tony commented chuckling.

"You are having so much fun trying to create some sort of law suit." Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. " Look look Dereks up ! "

Derek hit the ropes for speed at the very same second Detrick sat up making him regret that once Derek struck with Crash to the System ( Rolling Cutter) . Unexpectedly for Derek, Detrick rolled right out the ring and to the arena floor.

"WZW ! " The fans started chanting. Derek looked around the arena grinning before climbing the top turnbuckle and performing a 450 splash only for Detrick to get his foot up colliding with Derek's gut. The two laid side by side out side the ring. The ref started to count as both slowly stirred by the time he'd gotten to a 9 count Derek had rolled Detrick into the ring and was now scaling the turnbuckle. Derek went for a moonsault only end up caught on Detricks shoulders in a fireman's carry hold before being dropped only to be hit with a round house kick to the head before going dor the cover.

"This looks like the end for Derek." Kaitlyn said

"DKO out of nowhere." Tony said

 **Get Up**

"And your winner via pinfall, Detrick Cyrus ! "

Detrick got up slowly before helping Derek up, the two shook hands as the referee brought them both there titles. They both held them up briefly before Derek left the ring leaving Detrick to celebrate his first win on the first national broadcast.

"There you have it our two champions collided in a match that was one for the ages." Bryan said.

"And from here on out things will only get better, join us next week. " Kaitlyn said.

"Or don't either way I get paid." Tony said .

* * *

 **So the matches are alittle short I'm working on making them longer but thats always been kind of hard for me.**

 **WZW Episode 2 Match Card**

 **Katarina Love vs Azariah Haze**

 **Matt Harris vs Azriel vs Brandon Elvidge**

 **Derek Johnson vs Diego Castan**

 **Viola vs Anna Bradshaw**

 **Kate Stark vs Nya Stone**

 **Keith Stylez & Tyrik Carter vs Alex Carter & ?**

So I'm extending the match card as an attempt to make sure almost everyone is included each episode. So it'll be 3 Vixxens matches and 3 SuperStars matches. See you all next chapter :*


	4. WZW Episode 2: 8-19-15

**Centuries**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Live from The University of South Florida Sun Dome , In Tampa Florida**

The camera pans around the arena to all the cheering fans just before the Pyro goes off the titantron then lights up showing Zahara inside her office.

 _knock, knock_

"Come on in." Zahara called, Azariah Haze walks in with an innocent smile.

"Hey boss lady."

"Azariah, how can I help you?" Zahara asked looking over some paperwork on her desk.

"I wanted to ask for a tiny little favor." Azariah said Zahara looked up at her curiously

"And that would be ?"

* * *

 **Amazing**

"The following is a Vixxen's falls counts anywhere match, the winner may pin or submit there opponent anywhere in the arena."

Katarina came out with a shocked look on her face.

"Introducing first from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Katarina Love ! " Eva Marie announced. Katarina flipped her hair and sauntered down to the ring once inside she snatched the microphone away from Eva.

"So you wanted to go and make it a falls counts anywhere match ? Fine I will still tear those cheap extensions out your head and drag you up and down this are- "

 **Bo$$**

Azariah ran down the ramp just as Katarina tossed Eva back her microphone.

"And her opponent from Montreal, Canada Azariah Haze ! " Eva announced quickly before running out the ring.

Azariah speared Katarina down to the mat and started banging her head into the mat until Katarina managed to roll them over and start banging Azariah's head. They kept rolling back and forth until they spilled right out the ring. Azariah irish whipped Katarina into the steel steps before going for a quick pin.

"1!"

"2!" Katarina kicked out, Azariah yanked Katarina up by her hair and went to whip her into the barricade but Katarina reversed sending Azariah into the barricade back first before taking off and running up the ramp.

"So this is the favor Azariah asked for."Kaitlyn said. " Kicking off the show with a falls counts anywhere match."

"These two are really trying to tear each other apart." Bryan commented.

"Well Azariah did kind of ruin Katarina's chance in the battle royal last week." Tony said

"Which she deserved, and their taking the action backstage already." Kaitlyn said.

Once Azariah got back to her feet she started up the ramp out of nowhere Katarina performs a crossbody off the WZW logo sitting on the stage she hooked Azariah's legs for the cover.

"1!" Azariah kicked out, Katarina groaned before pulling Haze up to her feet she hit a quick explorer suplex tossing Azariah from the stage and onto the ground. Love got to her feet & went for a moonsault from the stage but Azariah got her knees up making them collide with Katarina's midsection. She coughed violently as she tried to sit up while Azariah was using the stage to pull herself up. Once Haze was finally back to her feet she booted Katarina in the stomach before pulling her up to her feet and irish whipping her back first into the ramp. Katarina screamed in pain and slid down against the ramp, Azariah then hit double running knees to Love's chest before hooking the leg.

"1!"

"2!" Katarina kicked out and started to crawl away, Haze reached down to grab her ankle but Katarina kicked her off before finally jogging backstage.

"Katarina showing off some of her highflying abilities out here." Bryan commented

"Crossbody followed by a near fall, followed by an explorer suplex off the ramp she's really showing some of those brains we hear so much about." Tony said

"Its only a matter of time before Azariah shows us something sick too." Kaitlyn added."And finally there backstage."

Katarina's now sprinting with Azariah hot on her trail, Katarina tossed a steel chair but Azariah jumped over it, she tosses a tool box but Haze dodges it, finally Katarina grabs a stage hand and shoves her, Azariah shoves her to the side and keeps running. She catches Katarina by her curly hair and pulls her down with a hair-pull inverted mat slam she then straddled her waist and started raining down punches to her face.

"Runaway now, Love." Azariah threatened headbutting Katarina in the face. Azariah then rolled off her locking in a body scissor. Katarina gritted her teeth and tried to search for an opening to escape but Azariah kept tightening the hold. Katarina elbowed Azariah right in the ribs repeatedly until her gripped slipped she then hit a back elbow to Azariah's face making her roll backwards away from Katarina. Katarina grabbed Azariah by the hair and started dragging her until she got to the door marked "Vixxen's Locker"

"Sweet jesus ass & titties." Tony said happily

"Um yuck." Kaitlyn said."This can either go really bad for Katarina or bad for Azariah."

"Most likely Katarina has some sort of plan." Bryan said

Katarina kicked in the locker room door and threw Azariah into the locker, The Vixxen's looked between the two before half attacked Katarina while only Ruby & Viola attacked Azariah.

Viola laid Azariah out with her cresent kick while Katarina was laid out with Kate's Superman Punch. Ruby then went after Kendall while Viola after Anna. Kate grabbed Azariah's arm and placed it over Katarina's chest just before Nya speared Kate to the ground.

"1!"

"2!" Katarina kicks out just in time.

A half naked Amora comes out sees the cameras & screams running back into the showers. Katarina & Azariah slowly get to there feet. Katarina goes for a high kick but Azariah catches the leg and flips it down the momentum caused Katarina to double over slightly Azariah then grabs Katarina's head and plants her with Bedazzled ( Sit-Out Face Buster) she then hooks the leg.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Bo$$**

"Your winner via pinfall, Azariah Haze ! "

"That was actually really good, I saw Amora in a thong." Tony grinned

"Wow, nothing to say about the match ? " Kaitlyn asked.

"Uh Oh and that brawl they caused in the locker , pretty hot." Tony added.

"This is only the beginning for these two, Katarina hates losing & Azariah loves competition and you can't lie this match had moments where it looked it could have gone either way." Bryan said

A replay of the highlights play ending Katarina's kick out only to be Bedazzled.

* * *

"My guest at this time, one half of the WZW Tag Team Champions , Keith Stylez." Cameron smiled at Keith who looked at her up and down.

"Hello beautiful." Keith smirked making Cameron blush.

"So tonight you'll be going up against your Tag Team partner's brother and a partner of his choice, the same brother whom you viciously attacked leaving side lined for months and then attacked again last night." Cameron said

"If his partners smart, which he's probably not then he wont walk into that beat down thats coming Alex's way." Keith said casually.

"Alex's partner could be anybody, it could be Tony Curtis, it could be Women's Champion Kate Stark it could be Zahara it could even be WZW Champion Detrick Cyrus." Cameron ranted Keith looked bored.

"He's got the element of surprise on his side thats it, and thats even if this partner even is real how do we know he won't just walk out there alone into a Handi-cap match ? "

"That could very well be it but - " Cameron started but was cut off by Alex walking up.

"My partner is very real & with him on my side I'm going to get my payback." Alex Carter smirked, Keith chuckled lightly.

"Okay Alex , whatever you say dawg." Keith held his hands up and back up.

"So who is your partner ? " Cameron asked turning to face Alex he opened his mouth to speak but Keith bounced his title off the back of his head.

"Stay down ! " Keith ordered kicking Alex in the side before walking off.

* * *

Kendall , Anna , Viola & Ruby are standing in Zahara's office with an extremely muscular security guard standing between them.

"Do you know why I called you four here ? " Zahara asked sternly looking between the four. Kendall & Anna shook there heads while Viola & Ruby kept there arms crossed.

"You caused a massive brawl in the Vixxen's Locker ! Do you know Amora's weeping over a broken nail & being half naked on national Television. " Zahara said rubbing her temples. " But I have an idea instead of Anna verses Viola , Anna & Kendall will face you two in a tag team match."

"Well it wasn't necessarily us whom started the brawl it was more Katarina." Kendall spoke up Zahara side eyed her.

"Oh really ? " Zahara asked pulling up the clip of the brawl starting exactly when Katarina kicked in the door. You could clearly see Kendall go for Katarina before anyone else did.

"I tripped, right Anna ? " Kendall said quickly

"Yeah she tripped, I put my foot out and her fist fell onto Katarina's stupid face." Anna added.

"Look you four are in action later now deal with it." Zahara shouted " Now leave ! "

* * *

"Vixxen's tag team action later, I can't wait." Tony grinned

"Pervert, lets all just quietly watch the next match please."Kaitlyn begged.

"You know that won't happen." Bryan said sympathetically.

"The following is a triple threat bout scheduled for one fall." Eva Marie announced.

 **Hail to the King - Avenge Sevenfold**

A man standing at around 7' came out he had blue eyes and long black hair with a tan complexion he was very muscular. He wore black combat boots, black cargos and a silver coat covered in tribal markings.

"First from Los Angeles,California weighing in at 286 Azriel ! " Eva Marie announced as Azriel stalked his way down the ramp and into the ring.

 **Never Never - Korn**

The next competitor came out he had long brown hair streaked with red , blue eyes and a build like Evan Bourne he stood at 5'9 and sported Finn Balor styled gear with Jeff Hardy styled make-up.

"Next from New Jersey, weighing in at 201 pounds he is Matt Harris ! "

Matt ran out hyping out the crowd as he made his way to the ring.

 **Somethings Gotta Give**

"And their opponent from Manchester, England weighing in at 245 pounds Brandon Elvidge ! " Brandon made his way to the ring taking up a corner and stretching while the ref went over the rules really quick the bell rang and the three looked at each other in the middle of the ring.

Brandon went right after Azriel with Matt aiding him tossing him right out through the ropes before the two went in for the lock up with Matt getting the upperhand and tossing Brandon onto his back. Matt hit a quick leg drop before going for the cover.

"1!" Brandon kicked out. Azriel hit a big boot on Matt once he'd gotten to his feet before irish whipping Brandon in the ropes, Brandon rebounded back intending for a crossbody but Azriel reversed lifting him in a military press before dropping it into a spine buster. Matt got to his feet and hit an axe handle into the giants back but that only gotten him choke slammed. Azriel went for the cover.

"1!"

"2!" Brandon swoops in and breaks it up just in time. He then continues to stomp on the back of Azriel until Azriel rolls out the way and sweeps his legs out from under him. He then kicks Brandon in the gut as hard as he can making Brandon roll away coughing. Matt leapt from the turnbuckle striking Azriel with a missile dropkick Matt pinned him quickly.

"1!" Azriel kicked out Matt gritted his teeth and pulled Azriel to his feet before hitting a low kick to his gut doubling him over then following up with an enziguri.

"Jesus look at the height disadvantage Matt Harris has with him standing at 5'9 while his opponents are 7 foot and 6'5." Bryan pointed out.

"He may surprise you and walk out with the win here tonight." Kaitlyn said.

"Nah Azriel's got this one in the bag." Tony said kicking his feet up."You guys hungry ? I'm hungry."

"You lack the ability to call match." Kaitlyn replied dryly.

"I was gonna offer you guys popcorn but guess who's not getting any now." Tony said.

Azriel gets to his knees only to be hit with a dropsault sprawling him back onto his back. Matt went for a cover.

"1!" Brandon stomps on Matts back breaking up the pin. Matt & Brandon trade blows with Brandon tossing Matt out the ring. Brandon hits a german suplex on Azriel before going out side the ring and ramming Matt's back into the barricade.

"Brandon looks like he isn't taking a loss this week either." Kaitlyn stated.

"He'd be branded the biggest loser in the world if he did." Tony said "Well he's still a loser."

Brandon climbed back inside the ring only to be struck with a bone crushing spear, Azriel went for the pin.

"1!"

"2!" The ref stops counting, due to Brandon getting his foot on the rope.

"Come on ref ! " Azriel yelled slapping Brandon in the head before trying to pull him up, Brandon reverses with a roll up.

"1!" Azriel kicks straight out. The two get up at the same time and go into a lock up with Azriel getting the upperhand after booting Brandon in the gut. He then hoists him up and lays him out with a crucifix powerbomb. Matt rolls in and kicks Azriel in the face before he can go for another cover before unloading punches on his face. Azriel tosses him off and Matt rolls to his feet hitting the ropes he hits Azriel with a tilt a whirl hurricarana. Azriel sat up on his knees only to see Matt hit the ropes for speed a deliever his patented running double foot dropkick making Azriel fly across the ring.

"Damn sick dropkick, you guys see how Azriel flew ? " Bryan asked.

"All Matt has to do is cover him and he could have beaten the odds here and won." Kaitlyn said.

"I disagree."Tony replied dryly.

Brandon spun Matt around and laid him out with Death Before Dishonor he then hooked both Matts legs.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Somethings Gotta Give**

"Your winner via pinfall Brandon Elvidge ! "

The ref held Brandon's arm up while Brandon grinned at the crowd.

"Second week in a row Brandon's been victorious." Kaitlyn said.

"If Matts back wasn't turned it makes you wonder how things would have played out." Bryan commented.

"Nah, lets look back at the closing moments." Tony said. The drop kick was shown sending Azriel flying and then Brandon turning Matt around for the Suplex.

* * *

"I really really need a favor tonight bro." Alex Carter says he's sitting somewhere secluded on a crate with Sasha sitting beside him while he talks on the phone.

"They think I have a partner but I really don't, I'd owe you one if you came in today." Alex sighed

"Bro I get your off until next week but we are in your hometown tonight." Alex started to look dejected.

"Okay man." Alex sighs hanging up, Sasha places a hand on his back.

"It'll be fine Al." She said.

* * *

"Okay which one of ya'll is Alex's partner later?" Tyrik asked he & Keith stood blocking the locker room door so nobody could leave.

"I know it aint Azriel , or Matt or Brandon they aint double competing so who is it ? " Keith asked glaring at Detrick Cyrus, Derek Johnson , Alec Days & Diego Castan.

"Not me man." Detrick said he stood up motioning to his clothes he was wearing a black T-shirt, blue jeans & black & white sneakers."I'd be in my gear if I was competing."

"He's right." Tyrik said they turned there attention to the other three. "They in they gear though."

"We have a match in oh maybe 4 minutes." Derek said slightly annoyed.

"Okay so Detrick ain't scheduled, & ya'll goin up against each other." Keith said pointing at Derek & Diego. "That leaves you."

Tyrik then threw a punch at Alec before he & Keith started to beat on him together. Diego looked on in disbelief and tried to pull Keith back only to be hit in the face making him start to brawl with Keith.

"Should we do something?" Derek asked looking at Detrick who shrugged.

"I'm just gonna get out of here." Detrick said picking up his belt and shrugging again, Derek followed suit.

* * *

"Is nobody capable of not fighting outside the ring!" Zahara groaned banging her head on the desk after a stage hand just informed her of what happened in the Superstar's locker. "Now Diego can't compete because Keith is all about hitting everybody in the damn head ! "

"Just substitute him with someone." An unnamed unpaid intern suggested, Zahara looked as if she wanted to strangle the young man.

"I would if I freakin could ! " She yelled before calming down a little." T J Bryants taking vacation time, I'm still waiting to hear about Alec's possible injuries, I don't like making the talent double compete. This was all so much easier when I was just a Vixxen."

"What about the Prize Fighter guy you just signed ? " The intern asked.

"Not scheduled to come in for another two weeks and he's in LA right now." Zahara said starting to bang her head again.

"Just cancel the match and place Derek as Alex's tag team partner since its still a question mark on the card."

"Thats actually a really good idea, thank you interny." Zahara smiled "Now go get me Derek Johnson & Alex Carter."

* * *

"So Derek Johnson is going to be the mystery partner." Kaitlyn said in awe. " I was thinking Detrick but Derek's just as good."

"So we're just going right into the next match since Derek vs Diego is cancelled." Bryan said.

 **Imaginary**

"Introducing first the team of Viola & The Number one Contender Ruby : The Bad Girls Club !" Eva announced as the two beauties sauntered onto the ramp.

"Bad girls club ? Thats cute." Kaitlyn commented.

"Its fitting, 2 out of 3 of the Baddest Vixxens are in the ring right now." Tony said

"Are you implying this is a stable ?" Bryan asked Tony gave him a duh look.

"Really think about why they were the only two to help Katarina earlier and get back to me." Tony said

"So your implying Katarina is apart of this Bad Girls Club, that actually makes sense." Kaitlyn said in shock.

 **I Don't Care - Fall Out Boy**

"And their opponents the WZW Woman's Tag Team Champions , Kendall Tatum Harper & Anna Bradshaw the Illegal Vixxens !" Eva Marie announced Kendall & Anna wore their belts around their waists as they walked down the ramp. Once inside the ring the duo made sure to hold there titles in their opponents faces.

"Tag Team Champs Bitches." Kendall mocked Viola who just smiled and nodded, Kendall & Anna placed the belts on the apron just before Kendall climbed onto the apron. Across the ring Viola had climbed out also leaving Ruby & Anna as the legal persons in the match.

Anna hit the ropes and hit a thesz press onto Ruby banging her head into the mat until Ruby managed to kick her off making Anna land on her butt. Ruby sent a kick to her chest before getting to her feet. She grabbed Anna up by the hair and slapped her across the face. Anna glared holding her cheek before Ruby slapped her again she went to slap her again but Anna caught her wrist before twisting her arm behind her back. Viola started clapping trying to help give Ruby some momentum, Ruby then stomps on Anna's foot before flinging her over her with an arm drag she then placed a knee on the side of Anna's head and then put her into an arm bar.

"Arm bar by Ruby, such innovative offense." Tony praised.

"Ruby & Viola look like they're out to prove a point here tonight." Bryan commented.

"What point is that ? " Kaitlyn asked

"They aren't the Vixxens to mess with." Tony stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Arm for an Arm eh, Anna ? " Ruby mocked smirking she drove her knee into the side of Anna's head while cranking up the pressure on her arm."Ask her ref!"

"Anna do you wanna submit?" The referee asked Anna gritted her teeth and shook her head no. Ruby frowned before cranking up the pressure once more.

"Tap or black out either way I win." Ruby grinned. Kendall entered the ring to break up the submission but Viola entered at the same time. Kendall dove to hit Ruby in the back but Viola hit a single leg drop kick right in Kendall's face making her fall flat on her back. Viola then started raining down punches on Kendall. The crowd started clapping and chanting.

"An-na ! An-na ! "

Anna managed to roll herself back into a pinfall on Ruby.

"1!" Ruby kicked right out, she grabbed Anna by the hair once again but Anna shoved her off and right into Viola giving Kendall the chance to escape onto the apron. Viola rolled outside the ring while Ruby got up holding her back. Anna ran at Ruby for a facebuster but Ruby reversed resulting in,them hitting double facebusters leaving both laid out on the mat. Viola & Kendall held there arms out eagerly trying to make the save for the respective teams. Ruby leapt and tagged in Viola, Viola rushed in the ring she caught Anna by the leg just before she could tag in Kendall and yanked her back before spearing Kendall off the ropes. She then went back to Anna stomping viciously on her back.

"Hot tag by Ruby to Viola." Bryan commented

"And Viola blocks Anna from tagging in Kendall." Kaitlyn added.

"Now Viola's on the attack, Anna's just taking a beating." Tony laughed.

Viola hoisted Anna up for a vertical suplex dropping her on the ropes. She then covered Anna.

"1!"

"2!" Anna kicked out, Viola rolled her eyes pulling Anna up and irish whipping her into hers & Ruby's corner. Viola went for running double knees but Anna dodged out the way just in time resulting in Viola kneeing Ruby off the apron.

"Crap! Ruby you ok- " Viola started but was cut off by Anna rolling her up.

"1!"

"2!" Viola kicked out. Anna tossed Viola out onto the apron and sprinted to her corner. She dove and her finger tips brushed against Kendall's before Viola caught her ankle. Anna kicked Viola off of her and jumped tagging in Kendall.

"Kendall's in now ! " Kaitlyn said.

"They're still gonna lose." Tony said.

Kendall charging in taking Viola down with a shoulderblock and knocking Ruby back off the apron. Kendall came back and hit Viola with three back to back clotheslines. Kendall irish whips Violet, Violet drops down and Kendall jumps over, Violet rebounds back one more time and runs right into the Rear View from Kendall.

"I love that move." Tony said grinning.

"Of course you do." Kaitlyn retorted.

Kendall hooked both of Viola's legs.

"1!"

"2!" Viola kicked out. Kendall rolled her eyes and hit an elbow drop but Viola rolled out the way quickly locking her legs around Kendall's neck into a Headscissors Choke Hold. Kendall gritted her teeth and punched the mat. Ruby hopped off the apron and ran around the side of the ring, yanking Anna's legs off the apron just as Kendall tapped.

 **Shake Yo Tail**

"And your winners via submission Viola & Ruby ,The Bad Girls Club! "

"Lock N Load! "Tony cheered. "Viola puts Kendall away, I know that feels good after last weeks loss."

"It must, Viola beat Kendall cleanly while Kendall cheated to win last week." Bryan added.

"Meh."Kaitlyn said.

* * *

"Just make sure you keep it between us three, so Stylez & Carter can't try and attack again." Zahara said shaking hands with Derek & Alex.

"Better yet, just keep him away for the rest of the show." Alex said, Zahara thought it over for a second.

"Yeah you're right, just hang out back here with me until the Main Event, Derek."

"Thanks Ms Knight." Derek said looking relieved.

"Do you know how Alec's doing yet by the way?" Alex asked

"He's unconscious from what I know right now." Zahara answered shaking her head.

* * *

"My guest at this time the WZW Woman's Champion, Kate Starks." Nikki Bella smiled as Kate walked up dressed in her ring gear red wrestling boots, black knee pads, red and gold wrestling shorts with a matching sports bra, black elbow pads and red mma style gloves.

"Hey." Kate smirked she wore her Championship around her waist

"Last week you costed Nya Stone the chance to become number one contender to either yours or the Vixxen's Championship, why did you do it ?" Nikki asked.

"I did it for Amora, we all know whoever won that Battle Royal was going to pick Amora, her wins & losses have been really spotty her whole time here, but me." Kate paused glancing down at her title."I've been undefeated since arriving here nine months ago."

"So you blocked Nya from defeating Amora Lynn later on down the road ?" Nikki asked

"Exactly, the girls great in the ring and all but you all saw & heard the fear in her voice at having the possiblity of facing Nya." Kate stated.

"Nya says she is going to be the first person to beat you here tonight." Nikki said, Kate snickered.

"Amora has said that, Brianna has said that, Katarina has said that they have all said that and here I am still the reigning Woman's Champion." Kate said turning and walking off.

* * *

"The following is a Vixxen's bout set for one-fall , in order to win you must pin or submit your opponent." Eva announced.

 **One For The Money**

"Introducing first from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Nya Stone ! "

Nya walked out with determination written all over her face.

"Nya is determined to beat Kate here tonight, and possibly make off with that Championship."Kaitlyn said

"Kate is in the of becoming the longest reigning Woman's Champion with her reign being 270 days long, she captured the belt on her debut from the then longest reigning champion Zahara Knight with her reign being 310 days long." Bryan informed

"That could all change is Nya beats her tonight , skyrocketing her up the contendership brackets."Tony stated.

 **Back In Black**

"And her opponent from Chicago, Illonios, she is the WZW Woman's Champion Kate Starks! "

Kate smirked making her way to the ring she placed her title onto the steel steps before entering the ring. Nya looked at her seething. The ref rang the bell and both Vixxen's went in for the lock up. Kate kneed Nya in the gut making Nya back up some , Kate then grabbed Nya's hair and slammed her onto her back going for a quick cover.

"1!" Nya kicked out shoving Kate off her. Kate flipped her hair back smirking she held her hand out to Nya who looked at it in disbelief before smacking it.

'Oh well I tried." Kate shrugged before firing back to back forearms to Nya's jaw before following it up with a sick uppercut making Nya stumble back. She then grabbed Nya's hand and whipped her into the ropes. Stone rebounded back knocking the Champ down flat on her back with a lariet. Nya hoisted Kate up and slammed her to the mat with a snap suplex. Nya then climbs the top rope, she leaps off for a splash but Kate manages to superkick her in mid air.

"Whats with everyone and this outta nowhere thing ? " Tony asked looking around.

'It gets the crowd hot and its like the ultimate F U to your opponent." Bryan explained snickering.

"Yes it is." Kaitlyn agreed.

Kate Starks grabbed Nya by the hair and pulled her up, she then dragged her around the ring throwing in occasional kicks to the gut and legs. Kate then surprises everyone when she powerbombs Nya she then covers her.

"1!"

"2!" Nya kicks out, Kate rolls her eyes and backs up into a corner watching Nya closely.

"This looks like the same spear that earned Kate the championship." Tony said

"If she hits it, it could be over for Nya."Kaitlyn adds.

Kate explodes from the corner, but Nya dives out the way just in time before spinning Kate around and hitting the Stone Cutter (Diamond Cutter/RKO) she pins Kate quickly.

"1!"

"2!" The ref stops counting both Kate's feet are on the ropes. Nya groans getting up she went to drag Kate up but Kate reverses sending Nya out the ring. Kate slowly gets up using the ropes she then tugs the top rope down slightly and flings herself over it but Nya catches her. Kate wiggles out of her grasp and sends her into the black steel steps. Nya screeches holding her back. Kate grabs her once again and irish whips her into the barricade. The ref is at a 5 count now. Kate takes a few steps back before running and spearing Nya through the barricade. The ref counts out 8 and Kate jumps to her feet but Nya catches her leg tripping her.

"9!"

"10!"

"Ladies & Gentlemen this match has resulted in a double count out." Eva Marie announced the crowd groaned and booed.

"So I guess Kate's still undefeated here."Bryan pointed out.

"Of course she is."Kaitlyn replied.

 **A Girl Like That**

Zahara Knight walks out carrying a microphone taking note of the displeased crowd she frowned.

"I'm going to restart this match so we have a clear winner." Zahara said disappearing back stage.

Kate heads back into the ring and leans on the ropes waiting for Nya to join her. Finally Nya makes it back into the ring. Kate wasted no time in hitting a low superkick to Nya's leg before hitting a hammerlock suplex before flowing into her armbar. Nya's hand shook before ultimately she tapped out.

 **Back In Black**

"Your winner the WZW Woman's Champion, Kate Starks!" Eva announced as Kate rolled out the ring a referee brought her, her belt as Kate smirked holding it up from the ramp while Nya looked on clutching her shoulder.

"Kate continues her undefeated streak."Tony said.

"Its gotta be one of the best damn streaks in all of sports entertainment."Bryan stated

"This is far from over for Kate & she knows that." Kaitlyn said watching Nya closely.

* * *

Viola, Ruby & Katarina appear behind Vixxen's Champion Amora, who is seen wearing a purple dress now & black heels. Amora rolls her eyes and stops putting on her lipgloss.

"Hi, Kat , Rube & Vi." Amora smiles a fake smile turning around.

"Little girl."Viola sneers.

"Brat." Ruby spat smirking

"Loser."Katarina grins at her.

"What do you want ?" Amor asks .

"We're just here to tell you."Katarina starts and looks towards Ruby.

"Get ready to lose that Vixxen's title next week." Ruby finishes.

"You needed to hire two goons to tell her that?"Brianna Gage appears behind them dressed in blue jeans, a black tanktop and sneakers.

"Nope I needed two goons for this."Ruby says as she and Katarina both hit Amora while Viola fights with Brianna. Katarina backs off as both Ruby & Viola hit there Gory Neckbreakers (Sweet nightmare & Faith Crusher respectively) . The three high five and walk off.

* * *

"So Derek." Keith Stylez smirks behind Derek Johnson in catering."I heard something really dope today."

"What would that be ?" Derek asks picking up a bottle of water and a sandwhich.

"That you actually are Alex's partner and your hiding out in Boss Chicks office until the Main Event." Keith stated, Derek turned and faced him.

"Where'd you hear that ?" Derek asked sipping his water.

"Just that unpaid intern I think his names David and he told me all of this before he quit."Keith grinned a huge chestire Cat Grin.

"Dammit Interny." Derek muttered.

"Hey his names David!"Keith replied just as Tamina superkicked the World Heavy Weight Champion in the side of his head. Keith caught the sandwhich before it hit the ground and walked off.

* * *

"The following is the Main Event & is a tag team match scheduled for one fall, in order to win you must pin or submit one of your opponents." Eva announced.

 **Hate It Or Love It - 50 cent ft The Game**

"Introducing first being accompanied by Tamina, they are the WZW Tag Team Champions Keith Stylez & Tyrik Carter : The O Gz"

The trio came out Tyrik & Tamina looked confident while Keith was focused on eating Derek's sandwhich.

 **Get Back**

"And their opponent being accompanied by Sasha Banks, from Tampa, Florida weighing in at 235 pounds, Alex Carter."

Alex jogged down the ramp and stopped halfway turning back to look at the stage. Keith grabs Eva's microphone.

"Ain't nobody coming so get in this ring and prepare to get beat down." Keith said through a mouth full of turkey & cheese sandwhich.

Alex grimaced before running and sliding inside the ring. He went straight after Tyrik getting the upperhand until Keith clubbed him in the back of the head with the mic. The duo then began stomping away at Alex.

 **What You know - T I**

T. J Bryant sprints out from backstage dressed in Artic camouflage pants, Custom-made Artic Camo vest w/ Ruff Ryder Logo on the front on the back it says 'Loved by Few, Hated by Many, Respected by All', Black bicep bandana, dark grey fingerless fighting gloves, Black & White Nikes. He was brown skin with an athletic build & dreadlocs.

He slides into the ring and effortlessly clotheslined Keith before tossing him outside the ring. Alex had managed to chuck Tyrik through the ropes at the same time. The O. Gz slowly started to retreat back up the ramp.

 **A Girl Like That**

They froze in their tracks at the sound of The Bosses music, Zahara strutted onto the stage twirling a microphone and laughing.

"No no no, where do you think you're going?"Zahara asked. "You wanted a piece of Alex Carter now get in there and fight him."

Keith flipped Zahara the finger before he & Tyrik started back down the ramp.

"Oh and Keith since you don't know to respect authority, if your feet so much as touch the outside of the ring you're suspended without pay bye bye now." Zahara said grinning as she turned on her heel and headed backstage.

Keith & Tyrik turned right around into suicide dives from their opponents who then whipped both of them inside the ring. TJ pulled Keith to his feet while Alex tossed Tyrik out onto the apron before exiting the ring himself. The bell finally rang while TJ controlled Keith taking him down with a fallaway slam. TJ pulled him up and hit another fallaway slam before going for the cover.

"1!" Keith kicks out, TJ shruggs and pulls Keith up by the arm before pulling him up onto his shoulders for a Fireman's carry but Keith manages to slither off his shoulders and shove TJ away from him. Bryant turns around into a nasty clothesline from Stylez. Keith then drove his knee into TJ's midsection repeatedly before getting up and doing alittle dance.

"Looks like Keith & Tyrik weren't expecting TJ Bryant to be here to aid Alex."Kaitlyn said.

"TJ did really do him a solid, Carter & Stylez were going to destroy Alex, although they still can." Tony said.

"Crazy stipulation placed on Stylez, suspension with no pay for an undetermined amount of time if Keith's feet touch the arena floor."Bryan said shaking his head.

"Its not fair if you ask me."Tony shook his head.

Keith grabbed TJ by the hair irish whipping him into the OGz corner, He tapped in Tyrik before slamming Tyrik's face into the turnbuckle. Keith climbed out just as Tyrik hit a german suplex quickly pinning TJ.

"1!"

"2!" TJ kicked out, Tyrik grabbed TJ again and whipped him back into the corner before bashing his face into the turnbuckle again, tagging Keith back in. Tyrik slammed TJ's face in Keith's boots and climbed out the ring. Keith pinned TJ.

"1!"TJ kicks out much to Keith's annoyance.

"Stylez & Carter seem to be getting frustrated with TJ's resilience." Kaitlyn pointed out.

"TJ's a tough guy to put away." Bryan said

"No OGz got this one." Tony said

Keith started to pull TJ up again but TJ reverses with an enziguri bringing Keith down to his knees. Bryant then hits a shining wizard before covering Stylez.

"1!" Keith kicks out. TJ grabbs Keith by the arm and drags him to the other side of the ring, he then tags in Alex and the two hoist Keith up and hit a double slingshot suplex. Alex goes for the cover.

"1!"Keith kicks out again. Alex pulls Keith up again and places him on the apron, Keith starts to look nervous as he tries to make sure he doesn't fall. Alex then starts forearming and kicking Keith through the ropes trying to make his grip slip but Keith clung to the ropes. Tyrik bolts across the ring and takes Alex down with Holla At Ya Boy (Twist Of Fate), and then TJ hit Tyrik with a Pumphandle Facebuster (Back to Reality) . Keith then tosses TJ to the outside of the ring. And Alex rolls him up.

"1!"

"2!" Keith kicks out at the last second. Keith shoulderblocks Alex away from him trying to collect his breath. Keith looks to his corner and seeing nobody there Tyrik is recuperating on the outside floor. Keith groans and tries to pull Alex up but Alex hits another roll up.

"1!"Keith kicks out before stomping on Alex viciously. He then picks Alex up and drops him face first onto the turnbuckle before hitting an inverted backbreaker on Carter. He then goes for the pin.

"1!"

"2!" Alex gets the shoulder up and shoves Keith off of him. They both get to there feet and run the ropes with them both catching each other with stiff clotheslines. TJ is now back on the ropes and is eager to get back in , while Tyrik is now seated on the apron holding his head still. Both competitors slowly but surely make it to their respective corners tagging in there partners Tyrik was still pretty sluggish so TJ easily got the upperhand. Using his momentum he speared Tyrik down before big booting Keith off the apron with him landing squarely on his back and keeping his legs up.

"Smart move by Stylez, Zahara said if his feet touch the ground which they aren't."Tony pointed out.

"So that means Tyrik has to finish this on his own, Keith isn't smart enough to save himself and get himself back in the ring." Kaitlyn said.

TJ hits another Back 2 Reality and hooks the leg.

"1!"

"2!" The ref points out Tyrik has his feet on the ropes. Tyrik rolls out the ring and pulls Keith up onto his back.

"Hell nah, we out. Come on Tamina." Tyrik says as they start making there way up the ramp.

"1!"

"2!"

Alex & TJ look at each other before sliding out the ring. Tyrik glances over his shoulder and see's them coming after him. Tyrik wastes no time in sprinting backstage while Tamina superkicks Alex once again.

 **Get Back**

"Your winner via disqualification, Alex Carter & TJ Bryant!'"

Sasha kneeled beside Alex while TJ placed a hand on his shoulder, the three stared up at the ramp with matching looks of distain.

* * *

 **A/N: So as you can see I changed the name of the BombShell's to Vixxens since a writer on here descrided to run around screaming bloody plagiarism over the name when I'm pretty sure we both got the name from CZW but hey whatever. Now their Vixxen's and here's me hoping nobody else decides to scream bloody plagiarism. But here is the match card for the next show & you all can feel free to Pm me ideas for your characters or even the stories I will work them in there. (E.g Bad Girls Club & Illegal Vixxens were chosen names by atleast one of the Oc's creators) Oh and I went back on the first pages and filled out everyones Heel/face/Tweener alignsments if I confused anyone.**

 **Match Card**

 **TJ Bryant Vs Keith Stylez**

 **Amora Lynn vs Ruby (Vixxen's Championship Match)**

 **Diego Vs Matt Harris**

 **Brianna Gage vs Viola**

 **Katarina Love & Detrick Cyrus vs Derek Johnson & Azariah Haze (Intergender Tag Match)**


	5. WZW Episode 3: 8-26-15

**Centuries**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Live from Quicken Loans Arena , In Cleveland , Ohio**

"We are live from the sold-out Quicken Loans Arena, and the atmosphere is electric."Bryan says the camera pans from the crowd to the announce table. Bryan is dressed in a black long sleeve button down, blue jeans and black sneakers. Kaitlyns wearing a light blue jean jacket over a white V-neck with matching jeans and black boots. Tony wore a distressed black vest with a red shirt underneath and black jeans with black & white sneakers.

"Tonight we see the first title defense with our new broadcasting deal. Amora Lynn defends the Vixxen's title against number one contender Ruby." Kaitlyn adds.

 **A Girl Like That**

Zahara Knight saunters down to the ring sporting a pink pants suit with black high heels her hairs up in a neat bun.

"Please welcome the owner of War Zone Wrestling Zahara Knight!" Summer Rae announced handing over her microphone and exiting the ring.

"Hi everyone I'm out here to discuss the actions of The OGz last week so boys please come out here." Zahara said facing the stage.

 **What Up Gangsta**

Keith Stylez & Tyrik Carter came onto the stage both carrying microphones. Tamina came out behind them sporting the Tag Team Titles on both her shoulders.

"Yes Boss Chick?" Keith asked raising an eyebrow at the boss.

"Are you scared to get in the ring with me ? Come down." Zahara order her face was nothing but business. Tyrik & Keith both looked at each other before making their way down the ramp and into the ring.

"Happy now, Shawty?" Tyrik asked smirking at her.

"Zahara is very pleased, now I asked you two to come out here because you will be punished for your actions last week messing up my show."Zahara said seething.

"Did we really mess it up?" Keith said with a raised brow.

"Yes Stylez you did, you shortened my show by attacking Diego & Alec. You could have severely injured Derek, Alec & Diego." Zahara responded with an eye roll.

"So whats our punishment ?" Tyrik asked still smirking.

"Probably more stupid stipulations." Keith added "I'm probably not allowed to be the thurlest, coldest Gangster on the roster." Tyrik bursted out laughing.

'Oooh a jokester, You will be facing TJ Bryant in a steel cage match since you guys love running away." Zahara replied glaring at Keith she then turned her attention towards Tyrik. "You will be facing Alec Days, Alex Carter & Diego Castan next week in a tornando steel cage Handi-cap match. Mess with my show again & I'm firing you."

"Okay Z , okay." Tyrik said looking very scared.

"Keep talking to me & I'll add more people to the match. Now get the hell out my ring Carter, Stylez has a match against TJ right now."Zahara spat Tyrik backed out the ring and up the ramp with Tamina

 **What You Know**

"Introducing his opponent weighing in at 235 pounds, from Tampa, Florida TJ Bryant !" Zahara announced grinning she sent a wink at Keith and exited the ring. TJ walked down the ramp past Zahara she smiled at him as he passed.

"Three on one handicap steel cage match for Tyrik next week, and a one on one steel cage match for Keith this week." Tony said in awe. "Zahara is pissed."

"I think we all would be if we were in her position they messed with her show, her fathers business."Bryan said.

"They are lucky she didn't fire them. It leaves me to wonder if Bad Girls Club will be facing consequences for attacking Amora Lynn & Brianna Gage." Kaitlyn said.

The cage lowered, Keith looked around angerily while TJ smirked as the bell rang and Keith shoves TJ, who then shoves him back. Keith then throws a right hook but TJ catches his hand and hits him with a right hook of his own. Keith hit the mat hard and TJ started to stomp on him Keith managed to roll away and get to his feet. The two circle each other before TJ grabs Keith into a headlock. He then drags Keith over to the ropes and starts grinding his face into the cage. Keith starts to elbow TJ until he lets go he then switches their positions around so he's now banging TJ 's face against the cell. An elbow followed by a stiff clothesline left Keith reeling on the mat. TJ hoisted him up and irish whipped him when Keith rebounded back TJ went for a clothesline but Keith ducks it and catches TJ with a schoolboy.

"1!" TJ kicks out, Keith scampers away to the other side of the ring, he then just realizes he can win by climbing out and starts climbing.

"Stylez trying to escape early." Kaitlyn said."Kinda stupid but he clearly wants no part in TJ Bryant."

"TJ should have stayed out Keith & Tyriks business." Tony spat.

"He's helping out a friend, I'm sure if I was kicking your ass you'd want Kaitlyn to help you." Bryan said laughing.

"I am not amused, Cole."Tony says shaking his head.

"TJ with the electric chair drop to Keith."Kaitlyn called out.

TJ then covers Keith.

"1!"

"2!" Keith shoves TJ off him, he sat up with a glare. The two then get to their feet at the same time. They both hit the ropes for speed. TJ goes for a crossbody and Keith hits his snap powerslam. He then starts to stomp on TJ before heading up the top rope. Keith went for a splash of his own but TJ rolls out the way, Keith slowly sits up his chest. TJ then bounces off the ropes nailing Stylez with a shining wizard. He then covers Keith.

"1!"

"2!" Keith kicks out. TJ then pulls Keith to his feet he prepares him for a snap DDT but Keith slips out his grasp and grabs him in a Snapmare hold he dropped to his knees intending to drive TJ's head to the mat for Gangsta's Paradise (Or Snapmare Driver) but TJ managed to drive Keith's head down at the same time, both laid out on the mat holding there heads.

"Double Snapmare Drivers!" Kaitlyn shrieked Tony looked unimpressed.

"TJ needs to stay down, that wasnt cool or innovative it was stupid."

"I disagree, now who ever gets up first has the advantage."Bryan said.

Keith has managed to get up first he kicked TJ in the back once more before slowly descending up the steel cage. He made it all the way to the top and paused. He looked down at saw TJ slowly getting to his feet, Keith stood up on the top of the cage and jumped performing a crossbody right onto TJ.

"1!"

"2!" TJ kicks out, Keith growls before slapping the back of TJ's head. He then hoists him up one more time. Shoving his head between his legs he then lifted TJ onto his shoulders. TJ then starts throwing punches at Keith's head until Keith's grip slips and TJ pulls him down with an elevated sit-out facebuster. TJ covers Keith quickly.

"1!"

"2!"

"- " Keith just gets the shoulder up. TJ's punching the mat out of frustration he then pulls Keith closer to the ropes and climbs up the turnbuckle.

"TJ counters Keith's way with a facebuster."Kaitlyn says."Followed by a near-fall."

"Keith is resilient here, the same could be said for TJ." Bryan states.

"If TJ was smart he'd just leave the cage." Tony says boredly.

"This is more of retribution for Alex Carter than a match." Kaitlyn says."And also Zahara probably wants this to be as long and drawn out to punish Keith as much as possible."

TJ hits a moonsault onto Keith and once again hooks the legs.

"1!"

"2!"

"-!" Keith kicks out again. TJ grabs Keith and irish whips him, expecting Keith to bounce back TJ goes for a running shoulderblock, but Keith clings onto the ropes making TJ hit the mat. Keith then hits a low superkick and goes for the cover.

"1!"

"2!"

"-" TJ kicks out. Keith backs away and starts climbing the cage once again. TJ grabs Keith by the leg and yanks him down hitting Tyrik Carter's Finisher Nightmare (Fireman's carry facebuster/F5). He then covers Keith once again.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **What You Know**

"Your winner via pinfall, TJ Bryant !" Summer Rae announces as a stagehand begins unlocking the cage.

"Taken out with your partners own finishing move." Bryan said shaking his head."That must suck."

"Its Karma, Bryan that is the same maneuver that sidelined Alex months ago." Kaitlyn replied.

"Its disgusting." Tony said.

* * *

Zahara Knight grins happily will watching TJ celebrate on the monitor , she turned to face Alec Days, Alex Carter, & Diego Castan.

"Next week I expect to see something like that." She ordered

"We are more than happy to do it." Diego grinned.

"But a steel cage match seems like not enough."Alec Days said

"Right, I'm thinking no holds barred." Alex harmlessly adds.

"You read my mind."Alec smiled.

"That does sound much better , okay you guys got it." Zahara replied.

* * *

Amora is stretching by the gorilla she's sporting her rainbow bustier, tights and black boots. Brianna Gage & Jessica Batista walk up to her. Jessica is wearing a WZW track jacket , jeans and a pair of sneakers while Brianna has on her gear since she'll be competing later on.

"You okay?" Jessica asks softly

"Yup, I can't wait to kick Rubys ass." Amora answers determined.

"And I can't wait to kick Viola's ass later on." Brianna says the two bump fists.

"Good luck out there to the both of you." Jessica smiles before walking off.

"Do you want me out there?" Brianna asked, Amora thought it over for a second.

"No whiney babies at ringside sorry Gage." Viola sneered as she & Ruby walked up. Ruby & Viola wore their regular gears with a cropped Bad Girls Club shirt over top.

"Then why's Viola going with you?" Brianna said smirking.

"Why you little ! " Viola lunged at Brianna but Ruby stopped her.

"You'll get her later."

* * *

"The Following is for the Vixxen's Championship and is set for one fall." Summer Rae announced

 **Imaginary**

"Introducing first the challenger being accompanied by Viola, from Brooklyn , New York Ruby !"

Ruby & Viola make their way to the ring, with Ruby taking off her BGC shirt and swinging it around.

"Bad Girls Club, is looking good. They've got two wins under their belt."Tony stated.

"Two?" Kaitlyn asked confused.

"I'm counting the Battle Royal little miss idiot." Tony retorted Kaitlyn looked taken aback.

"That was a bit harsh." Bryan said

"Whoops."Tony said shrugging.

 **Back to Earth**

"And making her way to the ring being accompanied by Brianna Gage, From Cleveland , Ohio she is the Vixxen's Champion, Amora Lynn !" Summer announced climbing out the ring. Amora & Brianna made their way to the ring sporting matching grins. Amora climbed inside the ring while Brianna remained at ringside.

"Let's talk about Amora for a second, guys."Kaitlyn said."Amora has been Vixxen's Champion for 60 days."

"That isnt nearly as impressive as Kate's reign."Tony interjected.

"Its just a start give her another 217 days and she'll catch up." Bryan said.

"If she's that good."Tony sneered."Kate won the belt 60 days ago from Katarina Love in a Submission match."

The bell rang and Amora went to lock up with Ruby, but Ruby backed herself up against the ropes before ducking inbetween the ropes.

"Get her off ref!" Ruby yelled the ref pulled Amora back making Ruby smirk. Ruby then slapped Amora across the face when she went for another lock up. Ruby then flung Amora to the mat by her long hair before going for a quick cover.

"1!" Amora kicked out. Ruby stomped on Amora's arm before turning and taunting the crowd.

"I'm bad !" Ruby smirked holding her arms up she then turned back toward Amora and went to stomp on her again but Amora rolled out the way quickly executing a leg sweep making Ruby crash down to the mat. Amora scrambled to her feet quickly hitting a standing moonsault. She went for a cover.

"1!" Ruby kicked out. Both Vixxens got to their feet at the same time, Ruby went for a clothesline but Amora ducked it only to run into a back kick to the face. Ruby grabbed Amora and pulled her up only to run her into three back to back short arm clotheslines. Ruby stomped on Amora's arm once again. She then ran & hit the ropes for a lionsault right onto Amora's head.

"Ruby's just targetting the right arm of Amora." Bryan pointed out."Thats the arm that does most of the work in the Amore Lock."

"Ruby has done her homework, she wants that title."Tony said grinning."Lionsault right onto the champs face."

"Ouch." Kaitlyn grimaced."That had to hurt."

Ruby went for another Lionsault but Amora rolled out the ring holding her face. Ruby went after her but the ref stopped her leaving Amora open to a boot in the face from Viola. The ref turned his attention back to Amora as Viola innocently whistled and walked back toward the side of the ring. Ruby hit the ropes once again and hit a suicide dive right onto Amora as she was getting up making her hit back first on the barricade. Ruby smirked and taunted the crowd again while stomping on Amora's chest and right arm.

Ruby dragged Amora up by her hair and rolled her back into the ring, she then climbed onto the apron and hit a slingshot crossbody hooking both Amora's legs for the cover.

"1!"

"2!" Amora kicked out much to Ruby's annoyance.

"You can do it Amora ! " Brianna cheered pounding on the apron. Viola had her face in her hands as she leaned against the apron grinning at Brianna.

Ruby went to pull Amora up but she reversed pulling Ruby down into a schoolgirl.

"1!" Ruby kicked out. Amora pulled Ruby up and irish whipped her into the turnbuckle, she then hit a monkey flip flinging Ruby into the middle of the ring. Amora climbed the turnbuckle, the second Ruby got to her feet. Lynn struck her with a sick missile dropkick. Amora quickly covered her.

"Hey ref!" Viola yelled climbing onto the apron, the ref turned his attention toward Viola giving Ruby enough time to throw Amora off. Brianna pulled Viola off the apron by her legs making her face bounce off it. Viola went for a superkick but Amora caught the leg she then tossed it down making Viola fall onto her face. Amora then slipped on the Amore Lock (Bridging Crossface). Ruby gritted her teeth and refused to tap. Out of nowhere Katarina Love slides into the ring and stomps on Amora the ref signaled for the bell as Katarina kept attacking Amora pretty soon Ruby joined in.

 **Back To Earth**

"Your winner and still Vixxen's Champion via disqualification Amora Lynn !" Summer announced.

Viola chucked Brianna into the barricade head first before entering the ring. Katarina hit her Love Bites (Fireman's Carry Facebuster/F5) on Amora before Viola hoisted her back up hitting the Faith Crusher (Gory Neckbreaker) and Ruby hit a dazzling moonsault from the top rope onto Amora. The trio bumped fists smirking.

 **Imaginary**

* * *

"My guest at this time WZW World Heavy Weight Champion Derek Johnson." Brie Bella smiled as Derek appeared beside her, next to him was his partner for tonight Azariah Haze.

"Tonight you two team up in intergender action to take on WZW Champion Detrick Cyrus & Katarina Love how are you preparing for that ?" Brie asked.

"Derek is champ for a reason, he doesn't need to prepare for this and myself I've already beaten Katarina so it won't be hard." Azariah said before Derek could answer.

"Katarina's alliance with Ruby & Viola could - " Brie started by Azariah cut her off.

"I am not afraid of Bad Boys Club, they need each other to win."Azariah spat."If they get into mine & Love's business then I'm coming right into there's I'm sure Anna & Kendall could use a third member, or I'll gladly come to Amora & Brianna's aid."

"Derek what about you, Katarina is Detrick's cousin so therefore I'm sure she'll have no problem coming to his aid." Brie said.

"Thats what Azariah is for I will not lay my hands on any woman." Derek replied.

"This interviews over." Azariah declared walking off, Derek looked at Brie apologetically before walking off after her.

* * *

The Vixxens sat around the locker room in disbelief.

"Did you see how hard, Brianna's head hit ?" Jessica said.

"You're so bent on looking out for Amora, where we're you?" Nya asked all eyes turned to Kate who sat calmly with her legs crossed she wore leather pants and a white tanktop the Women's Championship sat beside her.

"Maybe I just didn't want you to win." Kate said aloofly

"So you finally admit it ?" Nya asked, Kate chuckled.

"Look this isn't about you two's drama its about those three crazies." Lizzy said bringing everyone back on topic.

"Look its not our problem, I don't care." Kendall shrugged and Anna nodded.

"When they decide to attack you, don't come to us." Lizzy said with an eye roll." And you two most likely are next."

"We will be fine." Anna said waving them off.

* * *

 **Pedro Nevaga - Ruben Blades**

"Introducing first from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil weighing in at 210 pounds, Diego Castan !" Summer Rae announced.

Diego came out he was 5'10 with a tanned complexion, his hair was brown and shaved close to his head his eyes were brown and he had a slightly muscular build. He wore bright green trunks with the word "Lucha" written across with matching boots he sported a leather jacket also. He made his way down to the ring hyping the crowd.

 **Never Never**

"And his opponent from New Jersey weighing in at 201 pounds, Matt Harris." Summer Rae announced.

"Two pretty interesting highflyers in the form of Matt Harris & Diego Castan." Kaitlyn commented.

"This match is bound to be a memorable one." Bryan replied.

The ref rang the bell and the two luchadors shook hands before going into the shoulder-collar lock-up. Diego fluently slips behind Matt wrenching his arm back. Matt then maneuvered himself to the side of Diego locking in a headlock before taking them both down to the mat with a headlock takedown. Diego gets his legs around Matts neck causing Matt to kipp up to free himself. The two went into another lock up with Matt gaining the upperhand quickly hitting a snap suplex on Diego. Matt then goes for a standing moonsault but gets knees to the gut. Diego goes for a quick cover.

"1!" Matt kicks out. Diego pulls Matt up to his feet and irish whips him into the ropes, when Matt came back Diego jumped over him. Matt rebounded back one more time right into a running hurricarana. Diego then hit the ropes for a lionsault.

"This looks like one big spotfest so far."Tony yawned

"What this is great so much highflying."Kaitlyn retorted."What more could you ask for?"

"I don't know maybe a submission hold or two." Tony said sarcastically.

Diego then drags Matt toward the corner, he then scaled the top turnbuckle. Matt pops up to his feet and hits a rope aided high kick, making Diego slump to the side. Matt then climbs up onto the turnbuckle he throws a few forearms at Diego before hitting a super hurricarana. Matt goes for the cover.

"1!"

"2!" Diego kicks out. Matt pulls Diego up but Diego shoves him away they both hit dropkicks at the same time blocking each others. They both get back to their feet at the same time. Matt manages to get Diego into a Full Nelson clutch before slamming him down into a bulldog. Matt then begins stomping on Diego. Diego knocks his legs out from underneath him and quickly locks in The Lasso From El Passo. Matt soon after tapped out.

 **Pedro Navaga**

"Your winner via submission , Diego Castan!"

The lights in the arena soon shut off making the arena fill up with screams in shock. When the lights came back on Azriel stood in the center of the ring. Diego walked up to him only to end up on the receiving end of the Wings Of Death (Double Underhook Piledriver). Azriel smirked before pulling Matt up from the mat before laying him out with Death's Embrace (swinging reverse STO/Sister Abigal). Azriel looked down at the down highflyers before chuckling and exiting the ring.

 **Hail To The King**

"What just happened?" Kaitlyn asked in confusion.

"Azriel's doing us all a favor, getting rid of those losers."Tony replied.

"But it was for absolutely nothing."Bryan said just as puzzled.

* * *

"Are you sure you can go out there?" Jessica asked Brianna walked beside her holding her head.

"I'm fine, no concussion just a headache." Brianna dismissed.

"I'm coming with you." Jessica said sternly.

"No, stay back I don't want you getting hurt because you wanted to help." Brianna said walking away from Jessica Batista.

* * *

 **Shake Yo Tail**

"Introducing first representing The Bad Girls Club from Atlanta, Georgia Viola !" Summer Rae announced as Ruby & Viola came down.

"So earlier confirms it Katarina is apart of this Bad Girls Club." Kaitlyn commented.

"Duh, of course the three baddest Vixxens are working together." Tony said smiling.

"Katarina isn't here right now though."Bryan said.

"Preparing for her Main Event match next." Tony replied.

 **Bad Blood**

"And her opponent making her way to the ring, from Carson, California , Brianna Gage !"

Brianna Gage came out with a confident smile on her face before making her way down to the ring and right by a "Brianna Section".

"Did anyone notice the Brianna Section earlier?"Bryan asked.

"Nope."Kaitlyn & Tony said at the same time.

"Yeah me either."Bryan said."Looks like its made up of a bunch of fire fighters."

"That it does." Kaitlyn said.

The bell rang and Viola mercilessly starts forearming Brianna in the head making the Vixxen shrink down and try to block her face. Viola then grabs Brianna by her hair and flings her down to the mat back first. Viola firmly plants her foot on Brianna's neck blocking off her breathing.

"Foot off!" The ref orders before counting to 4 when Viola removes her foot, just to kick Brianna in the side of the head. And into a quick cover.

"1!" Brianna kicks out. Viola rolled her eyes before forcing Brianna into a reverse chinlock. Slowly Brianna managed to get to her feet before firing a few elbows into Viola's mid-section. Viola released her grip only to fling Brianna back to the mat by her hair. She straddled Brianna before raining down forearms to the head again. The ref pulled her away from Brie to see if she was okay. Brie nodded as Viola came at her for a clothesline which Brianna ducked before superkicking Viola in the mouth. Brianna dove for the cover.

"1!"

"2!" Viola kicks out holding her mouth. Brianna pulls Viola up and irish whips her into the corner. She runs at her for a clothesline but Viola gets both her feet up and into Brie's face. Viola shoves Brie into the corner and starts to choke her with her foot.

"1! 2! 3! 4! " Viola removes her foot before the ref could count to 5. Viola slams Brie to the mat again by the hair before going for another cover.

"1!"

"2!" Brianna kicks out. Viola punches her in the head a few times before pulling Brianna up.

"Viola just keeps attacking the head of Brianna Gage." Kaitlyn said in disgust.

"Rule number one, exploit the weak spot." Tony said.

"Viola has been relentless here tonight." Bryan commented.

Viola hits a northern lights suplex then follows it up with a rolling senton. She goes to grab Brianna but Brianna kicks her away before sitting up. Viola then hits a low dropkick sprawling Brie back onto her back. Viola hooks a leg.

"1!" Brianna kicks out. Viola hits a knee drop right to Brianna's face. Viola goes for another but Brianna rolls away and then uses the ropes to pull herself up slowly. Viola went to clothesline Brianna over the ropes but Brianna ducks yanking the ropes down making Viola tumble out the ring and right next to Ruby. Brianna stood holding her head catching her breath while the ref checked on Viola & Ruby. Brianna then climbed to the top rop before taking out both Viola & Ruby with a huge missile dropkick. Brianna chucked Ruby head first into the barricade before tossing Viola back into the ring. Brianna climbed onto the apron and then onto the top rope, she then performed a double foot stomp onto Viola's stomach before hooking the leg.

"1!"

"2!" Viola kicks out.

"Looks like Viola kicked out on instinct." Bryan pointed out.

"Or she's just good." Tony replied.

"Or it was on instinct as Bryan said, all Brianna has to do is keep Viola down and she can win this."

Brianna pulled Viola up by the hair and into a piledriver position.

"Hey Brie !" Ruby yells hopping up onto the apron holding her head. Brianna turns her attention to Ruby giving Viola enough time to hoist Brianna up and drop her with a Samoan drop.

 **Wild Heart**

Jessica Batista sprints down the ramp before laying Ruby out with a sickening spear(Firearm). Viola went over to the ropes yelling and pointing at her. Brianna quickly rolled Viola up.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Bad Blood**

"Your winner via pinfall, Brianna Gage !" Summer announced. Brianna quickly rolled out the ring and away from an angry Viola, Ruby laid flat on her back at ringside. Brianna hugged Jessica as the two backed up the ramp.

* * *

"What do you mean non of my antics tonight?" Katarina asked stomping her foot, Detrick shook his head at his little cousin. The two were in a pretty empty hallway.

"No Bad Girls Club, no running away, you do this the right way." Detrick ordered Katarina rolled her eyes.

"But we're suppose to lie, cheat & steal." Katarina said outraged." I'm calling Aunt Vickie."

"You will not tell on me." Detrick said but Katarina whipped out her blinged out Iphone anyway. Detrick then snatched it away and held it above her head.

"Give me my phone or I'm telling my dad." Katarina threatened Detrick grimaced before handing it back.

"Fine, just leave the Bad Girls backstage." Detrick said, Katarina nodded before walking off with the same devilish grin she had two weeks ago.

* * *

Azariah stood stretching, while Derek stood beside her shamelessly watching.

"You see something you like or something ?" Azariah asked with an eye roll.

"Or something." He replied.

"You aren't gonma stretch or anything ? " Azariah asked before leaning backwards "Detricks pretty tough and Katarina could get you in one of those submission holds."

"I'm not fighting that girl." Derek dismissed."And I already got warmed up."

"Smart guy." Azariah smirked finally standing up straight."You ready ?"

"Yup, lets win this." Derek said the two bumped fists.

* * *

The screen is split showing Detrick stretching his arms while Katarina walked a few steps behind him talking carelessly on the phone. The other side showed Azariah & Derek walking side by side laughing carefree.

"Detrick Cyrus & Katarina Love face off against Derek Johnson & Azariah Haze next." Kaitlyn said enthusiastically.

* * *

"The following is an inter-gender tag match, where the Vixxens & Superstars can wrestle each other." Summer announced.

 **Bo$$**

"Introducing first from, Montreal, Canada Azariah Haze !" Summer announced. Azariah came out grinning she went halfway down the ramp and stopped.

 **Reborn**

"Next her tag team partner from Atlanta, Georgia weighing in at 225 pounds, he is the WZW World Heavy Weight Champion Derek Johnson !"

Derek came down and met Azariah at the middle of the ramp the two then entered the ring while Azariah removed her jacket.

 **Get Up**

"And their opponents the team of Katarina Love & The WZW Champion Detrick Cyrus !" Summer announced as Katarina & Detrick appeared on the ramp. The duo then made there way down to the ring with Katarina ignoring the fans while Detrick hyped them up.

Once inside the ring Katarina & Azariah stormed up to each other both shooting vicious insults at each other. Katarina raised her hand to slap her but Detrick caught her hand before pulling her away and putting her into their corner. Azariah shrugged before climbing out the ring, Katarina did the same leaving Derek & Detrick to start the match.

"Detrick Cyrus & Derek Johnson are starting this intergender match off." Bryan said."While Katarina is seething in the corner."

"I wonder if Derek & Azariah will mix it up or if Katarina & Derek will go at it." Kaitlyn said.

"We'll find out." Tony said.

Derek & Detrick go into the shoulder-collar lock up, Detrick gets the upperhand and brings Derek down to his knees. Derek manages to escape and forearms Detrick sprawling him onto his back. Derek goes for a cover but Detrick immediately kicked out. The two went in for another lock up with Derek this time getting the upperhand executing an arm drag followed by another when Detrick came back at him. Derek drags Detrick into his corner by the arm allowing Azariah to tag herself back in they hit double superkicks before Derek climbed out the ring. Azariah went for the cover.

"1!" Detrick kicks out, Azariah tags Derek back in. Johnson hits an elbow drop before hoisting Cyrus up and taking him back down with a snap suplex. The two get back up and Derek goes for an irish whip but Detrick counters whipping Derek instead. Katarina grabs a fist full of Dereks hair and then executes a reverse hot shot. Dusting off her hands Katarina turned right around into a clothesline from Azariah. Detrick went for a cover.

"1!" Derek kicks out. Detrick hoists Derek up and hits a northern lights suplex at the last second transitioning it into a brainbuster.

"Innovative maneuver by Cyrus." Bryan said in awe.

"Azariah & Katarina are back on the apron." Tony pointed out.

"This should be interesting." Kaitlyn stated.

Detrick dragged Derek close to the corner, Katarina tagged herself in before hitting a moonsault from the top rope and hooking Derek's legs.

"1!"

"2!" Break up by Azariah. Katarina grabs Azariah by the hair but Haze shoves her away going back to her corner. Derek picks Katarina up by the waist and carries her over to their corner allowing Azariah to tag herself in. Derek placed a fuming Katarina onto her feet before exiting the ring. Azariah hit a leg sweep knocking Katarina onto her butt. Azariah grabbed Katarina by the hair and swung her around, Katarina gets both her legs up and Monkey Flips Azariah. Katarina hits a standing moonsault knee drop and goes for a pin.

"1!"

"2!" Azariah kicks out. Katarina scuffs and lifts Azariah up into a fireman's carry hold, but Azariah slides off from behind her and hits a backstabber. Katarina rolls away trying to get to Detrick but Azariah catches her leg and slides into a modifed STF. Katarina slowly dragged the both of them to the ropes with Azariah breaking the hold and dragging Katarina back to the middle of the ring. Katarina managed to roll them both over.

"1!"

"2!" Azariah kicks out. Katarina flies to her corner tagging in Detrick. Cyrus & Haze stare at each other waiting to see what each other would do.

"Azariah Haze & Detrick Cyrus are the legal persons now."Kaitlyn points out.

"Right now they seem to be scopping each other out." Bryan said.

"Haze better get out of there we don't know if Detricks above hitting women like Derek is." Tony said.

Azariah & Detrick go into a lock up with Detrick getting the upperhand. He irish whipped her into the corner allowing Derek to tag himself back in. Katarina hops off the apron and runs around to the other side of the ring she then knocks Azariah off the apron and starts to attack her. Derek turns his attention to the two fighting at ringside. Detrick strikes with a roll up.

"1!"

"2!" Derek rolls it over so now Detrick's shoulders are down.

"1!"

"2!" Detrick then rolls it back over onto Derek.

"1!" Derek kicks out shoving Detrick away from him. A shriek from ringside catches both their attention as Katarina & Azariah are nowhere to be seen. Detrick scratches his head and looks around, Derek shrugs and lifts Detrick onto his shoulders he hits an alabama slam and goes for a cover.

"1!" Detrick kicks out. The two get to there feet, Detrick throws a forearm but Derek rolls behind him, Detrick turns around right into a huge Lightening Kick (Buzzsaw Kick).

"Katarina drags Azariah under the ring, only god knows whats going on under there."Kaitlyn exclaimed.

"So this is a one on one bout now ?" Bryan asked.

"Until one of them resurfaces it appears so." Tony said.

"Lightening Kick by Derek this could be the end."Kaitlyn stated.

Derek went for the cover.

"1!"

"2!" Detrick just barely kicks out. Derek pulls Detrick up to his feet and irish whips him into the ropea. Detrick rebounds back into a double knee facebuster (Breakdown). Detrick's body bounced backwards hitting the mat hard. Derek hooks both of Detrick's legs.

"1!"

"2!"

"-!" Katarina comes out of nowhere and breaks up the pin, she then hits her Katsualty (Standing Sit Out Shiranu). And retreats to the apron before the ref could count her out. Both the legal persons were down. Katarina clapped on the apron trying to encourage Detrick to get up. Slowly Detrick staggered to his feet he then stumbled over to his corner. Katarina had her arm stretched all the way out and just before he could tag her Azariah pulls her by her legs off the apron shortly after she hit Bedazzled (Sit Out Facebuster). Detrick looked in shock before being spun around and into Deadly Download (Koji Clutch). Shortly after Detrick tapped.

 **Reborn**

"Your winners via submission, the team of Azariah Haze & The WZW World Heavy Weight Champion, Derek Johnson!"

"Katarina & Azariah reemerge from under the ring, and thanks to Azariah her & Derek manage to pick up the win." Kaitlyn said.

"Very exciting intergender match, even though the dudes were afraid to fight they ladies."Tony said with an eye roll.

"Would you want to see anyone of them brutalized like that?" Bryan asked Tony shook his head."Exactly but that was our show we'll see you next week."

* * *

 **So I'm gonna be doing ppvs every two months, NXT style. The first paper view will be in October and is called Halloween Mischief. We'll hear more on that as it gets closer since right now we're in August.**

 **Match Card**

 **Lizzy Hyde Vs Jessica Batista**

 **Kevin Runnels Vs Matt Harris**

 **Keith Stylez vs Derek Johnson**

 **Kendall Tatum Harper Vs Kate Starks**

 **Amora Lynn & Brianna Gage vs Viola & Ruby**

 **Tyrik Carter vs Alex Carter, Diego Castan & Alec Days**


	6. WZW Episode 4: 9-2-15

**Centuries**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Live From The Lakeside Arena In Frankfort, Kentucy**

The camera pans around the arena, many fans are holding up signs for their favorite or least favorite wrestlers. The pyro hits and the camera pans to America's favorite trio. Bryan is wearing a green tight T-shirt with light blue jeans and sneakers, Kaitlyn is wearing a powder pink V-neck with light blue jeans and brown boots while Tony is wearing a black T shirt, black pants and black sneakers.

"Tonight we have the highly anticipated debut of Kevin "The Prize Fighter" Runnels, Tyrik Carter will be facing Alex Carter, Alec Days & Diego in a No Holds Barred Handicap match." Kaitlyn reads off a card.

"And there is an important announcement later on about the upcoming Halloween Mischief paper view." Bryan added.

"Always exciting stuff in WZW."Tony said dryly.

 **Hail To The King**

Azriel made his way to the ring a chorus of boos rained down and he simply ignored it. He climbed inside the ring and snatched the microphone from Nikki Bella.

"Zahara wants us all to have equal opportunities here, but where are mine?" Azriel asked pacing around the ring. "I've been in 1 match when you see Stylez & Carter every week, Detrick & Derek are overexposed, hell I've seen more of Lizzy Hyde than I've seen of myself on TV. But not this week, I'm demanding I get a match tonight."

 **A Girl Like That**

"Thats why you attacked Diego Castan & Matt Harris ? All you want is a match ?" Zahara asked as she stepped onto the stage.

"I want to become champion actually." Azriel said, Zahara nodded.

"You could become champion, I'll tell you what I'm going to substitute Derek Johnson with you tonight. If you win tonight & next week I'll place you in the number one contender match for the WZW World Heavy Weight Championship."

"I will win, nobody is going to stop me." Azriel said.

"Great now can you leave the ring, so my Vixxens can have their match? " Zahara asked, Azriel thought it over for a second before tossing down his microphone and leaving. Nikki scooped her mic back up and straightened out her dress.

 **One For The Money**

Nya Stone came onto the stage next, Zahara looked annoyed while Azriel chuckled as he passed the two.

"You want a match too, don't you ? " Zahara asked Nya smiled and nodded."Get in the ring." Zahara then walked backstage.

"The following is now a triple threat match, introducing first from Pittsburg, Pennsylvania Nya Stone !" Nya smirked as she climbed into the ring.

 **Freak Like Me**

"Introducing next from Fort Launderdale, Florida Lizzy Hyde !"

Lizzy slowly made her way to the ring, she smirked as she looked at the fans before joining Nya in the ring.

 **Wild Heart**

"And finally their opponent from Washington D .C , Jessica Batista !" Nikki announced as Jessica made her way to the ring.

"So Azriel comes out and demands a match which he gets, I'm guessing Nya felt inspired?" Tony said with an eye roll.

"Hey in this business you have to take what you feel is yours." Bryan said.

"Can I go up and demand a date with one of the Vixxens ?" Tony asked hopefully.

"No!"Kaitlyn said.

The three Vixxens looked over each other before the bell rang with Lizzy & Jessica both going for Nya who slid right outside the ring. Jessica rolled her eyes and started to climb out after her but Lizzy rolled her up.

"1!" Jessica kicks out. Jessica shoves Lizzy who shoves her back. Jessica then hits a stiff clothesline making Lizzy slump to the mat. Nya slowly makes her way onto the top turnbuckle. Jessica hoists Lizzy up and hits a bulldog. She momentarily takes her eyes off of Lizzy to look for Nya. Who leaps from the turnbuckle flattening Jessica with a crossbody she then hooks the leg.

"1!" Lizzy breaks up the pin. Nya gets up and irish whips Lizzy into the corner before irish whipping Jessica into the same corner she then goes for a clothesline but both Vixxens dive out the way at the last second. Nya collides harshly with the turnbuckle pad, Lizzy goes for the pin but Jessica pulls her off and hits a snap suplex. Jessica hoists Nya up for a vertical suplex and at the last second drops her stomach first onto the ropes before kicking her out the ring. Lizzy hits an axe handle on Jessica's back before booting her in the gut making Jessica tumble out the ring. Lizzy then runs the rope and executes a suicide dive onto both her opponents who had just gotten up. Lizzy pulls Jessica up and rams her into the barricade before ramming Nya into the steel steps. Lizzy rolls Nya back into the ring before climbing in after her. Lizzy goes for a pin on Nya.

"1!"

"2!" Nya gets the shoulder up. Lizzy pulls Nya up but Nya fires stiff elbows into Lizzy's gut out of nowhere Jessica flys over a kneeling Nya and nearly turns Lizzy inside out with a fierce Firearm (Spear). Lizzy rolls out the ring holding her stomach. Nya hits a schoolgirl on Jessica.

"1!"

"2!" Jessica kicks out. The two get back to there feet, Nya goes for a clothesline but Jessica ducks it hitting the ropes for speed she goes for another Firearm but Nya uses her momentum against her and pushes her out the ring. Lizzy slides in the ring from the other side and clubs Nya in the back sending her to the mat. Lizzy quickly pins her.

"1!" Nya shoves Lizzy off her. Lizzy pulls Nya up and hits a Twist of Fate, Jessica hits a decapitating clothesline on Lizzy before pinning Nya.

"1!"

"2!" Nya gets the shoulder up. Jessica hoists Nya up onto her shoulders for a powerbomb but Lizzy hits a dropkick to Jessica making her stumble forward Nya slips from her grip and she and Lizzy hit a double knee facebuster and backstabber combo. Nya grabs Lizzy and tosses her onto her back but Lizzy counters with the Break A Bitch(Inverted facelock transitioned in double knee backbreaker).

"Codebreaker Backstabber combo by Nya & Lizzy, Jessica's gotta be hurting." Bryan commented.

"Looks like Nya was going for Stone Breaker but Lizzy countered it with her own finisher." Kaitlyn said.

Lizzy goes for the pin.

"1!" Nya gets her foot on the rope. Lizzy groans and tries to roll Nya away from the ropes but she won't budge. Jessica spins Lizzy around into a fierce spinbuster before locking in Beast's Bite (Crossface/scissored armbar). Just as Lizzy was about to tap Ruby runs down and starts attacking Jessica. She tosses her outside the ring and into the steel steps before leaving. Nya stumbles to her feet and pulls Lizzy up and into the Stone Cutter (Diamond cutter) and hooks the leg.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **One for the money**

"Your winner via pinfall, Nya Stone !"

"interference by Ruby causes Jessica the match." Kaitlyn says annoyed.

"Jessica did interfere last week, and Ruby is one to get even." Tony said smirking.

"But just as Lizzy Hyde was about to tap, Ruby is vindictive. It wasn't even Ruby's match last week it was Viola's !" Bryan countered. As the last few moments of the match replayed.

* * *

"Azariah ! " Anna called spoting the back of the bossy Vixxen along with Derek Johnson. Anna was sporting grey leggings witb a black tank top and black boots while Azariah wore a pink "Azariah Haze" themed crop top, blue skinnies and pink & white sneakers. She looked over her shoulder then stopped walking.

"Anna whats up ?" Azariah asked skeptically.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to ask what happened under the ring last week." Anna said Azariah & Derek laughed.

"She says Viola & Ruby were hiding under there, but I don't think so." Derek answered for her.

"What?" Anna said confused."That sounds weird."

"Katarina dragged me under at first it felt like multiple hands were on me, then I think Viola hit Ruby."Azariah started to explain before laughing again.

"And that was when you got away?" Anna asked with a raised brow.

"Oh yeah, after I kicked all three of their asses." Azariah smirked.

"Okay."Anna replied slowly.

"I don't believe it either."Derek said.

* * *

Zahara is sitting in her office beside her is a white board with a new intern writing on it.

 **Halloween Mischief Card**

The intern scratched her head and she held the marker, a few notes were scribbled beside it.

" You have no idea how to fill the card Ms. Knight ?" The intern asked Zahara sighed.

"I know I want atleast three title defenses but I'm not sure who."

"What about Starks ?" The intern suggested.

"I'm not sure, I'm thinking Amora defends, Derek defends and Ogz defend." Zahara said thinking outloud.

"It is only September 2nd, the paperview isn't until October 28th." The intern replied.

"This is the first paper view it needs to be magical, jaw-dropping, unpredictable and crazy."

"We'll get it perfect boss."

"Excellent." Zahara grinned.

* * *

 **Hate Me Now - Nas**

"Making his way to the ring, weighing in at 241 pounds, from Brooklyn, New York Kevin "The Prize fighter" Runnels!" Nikki announced as a 6'1 man with brown skin, brown eyes a musclar build and spikey black hair came out. He was wearing MMA Gloves, Black and Blue Shorts, Black Elbow Pads, Black Knee Pads, Everlast Boots.

"Kevin Runnels is the latest signee to WZW, and is a complete wild card here with absolutely no pro-wrestling training." Bryan stated

"10 years of MMA, plus the guy won ultimate fighter. I think he's over qualified." Tony countered.

"The guy looks like trouble." Kaitlyn pointed out.

 **Never Never**

"And his opponent weighing in at 201 pounds from New Jersey, Matt Harris." Nikki announced. Matt climbed inside the ring just as Kevin took the microphone from Nikki.

"This is what I'm up against?" Kevin shook his head laughing."Piece of a cake." Kevin tossed the microphone at Matt before spearing him down to the mat raining down punches. Matt then manages to roll away and the two get to their feet. Matt goes for a lock up but Kevin boots him in the gut and hits a spinebuster. He quickly covers Matt.

"1!" Matt kicks out. Kevin pulls Matt up by his hair and irish whips him, Matt rebounds back and hits a tilt a whirl headscissor . Kevin gets right back to his feet and goes for a clothesline but Matt ducks it and dropkicks Kevin right in the back making him stumble forward. Matt goes for an inverted frankensteiner but Kevin holds onto the ropes making Matt fall to the mat.

Kevin pulls Matt up to his feet and hits a belly to belly before stomping on him brutally. Matt manages to roll away and get to his feet. Kevin came at Matt for a clothesline but Matt hits the ropes for a springboard DDT. Matt scales the top rope while Kevin is clutching his head on the mat. Harris goes for a shooting star press but Kevin gets both his feet up and into the mouth of Matt Harris. Kevin pops up to his feet and hits a german suplex launching Matt halfway across the ring.

"Look at the sheer strength of Kevin Runnels."Tony points out.

"For a guy with zero actual training he's holding his own pretty well." Bryan adds.

"He's average, when we see actual wrestling maneuvers from the guy, we'll talk."Kaitlyn said with an eye roll.

Matt backs himself into the corner using the ropes to pull himself up, Kevin charges at him for a clothesline but Matt forearms him in the face before hitting a hurricarana from the corner. He quickly goes for the cover.

"1!" Kevin kicks out. Kevin gets to his feet and shoves Matt away from him, he goes for a discus lariet but Kevin ducks it before running the ropes and going for a bulldog but Kevin boots him in the gut before hoisting him up on his shoulders and laying him out with Welcome to Hell (Powerbomb) and carelessly pinning him.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Hate Me Now**

"Your winner via pinfall, Kevin Runnels !"

"Kevin made quick work here of Matt Harris."Tony said.

"Matt put up a good fight though." Kaitlyn quickly added.

"But it was not enough." Bryan said.

"Kevin Runnels walks away victorious in his first match here." Tony says proudly.

* * *

Detrick stands beside the monitor, wearing street clothes black jeans , black shirt and black sneakers. He nodded in approval at the new comers victory before adjusting his belt on his shoulder.

* * *

"Kendall." Ruby sneered

"Viola." Anna spat.

"Anna." Viola glared.

"Ruby." Kendall said cooly. The four Vixxens came face to face in catering. Ruby & Viola wore there respective gears while only Kendall wore her's Anna was wearing baggy black dickies, a neon green camisole and shiney black Doc Martens.

"You know who those belts would really look good on ?" Ruby asked smirking.

"Nobody but us of course." Anna retorted back, Viola snickered.

"Uh no, they'd look great on a pair of Bad Girls."Ruby corrected.

"You think you two can take our belts ? " Kendall said with an eye roll.

"Well I'm personally gunning to be Vixxen's Champion." Ruby said."But Viola & Katarina could definitely beat you two for them."

"Katarina ? Mrs. I've lost to Azariah every episode ? That Katarina yeah good luck." Kendall laughed as she and Anna walked off.

"Don't you just love proving doubters wrong." Viola said smirking.

* * *

 **Hail To The King**

"Introducing first making his way to the ring, weighing in at 286 pounds, from Los Angeles, California Azriel !" Nikki announced

"Azriel has managed to finesse his way into this match up, against Keith Stylez." Tony said, Bryan & Kaitlyn stared at him."What, everyones saying it."

"Okay." Kaitlyn replied slowly."If Azriel can successfull put away Stylez tonight and then another opponent next week and he'll be placed in a number one contenders match."

"Halloween Mischief could be the night Azriel gets the WZW championship, or someone else or Derek Johnson retains."Bryan said.

"I'm really excited, everyone gets to wear cute little costumes." Kaitlyn gushed.

"You're such a girl." Tony said shaking his head

 **Hate It Or Love it**

"And his opponent, from Bronx, New York weighing in at 175 pounds being accompanied by Tyrik Carter & Tamina, they are the WZW Tag Team Champions, Keith Stylez!" Nikki announced as Keith made his way to the ring, Tamina & Tyrik in tow.

Keith entered the ring cautiously he then takes off his gold chains, shades and glasses and hands them off to Tyrik.

"How quick do you think Azriel is gonna brutalize, Stylez ? " Tony asked

"5 minutes." Bryan replied.

"3." Kaitlyn answered.

The ref motions for the bell to be rung and the two wrestlers go in for the lock up with Azriel getting the upperhand and shoving Keith against the ropes.

"Hey ease up homie!" Keith yelled as the ref pulled Azriel back slightly. Keith went to kick Azriel in the gut but Azriel catches the leg. Keith hops up and down on one foot nervously before hitting a quick enziguri. Keith goes for the cover.

"1!" Azriel kicks out, Keith groans before pulling Azriel up to his feet, Azriel manages to hoist Keith up and flatten him with a military spinebuster. Keith tried to roll out the ring but Azriel grabs him by the back of the shirt, slowly lifting him up by it and slamming him to the mat repeatedly. Azriel drops him to the mat before walking across Stylez's back. Azriel rolls him over for the cover.

"1!"

"2!" Keith kicks out. Azriel pulls Keith up and irish whips him into the ropes, Stylez rebounds back and slides in through Azriel's legs making sure to pull them out from underneath him. Keith grabs Azriel by the legs and locks in an inverted sharpshooter. Azriel slowly starts to drag them to the the ropes. Azriel's fingers brush against the rope and Keith pulls him back switching to an ankle lock. Azriel eventually kicks Stylez off of him getting to his feet he hit a big boot sprawling Keith out onto his back. Tamina hops up onto the apron getting the refs attention while Tyrik sneaks in the ring and hits a german suplex on Azriel, he then quickly rolled out. Keith quickly goes for the cover.

"1!" Azriel kicks out.

Keith pulls Azriel up to his feet then starts throwing stiff punches,Azriel blocks and lays Stylez out with a Samoan Drop. Azriel then starts raining down punches of his own to Keith's face.

"Azriel is really brutal tonight."Kaitlyn said cringing.

"A few more of those punches and Stylez's will be bloody." Bryan added.

"Azriel wants that number one contender spot and right now beating Keith Stylez is a priority." Tony replied.

Keith manages to kick Azriel away from him before hitting a running knee to his opponent's face. Azriel stumbles slightly but is still kneeling. Keith hits a super kick which successfully brings Azriel down to the mat. Keith hits a Dancing leg drop and goes for the cover.

"1!"

"2!" Azriel throws Keith off of him. They both get to their feet at the same time Azriel reaches out to grab Keith, but Keith ducks and rolls out the ring. Azriel stared him down as Keith regroups outside with Tyrik & Tamina. The ref gets to a 4 count and Azriel comes out of the ring grabbing both Tyrik & Keith by the necks. He choke slammed Carter before rolling Keith back into the ring. Keith gets to his feet and hits the ropes when Azriel slides back in Keith goes for a huge lariet but Azriel reverses and hits him with Death's Embrace (Sister Abigal). Azriel goes for the pin.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Hail to the king**

"And your winner via pinfall, Azriel !" Nikki announces. Keith rolls out the ring and Tamina kneels on the floor checking on both Tyrik & Keith. Azriel posed on the turnbuckle briefly before exiting the ring.

"That was pretty brutal, it was like every time Keith started gaining momentum, Azriel crushed it."Kaitlyn said.

"Azriel showed why he is not just one but _THE_ powerhouse in the divison." Tony said." He lifted and slammed Stylez by his shirt thats power."

"Derek Johnson has to be watching Azriel closely after that showing." Bryan added.

* * *

"My guest at this time, newest WZW Superstar Kevin Runnels." Brie Bella said grinning."You had an amazing debut tonight."

"I know I did, I'm simply great." Kevin said smuggly.

"Why did you say what you said to Matt before the match ?" Brie asked, Kevin chuckled

"Look at Matt then look at me, what do you see Bella ?" Kevin asked, Brie looked over Kevin briefly.

"Some one much muscular and maybe more ruthless."

"Exactly and that is because what I did before wrestling was the real deal, this is nothing." Kevin said in disgust."Wrestling isn't real."

"Alot of people would disagree with you."

"To hell with alot of people." Kevin sneered walking off.

* * *

"So Kevin doesn't think wrestlings real?" Kaitlyn asked in disbelief."What the hell is he doing here."

"My guess is to prove a point."Bryan replied.

"We're being told something is going on in the Vixxen's locker room."Tony cut in smirking.

The camera pans to the Vixxen's locker room where Ruby & Viola are seen attacking both Kendall & Anna. Viola rams Anna's head into the wall before tossing her over the couch. Ruby & Kendall are straight up brawling to the side, Kendall was winning the fight until Viola jumped in. Out of nowherr Azariah Haze comes to the rescue yanking Viola off by her hair and tossing her away from Kendall before doing the same to Ruby. Anna sluggishly got to her feet and stood beside Azariah & Kendall while Viola & Ruby backed off.

"You better get the hell out of here."Azariah spat as Anna leaned on her for support.

"You're lucky its only two of us right now." Ruby yelled as she & Viola left the locker.

"You still gonna go through with your match?" Azariah asked Kendall.

"Of course, you saw me beating her ass." Kendall smirked before a look of worry crossed her face as she looked at Anna."Although she hit her head pretty hard and should see a trainer."

"I'll take her, good luck out there." Azariah said Kendall nodded and ran off.

The camera pans back to the arena as the lights dimmed slightly.

 **Back In Black**

"The following is a Vixxen's bout set for one fall, introducing first from Chicago, Illonois she is the WZW Women's Champion Kate Starks!"

Kate held her belt up confidently as she made her way to the ring.

"Kate looks confident." Kaitlyn pointed out.

"Alittle too confident, you don't think she had something to do with Viola & Ruby's attack ?" Bryan asked.

"Nope, it was just perfect timing that your Women's Champ is going to take advantage of."Tony replied.

"You're right I forgot Kate is actually the pretty lax one."Kaitlyn said.

 **Cute without the E**

"And her opponent from, Dallas, Texas she is one half of the WZW Woman's Tag Team Champions representing the Illegal Vixxens, Kendall Tatum Harper !" Nikki announced.

Kendall came out without her title and made her way to the ring slowly.

"You think she's feeling that attack now ?" Tony asked snickering.

"She does appear a bit sluggish, and it doesn't help she's up against Kate Starks either." Bryan replied.

Kate & Kendall stared at each other for a moment as the bell rang, Kate started to circle Kendall while Kendall watched her closely. Kate got closer and Kendall caught her off guard with an arm drag. Kate got smirking and the two went in for the lock up which Kendall got the upperhand pulling Kate into a side headlock. Kate slips out and reverses sliding Kendall into a wrist lock behind the back. Kendall elbows Kate in the head until he grip slips she then turns around and hits a sit-out jawbreaker. Kate stumbles back holding her jaw, Kendall goes for a clothesline but Kate sidesteps it,Kendall rebounds back and hits a bulldog and goes for a cover.

"1!" Kate kicks out.

Kendall pulls Kate up but Kate shoves her away booting her in the gut. Kate then hits a superkick right to Kendall's jaw. Kate stomps right onto Kendall's right shoulder repeatedly until Kendall manages to roll out the way and get to her feet. Kate runs at Kendall but Kendall reverses hitting her with a flapjack and then she goes into a single leg boston crab. Kate slowly but surely dragged them both to the ropes. Kendall didnt release until the ref counted to 4.

"Kendall Tatum Harper showing off one of many holds in her arsenal of holds."Kaitlyn said"She knows more submissions than nearly anyone is this company."

"A submission specialist, against one of the most resilent competitors on the roster sounds like this will go on for a while." Tony said sighing.

Kate rubbed her back briefly as she sat against the ropes, Kendall ran at her intending for a running knee but Kate gets herself out the way and trips Kendall so her neck lands on the ropes. Kate then hits a knee drop onto Kendall's shoulder.

Kendall rolls out the ring and to the arena floor holding her shoulder and neck. Kate climbed out the ring after her. Kate went to ram Kendall into the steel steps but Kendall dove out the way leaving Kate to crash shoulder first. Kendall rolled Kate back into the ring before climbing onto the apron and then onto the top rope. Kate pops up and throws a forearm at Kendall's face dazing her briefly. Kate then climbs up and starts setting up for the superplex. Kendall starts to fight back before shoving Kate away from her, Kate lands on her feet and Kendall nails a crossbody onto the champ, she hooks the leg for the cover.

"1!"

"2!" Kate gets the shoulder up.

Kendall pulls Kate up and irish whips her,when Kate rebounds back Kendall goes for Cute with out the E ( Tilt a whirl backbreaker) , but Kate counters turning it into a tilt a whirl headscissor. Kendall looks at her in shock before getting back to her feet.

"Kate reverses the backbreaker with a headscissor, that could have been the end of Kate."Bryan said.

"Kate isn't undefeated for nothing." Tony simply says.

Kate & Kendall both hit the ropes, Kendall ducks down while Kate jumps over. They rebound back right into big clothesline from each other. Both Vixxen's laid out on the mat catching their breath. Kate is the first one up, she pulls Kendall up and hits a german suplex flowing into an armbar. Kendall gritted her teeth and started trying to drag herself towards the ropes. Running out of options Kendall yanked Kate by the hair rolling her into a cruifix.

"1!"

"2!"

"-" Viola and Ruby begin attacking Kendall out of nowhere.

 **Cute Without the E**

"Your winner via disqualification, Kendall Tatum Harper!"

Kate rolls her eyes before spearing Ruby and rolling out the ring, she grabbed her title and stormed up the ramp. Azariah Haze ran down just as Viola laid Kendall out with Poetic Justice (Cresant kick). The two had a brief stare down, Viola exiting the ring and took a step towards Azariah Haze.

 **Back to Earth**

Amora Lynn & Brianna Gage made their way down the ramp. Viola shrugged and helped Ruby up and the two stood fearlessly before the three Vixxens as a stagehand helped Kendall backstage.

 **A Girl Like That**

"You two are driving me crazy." Zahara groaned pointing at Viola & Ruby."I thought giving Katarina her much unnecessarily needed time off, would have kept you two better behaved."

"We didn't do anything, you wouldn't have done."Ruby said grabbing a microphone she and Viola smiled innocently.

"This isn't about me, it's about you two. Azariah head to the back, next week you along side the illegal Vixxens will face Bad Girls Club in a 6-Vixxen tag match." She stated Azariah reluctantly headed back up the ramp."You 4's match starts right now since your all out here."

Zahara headed backstage as the four Vixxen's entered the ring, Ruby climbed out onto the apron by the announce table since she was clearly still feeling the affect of Kate's spear. Amora & Viola started the match off.

Viola & Amora go into the shoulder-collar lock up, with Viola getting the upperhand slamming Amora to the mat by her long hair. Viola stands on Amora's hair while pulling on her arms. The ref counts to four and Viola releases Amora's arms but stomps on her face, she then goes for a cover.

"1!" Amora gets the shoulder up. Viola hoists her up and hits a northern lights suplex. Amora rolls away in pain. Viola shoulder blocks Brianna off the apron before going to pick Amora back up, Amora quickly hits a standing hurricarana sending Viola to the mat. Viola starts to get back to her feet just as Amora bounces off the ropes hitting a tilt a whirl facebuster. Amora goes for the cover.

"1!"

"2!" Viola kicks out. Amora blows hair out her face and pulls Viola up then irish whips her into her corner. Amora runs and hits a dropkick right to Viola's chest. She then tags in Brianna. Brianna starts kicking Viola in the gut,chest and legs. Viola slumps down to a seated position and Brianna then hits a knee right into Viola's face. Brianna pulls her out the corner and pins her.

"1!"

"2!" Viola kicks out.

"Viola started off dominating and now momentum is in the hands of Amora Lynn & Brianna Gage." Kaitlyn said.

"If they keep her down and away from the energetic Ruby then they could have a chance. Maybe." Tony said.

Brianna pulls Viola up and irish whips her, Viola rebounds back and Brianna ducks down so Viola jumps over. When Brianna gets up Viola hits a lou thesz press raining down punches to Brianna. Viola gets to her feet and hits a standing moonsault going for the cover.

"1!"Brianna kicks out.

Viola rolls her eyes and pulls Brianna up, Viola knees Brianna in the gut repeatedly before throwing her to the mat. She then goes for the cover.

"1!"

"2!" Brianna kicks out.

Viola drags her to their corner and rams her into it repeadly. Ruby then tags herself in. Viola grabs both of Brianna's legs making Brie grab onto the ropes and Ruby leaped over the ropes hitting a seated senton. Ruby drags Brianna to the middle of the ring and hits the ropes for a lionsault. Brianna rolls out the way she then goes to tag in Amora but Viola flys across the ring and yanks her foot back, before going to shoulder block Amora off the apron but she jumps down and pulls Viola out the ring. Ruby leans over the ropes glaring at Amora.

"Get your hands off her ! " Ruby yelled, Brianna slide behind her and hit a schoolgirl.

"1!"

"2!" Ruby gets the shoulder up.

Brianna irish whips Ruby into the corner she then hits a running high knee followed by a running bulldog. Brianna goes to pull Ruby up but Ruby rakes her eyes before hitting a spinning heel kick. Brianna slumped to the mat holding the back of her head and her eyes. Ruby hooks the leg.

"1!"

"2!" Brianna kicks out.

Ruby shrugs and locks on a bodyscissor, Brianna grits her teeth and trys to remove Ruby's legs but Ruby punches the back of her head. Amora starts clapping on the apron the crowd joins in trying to give Brianna momentum. Brianna manages to catch Ruby in the head with a stiff back elbow freeing herself. She then hits a shining wizard and runs to tag in Amora. Ruby wobbles to her feet as Amora comes exploding in hitting a stiff clothesline, followed by a dropsault. Ruby gets back to her feet as Amora rebounds from the ropes taking her down with a tilt a whirl headscissor. Amora goes for the cover.

"1!"

"2!" Viola stomps on her back breaking out the pin. Brianna runs in the ring but Viola tosses her straight out. Amora spins Viola around and hits her double knee facebuster making Viola roll out the ring. Ruby grabs Amora and drops her on her head with the Diva Driller(Double underhook Piledriver). Ruby hooks the leg.

"1!"

"2!

"3!"

 **Imaginery**

"Your winners via pinfall representing The Bad Girls Club, Viola & Ruby !"

"Ruby has pinned the Champion." Tony said happily.

"That was tough, Amora's gotta be seeing stars." Bryan said."Viola's mouth has got to be pretty bloody too."

"I can only imagine how Brianna & Amora feel about losing."Kaitlyn said.

* * *

"My guest at this time one half of the WZW Women's Tag Team Champions, Kendall Tatum Harper." Cameron smiled at the irate Vixxen.

"Hi, Cameron if I come off bitchy its not my fault." Kendall pouted." Anna is still in the trainers room , and Viola & Ruby interfered in me breaking Kate's streak!"

"Do you think Kate had anything to do with the attack, alot of people on social media speculate thay she did." Cameron said, Kendall raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"No, I don't. She helped me when she didn't have to that would be stupid if she had them attack us."Kate replied.

"Ugh, who cares about Kendall whining." Lizzy Hale cut it an annoyed expression on her face."It's always Kendall this, Kendall that screw Kendall."

"Well who crapped in your cheerios Hyde ?" Kendall asked with a small smirk.

"This show being all about you." Lizzy points at Kendall glaring." Anna, BGC & Starks is over with."

"Jesus is this everybody whine about not being on Tv day." Kendall retorted.

"I want you in the ring next week." Lizzy says poking Kendall in the chest before walking off.

"Well Cam-bam looks like I have a match next week." Kendall smiles at Cameron and walks off, Cameron shakes her head.

* * *

"What do you mean ya'll banned from ringside." Tyrik said frowning.

"Tamina got this text from Zahara and if we go out there with you, we'll be stripped off the titles an fired effectively immediately, whatever the hell those big ass words mean." Keith explained holding an icepack on his forehead, one on his lip while a random blond bimbo held one on his chest and another on his side.

"You alil too jacked up to be any help tonight anyway bro." Tyrik said, Tamina snorted holding back a laugh.

"Aint nothing funny, dude stretched my T out and messed up this chick magnet." Keith motioned to his face.

"Let me get up out of here, before you throw off my focus." Tyrik replied grabbing his title and walking off. Keith turned his attention to the blonde.

"I'm still hot right baby?"

"Of course." The blond smiled when Keith closed his eyes she shoom her head no to Tamina.

* * *

"Lizzy vs Kendall next week and Azriel really did a number on Stylez." Bryan said cringing at the last part.

"He doesn't look that bad." Tony said.

"Lets focus on the extreme rules match we're about to see." Kaitlyn says.

 **Get Back**

"The following is a 3-on 1 Extreme Rules match, introducing first weighing in at 235 pounds, from Tampa, Florida Alex Carter!"

Alex comes out and makes his way to the ring.

 **Like This**

"And his partner from Los Vegas, Nevada weighing in at 241 pounds, Alec Days !"

Alec walks out slowly before joing Alex in the ring.

 **Pedro Nevaga**

"And lastly their partner weighing in at 210 pounds, from Rio De Janerio, Brazil Diego Castan !'

Diego ran out hyping the crowd up, he quickly joined his partners in the ring.

 **What Up Gangsta**

"And their opponent from Los Angeles, California weighing in at 225 pounds, representing the OGZ: He is one half of the WZW Tag Team Champions, Tyrik Carter !"

Tyrik held his head up high as he carried his championship to the ring. He slid under the bottom rope and eyed up his three opponents. The ref rang the bell and Tyrik tossed his championship nailing Diego Castan directly in the face with it before rolling out the ring. Diego held his face as Alex Carter ran and hit a suicide dive through the ropes, Tyrik nailed his brother directly in the face with a steel chair. Alec Days exited the ring and Tyrik hit him with the steel chair in the gut.

"Smart move by Tyrik Carter arming himself with weapons since he's outnumbered."Tony said.

"I'm pretty sure, Alex is busted open that chair shot was sickening." Kaitlyn said cringing.

"One can only wonder how long this will work out for Carter." Bryan said.

Diego gets out onto the apron and runs before leaping off it taking out Tyrik with a huge hurricarana. Diego grabbed the steel chair and started raining down hits to Carter's back. Diego then rolled him back in the ring before pinning him.

"1!"

"2!" Tyrik kicks out.

Alec Days rolls back into the ring and the two hit a double vertical suplex before hoisting Tyrik up and irish whipping him into the corner. Alex Carter finally gets back to his feet his nose is slightly bloody. Alex slides in the ring as Alec is stomping on Tyrik and, Diego slides into the ring with a table. He quickly begins setting it up in the middle of the ring. Alec pulls Tyrik out the corner and goes to kick him on the gut but Tyrik catches his leg and shoves him into Alex Carter. Tyrik explodes out the corner and clotheslines Alec & Alex to the mat hard.

He then grabs Diego and bounces his head off the table three times before exiting the ring. He reaches under the ring for another weapon while his opponents are downed momentarily. Tyrik blindly pulls out the first thing that he touches which ends up being a sparkly purple blow dryer. Tyrik looked at it confusion before reaching back under this time pulling out a gold club. Deigo went for a baseball slide but Tyrik ducks it before yanking Castan out the ring and harshly onto the arena floor. Tyrik wrapped the cord from the blowdryer around his hand and swung it at Diego but he rolled out the way just in time.

"Tyrik Carter is armed with a golf club and what looks like Katarina's lucky blowdryer."Kaitlyn says confused.

"Why.. you know what I don't want to know why thats under there." Bryan replied.

"If Tyrik can keep everyone downed then he can win this." Tony says."Tyrik just misses the blowdryer shot to Diego by a second."

Diego gets up and goes to yank the golf club from Keith's hands but ends up being clunked in the back of the head with the blowdryer. Tyrik tosses the blowdryer down before going back inside the ring. Alec rushed at him for a clothesline but Tyrik swings the club wildly hitting Alec Days in the gut once again before throwing him out the ring. He then turns his attention to Alex Carter. Tyrik rushes at him with the gold club but Alex manages to catch it before delivering a strong headbutt to Tyrik's face making him stumble back and drop his golf club. Alex rams Tyrik back first into the table before placing him on top of it. Alec staggers to his feet and holds down both Tyrik Carter's arms as Alex scales the turnbuckle. Alex quickly jumps performing his G-Code (540 corkscrew senton bomb)

Tyrik kicks Alec in the head before rolling off the table resulting in Alex Carter crashing through the table. Tyrik quickly goes for the cover.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **What Up Gangsta**

"Your winner by way of pinfall, Tyrik Carter !" Brie Bella announced. Tyrik quickly exited the ring as Diego ran in he and Alec tried to grab Tyrik just as he slid out the ring. The ref handed Tyrik his title as he slowly backed up the ramp. The show faded out with Tyrik standing at the top of the ramp smirking.

* * *

 **I'm a little late sorry, don't kill me . But here it is. Oh and the special announcement was the date o the paperview oct 28th 2015. Since I'm a total girl all the ocs are tots gonna be wearing costumes whether or not you tell me what you want them to be or not (Katarina will either be , Nicki Minaj or Sheva Almar (Resident Evil 5) while Keith will be a pimp :)) . So six paperviews 2 months apart I want you guys to help with the names and possibly concepts.**

 **Oct : Halloween Mischief**

 **December : Holiday Brawl (All matches are either no dq, backstage brawls, or falls counts anywhere)**

 **Feb: ?**

 **April: ?**

 **June:?**

 **August: (This one won't be until next year btw)?**

 **Match Card**

 **Kevin Runnels vs Derek Johnson**

 **Lizzy Hyde vs Kendall Tatum Harper**

 **Azriel vs TJ Bryant**

 **OGz(Keith Stylez & Tyrik Carter) vs Diego Castan & Matt Harris**

 **Nya Stone Vs Amora Lynn**

 **Bad Girls Club vs Illegal Vixxens & Azariah Haze**

 **Okay if anyone is still reading, since I've been talking for awhile apps are reopened but only to build onto the Tag Divisons. So only SuperStar or Vixxen Tag Teams will be accepted. And I'm also thinking about a mid card title I'll let you guys know about that one.**


	7. WZW Episode 5: 9-9-15

**Centuries**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Live from the Liacourse Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.**

 **Diva - Beyonce**

"Making their way to the ring, Ruby , Viola & Katarina Love The Bad Girls Club!" Summer Rae announced. Each Vixxen sported their cropped custom made Bad Girls Club T-shirts over their ring gear. Katarina's was cut into a tube top, Viola's was cut so it hung off one shoulder & Ruby's was turned into a Tank top with a deep V. The trio climbed into the ring each picking up a microphone.

"Philadelphia, guess who's home !" Katarina grinned basking in the loud pop of the crowd."But we're out here with important business to discus, Ruby."

"Thank you Kat baby, so last week I pinned the champion." Ruby said grinning."So that should mean I get another title shot right."

"I think you're absolutely right, Ruby."Viola added.

"But we don't want it to be tonight." Ruby said pacing the ring.

"Nope." Viola added.

"You're not saying at Halloween Mischief, are you ?" Katarina asked in pretend fear.

"Oh yeah I am." Ruby responded.

 **Back to Earth**

"Ruby, Ruby, Ruby." Amora shook her head walking onto the stage."I'm not one to run from a fight and a fight is definitely what you'll be getting from me, so Ruby I accept your challenge October 28th, I will put my Vixxen's Championship on the line and I will leave with it."

"Great your dismissed now, Azariah I've got some words for you." Katarina said walking to lean on the ropes closest to the ramp.

 **Bo$$**

"What do you want?" Azariah walked onto the stage beside Amora looking bored.

"You almost messed up my beautiful beautiful face, that Bedazzled crap needs to be banned!" Katarina yelled motioning to her face. Ruby & Viola shared a look before smirking.

 **A Girl Like That**

Zahara Knight strutted onto the stage and down the ramp she grabbed a microphone before climbing into the ring.

"When I approved this, I thought you guys had a valid reason for opening the show, but either I was dumb or you got side tracked." Zahara said looking squarely at Katarina." So say what you need to say and get the hell to the back, I rather you don't stand out here for the whole duration of the show going on and on about nothing."

"Right." Katarina said unfazed."As I was saying, you won't walk away from me a winner this time, I promise you that."

"And you & Amora should probably watch out." Viola said, Azariah raised an eyebrow while Amora rolled her eyes. Ruby & Katarina dropped their mics and ran up the ramp only to stop in their tracks when Anna Bradshaw, Kendall Tatum Harper,Brianna Gage & Jessica Batista came onto the stage standing beside the two Vixxens.

Bad Girls Club glared as they made their way past the Vixxens and to the back, slowly everyone else dispersed.

"That was a different way to start the show." Bryan said scratching his head.

"So many Vixxens." Tony said practically drooling.

"We'll see Azriel take on TJ Bryant tonight as Azriel tries to get a step closer to the title, while the for the Main event we'll see Bad Girls Club take on The Illegal Vixxens & Azariah Haze."Kaitlyn said.

"Kendall Tatum Harper will be pulling double duty after Zahara made the Main Event Kendall accepted Lizzy Hyde's challenge." Bryan added.

 **Hate Me Now**

"The following is a singles bout set for one fall, introducing first from Brooklyn, New York weighing in at 249 pounds, Kevin Runnels!" Summer Rae announced as Kevin made his way to the ring once inside he started bouncing up and down, shadow boxing.

 **Reborn**

"And his opponent from Atlanta, Georgia weighing in at 225 pounds he is the WZW World Heavy Weight Champion, Derek Johnson !" Summer announced.

Derek made his way to the ring.

"At Halloween Mischief Derek will be defending his title, just imagine the huge pressure he must feel." Bryan said.

"First paper view, first major title defense." Kaitlyn added.

"And I hope it's his last."Tony smirked.

The bell rings, and both Superstars go straight for the lock up. Derek has Kevin by the waist from behind and Kevin stomps on his foot before whipping him into the ropes. Derek rebounds back and hits a dropkick. Derek goes for a kneedrop but Kevin rolls out the before spearing Derek down to the mat and raining down punches. Derek shoves Kevin away from him and they both get to their feet. Derek goes for a clothesline but Kevin catches him with a sick belly-to-belly. Kevin then stomps on the right arm of Derek Johnson viciously. Kevin forces him to his feet but Derek shoves him away before hitting a devastating high kick, dazing Runnels. Derek hits a quick DDT and hooks the leg.

"1!" Kevin kicks out. They get to there feet at the same time, Kevin goes for a clothesline but Derek ducks under his arm and uses the ropes to springboard himself back for a tornado DDT but Kevin uses the momentum against him and counters hitting a wicked spinbuster on the champ. Kevin grabs Derek by the legs and starts to swing him around before launching him head first into the corner. Derek sits up holding his head as Kevin crashes into him hitting a dropkick to Johnson's stomach. Kevin yanks him out the corner and covers him.

"1!"

"2!" Derek kicks out !

Kevin forces Derek to his feet and hits a belly to belly before hoisting him back up and hitting 3 more on the fourth attempt Derek countered with a forward russian leg sweep. They both got to there feet at the same time, Derek hits a wicked dropkick before decending the turnbuckle. When Kevin got back to his feet Derek went for a seated Senton but Kevin caught him on his shoulders, Derek quickly countered with a hurricarana into a pin.

"1!"

"2!" Kevin kicks out.

"Derek Johnson was thinking quick on his feet , that could had been the end of the match." Kaitlyn pointed out.

"Countering the Welcome to Hell, with a hurricarana into a nearfall." Bryan said.

Kevin sits up just as Derek runs the ropes going for his rolling cutter, but Kevin rolls out the ring and with a shrugg starts to walk up the ramp. Derek gets up and dives through the ropes but Kevin catches him this time successfully powerbombing him right onto the steel steps before tossing him back into the ring. Kevin then locks in a kimura lock and Derek reluctantly taps.

 **Hate Me Now**

"You're winner via submission, Kevin Runnels!"

"Kevin Runnels has beaten the champ, odds are Azriel and Runnels will go head to head for contendership now. Derek has to be getting nervous now." Bryan said.

"The end of this boring reign is almost over." Tony said fist pumping slightly.

"The tap or snap picks up the second win for newbie Kevin Runnels." Kaitlyn says boredly.

* * *

"My guest at this time, WZW World Heavy Weight Champion, Derek Johnson." Nikki Bella smiled, Derek stood beside her favoring his arm slightly." How do you feel after that lost to new comer Kevin Runnels?"

"It was a fluke, in hindsight diving out the ring was a bad idea. But next time around he won't beat me I can promise you that." Derek said confidently.

"And what about Azriel later on her takes on TJ Bryant , if he beats him and then an opponent next week you will be facing him for the championship." Nikki stated.

"I'm going to study his move set , do my homework just in case I am facing him." Derek replied.

"Actually I tapped the champ out, I think I deserve a shot at that belt." Kevin Runnels smirked walking up to Derek.

"And I pinned him too." Detrick Cyrus said walking up to the two as Nikki slowly snuck away.

"I have no problem fighting you." Derek glares at Kevin." Or Detrick, or Azriel I want to be a fighting champion."

"Good, I'm gonna make it happen." Kevin smirks, Derek turns on his heel and walks off.

"Nice work out there." Detrick smiles adjusting his belt on his shoulder.

"I would say the same to you, Cuz but you haven't had a match since I've been here." Kevin said, Detrick rolled his eyes.

"Giving other talent a chance, speaking of chances have you seen our little cousin yet?" Detrick asked.

"She's somewhere raising hell, unlike you." Kevin replied walking off.

* * *

 _"There's an uprising in the Vixxen's Divison, I am coming to change everything." A woman said her back was to the camera all that could be seen was her long curly brown hair._

 _"I'm going to make an impact, trust me.." The female said as the tron faded out._

"Another new-comer? Zahara's been on a signing roll." Tony said with an eye roll.

"We do have a few new Vixxens."Kaitlyn pointed out.

"I kinda just said that." Tony replied.

"This is Kendall Tatum Harper's first match of the night." Bryan said changing the topic.

 **Cute Without the E**

"Introducing first the WZW Women's Champions, Being accompanied by Anna Bradshaw representing the Illegal Vixxen's from Dallas, Texas Kendall Tatum Harper !" Summer Rae announced.

Kendall came out with Anna trailing slightly behind her, both carried there matching tag team titles, Kendall held her's up while Anna wore her's around her waist. Kendall entered the ring, while Anna took both titles and stayed at ringside.

 **Freak Like Me**

"And her opponent being accompanied by Melinda Ambrose, from Fort Lauderdale, Florida Lizzy Hyde !" Summer Rae announced as Lizzy came out smirking beside her was a petite tanned girl, she was shorter than Lizzy and had long waist length jet black hair, her eyes were a sparkling blue. She wore a cut up Avenger's T-shirt black skinny jeans and avenger's converse. The duo made there way to the ring while Kendall stared at Melinda curiously.

"What is Melinda Ambrose the wife of THE Dean Ambrose doing here at War Zone ?" Kaitlyn said in shock.

"One of the new Vixxen's and she looks like she's Lizzy's partner in crime now." Tony stated.

"Actually the two are long time friends, and have tagged together most of their careers." Bryan corrected.

The bell rang and Kendall still was staring at Melinda, Lizzy rolled her eyes and booted her in the gut. Kendall clutched her stomach and rolled her eyes.

"I just wanted to see the newbie." Kendall muttered as the two went into the lock up. Lizzy got the upperhand and pulled Kendall into a side headlock. Kendall countered and kicked Lizzy in the back of the leg before shoving her to the mat face first. Kendall then started grinding Lizzy's face into the mat. Kendall stomped on her back before hoisting her up for a suplex but Lizzy counters floating over into a neckbreaker. Lizzy smirks and hits the ropes but Anna grabs her leg and trips her up. Lizzy turns angerily towards Anna who smiles innocently just before Kendall rolls her up.

"1!"

"2!" Lizzy kicks out.

They both get to there feet and go into another lock up, Kendall backs herself into the ropes forcing Lizzy to let go before the count of 5. Kendall slaps Lizzy across the face and Lizzy slaps her back, the two go into a slap fight until Lizzy gets annoyed and hits a standing hurricarana flinging Kendall to the mat. Lizzy turns and flips Anna the middle finger pulling Kendall to her feet she sends Kendall into the ropes, Kendall rebounds back going for a crossbody but Lizzy catches her and hits a quick tilt a whirl slam. Kendall arches her back in pain and rolls away from Lizzy, but Lizzy steps on her back and pulls both her arms back.

"Lizzy Hyde so far has been impressive." Kaitlyn said."That side slam looked brutal."

"This submission looks even more brutal, almost like she's trying to rip the arms off of Harper."Bryan said cringing.

"That might be what Lizzy needs to stand out here, beautiful beautiful Melissa and their imfamous mean streak." Tony said.

"Its Melinda, Tony." Kaitlyn corrected.

"Melissa, Melinda, Melina same thing." Tony waved his arm.

Lizzy kept wrenching Kendall's arm back, Kendall screamed in agony but refused to tap out. Lizzy released her and kicked her onto her back before climbing the top turnbuckle. Lizzy went for a gorgeous moonsault but Kendall rolled out the way at the last second but Lizzy caught herself landing on her feet. Kendall got to her feet and hit a cruifix on Lizzy.

"1!"Lizzy kicks out !

Kendall flows quickly into a crossface wrenching Lizzy's neck back. Lizzy started to drag the two of them to the ropes, but Kendall breaks the hold and reapplies it after pulling Lizzy away from the rope. Lizzy hangs on though annoying Kendall who once again breaks the hold but this time goes into another cruifix pin.

"1!"

"2!"Lizzy kicks out. Kendall pulls Lizzy up and irish whips her, when she rebounds back Kendall jumps over her. Lizzy hits the ropes one final time and tilt a whirls herself around Kendall before locking in her patented Octopus hold

"Diva Breaker ! Will Kendall tap this time ?" Kaitlyn says.

Anna jumps up on the apron, just as Kendall taps but the ref doesn't see it. Lizzy releases Kendall thinking she'd won only to see the ref paying attention to Anna. Melinda flies around the ring and yanks Anna from the apron before laying her out with a Dirty Deeds. Kendall spins Lizzy around and tries to spit her Blue mist (Asian Mist) but Lizzy forearm's her in the mouth before hitting the "Break A Bitch" or Inverted facelock transitioned into a double knee backstabber. Lizzy covers Kendall.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Freak Like Me**

"And your winner via pinfall, Lizzy Hyde !" Summer Rae announces as the ref and Melinda hold on Lizzy's arms.

"That was a very close match here." Bryan said."If Melinda & Anna weren't ringside who knows how it would have worked out."

"Lizzy has got to be happy to have back up here."Kaitlyn said

"Let's see if she's any good in the ring though." Tony said.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Carter & Stylez? " Zahara asked her intern.

"I don't even think they came into the arena, Ms. Knight." She replied.

"God, I hate those two so much." Zahara frowned shaking her head. Just then Zahara's iphone lit up she was receiving a facetime call from one of the men in question: Tyrik Carter.

"Where the hell are you?"Zahara yelled, Tyrik flinched behind him was a white background but you could faintly hear music in the background.

"We're still in the last city sorry, Boss Chick." Tyrik said. Zahara nearly tossed her phone.

"Why the hell aren't you in Philadelphia?" Zahara snarled.

"Missed our flight, then the one after , and the other one after." Tyrik stated boredly.

"The company gets you rentals , you could have drove." Zahara replied as a clearly intoxicated Keith Stylez popped into the call.

"Why are you hiding out in the bathroom bro, it's hoes galore out there, this one chick had on a whole fishnet outfit." Keith slurred, Tyrik glared at him before shoving him away.

"So you're at a club instead of work?" Zahara asked in disgust."Make sure you get to Raliegh , you two are defending your titles." Zahara hit end and crossed her arms angerily.

"Those two love pushing your buttons, Ms. Knight. I'm pretty sure they are in town." The intern said. Zahara just shrugged.

"Their defending in a gauntlet next week, so I don't care."

* * *

"We need to come up with a solid plan for tonight, I know we can beat The Vixxen's and Azariah has been nothing but lucky." Viola said the trio were located in a dark part of the arena, Katarina sat on crates, Ruby leaned against the wall and Viola did a few stretches.

"Isolation, and brutalizing them one at a time seems like the best way to go." Ruby said, Viola nodded while Katarina stayed quiet.

"Something wrong, Love?" Viola asked.

"Just going over my game plan, you two do what you do and I'll do this my way." Katarina replied.

"You sure?" Viola asked.

"Cause that hasn't really worked out the last few weeks." Ruby finished.

"Trust me, it's all apart of my master plan."Katarina replied.

* * *

 **Hail To The King**

"Introducing first from Los Angeles, California weighing in at 286 pounds, Azriel !"

Azriel slowly stalked his way to the ring oozing confidence.

"Do you guys think TJ Bryant could be the one to derail, Azriel's plan ?" Kaitlyn asked.

"We'll see." Bryan said.

 **What You Know**

"And his opponent from Tampa Bay, Florida weighing in at 235 pounds TJ Bryant !" Summer announced.

TJ made his way to the ring hyping up the fans briefly. He entered the ring and the bell rang, the two went into the shoulder collar lock up.

TJ got the upperhand and took Azriel down with a headlock takedown. Azriel locks in a headscissor quickly but TJ kips up. The two stood up staring each other down before going into another lock up with Azriel retreating against the ropes before rolling out the ring once the ref made TJ break his grip. Azriel reached under the ropes and dragged TJ out the ring by his legs making him crash back first on the floor. Azriel forced him to his feet and whips TJ into the barricade. He then charges at him intending for a spear but TJ forearms him in the face before climbing onto the barricade and hitting a diving elbow drop making Azriel fall down. TJ then pulls him up and rolls him into the ring. Bryant climbs up onto the apron and hits a leg drop making Azriel clutch his throat and roll all the way into the ring. TJ climbs into the ring and goes for the cover.

"1!" Azriel kicks out.

TJ pulls Azriel up and goes for a snap suplex but Azriel counters with a suplex of his own dropping TJ chest first on the ropes. Azriel hits a leg drop of his own before stomping on TJ viciously. Azriel pulls TJ up by the hair and sends him into the corner he then ran at him for a corner splash but TJ boots Azriel in the face, and then he tosses Azriel into the corner. Azriel punches TJ in the head dazing him and then he climbs up the turnbuckle. TJ gets back to his feet and hits a rope assistant enziguri making Azriel groggy. Bryant climbs up the turnbuckle and his the suplexplex leaving Aziel flat on his back in the middle of the ring.

TJ goes and covers Azriel.

"1!"

"2!"

"-!" Azriel barely gets the shoulder up.

TJ pulls Azriel up and goes for his Pumphandle face buster but Azriel counters hitting TJ with the Death's Embrace (Sister Abigal). Azriel then covers him.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Hail to the king**

"Your winner via pinfall Azriel !"

"Azriel's done it, he's managed to make his way into a number one contenders match next week." Bryan says.

"All he has to do is put away his final opponent and he'll be getting a title shot."Tony said."The way he's been tearing through his opponents makes me think he's got this."

"He barely won." Kaitlyn retorted.

"Keyword is won."Tony replied.

* * *

"You two are seriously not coming in tonight?!" Zahara screeched at her phone, the duo of Keith and Tyrik were now in the back of a limo surrounded by girls.

"Easy baby, we're on our way now." Keith smirked winking at Zahara.

"Your match is in five minutes, you know what don't come I don't know why my dad hired you two and gave you such long contracts." Zahara glared.

"Because we're the best." Tyrik said cockily.

"We're seriously on our way." Keith slurred. Zahara rolled her eyes and disconnected the call a knock could be heard on the door.

"Come in."

"Ms. Knight I have a great idea for next weeks number one contender match." Kevin Runnels smirked , Zahara tucked her phone into her pocket and stared at him curiously.

"Go on."

"Well I'm thinking a triple threat match, since I just tapped Derek out, out there I know you saw." Kevin said.

"Yes, I did."

"And my cousin did also beat him the first show." Kevin added.

"Detrick Cyrus?" Zahara asked baffled."You're campaigning to get Detrick and yourself into a number one contenders match?"

"Yes think about it, you wanted Azriel to beat two opponents he's done that. Me & Detrick did it the old fashion way beating the champ so logically we're all entitled a match." Kevin explained, Zahara nodded slowly.

"Okay, fine Triple Threat Number One Contender's Match for next week, winner goes on to face Derek Johnson in a Halloween Street Fight." Zahara replied. Kevin smiled and left her office.

* * *

"I'm still so confused about what that chick was talking about, an uprising in the divison ?" Amora said she along with Jessica, Azariah, & Kate were in the Vixxen's locker.

"It might not be nothing." Jessica dismissed quickly.

"Maybe that chick will be like Chyna and win the guys title." Kate said

"Yeah, I doubt that." Azariah said raising an eyebrow as Jessica finished up her make-up.

"We'll find out whenever she shows up, I guess." Amora said.

"She's not uprising to the top of this divison, myself and Illegal Vixxen's have in under a strangle hold." Kate said cockily, Amora raised an eyebrow and stared at her.

"I am the Vixxen Champion." Amora said.

"That's debatable, I like you Mora but I don't see you holding onto it much longer."Kate said honestly, Amora teared up a bit before walking off.

"Dude ! " Jessica yelled going after her.

* * *

"Nothing like tough love to make us better." Tony said smiling.

"She just killed that girls confidence, and their suppose to be friends." Kaitlyn argued.

"If words hurt her so much, she is definitely in the wrong profession." Tony retorted.

 **Pedro Nevaga**

"The following is a tag team match set for one fall, introducing first from Rio De Janiero, Brazil weighing in at 210 pounds, Deigo Castan !"

Diego came out and made his way halfway down the ramp he then stopped and faced the stage.

 **Never Never**

"And his partner, from New Jersey weighing in at 201 pounds Matt Harris !" Summer announced. Matt met up with Diego the two then entered the ring and hyped the crowd garnering a nice pop.

They stood in silence for a few moments the crowd started to grow restless.

 **Hate It Love It**

"And their opponents the WZW Tag Team Champions, weighing in at a combined weight of 400 pounds, Tyrik Carter & Keith Stylez The OGz!"

Keith clumsily walked out onto the stage first with Tyrik walking beside him carrying a microphone he snickered when Keith fell flat onto his face.

"So as you can see Keith is on right now, and we can't put a drunk person in a match so we're just gonna pass on this one." Tyrik said pulling Keith up."But you guys can take a count out win, since you really need this. Count it ref." Tyrik dropped the mic and headed back to the back supporting Stylez on one arm.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

"4!"

"5!"

"6!"

"7!"

"8!"

"9!"

"10!"

 **Never Never**

"Your winners via count out, Matt Harris & Diego Castan!"

Matt and Diego looked outraged in the ring.

 **A Girl Like That**

Zahara came out tugging Tyrik by the ear, she snatched up his microphone and rolled her eyes.

"Diego, Matt Tyrik was right and Keith is utterly wasted but I'm going to place you two as the first entrants in the Gantlet match for the Tag Titles." Zahara announced, Diego & Matt smiled happily and exited the ring. Zahara shamelessly let go off Tyrik's ear and shoved him towards Matt who hit a stunner and he then cupped his hands allowing Diego to use him as a springboard and hit the shooting star press. The duo then posed over Tyrik Carter.

"Could Diego & Matt be standing over Tyrik & Keith next week ?" Kaitlyn asked hopeful.

"They very well could be, I don't get why they even showed up." Bryan said.

* * *

 **One For The Money**

"Making her way to the ring, from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Nya Stone !" Summer announced the crowd popped for the other Hometown Vixxen.

Nya made her way to the ring basking in the cheers.

"Pennsylvania's own Nya Stone, they adore her." Kaitlyn said smiling.

"Sounds like lust mixed with envy to me." Tony said.

"That's weird." Bryan said.

 **Back to Earth**

"And her opponent from, Cleveland , Ohio the Vixxen's Champion it's Amora Lynn !"Summer announced as Amora came through the curtain. Amora posed on the stage with her championship just as Ruby bursted through the curtain violently clubbing away at the back of Amora. Amora hit a back kick right into Ruby's gut before bouncing her title off Ruby's face making her way to the ring. Amora nodded to the ref and the bell rang.

Amora & Nya went into the lock-up with Nya getting the upperhand, she shoved Amora onto her back. Amora scrambled back to her feet and Nya shoved her down again. Amora got to her feet once again and hit a two back to back dropsaults. She started to pull Nya up but Nya forearmed her in the gut before hitting a powerful spinebuster.

Amora held her back in pain as Nya started to stomp on her. Amora rolls out the way and yanks Nya's leg out from under her smirking, Amora hit a standing moonsault before hooking a leg.

"1!" Nya kicks out.

They both get to there feet and run the ropes, Nya goes for a clothesline but Amora ducks it going for a legsweep but Nya hits a low dropkick. Nya hoists Amora up and hits a snap suplex . Amora rolls out onto the apron while Nya panders to the crowd. Amora sluggishly gets to her feet on the apron. Nya runs to knock her off but Amora hits a forearm followed by a high kick to Nya's head before springboarding over ropes landing a crossbody.

"1!"

"2!" Nya kicks out !

Amora pulls Nya up to her feet and tries to irish whip her, Nya counters and sends Amora crashing into the corner instead. Nya then hits a high knee before nailing a bulldog. She then hooked both Lynn's legs.

"1!"

"2!" Amora kicks out.

Ruby finally gets herself together and makes her way down to ringside. Both Amora & Nya eyed her wearily as she took a seat on commentary.

"Nya is dominating Amora right now." Bryan said.

"The crowd is certainly hot for the both of them, but much hotter for Nya right now." Kaitlyn pointed out.

"The crowds pretty dead, Amora's pretty dead looking but thats just my thoughts." Ruby smirked watching the action closely.

Nya hoisted Amora up and hit a vertical suplex dropping her gut first on the turnbuckle, Amora clutched her gut and rolled out the ring. Nya climbed up the turnbuckle smirking, Amora slowly got back to her feet only to be hit with a diving knee to the side of the head. Nya tossed Amora into the ring and climbed in after her she then locked in her Inverted Cloverleaf, Amora screeched in pain and began tugging the both of them toward the ropes but Nya adds a body scissor making Amora unable to move.

Amora wildingly started flinging her head and elbows back trying to loosen Nya's grip, finally one hit connects and Nya's grip slips giving, Amora and opening to break free and hit a running knee to the jaw of Nya Stone. Amora climbs the turnbuckle and Ruby tosses down her headset hopping up onto the apron.

"Lynn you might wanna look out." Ruby yelled, Amora turned her attention to Ruby briefly only for Nya to capitalize hitting the Stone Cutter to Amora while she was perched on the turnbuckle. Amora's body hit the mat with a sickening thud and Nya covered her.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **One for the Money**

"Your winner via pinfall, Nya Stone !"

"Well Ruby certainly has it our for Amora, looks like she'll mess with her every chance she gets." Kaitlyn commented shaking her head in disgust.

"She's making sure Amora knows her days as Champion are numbered." Tony replied.

Ruby motions that the belt will be around her waist soon at the top of the ramp, before leaving.

* * *

"My guest at this time, Azariah Haze, Kendall Tatum Harper & Anna Bradshaw, tonight you 3 face off against Katarina Love, Ruby & Viola, arguably three of the most ruthless Vixxens in WZW, how do you feel going into this match up next?" Brie asked.

"We aren't nervous at all, we can be just as brutal & ruthless as they are." Anna said confidently.

"We're badder than these so-called bad girls, so Brie we feel confident. I've beaten Katarina how many times ? Kendall's beaten Viola how many times ? Nobody cares about Ruby too much." Azariah cut in making Kendall chuckle.

"And Kendall what was up with that odd look you gave to Melinda earlier tonight ?" Brie asked turning her attention to only Kendall.

"Oh Brie, you know where they're all cute and new and fresh out the little Vixxen factory, you just wanna go and pinch all their little cheeks." Kendall gushed, Azariah rolled her eyes laughing.

"Yeah, thats weird." Ruby said smirking she, Katarina & Viola walked past them.

"Try to rap up this stupid interview, don't keep us waiting long." Viola called over her shoulder.

* * *

"Vixxen factory ?" Kaitlyn asked scratching her head.

"Where is at and how do I order some Vixxens." Tony said excitedly.

"I have to agree with Tony on this one." Bryan said.

 **Diva**

"The following is a 6-Vixxen Tag Team match set for one-fall. Introducing first Ruby,Viola & Katarina Love; The Bad Girls Club !" Summer announced as the trio emerged on the stage sauntering down the ramp on beat with their new entrance theme.

"We bad !" Ruby yelled as they climbed inside the ring.

 **I Don't Care - Fall Out Boy**

"And their opponents, the WZW Women's Tag Team Champions, Kendall Tatum Harper & Anna Bradshaw ; The Illegal Vixxens !"

Kendall & Anna posed on the stage holding up their belts, until the song switched.

 **Bo$$**

"And their partner, from Montreal, Canada Azariah Haze !" Summer announced as Azariah joined Anna & Kendall on the ramp. The trio made their way down the ramp. BGC hit the ropes and hit matching suicide dives onto their opponents before the six started fighting at ringside. Ruby irish whipped Azariah into the barricade and began stomping away at her. Viola hit a vertical suplex on Kendall dropping her on the barricade on the other side. Katarina went for a powerbomb on Anna but she countered and jumped off Katarina's shoulders. She then shoved Katarina back first into the apron and then rolled her into the ring she climbed in after her. The ref shrugged and rang the bell deciding, Anna & Katarina would be the legal persons.

"Starting the action early, Bad Girls Club going after Illegal Vixxens and Azariah before the bell even rang." Bryan said.

"Those may have been the most gorgeous suicide dives I've ever seen." Tony said.

"Anna & Katarina are in the ring, looks like the ref made the decision that those two are now the legal Vixxens, no pun intended." Kaitlyn said

Viola & Ruby soon took there places on the apron, while Azariah & Kendall sluggishly got up. Inside the ring Anna & Katarina went in for the lock up with Katarina sending a wicked headbutt to Anna's face making her stumble back holding her face. Katarina then hit a huge Bicycle kick to Anna's jaw before smirking as she went for the cover.

"1!" Anna kicked out.

Katarina shrugged and grabbed Anna by the hair before irish whipping her into BGC's corner. She turned her attention to Azariah who had just gotten on the apron, Kendall laid on it holding her ribs. Katarina walked up to Azariah and grinned at her before taking a swing at her but Azariah ducks it. This makes the ref turn his attention to Katarina giving, Viola & Ruby the chance to hit a few cheap shots on Anna, Ruby yanked the hair while Viola slapped and kicked her. Katarina then spun around and did a handspring from one side of the ring to the next before connecting with a vicious back elbow to Anna's face.

Katarina tagged in Ruby, Ruby climbed to the top rope while Katarina snap suplexed Anna, Ruby went for a phoenix splash but Anna rolled out the way at the last second. She quickly covered Ruby.

"1!" Ruby kicks out.

Anna sends a kick into Ruby's gut before pulling her to her feet and irish whipping her into the ropes, Ruby rebounds back and into a huge enziguri by Anna. Anna pulls ruby up and hits a Snap DDT before dragging her towards her corner, tagging in Azariah. Ruby hit a low spear and the two started rolling around on the mat banging each other's heads into it. Azariah throws Ruby off her and connects with a huge kick to Ruby's face before she straddled her waist and started raining down punches.

"So far this match has been pretty back & forth between these six Vixxens." Kaitlyn said watching closely."Both teams have their aggression cranked up to about a 30."

"Momentum is on the side of Azariah right now." Bryan said" Kendall and Viola look eager to get in on the action."

Azariah hit a knee drop to Ruby's face before covering her.

"1!" Ruby kicked out holding her face.

Azariah rolled her eyes and pulled her straight into a bodyscissor, Ruby gritted her teeth and started hitting Azariah's legs. Katarina runs in and kicks Azariah in the back of the head breaking the hold. Anna comes in and hits a float over neckbreaker on Katarina making her roll out the ring. Viola runs in and hits Anna with a fireman's carry dumping her right out the ring. Kendall gets into the ring and grabs a fist full of Viola's hair she then hits a spinning headlock elbow drop before kicking Viola out under the bottom rope. Kendall dusted off her hands and turned around right into a super kick from Ruby who then gets rolled up by Azariah.

"1!"

"2!" Ruby kicks out !

Ruby and Azariah get to there feet and Ruby hits another superkick. Ruby out of nowhere hits a hotshot on Kendall knocking her off the apron. Ruby then taunts the crowd as Azariah is holding her jaw on the mat. Ruby pulls Azariah up but Azariah counters with a monkey flip. Ruby gets back to her feet and both Vixxens come at each other for clotheslines making them both hit the mat hard. Kendall & Anna start clapping trying give momentum to Azariah while Katarina and Viola are practically jumping up and down with the hands out for a tag. Both Vixxens stirr and start to crawl towards there corners both leap and at the same moment make the tags, Azariah to Kendall & Ruby to Viola.

"These 6 Vixxens really hate each other." Bryan said.

"Hot tags to Kendall & Viola." Kaitlyn points out.

Viola & Kendall explode into the ring, Kendall goes for a clothesline but Viola ducks it both hit the ropes and come back at each other hitting dropkicks at the same time. Viola & Kendall both kip up and stare at each other. Kendall makes the first move going for the rearview but Viola slides underneath her. Kendall locks around surprised for a second before Viola hits Poetic Justice.

"Cresent Kick by Viola, could this be it." Tony says.

"1!"

"2!" Broken up by Azariah Haze !

Viola gets to her feet and starts to yell at Azariah who shrugs. Kendall sees Viola distracted and goes for a huge dropkick but Viola rolls out the way making Kendall kick Azariah right in the chest instead. Kendall looks down at Azariah in shock before Viola hits a stiff high kick and whips her into her corner. Katarina tags herself in before Viola hits a bulldog. Katarina hits a shooting star press from the top rope right onto Kendall and hooks the leg.

"1!"

"2!" Kendall gets the shoulder up.

Katarina rolls her eyes and gets to her feet, hitting her patented standing moonsault knee drop before going for another cover.

"1!"

"2!" Kendall barely kicks out.

Katarina screams in frustration pulling Kendall up by the hair, Kendall hits a forearm and runs the rope rebounding back for a crossbody only for Katarina to catch her and hit the tilt a whirl backbreaker into the modifed bow & arrow. Azariah entered the ring only to be hit with Viola's Poetic Justice. Anna comes in and hits the clothesline from hell on Viola, then Ruby comes in and spears Anna just before she could break the hold. Kendall then reluctantly taps out.

 **Diva**

"Your winners via submission, Viola, Ruby & Katarina Love The Bad Girls Club!" Summer annouced as Katarina still had Kendall in the hold, the ref ends up ripping her off before holding her arm up. Ruby comes up to hug her, while Viola holds up the other arm.

"Katarina Love managed to surprise us all and pick up the win." Kaitlyn said in shock.

"She pulled out that fancy submission hold we rarely see, but when Wreckd! is locked in it pretty much seals the win."Tony said.

"Bad Girls Club has got to be happy about this win."Bryan said as the screen faded out to BGC taunting Illegal Vixxens & Azariah who backed up the ramp glaring.

* * *

 **Match Card**

 **Lizzy Hyde w/ Melinda Ambrose vs Brianna Gage**

 **OGz vs 3 Tag Teams, (Gauntlet Match for WZW Tag Team Titles)**

 **Kate Starks vs Amora Lynn**

 **Ruby w/ Katarina Love vs Anna Bradshaw w/ Kendall Tatum Harper**

 **Kevin Runnels Vs Detrick Cyrus Vs Azriel Number One Contenders Match for WZW World Heavy Weight Title**

 **I'm still taking tag teams by the way, if you go back to the Roster (Chapter 2) you'll see its been updated to incorporate the new OCs, Tag Teams & Paperviews. Special S/O to DJGreatness for the Rage In The Cage Paper view & ****GenuineHarajukuDoll for the Hearts On Fire Paperview. And I finally got my first bad review on here after writing on here for around a year guess who totes made it in the world of Fan fiction. . . This chick :) see you all next chapter and remember you do have a say in your characters careers, you can pitch fueds, alliances, heel/face turns and even title runs.**


	8. WZW Episode 6: 9-16-15

**t Centuries**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Live from the Carter-Finley Stadium, in Raleigh North Carolina**

"We are live in beautiful North Carolina and tonight we've got a blockbuster show for you." Kaitlyn said.

"Detrick Cyrus, Kevin Runnels & Azriel will fight for number one contendership to Derek Johnson's World Heavy Weight Championship in the main event, while Keith Stylez & Tyrik Carter defend their Tag Team Titles in a gauntlet match." Bryan said.

"And for the Vixxen's action you'll see champion vs champion while the Vixxen's Champion Amora Lynn & Women's Champion Kate Starks comes face to face."Tony said.

"Sounds like an exciting night."Bryan said.

 **Hate It Or Love It**

"Making their way to the ring at a combined weight of 400 pounds, they are the WZW Tag Team Champions, Tyrik Carter & Keith Stylez The OGz!" Cameron announced

Tyrik & Keith made their way to the ring with Tamina trailing behind them carrying their belts on her shoulder. Stylez slide into the ring under the bottom rope while Tyrik grabbed two microphones then joined him in the ring. Tyrik handed Keith a microphone and two stared out in the crowd briefly.

"Hey, you blond hair, black tank with the Brianna Saved Me Sign, you're hot." Keith said smirking, Tyrik shook his head and chuckled.

"Tonight, Zahara is once again tryna drawl on the trillest, most poppin-est guys on the whole roster, a gauntlet match is just in the way." Tyrik said some of the crowd cheered while others booed.

"I ain't wit it, Ty but screw it." Keith said shrugging." They don't call us the Ogz for nothing, we'll walk away with our titles."

"I know bro, besides how many teams could there even be?" Tyrik asked counting on his fingers.

"Matt & Diego, and what TJ Bryant & your wack brother." Keith replied.

"So two teams, piece of cake." Tyrik replied.

 **Back In Black**

Kate made her way onto the stage carrying a microphone she rolled her eyes when Tyrik whistled at her.

"What is The Women's Champion doing out here ?" Bryan asked confused.

"I think I'm speaking for everyone in the back when I say shut the hell up." Kate barked making her way to the ring.

"What are you doing out here sweetheart ?" Tyrik asked clearly unfazed by Kate's outburst.

"You tryna get down with the illest,dopest most trill tag team in the whole WZW ?"Keith asked Kate rolled her eyes again. Kate walked up the steel steps and climbed into the ring.

"I'm tired of you two running your mouths all the time, put a sock in it." Kate said, Keith laughed while Tyrik looked mildly offended.

"Listen here shawty, turn your little butt backstage and get back there where the rest of you little Vixxen's belong." Keith ordered, Kate nodded and pretended to leave only to hit a lowblow on Tyrik before suplexing Keith. She then flipped her hait and exited the ring sending a wink to Tamina who got into the ring to check on her team.

"Looks like Kate Starks just shut Keith & Tyrik up." Kaitlyn said amused.

"She just wanted attention, little wench." Tony said in disgust.

* * *

"We haven't properly met yet, I'm Kendall Tatum Harper." Kendall smiled holding out her hand to Melinda Ambrose, Melinda looked at her with skepticism .

"Melinda." Melinda replied eying up Kendall's hand, who shrugged and put it back to her side when Melinda didn't shake it.

"Any reason your so fascinated with my friend ?" Lizzy asked annoyed.

"She's the wife of THE lunatic fringe, I wanna see if she's anything like him." Kendall replied turning on her heel and walking off.

"What a weirdo." Melinda said, Lizzy nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Freak Like Me**

"The following is a Vixxen's bout set for one-fall, introducing first being accompanied by Melinda Ambrose from Fort Lauderdale, Florida Lizzy Hale !" Cameron announced as the two Vixxen's made there way to the ring.

"Kendall has an odd interest in our new Vixxen, Melinda." Kaitlyn said scratching her head.

"She just wants to see what she's all about, Kendall is one of those people who observe and study everyone." Bryan stated.

"Melina & Lizzy do not like it all." Kaitlyn said.

 **Bad Blood**

"And her opponent from Carson, California Brianna Gage !"

Brianna came out onto the stage smiling as she made her way to the ring.

"There's a face we don't see enough of." Bryan said.

"I've seen enough." Tony said

"You would say that." Kaitlyn rolled her eyes.

The bell rung and the two Vixxen's circled each other. Brianna goes to lock up but Lizzy hits a spinning heel kick dazing Brie. Lizzy hits the ropes for a crossbody but Brie big boots her in the face sprawling Hale out on her back.

Brianna reached down and hoisted Lizzy up by the neck before chokeslamming her back down onto the canvas, she then coved Hale.

"1!" Lizzy kicks out.

Brianna aims a kick at Lizzy's side but Lizzy rolls out the way before swiping Gage's leg out from under her making her crash onto her butt. Lizzy hits a low drop kick before pinning Brie.

"1!" Brianna kicks out!

Both Vixxen's get to there feet, Brianna hits the ropes for a spear but Lizzy moves out the way and shoves Brianna through the ropes but Brianna catches the middle rope so she doesn't tumble out. Hale goes for a shoulder block but Gage dodges it and hits a stiff forearm making Lizzy stumble back. Brianna tries to climb into the ring but Lizzy kicks her in the face making Brianna go limp on the rope. Lizzy hits her with a hangman's DDT and covers her.

"1!"

"2!" Brianna kicks out !

Lizzy hits a leg drop on Brianna's head before pulling Brianna up by the hair and whipping her into the corner. Lizzy hits a high knee before following up with a huge tornado DDT.

"Lizzy Hale is showing nothing but strong offensive tonight." Bryan said.

"High knee followed by a tornado DDT." Kaitlyn points out.

Lizzy climbed the turnbuckle as Brianna slowly staggered to her feet. Lizzy went for a missile drop kick but Brianna dodges it at the very last second making Hale collide unforgivingly on the canvas. Brianna rolls Lizzy over and covers her.

"1!"

"2!" Melinda pulls Lizzy's leg onto the rope.

Brianna stood up and glared at Melinda who shrugged and waved back. Lizzy out of nowhere goes for the Break A Bitch (Inverted facelock into double knee backbreaker) but Brianna holds on to the ropes making Lizzy fall backwards. Brianna hits a kick to Lizzy's gut before hoisting her up onto her shoulders and hitting the Brie Gage Special (Shoulder Backbreaker aka Rack Attack)

"Brianna hits the shoulder backbreaker, this looks like the end." Kaitlyn says.

"Finally." Tony says gleefully.

Brianna then hooks both of Lizzy's legs in the center of the ring.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Bad Blood**

"Your winner via pinfall, Brianna Gage !"

Melinda rolls into the ring while the ref is holding Brianna's hand up. Brianna turns her attention to Melinda who stares her down. Brianna then slowly backs out the ring as Melinda kneels down beside Lizzy.

"Melinda was staring daggers at Brianna." Bryan points out.

"And Brianna felt threatened and tucked her tail between her legs."Tony said shaking his head.

"Or she knew she was clearly outnumbered." Kaitlyn replied.

* * *

Zahara has the entire Vixxen's division in the locker room minus the 3 Vixxens who were just at the ring.

"Okay ladies, since Keith & Tyrik are defending their titles a tournament to face the Women's Tag Team Champions , Kendal Tatum Harper & Anna Bradshaw will start in two weeks each week two teams will go against each other the last team standing will face Illegal Vixxen's at Halloween Havoc." Zahara announced the Vixxen's went into loud murmurs before Zahara shushed them.

"So wait wait, we don't get a say in this?" Anna asked

"Nope, you haven't defended in weeks, hell nobody's defended but Amora." Zahara said

"Fine, we are not losing this." Kendall said holding up her title, Anna looked at her briefly before rolling her eyes.

* * *

"My guests at this time the WZW Tag Team Champions, Tyrik Carter & Keith Stylez." Eva Marie said grinning, the two champions stood beside her with matching displeased expressions."Tonight you're defending your titles in a gantlet match, clearly Zahara has it out for if not both of you then one of you."

"You know exs be trippin." Tyrik said smirking, Keith snickered.

"She just misses my righthand man." Keith added.

"Or it could be the fact the two of you single handedly almost ruined the show one week and almost no-showed last week."Eva said.

"Who is this chick?" Keith motioned towards Eva.

"Not important, we are not scared of my brother & TJ Bryant or Matt Harris & Diego Castan." Tyrik said Eva rolled her eyes.

"We've got to get going catch you later, all botch everything." Keith said as he & Tyrik walked off.

* * *

"Ha! That was a good one." Tony said wiping a tear.

"Vixxen's Tag Team Tournament starts in exactly two weeks." Kaitlyn says

"Watch how many Vixxen teams crawl out the wood works." Bryan joked.

 **Hate It Or Love It**

"The following is a gantlet match & it is for the WZW Tag Team Championship. Introducing first weighing in at a combined 400 pounds, they are the current WZW Tag Team Champions , Keith Stylez & Tyrik Carter; The Ogz !" Cameron announced as the Tag Team Champions came onto the stage looking confident as ever.

The duo made their way to the ring without their manager.

"According to Zahara there will be 3 teams facing the OGz with Matt & Diego being the first and only two announced." Kaitlyn read a text of her phone.

"So im guessing theres maybe a 33% chance Keith & Stylez will retain ?" Tony said.

"Hopefully they learn their lesson, not to cross the boss." Kaitlyn replied.

 **Never Never**

"And their opponents at a combined weight of 411 pounds, Deigo Castan & Matt Harris !"

Diego and Matt both posed on the stage hyping up the crowd before making there way to the ring. Once inside the two posed on the turnbuckles out of nowhere the OGz yanked both competitors down from the turnbuckle and began to attack them.

Keith hoisted Diego up and hit Keith's Way (Powerbomb) at the same time Tyrik hit his Fade Out (Amazing Red's Red Eye) on Matt. Tyrik turned to the ref and shoved him.

"Start the match !"

Keith rolled Diego out the ring with his foot and exited the ring as Tyrik placed his foot on Matt's chest cockily, the ref reluctantly started to count.

"Not like this!" Kaitlyn says in disgust.

"It's called strateging." Tony retorted.

"1!"

"2!"

"-!" Matt gets the shoulder up to everyone's shock.

Tyrik rolled his eyes and pulled Matt up by his hair he then went for Holla at ya boy (Twist of fate) but Matt pushed him away and hit a schoolboy.

"1!" Tyrik kicked out.

Keith rammed Diego into the barricade before climbing onto the apron. Tyrik slammed Matt's face into the mat repeatedly before hitting a low dropkick and going for another cover.

"1!"Matt kicks out.

Tyrik gets up and drags Matt by his hair to their corner tagging in Keith the OGz then hit a double superkick before Tyrik went to ringside and tossed Diego into the barricade head first. Keith hits a leg drop onto Matt and covers him.

"1!" Matt kicks out.

"You think you gonna be champion, Jersey ? Think again!" Keith screamed in Matt's face as he pulled him to his feet. Matt uppercuts Stylez before hitting a headscissors takedown. Keith got up and ran the ropes going for a big boot but Matt dodges it and hits a pele kick on the champ, he then covers him.

"1!" Keith kicks out.

"Matt's got some good momentum going at the moment." Kaitlyn says.

"It seems like Stylez & Carters plan is to keep Diego down and work on Matt Harris." Bryan addes.

"Amazing plan."Tony praises.

"Our a cowardly one." Kaitlyn retorts.

Matt goes to pull Keith up but he clocks him in the jaw before hitting a Gangsta's Paradise (Snapmare Driver). He then goes for the cover.

"1!"

"2!"

"-!" Diego out of nowhere makes the save.

Keith punched the mat before grabbing Diego and tossing him over the top rope. He then tags Tyrik back in and exits the ring to stomp on Diego.

Tyrik taunts Matt for alittle bit before hoisting him up and going for Holla At Ya Boy again but Matt counters into a double knee facebuster. Tyrik crashes to the canvas and Matt slowly makes his way up the turnbuckle. Keith hits Keith's Way on Diego right on the barricade before picking him back up and tossing him into the crowd. Matt flattens Keith with a crossbody before rolling back into the ring narrowly avoiding a super kick from Tyrik.

"Matt is holding his own well here, in whats virtually a handicap match." Bryan said.

"His luck will run out soon." Tony dismissed.

Matt hits an inverted Mat slam before running the ropes, just as Tyrik got to his knees he was struck with the double running dropkick launching him straight into the corner. Matt goes for the cover.

"1!"

"2!" Tyrik's foot is on the ropes.

Matt pulls Tyrik away from the rope and recovers him.

"1!" Tyrik kicks out!

Both competetiors get to their feet, Tyrik throws a forearm but Matt dodges it kicking him in the gut doubling Carter over. Matt hits the ropes for a running crossbody but Tyrik catches him before maneuvering Harris up onto his shoulders and hitting Monster (F-5) . Tyrik hooks the legs.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

"Matt Harris & Diego Castan have been eliminated." Cameron announced as Matt rolled out the ring.

"Amazing showing by Matt, he surely has earned alot of respect here." Bryan said.

 **Get Back**

"Introducing next from Tampa, Florida weighing in at 235 pounds, Alex Carter !" Cameron announced as Alex stood on the stage.

 **What You Know**

"And his partner from Tampa Bay, Florida weighing in at 230 pounds, TJ Bryant!"

Alex ran straight to the ring while TJ went straight after Stylez at ringside. Alex went for a clothesline but Tyrik exited the ring. TJ tossed Stylez back first into the steel steps before ramming him into the apron.

"The team of Alex Carter & TJ Bryant actually are the second team in the gantlet." Kaitlyn said shocked.

"Tyrik isnt stupid, and it was pretty obvious." Tony said.

Alex slide out the ring after Tyrik, but Tyrik ran around the side and slid back in. Alex slides back in and Tyrik starts to stomp away at his big brother savagely. Alex manages to pull Tyrik down by the legs and start raining down punches onto the younger Carter. TJ Bryant climbs onto the apron and Alex pulls Tyrik up dragging him into their corner.

Tyrik kicks Alex in the knee before going to clothesline TJ from the ropes, but TJ ducks it and punches Tyrik in the face. Alex then hits a roll up.

"1!"Tyrik kicks out.

Alex grabs Tyrik and shoves him into the corner he then rained down punches as TJ Bryant tagged himself in, Alex exited the ring and TJ started to kick Tyrik in the mid-section. TJ hoisted Tyrik up onto the turnbuckle backward before hitting a german suplex launching Tyrik across the ring. TJ hooks the legs.

"1!"

"2!" Tyrik kicks out.

"Nasty german from the top rope, Tyrik's neck has got to be broken." Kaitlyn cringed.

TJ hoists Tyrik up and hits a modified russian leg sweep before raining down punches to Carter's face. Tyrik manages to kick TJ off him before scrambling to his feet and making the tag to Stylez who still favored his back.

TJ rushed at Stylez but he rolled out the way Tyrik then pulled the ropes down making TJ tumble outside the ring.

Keith goes outside the ring after him and rams TJ back first into the announce table. He then starts to strip away everything from the table top.

"TJ Bryant being spilled from the ring to the floor." Bryan said.

"Now Stylez is tossing our equipment to the floor, I hope you're gonna pay for that by the way." Kaitlyn said."That's really mature giving me the finger, Keith."

Keith rolled TJ Bryant onto the table before climbing on after him. Keith pulled TJ up to his feet and hit Gangsta's Paradise completely destroying the table in the process. TJ laid motionless why Stylez taunted the crowd. He then forced him to his feet again and tossed him into the ring. He then covered him.

"1!"

"2!" Alex tries to break up the pin but runs right into a Nightmare (F5) from Tyrik.

"3!"

"Alex Carter & TJ Bryant have been eliminated!'

"OGz doing whatever it takes to get the job done."Bryan shook his head."And now we've got to sit and look stupid with no table in front of us."

"He tossed my pepsi into the crowd." Kaitlyn pouted.

"Stop being babies." Tony dismissed.

 **Renegade - X Ambassador**

Two men emerged on the stage much to everyone's confusion. One of them was 5'10 with a small but slender build his skin was an olivey tone. He had slick back gelled chocolate hair with bottle green eyes, his arms were both covered in chinese writing. His gear consisted of a plain black tee, grey and black Army Camo Joggers with black drawstrings, grey Nike's Roshe Print sneakers, and a grey Bandana in Army Camo design tied around his neck. The other was a little taller standing at 6'2 he was tall and lean with defined muscles and sunkissed skin, he had blue eyes and his hair was a golden blonde faux hawk. His ring gear was a plain white tee, black and white Bandana Print Joggers with black drawstrings, white Nike's Roshe Print sneakers, and a Black sports headband with a Yin and Yang symbol on it beside his name in white cursive.

"Making their WZW Debut weighing in at a combined weight of 388 pounds from Los Angeles, California Nathaniel & Eduardo Silva, The Lost Angel Kings !"

"Eduardo Silver on the right and in the black, Nathaniel Silva is on the left and sporting the white." Kaitlyn said.

"These new signees are step-brothers and will turn the Tag Divison upside down." Bryan said.

"Meh, gotta beat the OGz first or they're wasting all of our time." Tony dismissed.

The Silvas entered the ring just as Carter & Bryant rolled out the ring, Eduardo went out onto the apron while Nathaniel remained in the ring. The exhustion was clearly starting to kick in on Stylez & Tyrik. Nathaniel went to lock up with Stylez but instead was hit with a superkick right in the mouth. Keith quickly covered him.

"1!" Nathaniel kicks out !

Keith groans and grabs Nathaniel by the hair dragging him to his respective corner before tagging Tyrik back in. Stylez his a backbreaker while Tyrik hits a leg drop from the top rope. Keith out of nowhere runs across the ring and knocks Eduardo off the ropes before pulling back the ropes and jumping out flattening to smaller brother.

Tyrik picks up Nathaniel for a vertical suplex, but Nathaniel counters into an inside cradle.

"1!"

"2!"

"-!" Tyrik rolls them over just in time.

"1!"

"2!" Nathaniel kicks out.

"Nearly fall for Nathaniel via inside cradle, Tyrik is going to be pissed." Kaitlyn said.

"Looks like there taking up the same strategy they had when facing Matt & Diego." Bryan said.

The two get to there feet with Nathaniel being fresher so he got to his feet quicker. He hit a stiff clothesline once Tyrik got up, Nathaniel followed it up with a bulldog. Keith stomped on Eduardo at ringside viciously until Eduardo managed to trip him making Stylez hit face first against the barricade. Nathaniel hoists Tyrik up and irish whips him, Tyrik rebounds back and hits a shoulder block. He then attempts a figure four but Nathaniel counters into Renegade (Sharpshooter). Tyrik tries to drag himself to the ropes but Nathaniel cranks the pressure all the way up by leaning back. Keith hits an axe handle just as Tyrik was about to tap.

"Nathaniel almost had it with the Renegade." Kaitlyn said.

"Oh my god, Stylez was completely busted open from hitting the barricade face first." Bryan shouts.

Eduardo rushes into the ring and hits Stylez with Duel Kings (Death Valley Driver), Nathaniel puts the Renegade back onto Tyrik and shortly after he taps.

 **Renegade**

"Your winners and the new WZW Tag Team Champions, Eduardo & Nathaniel Silva , The Lost Angel Kings!" Cameron announced as the ref handed the titles over two the brother duo.

"Woah in their debut match Eduardo & Nathaniel managed to capture the Tag Team Titles." Kaitlyn said in awe.

"Yeah after the OGz fought hard against two other teams, Stylez is possibly injured." Tony replied.

* * *

"My guests at this time the new WZW Tag Team Champions , Eduardo Silva & Nathaniel Silva !" Eva smiled as the two wore there belts with broad smiles."You two were the third and final entrants in the gantlet match for the Tag Titles and managed to win on your debut."

"We got really lucky, those two teams wore them down and Nathaniel here managed to work Tyrik over enough for us to win."Eduardo praised his brother slapping him on the shoulder.

"You had my back out there, we did this together." Nathaniel grinned.

"And now we're gonna head out to celebrate." Eduardo happily walked off.

"We do have room for a pretty lady like yourself in the car." Nathaniel flirted Eva blushed and shook her head no."Suit yourself"

* * *

The camera shows a split screen Kate Starks is walking along one side twirling the Women's Championship carefree like. While Amora is on the other side her belt is securely around her waist while she bites her nails.

"Vixxen's Champion Amora Lynn vs Women's Champion Kate Starks up next." Kaitlyn says.

* * *

 **Back to Earth**

"The following is a champion verses champion match set for one fall, Introducing first from Cleveland, Ohio The Vixxen's Champion Amora Lynn !" Cameron announced as Amora bounced out happily.

"Putting on a strong face when we all know she's nervous going up against Kate Starks who has been undefeated for 299 days with her holding the belt for that same amount of time." Bryan commented.

"Her reign makes Amora's 89 day reign look weak." Tony said.

"She's a fighter she'll get there one day." Kaitlyn replied.

 **Back In Black**

"And her opponent from Chicago, Illonois, WZW Women's Champion Kate Starks!"

Kate walked out with her usual swagger and smirk holding up her title. She entered the ring both Vixxen's put there titles off to the side and stretched for a moment before the bell rang.

"This bout came about." Kaitlyn paused and giggled." When Kate challenged Amora via twitter in which she said , prove me wrong then, Lynn which Amora replied back to with an aye okay."

"Matches get made on twitter too ? Zahara really doesn't care." Tony said shaking his head.

Amora flips her hair back and the two go into the lock up. Kate gets the upperhand and hits an armbreaker followed by a stiff forearm to Amora's mouth. Amora stumbled back and hit a round house kick making Kate stumble. Amora hit the ropes and went for her double knee facebuster but Kate countered and flipped her.

"Amora was looking to end this early."Tony laughed.

"I don't know why, Kate is one of the most skilled and decorated female wrestlers in the world." Bryan said.

Kate took Amora's arm and slammed it against the mat before stomping on Lynn's shoulder. Amora rolled away and sat up in the corner clutching her shoulder. Kate hits a running knee then takes Amora's arm once again and raps it around the ropes she then yanks it. The ref begins to count so Kate let's go at 4 before kicking the shoulder once again.

"Kate is just recking that arm early on." Kaitlyn said

"Attacking Amora's arms will make it much harder for her to get you into the Amore Lock later on." Bryan said.

Kate pulls Amora out the corner, but Amora shoves her away before hitting a dropkick both Vixxen's get to there feet and Amora takes Kate down with back to back clotheslines. Amora hits a cartwheel elbow drop then covers Kate.

"1!" Kate kicks out!

Amora pulls Kate into a modified surfboard driving her knee into the Womens Champion's back. Kate slowly gets to her feet and hits a forearm to Amora's gut before slamming her to the mat by her hair and once again stomping on the shoulder. Kate goes for a handstand knee drop but Amora manages to get her arm out the way. Kate pulls Amora up and irish whips her, Amora rebounds back and Kate ducks down. Amora rebounds back again and goes for a crossbody, Kate catches her and rolls through, only for Amora to counter with an inverted DDT. Amora quickly covered her.

"1!"

"2!" Kate kicks out.

Amora pulls Kate up by the hair before going for a snap suplex but Kate blocks it due to Amora struggling to lift her cause of the abuse taken to the shoulder. Kate hits her own Snap Suplex before flowing into the armbar. Amora screamed in pain before tapping.

 **Back In Black**

"Your winner via submission, Kate Starks!" Cameron announced as Kate stood up she looked down at Amora shaking her head before reaching a hand out to help her up.

"And Kate is still undefeated here in WZW." Tony says.

"One can only win for so long." Kaitlyn replied.

"She may be our goldberg." Bryan said making Kaitlyn roll her eyes.

* * *

Azriel is seen doing stretches in the locker to his right is Detrick Cyrus who's at his locker, to his left is Kevin Runnels who's got his feet kicked up as he stares holes in the back of Azriel's head.

"Something you need, Runnels ? " Azriel asked without turning around.

"Creepy, you didnt even turn around."Kevin said chuckling."But here's the plan for tonight, you get out there and let me pin you."

"Kev." Detrick warns glancing over his shoulder briefly.

"And if I don't?" Azriel asked turning to face Kevin Runnels.

"Then you'll just get your ass kicked." Kevin said getting up, him and Azriel came face to face glaring at each other, Detrick steps in to separate the two.

"Save it for the ring." Detrick says, Azriel shoves Kevin and walks off as Detrick tries to hold Runnels back.

"What the hell happened to you? You would have helped me flatten his ass before." Kevin spat shoving past Detrick and storming off.

* * *

"Is there like a legit reason, Viola isn't here ?" Katarina asked tapping her foot impatiently as Ruby finished up her hair.

"She just said she had business to take care of, drop it Kat." Ruby said putting down her brush.

"Fine, whatever." Katarina said rolling her eyes and walking off.

"She is such a damn brat." Ruby muttered walking to catch up with her.

* * *

 **I Don't Care**

"Introducing first representing the Illegal Vixxen's being accompanied by Kendall Tatum Harper from Springfield, Missouri they are the WZW Womens Tag Team Champions, Anna Bradshaw." Cameron announced as Anna & Kendall made their way to the ring with Kendall pouting.

"Aww she's still upset from losing last week."Tony mocked.

"That's rude." Kaitlyn said.

"He doesn't care." Bryan said."Anna is an interesting one she actually is a former WWE Diva and was trained by Christian."

"She may be one of the most underrated Vixxens on the roster." Kaitlyn added.

 **Imaginary**

"And her opponent being accompanied by Katarina Love, from Brookyln, New York, representing the Bad Girls Club : Ruby !" Cameron announced as The Bad Girls sauntered down the ramp.

"Ruby has been wrestling for 10 years and she's only 25." Kaitlyn said

"That goes to show you alot of our Vixxens have wanted to do this there whole lives, wrestling is not a ticket becoming a model, or singer or socialite." Bryan said

"Or a Total Diva." Tony said Kaitlyn slapped him on the arm.

"You're just begging for a lawsuit."

Katarina motions to Anna that she'll be taking her belt and the bell rings. Ruby shoves Anna who then shoves Ruby back. Ruby laughs and rolls her eyes before slapping Anna in the face she then starts to throw a series of forearms mixed with punches at Bradshaw's face and body. Anna backed herself into the corner and then Ruby put her leg up pressing on Anna's throat the ref got to a count of 4 before Ruby backed off she went to do it again but Anna caught her leg and flung it down making Ruby fall face first.

Anna rolls Ruby over and goes for a quick cover.

"1!" Ruby kicks out.

Anna picks Ruby up and hits a kick out DDT, before stomping on Ruby for a second. She goes to pull Ruby up but she counters with a roll up.

"1!"

"2!" Anna kicks out!

Ruby pulls Anna up and hits a nothern lights suplex before running the ropes and hitting a lionsault, she then hooks the leg again.

"1!"

"2!" Anna kicks out!

Ruby rolls her eyes and grabs Anna's head before viciously grinding her face into the mat. Kendall is at ringside still pouting while Katarina is watching the match closely. Ruby kneedrops the back of Anna's head before pulling her up by the hair so Anna is now kneeling infront of Ruby.

"We're taking over, you washed up addict." Ruby spat, a flash of hatred passed in Anna's eyes before she shoved Ruby back she then started raining down punches to her face.

"Ooh, Ruby shouldn't have said that Anna is pissed." Bryan said.

"She should have kept her drunken past behind her then."Tony said shrugging.

"She shares it so people can overcome it like she did, Tony. People like you & Ruby are rude to make fun of her for it." Kaitlyn said getting defensive.

The ref pulled Anna off of Ruby trying to calm her down, Ruby rubbed her face for a second before pouching on Anna the two began rolling around the ring punching each other until the ref pulled Ruby away he picked her up and placed her on the other side of the ring. Katarina grabbed Anna by the foot, Anna glared down at her before stomping on Katarina's wrist making her let go. The ref let go of Ruby and Anna exploded from the other side of the ring hitting a clothesline so strong Ruby did a backflip and landed on her shoulders with her legs up. Anna then covered her.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **I Don't Care**

"Your winner via, pinfall Anna Bradshaw!" Cameron announced, Anna kicked Ruby in the side and exited the ring. Kendall held her arm up while Katarina slid inside the ring to help up Ruby. Ruby laid on the mat holding her neck.

"That was a brutal clothesline."Bryan said cringing as a replay showed from every angle."She turned Ruby inside out."

"Hopefully she knows now Anna is not one to talk smack about." Kaitlyn says.

"Maybe Anna's in the wrong profession." Tony said.

* * *

Keith comes out the trainers room holding an icepack to his mouth, Tyrik sees him and gives him a thumbs up, he too is holding an ice pack but on his lowerback.

"12 stitches." Keith said pulling the icepack away and lifting his top lip.

"Bro that's gross, keep it to yourself."Tyrik said cringing.

"Look its the former champions." Kate smirks stopping in front of the two.

"Get out of here, Starks its yo fault we lost." Keith growled, Kate chuckled shaking her head.

"I didn't split your lip." She pointed at Stylez."And I didn't make you tapout."

"That suplex was unnecessary earlier!" Tyrik shouted.

"You needed humbling." Kate replied walking off, Tyrik & Keith stared at her retreating form.

"She lucky she hot bro, I would have put her face through that wall if she wasn't." Keith said, Tyrik nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Your sure you want to go on with Tag Team Turmoil night?" The intern asked.

"Yup, I'm doing special shows in between all paperviews." Zahara replied.

"That does sound like a good idea." The intern replied.

"Oh yes, I know." Zahara grinned." And add to the Halloween Mischief card Stylez & Carter's rematch."

"No problem so far we've got, Amora Lynn vs Ruby, Kendall Tatum Harper & Anna Bradshaw verses the winning Vixxen Tag team, and Derek Johnson verses the winner of the main event and now, Ogz vs Lost Angel Kings." The intern replied adding it to the list.

* * *

"Tag Team Turmoil night, is a night that consists of only Tag Team matches." Bryan explained.

"I personally love it, you get to see just about everybody." Kaitlyn says.

"This will be boring." Tony sighed.

 **Hate me now**

"The following is a triple threat match to crown the number one contender who will go on to face Derek Johnson for the World Heavy Weight Championship, introducing first from Brooklyn, New York weighing in at 249 pounds, The Prize Fighter Kevin Runnels!" Cameron announced. Kevin made his way to the ring cockily.

"If Kevin walks out of here new number one contender, I'll be even more impressed with the guy."Tony stated.

"But he's in the wrong profession." Kaitlyn said mocking Tony.

"Lets talk about how he smooth talked himself & Detrick Cyrus into this match, I'm pretty sure they weren't Zahara's planned opponents.

 **Hail to the king**

"And his opponent next from Los Angeles, California weighing in at 286 pounds, Azriel." Cameron announced as Azriel made his way to the ring.

"Azriel has been looking quite impressive as of late picking up wins consecutively against, Keith Stylez & TJ Bryant." Bryan said.

"If he can put away Runnels & Cyrus he'll be going to Halloween Mischief." Kaitlyn said.

"As long as its him or Runnels it'll be a great match up." Tony said.

 **Get Up**

"And finally their opponent from Boyle's Heights, California weighing in at 226 pounds, he is the WZW Champion Detrick Cyrus!" Cameron announced as Detrick came onto the stage.

"You guys know that Detrick who just happens to be the cousin of both Katarina Love , & his opponent tonight Kevin Runnels is also the adopted son of Eddie Guerrero." Bryan said.

"Thats pretty cool." Kaitlyn replied.

"Huge family." Tony simply replied.

"And his main goal with his wrestling career is to make Eddie proud and his legacy live on." Bryan added.

The bell rings and the three circle each other slowly, Kevin & Detrick both go after Azriel at the same time but he hits a right hook on Detrick followed by a big boot on Kevin. Azriel pulls both up by their necks and hit a double choke slam on them both. Detrick rolls out the ring while Azriel picks Kevin up again for another choke slam, Kevin counters with a boot to the gut and hits a DDT. Kevin starts to choke Azriel with his foot. Kevin pulls his foot away and starts to stomp away at Azriel. Kevin hits the ropes for a running senton but Azriel moves out the way. He hits a running knee to Kevin's jaw.

Detrick jumps on Azriel's back and locks in a sleeper hold, Azriel rams himself back first into the corner repeatedly until Detrick released his grip and slumped in the corner. Azriel started to choke Cyrus with his foot but Kevin hits an axe handle to Azriel's back before following up with a belly to belly suplex.

"Looks like Cyrus & Runnels are gonna work together to wear down the giant Azriel." Kaitlyn said.

"It's a good strategy." Bryan agreed.

"Alliances in these type of matches never last." Tony said.

Kevin & Detrick hit a double slingshot suplex on Azriel. Kevin pulled Azriel to his feet and held his arms Detrick hit his jumping corkscrew kick (313) and Azriel slumped to the mat rolling himself to the apron.

Kevin & Detrick stare at each other before going in for a lock-up with Kevin pushing Detrick towards the ropes. Detrick kicked Kevin in the gut before taking him down with a swinging neckbreaker. Detrick quickly goes for a cover.

"1!" Kevin kicks out.

The two get to there feet again and circle each other, Azriel starts to get up so both Kevin & Detrick knee him off the apron before going back into another lock-up. Detrick hits a schoolgirl transitioning it into a deadlift powerbomb.

"Looks like they're going to keep Azriel out of the action."Kaitlyn said.

"Once again, smart plan."Bryan said.

Detrick goes for a leg drop but Kevin rolls out the way. Kevin hits a knee to the back of Detrick before forcing him onto his back and covers him.

"1!" Azriel enters the ring and tosses Kevin off of Detrick. He then grabs Detrick from off the mat and tosses him out the ring. Kevin runs at Azriel for a clothesline but runs right in Death's Embrace (swinging reverse sto).

Azriel covers Kevin.

"1!"

"2!" Detrick stomps on the back of Azriel's head.

Azriel cracked his neck and irish whipped Detrick into the corner. Kevin rolls out the ring to get himself together.

Azriel ran at Detrick for a shoulder block but Detrick boots Azriel in the face making him stumble back. Detrick climbs the top rope and hits his 630 senton and hooks Azriel's leg.

"1!"

"2!" Kevin grabs Detrick and tosses him off of Azriel and right out through the ropes.

"I told you all Alliances come to an end."Tony sing songed

Kevin pulled Azriel to hit feet and went for his Powerbomb but Azriel counters it with Wings of Death (Double Underhook Piledriver) he then covers Kevin.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Hail To The King**

"Your winner and the new number one contender to the WZW World Heavy Weight Title, Azriel !" Cameron announced.

Azriel posed on the turnbuckle beating his chest.

 **Reborn**

Derek Johnson comes onto the stage, he holds his title up while the two end the show with a stare down.

* * *

 **So the next chapter the Tag Team Turmoil idea comes from DJgreatness in,which the whole show consists of random tag matches.**

 **Match Card**

 **TJ Bryant & Alex Carter vs Keith Stylez, Tyrik Carter, **

**Lizzy Hale & Melinda Ambrose vs Kendall Tatum Harper & Anna Bradshaw **

**Matt Harris & Deigo Castan vs Derek Johnson & Alec Days**

 **Azriel & Kate Starkz vs Brianna Gage & Si-Ray**

 **Detrick Cyrus, Kevin Runnels & Katarina Love vs Nathaniel & Eduaro Silva, Azariah Haze**


	9. WZW Episode 7: 9-23-15

**Centuries**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Live from The United Center in Chicago, Illinois**

"Hello, everyone I'm Kaitlyn Kirk alongside my broadcast colleagues Tony Curtis & Bryan Cole in the sold out United Center in Chicago !" Kaitlyn says excitedly.

"And tonight is Tag Team Turmoil night which consists of 5 straight tag matches. We'll see Women's Champion Kate Starks team with Azriel to take on Brianna Gage and one of the new signee's Si-Ray." Bryan added.

"WZW Champion Detrick Cyrus will team with Kevin Runnels & Katarina Love go up against the new Tag Team Champions The Lost Angel Kings & Azariah Haze in the main event which alot of people have dubbed the battle of the families due to Love, Cyrus & Runnels being related while Eduardo & Nathaniel Silva are step brothers, but first we'll see more family matters as former Tag Team Champions The Ogz take on Alex Carter & TJ Bryant." Tony finished off taking a sip of water.

 **Hate It Or Love It**

"The following is a tag team bout scheduled for one fall, introducing first weighing in at a combined weight of 400 pounds, being accompanied by Tamina Keith Stylez & Tyrik Carter the OGz." Jojo announced as Tamina led her team down the ramp.

"Another new signee Jojo, but thats not important." Tony said

"Carter & Stylez look really lax to have lost their titles just last week." Kaitlyn commented.

"They're two of the cockiest guys on the roster, they most likely have themselves convinced it was a fluke and they'd be winning them back on October 28th." Bryan replied.

"It was a fluke, they beat not one but two teams and were clearly fatigued and those the Silva's took advantage, one of them busted Stylez's mouth right open! " Tony argued as a clip of last week played Tyrik kept a poker face while Stylez looked annoyed.

 **What You Know**

"Their opponent next weighing in at 235 pounds, from Tampa Bay, Florida TJ Bryant !" Jojo announced as TJ came half way down the ramp.

 **Get Back**

"And his partner, weighing in at 235 pounds from Tampa, Florida, Alex Carter !" Alex met up with TJ halfway down the ramp the two bumped fists and made their way to the ring together.

"The rivalry between these four is intense and goes back months when they were a stable and Stylez & Carter felt like Alex was the weak link after failing to capture the titles with Tyrik. They then attacked and side lined Alex, and kept attacking after he returned." Kaitlyn explained

"And TJ became involved to even the odds, I'm sure right now Stylez & Tyrik's main goal is getting back their titles so this should be a good way for them to blow off steam." Tony said.

Tyrik & TJ climbed out onto the apron leaving Keith & Alex as the legal men in the match the bell rang and the two size each other up. Keith hits a stiff clothesline knocking Alex to the mat before he begins viciously stomping on him. Keith hoists him up and hits a release vertical suplex.

"Stylez is showing alot of aggression here." Kaitlyn cringed

"Soo much for looking too lax, huh Kaitlyn?" Bryan said.

Keith stomped on Alex once again before hitting a handstand 180 leg drop (Morrison's dancing leg drop), He left his leg on Alex's chest for the cover.

"1!" Alex kicks out.

Keith pulls Alex into a modifed boston crab, Alex starts to drag the two toward the ropes but Keith pulls them back and cranks up the pressure. Alex refused to tap so Keith released him, pulling him to his feet he irish whipped him as hard as he could into the Ogz corner before taunting the crowd he went for a clothesline but Alex dives out the way and trips him making Keith hit face first onto the second turnbuckle. Tyrik tagged himself in while Keith held his mouth and rolled out.

"Smart thinking by Alex, Keith just had his mouth busted open last week." Bryan said.

"Now he's got to deal with his baby brother I wouldn't say it was smart." Tony replied.

Tyrik quickly hit a bulldog on Alex before he could tag in TJ who stretched his arm out vigorously trying to make a tag. Tyrik then started to punch the back of Alex's head until the ref made him stop. Tyrik pulled Alex up and went to irish whip him but Alex countered whipping Tyrik into the ropes instead when he rebounded back Alex jumped over him, Tyrik rebounded back again and hit a front flip DDT. Tyrik quickly covered him.

"1!"

"2!" Alex gets the shoulder up.

Tyrik pulls Alex up to his feet but Alex hits a spinning heel kick out of nowhere, Tyrik holds the side of his face as he crawls toward Keith while Alex does the same. They both tag out at the same time and TJ Bryant & Keith Stylez both explode into the ring with TJ ducking a clothesline from Keith before hitting a dropkick. Keith gets back to his feet and runs into a running hurricarana followed by a running knee, TJ then goes for the cover.

"1!" Keith kicks out.

"Can we see Tyrik's DDT again, it was crazy!" Bryan says still in shock.

"And somehow it wasnt enough to put Alex away. TJ & Stylez are now the legal men." Kaitlyn says.

Stylez sits up holding his mouth again glaring. TJ smirks cockily before kneeing Stylez in the face again. Stylez slowly staggers onto his knees so Bryant hits a shining wizard before pulling Stylez up and hitting a Pump handle facebuster. Alex flew across the ring and speared Tyrik off the apron as TJ covered Keith.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **What You Know**

"Your winners via pinfall, Alex Carter & TJ Bryant !" Jojo announced

"And things just keep getting worst for the OGz." Kaitlyn says shaking her head.

TJ & Alex celebrated inside the ring as Tamina supported both Keith & Tyrik the trio backed up the ramp glaring.

* * *

"So let me get this straight you have two bad ass Vixxens on your side and Detrick doesn't let you bring them out with you in that mixed tag match? " Kevin asked he & Katarina stood in a empty staircase.

"Pretty much, I had them under the ring but he pretty much told me to leave them backstage, he's too much of a goody two shoes." Katarina said sighing running a hand through her straightened hair.

"Thats not going down this week, they're coming with us." Kevin says Katarina nods.

"Of course, but we need to have a talk with D."

* * *

"My guest at this time Melinda Ambrose & Lizzy Hyde." Cameron smiled as the two Vixxens stood beside her both dressed in their gears. Melinda was wearing a cut up Marvel T shirt with ripped blue jean shorts and high top converse.

"Hey." Lizzy said while Melinda waved.

"Melinda girl you're making your in-ring debut you gotta be excited." Cameron said.

"I'm really excited, me & Lizzy get to show what made us one of Shimmer's best Tag Teams." Melinda said grinning

"And WSU, and NJPW oh and lets not forget Ring of honor." Lizzy bragged shamelessly.

"You girls built quite a legacy on the independents, do you guys think it'll play apart in you guys moving forward in the first round tag match next week?" Cameron asked.

"Absolutely, who's it against anyway ?" Melinda asked.

"Jessica Batista & Jasmine Runnels." Cameron answered Lizzy & Melinda looked at each other for a second before walking off.

"Well bye to you too." Cameron rolled her eyes.

* * *

"This tournament starts next week and consists of 6 teams, BGC, Amora & Brianna, Lizzy & Melinda,Jessica Batista and this Jasmine girl, and Azariah Haze & Nya Stone." Bryan said.

"So Kate is sitting this one out ?" Kaitlyn asks.

"The chick is a loner, I'm shocked she even agreed to working with Azriel tonight." Bryan replies.

 **Freak Like Me**

"The following is a Vixxens Tag Team bout, introducing first the team of Lizzy Hyde & Melinda Ambrose !" Jojo announced as the two made their way to the ring.

"How do you think these two will fair in next weeks match?"Tony asks

"We have an idea of how Melinda is but right now this Jasmine Runnels is a mystery so you can't call this one yet." Kaitlyn replied.

"But we know Lizzy & Jessica, it'll be a hard fought match thats for sure." Bryan says.

 **I Don't Care**

"And their opponents the reigning WZW Women's Tag Team Champions, Kendall Tatum Harper & Anna Bradshaw ; The illegal Vixxens !"

"How long have they been reigning ?" Tony asks

"175 days so far." Kaitlyn responds.

"And that could all come to an end October 28th at Halloween Havoc." Bryan says.

Kendall & Anna climb inside the ring and hold up their belts before placing them on the apron, Kendall climbs out onto the apron while Lizzy remains in the ring. The legal persons are Lizzy Hyde & Anna Bradshaw.

 **A Girl Like That**

"Zahara saunters out carrying a microphone the crowd cheers for her as all four Vixxens turn there attention to the stage.

"Before we start this match, I'm changing the rules it will now be a Tornado Tag elimination tag match." Zahara says before turning and walking backstage. Kendall & Melinda climb back into the ring and the bell rings, all four size each other up before Kendall & Anna hit a double dropkick on Melinda. Kendall then clotheslined Lizzy before pulling her up by the hair and tossing her outside the ring. Anna climbs the top rop and hits a crossbody on Lizzy as soon as she gets up. Kendall & Melinda are face to face in the ring. Melinda slaps Kendall across the face before booting her in the gut and hitting a DDT.

"Lizzy & Anna are going at it outside the ring, while Melinda and Kendall are in the ring." Kaitlyn says.

Lizzy tosses Anna back first into the barricade, and starts to stomp on her. Anna shoves her away and snap suplex's Lizzy onto the barricade. Lizzy clutched her back in pain and fell into the crowd. Anna goes back inside the ring and hits an axe handle to the back of Melinda sending her down to the mat. She & Kendall pull her up and hit a double snap suplex before they both start stomping away at Ambrose.

"Nasty snap suplex onto the barricade, Lizzy may be down for awhile." Bryan says cringing.

"And Kendall & Anna take advantage of Lizzy being down and double teaming Melinda Ambrose." Kaitlyn says shaking her head.

Melinda gets to her feet and ducks a double clothesline from the Illegal Vixxen's and instead clotheslines the two of them instead. She then kicks Kendall out the ring and pulls Anna up. Melinda hits a snapmare before following it up with a dropkick to Bradshaw's face she then goes for a cover.

"1!" Anna kicks out.

Anna & Melinda both get to there feet at the same time, Kendall slides back into the ring and aims a super kick at Melinda who at the last second shoves Anna into it. Kendall looks shocked before Melinda hits a thesz press punching Kendall in the face repeatedly. Kendall rolls them over and takes controll until Melinda rolls them straight out the ring. Lizzy slowly crawls back over the barricade.

"Lizzy looks to have gotten herself together." Kaitlyn points out noticing Lizzy's hair.

Melinda forces Kendall up by her hair and rams her back first into the apron repeatedly she pulls Kendall towards the steel steps and sets her up for Dirty Deeds (Double Underhook DDT) but Kendall shoves her away before hitting a bulldog and covering her.

"1!" Melinda kicks out.

Lizzy runs across the apron and hits a hurricarana the second Kendall stands up before popping to her feet hyped up. Anna hits a suicide dive right onto Melinda & Lizzy before tossing Melinda over the steel steps. Lizzy grabs Anna by the hair and hits a hair pull backbreaker. Kendall turns Lizzy around and spits green asian mist into her face. Kendall then hits a quick school girl.

"1!"

"2!" Lizzy kicks out.

"Lizzy kicks out but she won't be seeing for awhile, Kendall 's blinded has never failed her." Bryan said.

Melinda hits a double spear on Anna & Kendall before standing over Lizzy protectively. Anna goes for a clothesline but Melinda ducks is and hit a clothesline of her own before pulling Anna up and tossing her into the ring. Kendall drop kicks Melinda in the back before locking in a crossface. Lizzy manages to kick Kendall in the back of the head breaking up the hold. The three Vixxens are on their feet as Anna hits a suicide somersault senton onto all three of them.

"Anna taking out Lizzy & Melinda along with her own partner with that sick dive." Bryan said.

"Kendall will not like that."Kaitlyn said.

Anna pulls Lizzy up and hits a killswitch before pinning her.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

"Lizzy Hyde has been eliminated." Jojo announced.

Melinda has Kendall in a headlock as Anna runs at her for a clothesline from hell, at the last second Melinda puts Kendall in front of her making Anna accidently turn her own partner inside out. Kendall hit the ground hard and held her neck and head while Anna looked down sheepishly. Melinda does a shooting star press from off the announce table right onto Anna covering her.

"1!"

"2!" Anna barely gets the shoulder up.

"Anna kicks out of Seeing Stars !" Kaitlyn said in shock. As a replay showed.

Melinda went and pinned Kendall.

"1!"

"2!" Kendall kicks out.

"Its still two on one here." Bryan said.

Kendall starts to get up and Melinda goes for her shining wizard, but Kendall dodges it before hitting a quick leg sweep. Anna & Kendall both get up and go to pull up Melinda who shoves them both back before going for a crossbody but Kendall catches her and hits Cute without the E (Tilt a whirl backbreaker), she then covers her.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

"Your winners via pinfall Kendall Tatum Harper and Anna Bradshaw!"

 **Cute without the e**

The ref brings them their titles and holds there arms up, Kendall glares at Anna before snatching her arm away and glaring.

"Kendall looks upset about that clothesline." Tony said teasingly.

"Or the suicide dive." Bryan adds.

* * *

Zahara is seen walking down a hallway texting on her phone a figure steps out in front of her causing her to look up.

"Oh welcome back from vacation Elvridge."

"Thanks , Ms. Knight you know what I've noticed since I've been gone?" Brandon asked Zahara raised an eyebrow before motioning for him to continue.

"That you seem to have a clear favoritism for Detrick Cyrus." Brandon insinuated, Zahara rolled her eyes and started to walk away."You aren't denying it."

"I do not favor any wrestlers, there are a few I dislike but I do not have anyone on a pedestal." Zahara spat turning back to face him. " Choose your next words carefully or I will punish you like Stylez & Carter since you've been watching from whatever shit hole you stayed at."

"Then prove it, I want to go one on one with Cyrus for the WZW Championship." Brandon said.

"You got it." Zahara said walking off.

* * *

The Lost Angel Kings along with Azariah Haze are seated at catering laughing and joking.

"We are going to kick so much butt later." Azariah said high fiving Eduardo.

"A little bit of champion butt, a little bit of mma fighter butt & a whole lot of hot Vixxen butt." Nathaniel said smirking.

"Thats nasty." Azariah said shaking her head.

"But we've got this one in the bag." Eduardo says smiling.

"That is where you're wrong." Tyrik Carter said standing at the end of the table.

"How so?" Azariah asked disinterestedly.

"Nobodys talkin to you, I'll get Viola or Ruby on your ass." Tyrik said turning his attention to the champions."Every time, you think you're are going to win anything, I will be there to ruin it."

"Uh-huh where's your lackeys ?" Nathaniel asked as if on-cue Tamina hits a super kick on Azariah and Keith starts to attack Eduardo, Tyrik grabs Nathaniel's head and bounces it off the table before raining down punches. It takes nearly all of security to separate the two teams.

* * *

"Brutal attack on the Kings & Azariah, who has nothing to do with anything." Kaitlyn said shaking her head.

"If she would have kept her mouth closed she might have been fine." Tony said.

"No, that was planned." Bryan said.

 **Never Never**

"Introducing first weighing in at a combined weight of 411 pounds the team of Matt Harris & Diego Castan !" Jojo announced as Matt & Diego made their way to the ring.

"These two haven't had the best luck, these past few weeks." Kaitlyn says.

"But last week Matt showed us how he is a capable high caliber opponent, holding his own against both Stylez & Carter while they'd kept him from tagging in Diego the whole match."Bryan says.

 **Reborn**

"Next making his way to the ring, weighing in at 225 pounds from Atlanta, Georgia he is the reigning World Heavy Weight Champion, Derek Johnson !"

Derek came down the ramp and posed in the ring on the turnbuckle.

"Derek Johnson has held onto that belt for approximately 145 days, and will face his toughest opponent in Azriel at Halloween Mischief." Kaitlyn said.

 **Like This**

"And his partner weighing in at 241 pounds, from Las Vegas, Nevada Alec Days !"

Alec made his way to the ring and joined Derek in the ring.

"Alec is every girls dream, he's a bad boy who isn't completely a bad boy." Kaitlyn said randomly, Bryan & Tony looked at her odd for a second.

"He has escaped from one of the hardest prisons to escape from, he's not a fugitive or anything." Bryan added.

Alec & Diego remain in the ring while Derek & Matt climb out, the ref rings the bell and Alec & Diego go straight into the lock up with Alec getting the upperhand by grabbing Diego into a headlock. Diego runs the two into the ropes and uses them to flip himself over Alec he then hits a dropkick right to Alec's back. Days stumbles forward as Castan hits the ropes and takes him down with a springboard headscissor. Diego pops to his feet and hypes up the crowd before going to pull up Days, who counters and hits a northern lights suplex bridging for a cover.

"1!" Diego kicks out.

Both men get to their feet and circle each other, Alec goes for a clothesline but Diego ducks it and hits an inverted frankenstiener before tagging in Matt.

"Matt Harris is now the legal man." Kaitlyn said.

Matt comes in and Alec shoulder blocks him before hitting a leg drop, Matt gets to his feet and sends multiple kicks to Alec's legs before hitting a round house kick making Alec slump to the canvas, Matt quickly covered him.

"1!" Alec kicks out.

Matt pulls Alec up and irish whips him into the corner he then hits a monkey flip sending Days to the center of the ring. Matt hypes up the crowd before climbing up the turnbuckle, Derek Johnson walks toward him causing Matt to momentarily take his eyes off of his opponent Alec jumped up onto the turnbuckle and the two began trading forearms Alec gets the upperhand and hits the superplex flowing into a cover.

"1!"

"2!" Matt kicks out.

Alec pulls Matt up and drags him to his corner he sends a few kicks to Harris's sides before tagging in Derek Johnson. Derek backs up and goes for Bonzai! but Matt ducks under his leg and hits a school boy.

"1!"

"2!" Derek kicks out.

"Derek was going for his patented corner big boot but Matt had him well scouted." Bryan says.

Both men get to there feet and go into a lock up with Derek getting the upperhand, with him hitting a backbreaker on Matt before applying a full surf board on him. Derek eventually gets bored and lets him go.

Derek kicks Matt in the side before covering him.

"1!" Matt kicks out.

Both get to their feet and run the ropes rebounding back they both take each other down with spinning facebusters, Matt starts to crawl to his corner but Derek gets up and grabs his leg. Matt kicks him off with the other leg and dives tagging in Diego. Castan scales to the top rope and hits a missile drop kick leveling The Champ. Derek gets back up and gets hit with a tilt a whirl arm drag before being hit with another one. He lands seated in the corner Diego hits a running hip attack before dragging him out the corner and climbing back up the top rope he hits his shooting star press and covers him.

"1!"

"2!" Break up by Alec.

Matt runs into the ring but gets hit with Gravity (Overhead gutwrench backbreaker rack dropped into a piledriver) Diego grabs him and hits a jumping torn ado DDT making Alec roll out the ring. Derek then spun Diego around for a lightening kick, but Diego ducks it and hits a small package.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Pedro Nevaga**

"Your winner via pinfall Diego Castan and Matt Harris!"

Diego helped Matt up and the two held there arms up as Derek & Alec rolled out the ring.

"I didn't expect that, Diego secures a victory on the Champ with a small package." Tony said in shock.

"Good for Diego & Matt this should help restore some of their momentum." Kaitlyn said

* * *

"Okay, D we're gonna do this our way and that includes you." Katarina said with her arms crossed beside her was Kevin Runnels while Viola & Ruby were leaning on crates looking bored.

"And your way is?" Detrick asked confused.

"The good ol fashion dirty way." Kevin replied."You sold out when you signed you weren't this goodie two shoes by the book guy, no you were ruthless and vicious like us." Viola & Ruby snicker but Kevin & Katarina ignore it.

"I want to be the best and I'm going to do that." Detrick said shaking his head.

"You aren't living up to your name, not in the slightest." Katarina said

"We've got some time before our match, we are going to fix you." Kevin said.

* * *

The camera shows Kate stretching before switching to Azriel who is shadow boxing it then switches to Brianna who's walking along side Amora and finally it shows a man with a light brown complexion, brown eyes & short black hair, he's kind of tall with an athletic build. He's sporting red or black shorts jeans, a pair of black or white long sport socks that say " Si-Ray Mode" and " Bye Haters" and a pair of red and black Jordan with black knee pads.

"Next up we see WZW Women's Champion Kate Starks team with Azriel the number one contender for the WZW World Heavy Weight Championship against Brianna Gage & the debuting Si-Ray !" Kaitlyn announced.

 **Hail to the King**

"The following is a mixed-tag match set for one fall, introducing first weighing in at 289 pounds from Los Angels, Azriel!"

Azriel made his way to the ring.

"We've got Azriel teaming up with Kate thats an extremely odd team." Kaitlyn said.

"So odd it might work out." Tony said

 **Back In Black**

"And his partner from Chicago, Illonios she is the reigning WZW Womens Champion, Kate Starks !" Jojo announced as Kate came out with her title she then joined Azriel in the ring.

"The United Center is going absolutely nuts for Kate Starks who hails from Chicago." Kaitlyn says.

"Arguably one of the best female talents, I'm sure Chicago's happy to see her back." Tony said.

 **Hi Hater - Maino**

"And their opponent making his WZW Debut, weighing in at 252 pounds from Memphis,Tennessee Si-Ray !"

Si-Ray had a cocky expression on his face as he made his way to the ring.

 **Bad Blood**

"And finally his partner from Carson, California Brianna Gage!"

Brianna came out and hugged a few fans before joining Si-Ray in the ring.

"So we've got Brianna teaming up with Si-Ray who's giving me vibes he's a jerk already." Kaitlyn says.

"Oh come on the guy only walked to the ring!" Tony said.

Azriel & Si-Ray climb out onto the apron as the ref rings the bell, Brianna & Kate go into the shoulder collar tie up with Kate getting the upperhand locking in a tight side headlock, before flinging Brianna to the mat face first. Kate tries to go for the arm bar but Brianna yanks her arm away before climbing to her feet. The two circle each other before going into another lock up. Kate backs Brianna into the corner before ramming her back first into the turnbuckle. Brianna slid down into a seated position as she held her back, Kate taunted the crowd briefly before hitting a knee to Gage's jaw. She then dragged her out the corner and covers her.

"1!" Brianna kicks out.

Kate hoists Brianna up but Brianna slaps her in the stomach before irish whipping Starks into the ropes. Kate rebounds back and hits a tilt a whirl headscissor. The two get back to their feet and Brianna hits a chop to Kate's chest followed by 2 more. Kate kicks her in the stomach before throwing Brianna down by her hair.

"So far momentum is on Kate's side tonight, every time Brie starts to comeback she's stopped her." Kaitlyn said.

"Look at the cool-relaxed look on both Azriel & Si-Ray's face, I don't think either of them care about this match." Tony said laughing.

"Si-Ray looks like he's disapproving of Brianna actually." Bryan said.

Brianna starts to crawl towards Si-Ray but Kate stomps on her back before pulling her up into a reverse chinlock, unbelievably the only person to get behind Brianna was Si-Ray the crowd chanted for Kate. Brianna manages to get to her feet only for Kate to shove her away and hit a super kick. Kate turned back to the crowd and started taunting them again.

"Si-Ray's on her side see!" Kaitlyn pointed out.

Brianna finally tags in Si-Ray who comes up behind Kate, he taps her on her shoulder and she shrugs before slapping him across the face and exiting the ring, Azriel comes in and plants Si-Ray with a huge big boot before going for the cover.

"1!"

"2!" Si-Ray kicks out.

Azriel hoists Si-Ray up and goes for a military press but Si-Ray counters and plants him with a tornado DDT. Azriel sits up and Si-Ray hits a low dropkick right to the face before covering him.

"1!" Azriel kicks out.

Both get to their feet at the same time, Si-Ray runs the ropes and Brianna subtly tags herself back in, Si-Ray hits a running hurricarana on Azriel before the ref tells him to leave the ring. Si-Ray looks confused before seeing Brie climb in, he then exits with an annoyed expression. Azriel reexits the ring the ring. Kate climbs in and hits the ropes immediately hitting a spear on Brianna before covering her.

"1!"

"2!" Brianna gets her foot on the ropes.

Kate stands up annoyed as Brianna crawls back towards Si-Ray who at the very last second jumps off the apron. Brianna looks at him in shock before Kate pulls her up and hits a vertical suplex beforr flowing into the armbar. Brianna has no choice but to tap.

 **Back In Black**

"Your winners via submission the WZW Womens Champion Kate Starks & Azriel!" Jojo announces as Kate & Azriel celebrate in the ring. Brianna glares up at Si-Ray holding her arm as he goes back up the ramp.

"She shouldn't have tagged herself in." Tony says shrugging.

"They might have had a chance if she didn't, Si-Ray was looking pretty good up against Azriel." Bryan said.

* * *

"And there goes another win for Kate, somebody needs to beat her." Anna said standing beside the monitor next to Amora Lynn & Kendall Tatum Harper.

"And who do you think can do it? She's beaten us all except Melinda & that Jasmine girl." Amora said absent mindedly rubbing her shoulder.

"One of us could." Anna said, Kendall snickered and rolled her eyes.

"I seriously doubt it could be you."

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow at her partner.

"You might hit the wrong person again." Kendall spat storming off.

"You should apologize." Amora said looking away from Kendalls retreating form.

"No way, we got the win out there didn't we." Anna said, Amora nodded." She should be happy I did what I did."

"She's not thoug- " Amora started but Anna cut her off.

"Look I did what I felt was necessary and if she doesn't see that, its her problem." Anna said before walking off in the other direction. Amora then gets shoved on the ground by Ruby & Viola.

"I hope you didn't think we forgot about you, I'm gonna retire your ass at Halloween Mischief." Ruby smirks just before she & Viola superkick Amora as she was trying to get up. The two high five before walking off.

* * *

"Thanks for coming to my office on such short notice." Zahara forces a smile as Tyrik Carter, Keith Stylez & Tamina take a seat in front of her.

"Why exactly are we here?" Tyrik asked

"Well due to Tamina putting her hands on one of my employees when she has a strict manger only contract, she's fired." Zahara grinned leaning back in her chair.

"What she's hit Sasha and nothing's happened!" Keith said getting angry.

"Sasha is not one of my Vixxen's she has the same contract as Tamina, so Tamina I want you to be out of the building in maybe 5 minutes." Zahara replied glancing at her watch, Tamina glared before getting up and leaving.

"You just want to make us miserable." Tyrik said, Zahara laughed.

"I dislike you two as people, but I admire your in-ring abilities. You were cool up until you tried to sabotage my show."

"That was back like 5 weeks ago!" Keith yelled before flinging his chair onto the floor and leaving.

"Carter, If i was trying to make the two of you miserable, I would have stripped you off those belts instead of allowing you to defend them, and it is stated in her contract she can not hit an active wrestler." Zahara said much calmer.

"I feel like this is about more than just that." Tyrik said, the two stared at each other but didn't say anything else.

* * *

"There is a long history between Carter & Ms Knight but I doubt she's letting that cloud her ability to be fair to them." Kaitlyn says as the camera pans back to the announce table.

"She's sounding like a hypocrite, isn't she the same Vixxen who attacked just about everyone in the back in one day because she lost." Tony said with an eyeroll.

"That was almost a year ago, and she'd also lost her spot as an active wrestler, I'd be upset too." Bryan said.

 **Bo$$**

"The following is an inter-gender 6 person tag team match, introducing first from Montreal, Canada, Azariah Haze ! " Jojo announced as Azariah sauntered onto the stage.

"Azariah is one of my favorite Vixxens." Bryan smiled.

"Well she's up against one of my favorites." Tony smirked.

 **Renegade**

"And her tag team partners weighing in at a combined weight of 388 pounds, from Los Angels, California They are the reigning WZW Tag Team Champions, Nathaniel & Eduardo Silva the Lost Angel Kings !" Jojo announced as the step brothers came out carrying their titles they joined Azariah in the ring.

"Azariah & The Lost Angel Kings seem to be looking fine after that ruthless attack." Kaitlyn said.

"You can almost not see where Tamina kicked her head in at, or where the Kings head hit the tabld, almost." Tony said

"Always such a smart ass Tony." Bryan said chuckling.

 **Diva**

"And their opponents first being accompanied by Viola & Ruby, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania representing the Bad Girls Club, Katarina Love!" Jojo announced as the trio came halfway down the ramp all trash talking Azariah.

 **Hate Me Now**

"And her partner weighing in 249 pounds, from Brooklyn, New York Kevin Runnels !" Jojo announced as Kevin joined BGC on the ramp.

"Katarina has brought her Bad Girls with her for this match, one can only image the huge factor they are going to play." Kaitlyn said.

 **Get Up**

"And finally, their partner from Boyles Heights, California weighing in at 226 pound he is the reigning WZW Champion Detrick Cyrus!" Jojo announced as Detrick, Kevin & Katarina went inside the ring while Viola & Ruby remained at ringside.

On the other side of the ring Eduardo, Nathaniel & Azariah play rock paper scissors with Nathaniel winning, therefore Azariah & Eduardo climb out the ring. Katarina shrugs and climbs out while Kevin pats Detrick on the back and climbs out next.

"Detrick Cyrus apparently looks like he's been picked to go up against Nathaniel first." Bryan said.

The bell rings and Detrick & Nathaniel go into a lock up with Nathaniel getting the upperhand he takes Detrick down with a headlock takedown. Nathaniel gets his legs around Detrick's neck making Detrick let go of Nathaniel's neck and kip up. The two circle each other again before Nathaniel hits a running crossbody going for a quick cover.

"1!" Detrick kicks out.

The two get to their feet, Nathaniel rushes at Detrick who hits an arm drag, followed by another before hitting a northern lights suplex into a brainbuster and going for the cover.

"1!" Nathaniel kicks out.

Detrick tries to put Nathaniel into a a modified surfboard but Nathaniel elbows him repeatedly before hitting a jaw breaker. He turns his attention to BGC and winks at them before blowing a kiss. Detrick hits a school boy out of nowhere.

"1!" Nathaniel kicks out, but Detrick hits a deadlift powerbomb afterwards.

Detrick drags Nathaniel to their corner and shoves him roughly into it before shoulder blocking his gut repeatedly. Kevin crosses his arms and shakes his head, so Katarina tags herself in hitting a sunset flip.

"1!" Nathaniel kicks out.

"Is Katarina going to square off with Nathaniel Silva?" Kaitlyn asked confused.

"It looks like it." Bryan says.

Katarina hits a spinning round house kick, dazing Nathaniel before attempting to lift him. Nathaniel counters and irish whips her into the ropes, Love rebounds back and hits a cruifix headscissor. She flips her hair and goes to pull Nathaniel up but he pulls her into an inside cradle.

"1!"

"2!" Kevin hits an axe handle and makes the save.

Katarina looks outraged before slapping Nathaniel across the face and sweeping out his legs, she then hits a standing phoenix splash before covering him.

"1!" Nathaniel kicks out.

Katarina screams before going to tag in Kevin.

Nathaniel hits a flapjack when Kevin runs up to him. Nathaniel pulls him up and irish whips him into there corner. He tags in Eduardo and the two hit a double snap suplex followed by elbow drops. Eduardo pulls Kevin up and goes for a DDT but Kevin counters and hits a belly-to-belly.

"Are we just gonna ignore that phoenix splash, Katarina is extremely athletic." Tony said.

Kevin pulls Eduardo up and hits two short arm clotheslines before stomping on his face. Kevin goes for his ankle lock but Eduardo kicks him away. Eduardo hits a dropkick before scaling the top turnbuckle. Kevin pops up and grabs him, the two begin punching each other until Kevin gets the upperhand and hits Welcome to hell (Powerbomb).

"I think Eduardo was going for a thouz press from the top rope." Kaitlyn said.

"This looks over." Tony says.

Kevin covers Eduardo but Nathaniel breaks it up right away. Kevin grabs Eduardo and tosses him out the ring before hitting the ropes for a running senton but Eduardo moves out the way, he then swiftly tags in Azariah.

Azariah hits a low dropkick to Kevin before covering him.

"1!" Kevin kicks out.

Kevin gets to his feet and shoves Azariah onto her butt, she blows her hair out her face before getting up and throwing punches and forearms at him, Kevin blocks to the best of his ability but Azariah's relentless. Katarina starts to get into the ring but the ref stops her, giving Ruby enough time to slide into the ring and hit a superkick before sliding back out the other side.

"Distraction by Katarina, giving Ruby enough time for a sneak attack." Tony says happily."I'm sure this is over."

Kevin covers Azariah with just hit foot cockily.

"1!"

"2!" Azariah gets the shoulder up.

Kevin looks shocked before hoisting Azariah up onto his shoulders she manages to counter and bring him down with BeDazzled(Sit out facebuster).

"Azariah hits Bedazzled!" Bryan shouts.

"Oh shut up, that move can only put away a Vixxen." Tony said.

Azariah swiftly tags in, Nathaniel who goes right into the Renegade on Kevin. Katarina runs in and dropkicks Nathaniel in the face breaking up the hold, Azariah runs in and tries to Bedazzle Katarina but she counters it with Purrfect (Sit Out Standing Shiranu). Azariah rolls out the ring, while Eduardo runs up to Katarina she rakes his eye and Detrick comes to her aid hitting the DKO(Fireman's carry dropped into a roundhouse kick). Nathaniel tosses Detrick & Katarina out the ring only to have his legs swept out from underneath him and pulled into the Ankle lock. Nathaniel struggled for as long as he could before tapping.

 **Hate Me Now**

"Your winners via submission, Katarina Love, Kevin Runnels and the WZW Champion Detrick Cyrus!" Jojo announces.

BGC starts attacking Azariah at ringside while Kevin celebrates his win in the ring. Eduardo & Nathaniel try to come to her aid but shockingly Detrick steps in their way.

"What why's Detrick blocking the Lost Angel Kings from saving Azariah from a 3 on 1 beat down?" Kaitlyn asked.

"He's finally seen the light." Tony says darkly.

Kevin slides out the ring and stands beside Detrick making the Silva's backaway. The show ends with BGC standing over Azariah while Kevin & Detrick stand together.

* * *

 **Match Card**

 **1st round Tournament Match : Lizzy Hyde & Melinda Ambrose vs KnockOut Queens**

 **Kevin Runnels vs Eduardo Silva**

 **Kendall Tatum Harper vs Nya Stone**

 **Matt Harris vs Diego Castan vs Si-Ray vs Alec Days Fatal 4 way for the new International Championship**

 **Azariah Haze & Amora Lynn vs BGC (Ruby & Viola w/Katarina Love) **

**Detrick Cyrus vs Brandon Elvidge WZW Championship Match**


	10. WZW Episode 8 : 9-30-15

**The Take Over, The Breaks Over - Fall Out Boy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Live from Memorial Stadium in Savannah, Georgia.**

"We are coming at you live from the Peach State !" Kaitlyn kirk grinned she was dressed in a pink sundress and white sandels.

"And tonight we have an amazing line up, Detrick Cyrus defends his WZW Championship in the Main Event." Tony said was dressed in a wife beater and jeans with sandels, Bryan wore a Black short sleeved shirt with shorts and black/white sneakers.

 **A Girl Like That**

Zahara makes her way to the ring she's sporting an Atlanta Hawks jersey with black ripped up skinny jeans and studded red bottoms. In the center of the ring there is a red sheet over top of something.

"Making her way to the ring the owner of War Zone Wrestling, Zahara Knight!" Nikki Bella announces,Zahara enters the ring and Nikki hands off her microphone before exiting.

"I have an amazing announcement to make for the guys in the back." Zahara says smiling she runs her hand across the red clothe briefly."I am introducing a third singles belt, called the International Championship, Everyone is vying to be WZW or World Heavy Weight Champion, so why not bring in this."

Zahara removes the sheet and reveals a Belt with a black strap and blue plates, it has a globe in the middle.

"I waited until we came back to my hometown to reveal this because this is something Important to me, the International Championship is my creation something I've been working on since I took over. Now to determine the inaugural champion we will see a Fatal Four Way later on tonight, Si-Ray, Matt Harris, Diego Castan & Alec Days will battle it out!" Zahara announces the crowd goes wild as Zahara hands Nikki back her microphone before exiting the ring.

"Woah a brand new championship, and she's handing the opportunity to Matt, Diego, Alec or Si-Ray." Kaitlyn said.

"I can't wait to see that match up later on." Bryan said.

 **Freak Like Me**

"The following is a first round match up to crown the number one contenders for the WZW Womens Tag Team Championships, introducing first the team of Lizzy Hyde & Melinda Ambrose!" Nikki announced as Melinda & Lizzy bumped fists before making there way down to the ring.

"Who's you guys pick here? I'm going with Jasmine & Jessica." Kaitlyn said.

"Lizzy & Melinda hands down." Tony grinned.

"I'm fifty fifty here." Bryan said.

 **Wild Heart**

"There opponents the team of Jazzy & Jessica Batista !" Nikki announced as Jessica emerged on the ramp beside her stood a woman she was tan with a skinny body, she had long curly brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a Black Tanktop, black leather jacket, black leather pants, black boots.

"Jazzy? She's a beauty." Tony said smirking.

"Welcome to the War Zone Jazzy." Bryan said.

The four Vixxens come face to face in the center of the ring, a brief staredown happens before Lizzy & Jessica climb out onto the apron.

"Woah Melinda & Jazzy are kicking this thing off." Kaitlyn said.

The ref signals for the bell and the two circle each other, Jazzy grabs Melinda into a headlock but Ambrose gets out and goes behind Jazzy, she then kicks her in the back of her leg before throwing her facedown onto the mat. She then goes for a quick cover.

"1!" Jazzy kicks out.

Jazzy kips up and the two circle each other again, Melinda charges at Jazzy who sends her flying with an arm drag. The two go into the lock up with Melinda firing a forearm a stiff forearm sending Jazzy back a few steps, Melinda irish whips Jazzy into the ropes and hits a hurricarana when she,comes back. She then pulls her up and drags her towards her corner, she tags in Lizzy and the two hit an aided Shiranu. Lizzy then covers Jazzy.

"1!"

"2!" Jazzy kicks out!

"Lizzy & Melinda with the double team maneuver to Jazzy." Kaitlyn said.

"Right now Jazzy isn't looking to good." Bryan says.

Lizzy pulls Jazzy up by the hair but Jazzy hits a quick inverted russian leg sweep before stomping on Lizzy repeatedly. Jazzy puts Lizzy into a single leg boston crab but Lizzy kicks her off. Lizzy then hits a thesz press on Jazzy forearming her repeatedly until the ref made her stop. Lizzy rolled her eyes and went to pull Jazzy up but Jazzy reverses into a small package.

"1!" Lizzy kicks out.

The two get back to there feet at the same time, Jazzy hits a dropkick to Lizzy followed by another one, she out of nowhere hits a jumping corkscrew round house kick making Lizzy slump to the mat. Jazzy quickly covers her.

"1!"

"2!" Lizzy kicks out.

Jazzy drags Lizzy by the arms to their corner she then tags in Jessica Batista who hits a swanton from the top rope before hooking Lizzy's legs.

"1!"

"2!" Melinda stomps on Jessica's back.

Jazzy jumps back into the ring and tries to hit Old Bar Stool (Facebuster) but Melinda counters with Crazy Bitch (Straight Jacket Neckbreaker) Jazzy rolls out the ring as Jessica hits a nasty firearm on Melinda making her backflip from the impact and not get back up.

"Jazzy tried to help her partner but got hit with a Crazy Bitch." Tony grinned.

"And then a firearm followed that." Kaitlyn said.

Lizzy slapped Jessica in the face and Jessica pulls her down by the arm going for Wild Thing but Lizzy counters and hits a tilt a whirl smallpackage.

"1!" Jessica kicks out.

Lizzy & Jessica trade blows back and forth, Lizzy hits a high kick effectively stunning Jessica she then locks in the Diva Breaker (Octopus Hold). Jessica's hand starts to shake and she was getting ready to tap just as Jazzy hits a superkick to Lizzy laying her out on her back, Lizzy then rolls out the ring. Jessica slides out the ring and grabs Lizzy by the hair to roll her back in but Melinda hits a spear of her own making Jessica slump against the steel steps. Jazzy hits a crossbody from the top rope right onto Melinda & Lizzy who'd just gotten up.

"These girls are fighting hard to advance."Kaitlyn said.

Jazzy pulls up Melinda and hits Old Bar Stool (Facebuster) at ringside. The ref gets to a count of 5 when Jessica & Lizzy scamper back into the ring. Lizzy hits a chopblock bringing Jessica down to one knee before locking the Diva Breaker back in. Jessica this time taps.

 **Freak Like Me**

"Your winners via submission the team of Melinda Ambrose & Lizzy Hyde!" Nikki announced as Lizzy slid out the ring, to help Melinda up.

"These two advance and will be facing either Amora Lynn & Brianna, Azariah Haze & Nya Stone or BGC in two weeks." Bryan said.

Back in the ring, Jessica & Jazzy look disappointed but shrug it off.

"Impressive debut for Jazzy by the way." Kaitlyn said.

* * *

"A third singles belt that one of us could win, I'm stoked." Matt Harris said he along with Diego Castan & Alec Days are in the locker.

"You know its no hard feelings for whoever wins out there, Amigo." Diego said, Alec scuffed.

"There's a 25% chance of one of you winning, just because you say theres no hard feelings doesn't mean me or maybe Si-Ray will agree."

"So what are you saying?" Matt asked

"Every man for himself, thats the way a fatal four is meant to be." Alec replied, Si-Ray walked in and leaned on the door way.

"I'll walk away a winner, like I always do."

"Uh you lost in you're debut." Alec pointed out.

"By choice, I wasn't a fan of that chick tagging herself in, Im not gonna lose out there tonight. Trust me." Si-Ray said before pushing off the wall and walking away.

"Kaitlyn was right, he is a jerk." Matt said shaking his head.

* * *

"My guest at this time the WZW Champion, Detrick Cyrus." Summer Rae said smiling as Detrick stood beside her.

"Hi, Summer." Detrick smiled

"Tonight, you face the returning Brandon Elvidge for your WZW Championship, alot of people say Brandon doesnt deserve a shot and he clearly goaded Zahara into making the match up." Summer said, Detrick shrugged.

"He saw an opportunity and took it, nothing wrong with that."

"So you aren't worried or upset or anything?" Summer asked.

"No, its part of being champion." Detrick shifted his eyes toward his belt." I am the first and only WZW Champion, I've held this belt 400 days and I'm going to keep holding onto it."

"Some believe you've only held it that long due to Zahara purposely not booking you." Summer said.

"No, thats not the case the roster is overflowing with talent and she tries to showcase others, Derek Johnson is booked the same way." Detrick answered.

"Okay, thank you Detrick." Summer Rae said as Detrick waved before walking off.

* * *

A purple low rider pulls into the parking lot, out steps Keith Stylez & Tyrik Carter dressed in tracksuits sporting gold chains, both have 3 girls on there arms.

"Tyrik & Keith pull up in style." Tony said.

"This can only mean trouble." Kaitlyn said.

 **Hate It Or Love It**

"Making their way to the ring Keith Stylez & Tyrik Carter The Ogz!" Nikki announced as the duo of Keith & Stylez stormed there way down the ramp and into the ring, Tyrik snatched Nikki's microphone and she scampered out the ring.

"Now last week, we lost our manager Tamina due to a contract loop hole or whatever I don't know, and the week before that we were forced into a gauntlet match where we beat the first two teams but lost to the last." Tyrik started pacing around." We're being mistreated but that isn't the point now we've gotta find a brand new smoking hot chick to manage us.'

Keith then took the microphone from Tyrik. "Yessir, we need the baddest smartest illest shawties to file out the OGz manger app online for a chance to be our ring rat - er I mean manager."

"Hey you guys." Eduardo waves from on the tron he's clearly outside but where isn't visible.

"Ugh, get out our promo time." Tyrik groaned.

"In a minute, we'll let you get back to your Diva Search soon." Nathaniel said putting his arm on Eduardo's shoulders. "Now last week you attacked us & the very gorgeous Azariah Haze, and we did not appreciate that, did we Azariah?"

"Nope, not one bit." The camera turns toward Azariah whos holding a spiked golf club.

"So?" Keith said annoyed.

"You too are absolutely terrible to speak to. So I'll just do this" Azariah huffed before swinging the golf club threw the front window of the low rider.

"Stop that!" Tyrik shouts.

"Hmm No." Azariah says as Nathaniel tossed a brick threw the back windshield, while Eduardo spray painted Los Angels Kings on the hood of the car.

"Come on thats a 2016!" Keith yelled fuming. "I rented it in my name!"

"Not our problem." Nathaniel said in a sing song voice as Eduardo dumps what appears to be bleach into the car.

"They are crazy people! How can anyone do that to a beautiful car. Ya'll aint welcome in the hood." Keith yelled as he & Tyrik slid out the ring and ran up the ramp before disappearing.

"They . How ? Why ?" Tony was lost words.

"Relax Tony your vehicle is safe & sound." Bryan said.

* * *

 **Hate Me Now**

"The following is a singles bout scheduled for one-fall introducing first from Brooklyn, New York weighing in at 249 pounds, Kevin Runnels!" Nikki announced.

Kevin made his way to the ring looking confident as usual.

"I can't help but notice, Eduardo is suppose to go against Kevin but he destroyed Stylez & Carters rental not even 5 minutes ago. I'm pretty sure OGz will not let them get by them into this arena." Kaitlyn said.

"I'm sure they'll be here." Bryan said.

 **Renegade**

"And his opponent from, Los Angeles California, weighing in at 178 pounds he is one half of the WZW Tag Team Champions, representing Lost Angels Kings , Eduardo Silva!" Nikki announced as Eduardo made his way to the ring.

Eduardo made his way to the ring solo wearing his title around his waist, he entered the ring and placed his belt on the apron.

The ref rang the bell signalling the start of the match, Eduardo & Kevin went into the lock up with Kevin getting the upperhand tossing Silva to the mat before slamming his head against it repeatedly.

"Looks like Eduardo's here solo, I wonder where Azariah & Nathaniel are." Kaitlyn said.

"Maybe Stylez & Carter are kicking there teeth in." Tony said hopeful.

"I doubt that, they wouldn't lay hands on a female. Or atleast I hope not." Bryan said.

Kevin picked Eduardo up and hit a vertical suplex before stomping on him. Runnels goes to pick him up again but Eduardo counters with an inside cradle.

"1!" Kevin kicks out.

Eduardo hits the ropes for a lionsault but Kevin catches him and plants him with a Belly-to-Belly before covering him.

"1!" Eduardo kicks out.

Kevin pulls him up and hits another belly to belly before stomping on him. Eduardo manages to get to his feet and shove Kevin back before connecting with a roundhouse kick sending him to the mat.

Eduardo starts to stomp on Kevins back before applying a tight headlock, he then pulls him into a modifed surfboard. Kevin slowly gets to his feet and fires elbows into Eduardos gut before slamming him to the mat. Kevin then whips him onto the corner. He goes at him for a corner splash but Eduardo counters with a sunset flip bomb from the corner.

"1!"

"2!" Kevin kicks out.

Eduardo starts to position him for the Renegade but Keith Stylez appears on the tron.

"So you thought it would be cute to reck my dope ass rental and then send Nathaniel & Azariah to keep us from coming out there and kicking your ass ?" Keith asked. Eduardo walked towards the ropes after making sure Kevin was still down. Keith takes the camera off of himself and points it to an unconscious Nathaniel with Azariah nowhere to be seen.

Kevin knocks out Eduardo's legs and locks in the kimura lock within seconds Eduardo taps.

 **Hate Me Now**

"Your winner via submission, Kevin Runnels!" Nikki announced.

Kevin exited the ring as Tyrik Carter jumped the barricade carrying a steel chair he slid into the ring and started to beat down Eduardo Silva mercilessly. He then grabbed a microphone from a stagehand before glaring down at Eduardo.

"You shoulda asked my big bro how savage I can get, woulda saved you from the beat down." Tyrik shook his head before tossing the microphone at the back of Eduaro's head before exiting the ring.

 **What Up Gangsta**

"Brutal beat down by Tyrik Carter on Eduardo who well should have expected it." Tony said shaking his head.

"Where the hell is Azariah? She's suppose to team up with Amora Lynn to take on Ruby & Viola later on." Kaitlyn asked.

"She'll turn up by then hopefully." Bryan said."Or Amora's gonna have to walk into a handicap match."

"They'll kick the crap out of that girl." Tony said chuckling.

* * *

*Ruby glanced down at her beaming phone screen with a sly smile directed towards Viola who was re-applying her lipstick.

"She text you back?" questioned Viola knowingly with a smirk. Screwing the lid back onto the lipstick container she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"You know. It'll be for the better of BGC, right?" Ruby began. Viola simply nodded and plopped down onto the bench beside Ruby who was grinning madly.

"I'm telling you. This girl can POSSIBLY help us snag those belts from under the Vixxen's Division" said Viola.

"Katarina will be pissed, but who cares? It's two against one and we're helping her get closer to the Women's Championship anyway," added Ruby.

Viola rolled her eyes at this statement. "Right, but Katarina isn't the only one who wants that Title."

Ruby curiously scanned Viola oddly before returning her attention to her phone. "Anyways," she said trying to delve back into a conversation.

"Anyways what?" Viola interjected.

"She's the girlfriend of Cody Rhodes. Hello, crazy. She trained with the rough and the tough in Chicago. Chiraq" Ruby continued with heavy emphasis.

"Kendall's crazy, and look at her. All she has is a Tag Title. Isn't shit special or beneficial about that" snorted Viola. Crossing her arms across her chest she looked up to the ceiling thoughtfully.

"She is one of Kendall's most well-known rivals as of now. So, she must be competition" insisted Ruby.

Just at that moment, Kendall walked past casually in a pair of baggy grey joggers and a white tank top which earned the attention of Ruby and Viola.

"You know what, that actually sounds pretty good, Ruby" Viola devilishly grinned.

* * *

Amora searched frantically backstage, she was clearly looking for her partner for tonight. She ended up running into an extremely pleased Keith Stylez who had Azariah's jacket draped over his shoulder.

"Where's Azariah?" Amora gulped as Keith smirked at her.

"You tryna do something strange to find out?"

"Your disgusting, if she doesn't turn up I'm going to have no chance against Viola & Ruby later on." Amora said.

"Not my problem, Casper." Keith shrugged before walking away making sure Azariah's jacket slapped The Vixxen's Champion in the face as he walked off. Amora looked on nervously before going back to looking around.

* * *

"That Keith Stylez is a genius!" Tony said smirking.

"Whats up with Viola & Ruby ?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Keith is not a genius but your guess is as good as mines it looks like they're building onto the Bad Girls Club behind Katarina's back." Bryan said.

 **Cute Without The E**

"The following is a Vixxen's bout scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Dallas, Texas she is one half of the reigning WZW Womens Tag Team Champions, representing The Illegal Vixxens, Kendall Tatum Harper!" Nikki Bella announced as Kendall came out solo, she wore her title around her waist and slapped a few fans hands as she made her way to the ring.

"We've obtained video footage of something that happened between Kendall & Anna earlier today." Bryan said as the tron played a clip from several hours ago.

 _Anna is dressed in a black tank top with black cargos on, Kendall is walking beside her. The duo are exiting a hotel._

 _"Are you really still mad over last week?" Anna asked crossing her arms." You did Superkick me."_

 _"You Clotheslined the soul out of my body." Kendall spat, Anna chuckled lowly." And did that sick dive I taught you, right onto me."_

 _"You were in the wrong place at the wrong time, Ken I wouldn't purposely hurt you." Anna said._

 _"So it has nothing to do with you being jealous? The fans & Zahara are much more behind me than they are you." Kendall said, Anna gasped._

 _"You know what Kendall?" Anna said stopping in her tracks she reached into her pockets and tossed the keys at Kendall's chest." Drive yourself to the damn arena if your so over."_

 _"No problem." Kendall said flipping her hair and walking off. The camera turns around to reveal Katarina & Ruby laughing before shutting it off._

"Judging by Kendall's face nobody was suppose to know about that." Bryan said.

"Ruby & Katarina should be journalists they got the scoop first." Tony said.

 **One For The Money**

"And her opponent from Pittsburgh,Pennsylvania, Nya Stone!" Nikki announced as Nya made her way down the ramp.

"Nya Stone hasn't been in action since she snaked her way into that triple threat match a couple weeks ago." Kaitlyn said.

"She's ready to put away one half of the Womens Champions Kendall here too." Bryan said.

Nya slid into the ring, Kendall was stretching in the corner. The ref rang the bell and Nya went right for a spear but Kendall rolls out the way. Kendall pushes herself up onto the turnbuckle quickly and hits Nya with a seated senton.

Kendall hits a kick to Nya's back before hitting a low clothesline and covering her.

'1!" Nya kicks out!

Kendall goes for a snap suplex but Nya counters and hits a german suplex sending Harper flying across the ring. Kendall gets up and Nya hits her with a bone crushing spear she then covers her.

"1!" Kendall kicks out.

"It doesn't look like Kendall's head is completely there." Kaitlyn pointed out.

"She is a bit more frantic than usual." Bryan agreed.

Nya sends Kendall into the ropes, Nya goes to jump over but Kendall slides through her legs and trips her before slamming Nya's knee into the mat. Kendall rolls up Nya's back and locks in a camel clutch. Nya grits her teeth and trys to fight Kendall off but she syncs it in even tighter. Nya eventually gets to her feet before slamming herself on her back landing on top of Kendall. Nya hooks Kendall's leg.

"1!"

"2!" Kendall kicks out.

Nya pulls Kendall up and whips her into the corner, Nya goes to clothesline her but Kendall gets her feet up and kicks Nya in the face. Kendall then hits a running bulldog before covering her quickly.

"1!" Nya kicks out.

Kendall lets out a scream before hitting a dropkick followed by another she then hits the ropes and takes Nya down with a tilt a whirl small package.

"1!"

"2!" Nya rolls them over.

"1!"

"2!" Kendall kicks out.

"Near-fall for both Vixxens off the small package."Bryan said.

Kendall & Nya got to there feet at the same time, Nya hits a forearm but Kendall blocks it spinning Nya around and hitting a backbreaker. Kendall quickly covered her.

"1!"

"2!" Nya kicks out.

Kendall pulls Nya up and whips her into the corner she then hits a monkey flip on Nya before hitting a standing moonsault. She pulls Nya up to irish whip her but Nya instead whips her into the ropes. Kendall rebounds back right into a stiff clothesline from Nya that sent both Vixxens crashing to the canvas.

"Both Vixxens are down."Bryan said"The first one who gets up will have the advantage."

"Nya used up all her energy on that clothesline." Kaitlyn said.

Nya stirred first and pulled Kendall up, she then started to set her up for the Stone Mason's Cutter (Burning Hammer) but Kendall counters and lands behind her, she then spits her blue mist once she turned Nya around before hitting a schoolgirl.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Cute Without The E**

"Your winner via pinfall, Kendall Tatum Harper !" Nikki announced as Kendall celebrated in the ring while Nya rolled around rubbing her eyes.

"How the ref never sees that, I'll never know." Kaitlyn said.

"Kendall is just that good, but don't count Nya out either she gave her all." Bryan replied.

* * *

Loud kicking is heard before a broom closet flies open, and an annoyed Azariah Haze comes out of it.

She then turns on her heel and storms straight to the Vixxen's locker. She flings the door open and glares at Katarina Love who's dressed in a BGC shirt, cut off short shorts and pink sandels filing her nails. Azariah clears her throat and Katarina looks up nervously gulping.

"You just thought you'd hit me with a bat and leave me in a closet!" Azariah yelled.

"Should have used a vase." Katarina muttered putting down her nail file.

"You are lucky I have to deal with your little side kicks, or I'd kick your teeth down your throat." Azariah threatened Katarina smirked crossing her legs.

"They'll deal with you sweetheart."

"Oh really?" Azariah asked picking up a huge curling iron on a vanity next to the door, she then chucks it at Katarina hitting her square in the face before leaving.

* * *

"Of course he can do this." A beautiful woman with firey red hair and dazzling blue eyes said into the phone, she was dressed in a revealing black dress with Black red bottom heels, she wore lots of rings and necklaces. She rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Look, I'm here now. I will not lead him down the wrong path. When I'm around my boyfriend does amazing at everything he does and now everyone in WZW is going to see the Devil & his girlfriend rule over the place when he beats that loser Detrick Cyrus and takes away that title." The red head laughed before hanging up the phone. Brandon Elvidge smirked at her before wrapping his arm around her waist before the two walked off.

* * *

"Azariah was in the broom closet, figures I am alittle shocked that Katarina helped Keith & Tyrik though." Kaitlyn said before pausing. "No I'm not."

"Katarina does know Azariah is going to mercilessly beat Viola & Ruby now thanks to her ?" Bryan asked." We all know about the temper of Azariah."

"She's from Canada, whats merciless to them ?" Tony asked.

"The following is a fatal four way match, to crown the first ever International Champion!" Nikki announced.

 **Never Never**

"Introducing first weighing in at 201 pounds, from New Jersey , Matt Harris !"

Matt exploded through the curtain to a nice pop from the crowd.

"Matt Harris is gaining nothing but support from the WZW fans each week he's out here." Kaitlyn said.

"He's a huge hit with little kids, they love wearing his face paint." Tony added.

 **Pedro Nevaga**

"Introducing next weighing in at 210 pounds from Rio De Janeiro, Brazil , Diego Castan !"

"Diego is my pick for this match up, he's got the dedication to make anything happen for himself." Bryan said.

"He is a huge fan favorite right along side Matt Harris." Kaitlyn added.

 **Hi Hater**

"Introducing next their opponent weighing in at 252 pounds from Memphis, Tennessee it's Si-Ray !" Nikki announced as Si-Ray walked out arrogantly.

"And here's my pick, the guys had one match and is already making waves." Tony said.

"He may be the biggest jerk on the roster behind Stylez & Carter, he left sweet Brianna all by herself! " Kaitlyn said shaking her head.

 **Like This**

"And finally weighing in at 241 pounds, from Las Vegas Nevada, Alec Days !"

"And finally here comes my pick." Kaitlyn smiled.

"Ah yes your Man Crush Monday cause he's a super dreamy bad boy with a heart of gold." Tony mocked Brianna rolled her eyes.

The ref holds up the brand new title showing it to each competitor. The ref then handed the belt off before signalling for the bell to ring.

Matt Harris, Diego Castan & Alec Days immediately go after Si-Ray who ducks and rolls out the ring before leaning on a barricade.

Diego and Matt hit a double clothesline on Alec before tossing him out the ring. The two then circled each other and went into a lock up. Diego got the upperhand and sent Matt into the ropes. Matt rebounded back and hit a sick uppercut knocking Diego onto his back. Matt then goes for a standing moonsault but Diego gets his knees up. Diego hoists Matt up and snap suplexs him before going for a cover. Si-Ray yanks him off and tosses him out the ring before the ref can even start counting. Alec Days reenters the ring and hits a sick clothesline on Si-Ray. Matt then hits a dropkick to his back before springboarding from the corner and catching both with a crossbody.

"Win or lose, Matt is going to be the star of this match. I'm calling it now." Kaitlyn said.

Si-Ray runs at Matt who ducks and yanks the ropes down, Alec then runs at him and Matt does the same thing he did to Si-Ray. Diego slids back into the ring and the two run the ropes hitting twin Tope Con Hilos (I think this is the proper name for the Dive Sasha did over the ref at Take Over, I'm not too sure but whatevs.) right onto Alec & Si-Ray. Matt & Diego high fived before both grabbing an opponent (Diego grabbed Alec, Matt grabbed Si-Ray) and tossing them over the announce table.

"What the hell!" Tony yelled as Si-Ray & Alec just missed hitting them.

"Dude we put you guys over and this is how you repay us!" Bryan yelled.

"You okay, Alec ?" Kaitlyn asked.

Matt runs the ropes and hits a tilt a whirl small package on Diego once the two reenter the ring.

"1!"

"2!" Diego kicks out.

The two get up at the same time and run the ropes both going for dropkicks but the blocked each other. Matt then goes for a suplex but Diego counters with a neckbreaker, Castan quickly covers him.

"1!"

"2!" Kick out by Matt.

Diego pulls Matt up, but Matt sweeps his legs out before hitting a standing moonsault. He then pulls Diego into a surfboard. Si-Ray hits a slingshot legdrop onto Diego making Matt drop him. Si-Ray then lines the two up side by side and takes to the top rope only to be shoved off by Alec Days. Alec then irish whipped Matt who rebounded back and hit his double leg running dropkick. Si-Ray hits a roll up on Matt.

"1!"

"2!" Diego breaks it up.

Si-Ray goes to toss Diego out the ring but Diego irish whips him into the corner before hitting a huge tornado DDT from the corner. Si-Ray rolls out the ring holding his head. Alec Days grabs Diego and hits Gravity ( Overhead backbreaker rack dropped into a piledriver). He then turns around into a Running dropkick from Matt. Matt quickly covers Alec.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Never Never**

"Your winner and the first ever International Champion Matt Harris!"

The referee handed Matt the title, who clutched it to his chest in the middle of the ring.

"Your looking at the inaugural International Champion, Matt Harris. After a hard fought fatal 4 four, Matt manages to walk away the winner." Bryan said excitedly.

* * *

Zahara is seen sitting behind her desk as Matt celebrats in the ring still, she smiles and then claps she starts to stand but somebody knocks at her door.

'Come in."

In walks Azariah Haze she still looks pissed.

"How can I help you Haze ?" Zahara asked.

"Next week in the second round 1 match, I want to go up against BGC." Azariah said, Zahara raised an eyebrow.

"And your partners okay with that?"

"Yupp, why wouldn't she be and also I have a very special request for Halloween Mischief." Azariah smirked.

"Go on." Zahara said looking interested.

"I want to be special guest referee in the Tag Team Title match."

* * *

My guests at this time, Jessica Batista & Jazzy." Cameron said as the two Vixxens stood beside her." You two lost and are out of the running for the Womens Tag Titles, while Lizzy Hyde & Melinda Ambrose advance how do you feel?"

"It sucks, but hey it wasn't meant to be I guess." Jessica shrugged.

"It was my debut match and I lost it, I'm upset honestly." Jazzy said." I know I can beat either one of them.

"We both can." Jessica added.

"Really?" Melinda asked as she and Lizzy walkes up.

"Consider your challenge accepted." Lizzy said and the two walked off.

"Welp, I guess we've got matches next week." Jazzy said shrugging, she and Jasmine walked off.

* * *

 **Diva**

"Introducing first representing The Bad Girls Club, being accompanied by Katarina Love, Viola & Ruby!" Nikki announced as the trio came out, Katarina sported a slightly covered black eye.

"Ouch, check the shiner on Love. Azariah must have a mean throwing arm." Kaitlyn said laughing.

"Haters gonna hate." Tony said.

"Ruby already has a title shot for Halloween Mischief, she won a battle royal a few weeks back and had her title match which ended in a DQ, but Amora granted her a rematch. We don't know which combination of BGC we'll see against Azariah & Nya Stone next week it could be Love & Viola, or Ruby & Love or Ruby & Viola."Bryan said.

 **Back to Earth**

"And their opponents the team of Azariah Haze & The Vixxen's Champion Amora Lynn !" Nikki announced although nobody appeared on the stage.

"Where are they?" Kaitlyn asked.

The lights shut off, and when they came back on Amora & Azariah stood behind BGC Amora was armed with a chair while Azariah has her spiked club from earlier. BGC slowly turn around and Amora cracks the steel chair into Katarina's gut before wacking her in the face. Azariah swings the club at Viola but she ducks it. Ruby goes for a superkick on Azariah but Amora cracks her in the back of the head with the chair. Viola looks back and forth between the two before slowly backing away. Amora lets her guard down for a second giving Viola the opening to snatch the chair and smack her in the face with it. Azariah & Viola sized each other up while everyone was down. Viola swings the chair and Azariah ducks it, Azariah swings the golf club but Viola dodges it. Katarina slowly staggers to he feet and tugs Viola out the ring by her arm. Viola tosses the chair and scoops Ruby and they back up the ramp glaring.

 **Bo$$**

Azariah helps Amora up who's holding a bloody nose, and the two stand tall in the ring.

"Azariah & Amora brought weapons out here as an equalizer and it worked out." Bryan said.

"BGCs rubbing everybody the wrong way, it makes sense that everyone pretty much sided against them except Illegal Vixxens whom don't care." Kaitlyn said.

"I just can't wait to see Katarina kick crap down Azariah's legs & See Ruby ring Amora's neck." Tony added.

* * *

"You should probably recruit some back up." Kevin said crossing his arms, Detrick glanced at him in the mirror before continuing to tape his wrists.

"Why?"

"I saw Elvidge with some hot red head, did a little research and people have dubbed them the Devil & The Devil's girlfriend." Kevin said nonchalantly.

"Thats them? " Detrick asked turning around.

"Yup, Red has an amazing habit of getting involved and not getting caught." Kevin added.

"Fine, come with me." Detrick said.

"No problem kid."

* * *

Azariah Haze, Amora Lynn , Brianna Gage & Nya Stone are backstage laughing as they head to the lockerroom.

"So then, Katarina pissed her pants alittle bit out there." Amora finished making everyone laugh even harder. The four entered the locker unknown to them Ruby & Viola are nearby.

"It'll be four of us soon, they are at the top of our hitlist." Viola smirked.

"Well three I promise you, I am going to humiliate and beat Amora so bad she never comes back." Ruby smiled darkly.

"We are going to have the most beautiful partnership." Viola replied.

* * *

 **Centuries - Fall Out Boy**

"The following is a one on one match for the WZW Championship, introducing first weighing in at 245 pounds from Manchester,England being accompanied by Sienna Sheffield , Brandon Elvidge!" Nikki announced as Brandon and the enticing redhead make there way to the ring.

"Sienna, is such a pretty name for a pretty girl." Tony said.

"She's one of the dirtiest managers in the biz." Bryan said.

 **Get Up**

"And his opponent being accompanied by Kevin Runnels, weighing in at 226 pounds from Boyle's Heights,California he is the reigning WZW Champion Detrick Cyrus!" Nikki announced as Detrick and Kevin made there way to the ring.

"Very smart bringing the possibly just as dirty Kevin Runnels with him." Bryan said.

Detrick hands his title off to the ref who then holds it up before handing it off to a stagehand. He then motions for the bell to ring.

Detrick & Brandon go into the shoulder collar lock up, with Brandon getting the upperhand and shoving Detrick against the ropes. The ref backs him off and Detrick hits a quick thouz press. Brandon shoves him off of him and the two go into another lock up, Brandon slams Detrick to the mat while still holding onto him. Detrick kips up before sweeping out Elvidge's legs. He then hits a leg drop before quickly covering him.

"1!" Brandon kicks out!

The two get back to there feet and Brandon hits a schoolboy.

"1!"

"2!" Detrick kicks out.

"Brandon looking to steal one." Kaitlyn said.

Brandon goes to clothesline Detrick but he ducks it and hits a dropkick to Brandon's back. Kevin & Sienna look on intently from ringside. Detrick then starts to stomp at Brandon's back before hoisting him up and hitting a Pendulum backbreaker. Brandon clutches his back and roll away. Detrick goes to grab his leg but gets booted in the face causing him to stumble back. Brandon exits the ring to regroup with Sienna who offers words of encouragement. Detrick starts to go towards them but the ref holds him back giving Sienna the opening to slip something into Elvidge's hand.

"Did you see that?" Bryan asked.

"See what?" Tony asked.

Brandon reenters the ring after slipping the object into his tights. Detrick hits a tilt a whirl hurricarana before whipping Brandon into the turnbuckle. Detrick goes for a stinger splash but Brandon hits him square in the jaw causing Detrick to fall flat on his back holding his face, Sienna yells and the ref turns his attention to her, Brandon tosses whats clearly brass knuckles out the ring. Kevin creeps around the side of the ring and punches Brandon in his face as he covers Detrick. The ref turns back as both Brandon & Detrick are holding their faces.

"Brass knuckles, he's lucky he has Kevin in his corner." Kaitlyn said.

Detrick gets to his feet still holding his cheek before springboarding off the ropes hitting a 450 splash he then covers Brandon.

"1!"

"2!" Brandon kicks out.

Detrick pulls Brandon up but Brandon punches him in the gut before hoisting him up going for his Miliary press spinebuster but Detrick wiggles out and hits a double knee backbreaker. He then grinds his knee into Brandon's back until Brandon escapes rolling out the ring to Sienna again.

"You got this baby!" Sienna says patting him on the back, Detrick hits a suicide dove through the ropes narrowly missing Sienna who screams as Detrick hits Brandon. Detrick then whips Brandon back into the ring before climbing onto the apron, as the ref is checking on Brandon Sienna yanks Detrick's legs out from under him making him hit the apron face first. Sienna then walks away innocently. Kevin storms around the ring and Sienna runs off. Brandon exits the ring and glares at Kevin who shrugs. Brandon then picks up Detrick and rolls him into the ring. He hears Sienna scream and turns around right into a Belly to Belly from Kevin. Kevin then rolls him into the ring and walks off whistling.

"Kevin & Detrick playing it just as dirty." Tony said sounding proud.

Detrick quickly locks in the Boyle's Heights Stretch (Lasso From El Paso), Brandon reluctantly taps.

 **Get Up**

"Your winner via submission and still WZW Champion, Detrick Cyrus!" Nikki announced.

"I can't help but wonder how this match up would have played out if only Detrick & Brandon were here." Kaitlyn said.

"Maybe we'll find out." Bryan said

 **A Girl Like That**

Zahara comes onto the stage with a microphone frowning.

"That wasn't the match I was looking for, so next week your doing it over again in a steel cage match without the title on the line."

Detrick shrugged as he and Brandon stood face to face.

* * *

 **Match Card**

 **Jazzy vs Lizzy Hyde**

 **Si-Ray vs Matt Harris**

 **Azariah Haze & Nya Stone vs BGC (Katarina Love & Viola w/ Ruby) First Round Number one contenders match up**

 **Derek Johnson vs Keith Stylez**

 **Melinda Ambrose vs Jessica Batista**

 **Detrick Cyrus vs Brandon Elvidge w/ Sienna Sheffield Steel Cage Match.**

 **Okay if you don't like the direction of which your character is going in please pm me and give me ideas for them.**

 **Current Feuds**

 _Katarina Love - Azariah Haze_

 _Ruby - Amora Lynn_

 _BGC - Everyone pretty much_

 _Azriel - Derek Johnson_

 _Ogz - Lost Angel Kings_

 _Si-Ray - Matt Harris_

 **So see I have a grand total of 6 feuds. If you pitch me a fued for your oc and another it will happen. And these are just the current fueds, I have more planned that will be happening really soon. Oh and the Viola/Ruby segment up top was written by GenuineHarajukuDoll if anything im the future has a star beside it, it wasn't written by me.**


	11. WZW Episode 9 : 10-7-15

**The TakeOver, The Breaks Over**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. Live from Lagasse's Stadium, in Las Vegas, Nevada**

"Finally we've hit October, we are now 4 weeks away from the spookiest Paper View in sports entertainment." Bryan said.

"I believe there is a costume party where I can pick up on the Vixxens whom will be dressed pretty damn sexy. I hear Zahara's going to be Eries the goddess of war." Tony practially drooled at the thought.

"Thats uh, cute." Kaitlyn said." Tonight we'll see Lizzy Hyde take on Jazzy and Jazzy's partner Jessica Batista take on Melinda Ambrose, Keith Stylez will clash with Derek Johnson and Los Angels Kings,Azariah Haze & Tyrik Carter are banned from ringside."

"Brandon Elvidge takes on Detrick Cyrus again." Bryan added.

* * *

"My guest at this time Ruby." Cameron smiled as Ruby stood behind her she looked pretty uninterested. She wore her BGC shirt, with light blue high waisted jeans and black red bottom pumps.

"Cameron." Ruby said finally looking at her.

"Now I was suppose to interview the three of you, but I've been informed Viola & Katarina are getting ready for the show." Cameron stated Ruby nodded. "Do you girls have a game plan going up against Azariah & Nya later on, Azariah got one over on you guys last week."

"She did I can admit that, I took a chair shot to the back and Katarina caught one in the face but one thing we don't do is stay down. When I say I am going to enjoy watching Viola tear her apart I really mean it." Ruby flashed a sadistic grin.

"But what about Katarina?" Cameron asked.

"We all have roles in the group, Katarina is the mouth piece, I am the brains and Viola is the muscle." Ruby explained.

"I should be interviewing the mouth piece then." Cameron muttered.

"What was that you purple headed idiot?" Ruby snapped, Cameron winced slightly.

"Nothing, I said there's a fly in here." Cameron says swatting nothing." Shoo fly, get out of here."

"You have fun killing that fly." Ruby says walking off, Cameron flips her retreating form the finger but Ruby comes back, so Cameron pretends to scratch her head.

* * *

Derek Johnson is walking down a corridor in his ring gear he's carrying his title in his hand.

"Derek." A voice calls, Derek stops in his tracks and glances around he sees nobody so he keeps walking.

"Derek." The voice says again, Derek spins around this time still seeing nobody.

"Derek!" The voice whispers this time much closer, Derek speed walks away from the corridor.

* * *

"That was strange." Bryan said.

 **Freak Like Me**

"The following is a Vixxens bout set for one fall, introducing first from Fort Lauderdale, Florida Lizzy Hyde!" Jojo announced as Lizzy made her way to the ring solo.

"We're gonna see Lizzy & Jazzy square off with nobody at ringside and then see Melinda & Jessica do the same." Kaitlyn said.

 **You're Gonna Pay - Jim Johnson**

"And her opponent from Dallas, Texas Jazzy!" Jojo announced.

Jazzy made her way to the ring.

"This should be a good one." Bryan said.

Jazzy slides in the ring and the two stare each other down until the bell rings, they both go into the lock up with Jazzy getting the upperhand,Lizzy stomps on her foot and slams her to the mat by her hair before quickly covering her.

"1!" Jazzy kicks out.

Lizzy kicks Jazzy in the side before pulling her up and hitting a snap suplex. She pulls Jazzy up again and goes for another snap suplex but Jazzy lands on her feet and hits a neckbreaker. Lizzy slaps Jazzy's leg out from underneath her and gets to her feet. She goes to pull Jazzy up by the hair but Jazzy hits a wicked forearm to the jaw making Lizzy stumble back. Lizzy kicks Jazzy in the face sprawling her out on her back. Lizzy covers her.

"1!"

"2!" Jazzy kicks out.

"Lizzy's aggressive side is coming out again." Kaitlyn said.

Lizzy screams and slaps the mat before forearming Jazzy in the face, Lizzy stomps on her stomach prompting Jazzy to sit up causing Lizzy to dropkick her in the face before covering again.

"1!" Jazzy kicks out!

Lizzy grabs Jazzy by the hair and sends her crashing into the corner backfirst, Lizzy goes for a shoulder block but Jazzy jumps out the way making Lizzy hit the turnbuckle hard and fall out the ring. Jazzy scales the turnbuckle and lands a crossbody onto Lizzy before tossing her into the barricade shoulder first. Jazzy grabs Lizzy again brings her towards the turnbuckle before wrapping Lizzy's arm around it and pulling as she presses her foot against it.

The ref gets to a count of four and Jazzy climbs on the apron. Lizzy clutches her arm and climbs up too. Jazzy goes to throw a kick but Lizzy catches the leg and flings her down making Jazzy hit the apron face first before falling back to the outside. Lizzy hits a rounding moonsault from off the apron before pulling Jazzy up and rolling her back inside the ring.

"Jazzy had all the momentum until Lizzy countered that kick, now Lizzy's back to dominating." Kaitltn said.

"They really are looking to tear each other apart here." Bryan said.

Lizzy climbs to top rope and goes for her Lizzysault (Moonsault) but Jazzy rolls out the way, Lizzy crashes to the mat and Jazzy capitalizes she pulls Lizzy up and hits old Bar stool (Facebuster) before hooking both legs.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **You're gonna pay**

"Your winner via pinfall, Jazzy !" Jojo announced as Jazzy celebrated in the ring, Lizzy held her face as she rolled out the ring.

"Knockout Queens are 1 out of 2 now." Kaitlyn said.

"So if they win both matches, will they prove them losing was a fluke or something?" Tony asked confused.

"I think so ?" Bryan said also slightly confused.

* * *

"You guys will need a plan before going out there against BGC." Amora said she was dressed in a black halter dress with black boots. She along with Brianna Gage, Nya Stone & Azariah Haze are in the Vixxens locker.

"We could bring one of you out as an equalizer?" Azariah offered, Nya shook her head.

"Actually no I think I have a better idea." Nya smirked before walking over to her locker.

"It would be nice if you have maybe a gun in there, preferably a shotgun." Azariah said half joking, Amora & Brianna stared at her in slight shock.

"You'd shoot them?" Brianna asked

"Just like in the leg, I promise." Azariah smiled, Nya walked back toward them carrying what appeared to be a golfbag, she opened it up revealing a small arsenal of weapons. Azariah rolled her eyes a bit before pulling out her golf club from last week.

"This is where that went?"

"Uh, maybe." Nya said scratching the back of her head.

"If I didn't like you, I would be upset but we all know how crazy you can get so I'm kind of glad you have it." Azariah said twirling it briefly before putting it back." We all know how crazy you can get with things like this."

"I'm thinking you guys bring this." Amora said pulling out a smaller bag filled with golfballs, the other three Vixxens looked at her weirdly.

"Or we just take the whole bag." Azariah said.

* * *

"Yo you Si-Ray right?" Keith Stylez called out, speed walking to catch up to Si-Ray.

"Yeah, whats up?" Si-Ray asked slowing down slightly so Keith could catch up to him.

"Nothing man, I just wanted to say we like your style & our new manager suggested I talk to you or something." Keith explained, Si-Ray eyed Keith closely.

"Manager? I thought you were doing a Vixxen search or some crap ?" Si-Ray asked.

"Chill, we found her." Keith replied. "But as I was saying , keep doing ya thing homie. We watching you." Keith then patted Si-Ray on the back before walking off.

* * *

 **Hi Hater**

"Introducing first weighing in at 252 pounds, from Memphis,Tennessee it's Si-Ray!" Jojo announced as Si-Ray made his way to the ring he grabbed a mic from a stage hand before entering.

"Thank you for the introduction pretty lady." Si-Ray winked at Jojo before turning his attention to the crowd. "So last week I could have become International Champion but Matt Harris won it. The match was dumb to me. Why give three people a shot who didn't deserve it, instead of just handing it over to the best athlete on the roster?"

Si-Ray ignored the crowds booing and paced the ring. "I mean, I'm Si-Ray! That alone should mean I should be champion. Im not even sure how Matt won the guy is overhyped, overrated and over- "

 **Never Never**

"And his opponent weighing in at 201 pounds, from New Jersey he is the reigning International Champion, Matt Harris!" Jojo announced as Matt made his way to the ring he too grabbed a microphone from a stagehand.

"Hey, Si-Ray how about you get over yourself!" Matt said, the crowd roared in approval. A get over it chant breaks out. Si-Ray chuckles shaking his head.

"Ard man, I'll get over it." Si-Ray grinned, before decking Matt in the face making him fall to the mat from being caught off guard. Si-Ray tosses his microphone out the ring before punching Matt repeatedly.

"Ring the damn bell!" Si-Ray yelled the ref reluctantly rang it.

"Matt Harris was just blind sided how is he suppose to win this match now." Kaitlyn yelled.

"But did he die?" Tony asked sarcastically.

Si-Ray pulls Matt up and plants him with a huge T-Bone Suplex before whipping him into the corner. Si-Ray goes for a huge clothesline but Matt counters with a boot straight to Si-Ray's face he then climbs the top rope and hits a Dragonrona before covering Si-Ray.

"1!" Si-Ray kicks out!

Matt pulls Si-Ray up and goes for a snap suplex but Si-Ray counters and slams Matt to the canvas by his hair before pressing his foot down to his throat. The ref gets to a count of 4 before Si-Ray removes his foot before standing on Matts hair while pulling on his arms. The ref gets to a count of 4 before Si-Ray lets him go. Si-Ray hoists him up and hits a Northern Lights suplex before going for a pin.

"1!" Matt kicks out.

Si-Ray stomps away at Matt before climbing the top rope he goes for a frog splash but Matt gets his knees up. Matt then pulls Si-Ray up and hits a stunner before covering him.

"1!"

"2!" Si-Ray kicks out.

"Matt Harris drove both his knees right into Si-Rays mid section." Bryan cringed.

Matt pulls Si-Ray up and whips him into the ropes, Matt goes for a jumping DDT but Si-Ray counters and plants him with a huge sidewalk slam. Si-Ray kicks Matt in the side before setting him up for Twist of Si-Ray Mode (Twist Of Fate) but Matt counters and shoves Si-Ray away before hitting an inverted frankensteiner. Si-Ray slowly gets to his knees as he favors the neck, Matt hits his double legged running dropkick launching Si-Ray across the ring. Si-Ray rolls right out holding his chest and neck. The ref begins counting and Matt heads outside the ring to throw him back in but Si-Ray low blows him which goes unseen by the referee.

"Ouch low blow by Si-Ray." Bryan said cringing.

Si-Ray slowly gets to his feet as the ref gets to a 5 count. Si-Ray grabs Matt by the hair and whips him head first into the steel steps twice before rolling inside the ring. The ref counts 9 and Matt slowly makes it to his feet but the ref counts 10 before he can slide back in.

 **Hi Hater**

"Your winner via count out, Si-Ray!" Jojo announced as Si-Ray celebrated in the ring.

"A count out victory is still a victory, Si-Ray seems to have placed himself in the running for another title shot."

Si-Ray exits the ring and begins to attack Matt Harris, he hoists him up and Hits "Twist of Si-Ray Mode" (Twist of Fate) before kicking dust over Matt's fallen body and walking off ignoring the crowds booing.

"That was uncalled for!" Kaitlyn yelled as the ref began helping Matt.

* * *

"My guest at this time Brandon Elvidge & Sienna Sheffield." Cameron smiled as the two stood beside her, Sienna sported a sexy blood red dress with matching pumps this week. "You lost your title match last week, but you will be going up against Detrick Cyrus again tonight in a Steel Cage match, which Zahara requested after too much interference last week."

"The only difference it'll make this time is that I'll win." Brandon smirked confidently.

"You came very close to winning last week but it was mostly due to Sienna's assistance." Cameron pointed out.

"I only lost because of Kevin Runnels interference." Brandon retorted shrugging.

"And Kevin needs to keep his nose out of our business or he will be dealt with." Sienna cut in glaring at the camera.

"If Sienna wants him dealt with he will be dealt with." Brandon said.

* * *

A knock is heard at Zahara's door, she gets up and opens it only to see a beautiful bouquet of red, pink & white roses sitting on the floor. She looks around before picking up the flowers and checking the card.

 _For the best & most gorgeous boss anyone could ask for._

 _\- D_

Zahara looked puzzled for a second before taking them inside and sitting them on her desk and going back to her work.

* * *

The screen is split in half on the left side you see Nya Stone carrying her bag on her shoulder while Azariah walks beside her the two are smiling and chatting animatedly about something. While on the right side Katarina is walking ahead her face is nothing but business while Ruby & Viola are talking behind her with serious expressions.

* * *

 **Diva**

"The following is a round one match up to determine the number one contenders to the WZW Womens Tag Team Championship. Introducing first being accompanied by Ruby, Viola & Katarina Love ; The Bad Girls Club!" Jojo announced as the trio make there way to the ring.

"Katarina Love & Viola take on Azariah Haze & Nya Stone to determine who gets a step closer to facing the Illegal Vixxens." Kaitlyn said.

"I think those two are at couples therapy tonight." Bryan said.

 **Bo$$**

"And their opponents first from Montreal, Canada, Azariah Haze!" Jojo announced Azariah stood on the stage smirking she waved to BGC in the ring before the music switched.

 **One for the money**

"And her partner from Pittsburgh,Pennsylvania Nya Stone!"

Nya smirked as she walked out with the golf bag in hand. The two Vixxens raced to the ring and got right into the faces of BGC.

"Ooh intense staredown." Tony said sarcastically."Somebody hit somebody!"

"Thats classy." Kaitlyn said with an eyeroll.

Viola & Nya were nearly nose to nose while Katarina & Ruby trash talked Azariah, out of nowhere Nya swings her bag and hits Viola sending her to the mat. Ruby immediately pounced onto Nya while Azariah & Katarina began fighting. The ref looked around unsure what to do. Ruby & Nya rolled out the ring and Viola glared climbing out onto the apron, the ref shrugged and motioned for the bell.

"Katarina & Azariah are the legal Vixxens apparently."Bryan said.

Azariah hit Katarina with a Jaw breaker before running the ropes and knocking her down with a front flip clothesline. Azariah goes for a shoulder block but Katarina doesn't fall. Katarina hits a low kick to Haze's stomach making her double over before hitting a sunset flip.

"1!" Azariah kicks out.

Katarina grabs Azariah by the hair and starts grinding her face into the mat she doesn't stop until the ref counts to 4. Katarina pulls Azariah up for a snap suplex but Azariah lands on her feet before hitting a backstabber, sending Katarina crumpling to the mat holding her back. Azariah goes to pull her up but Katarina counters with an inside cradle.

"1!"

"2!" Azariah kicks out.

Both Vixxens get to their feet and run the ropes, crashing into each other with huge crossbodys when they rebound back. Nya reaches her arm out for a tag while Viola watches aloofly from the apron. Ruby is walking back and forth looking to be deep in thought.

"Somebody should make the tag now." Bryan said.

Azariah got to her feet and started to go towards Nya but Katarina pulls her into a headlock taking her down to the mat before transitioning into a camel clutch. Azariah refuses to tap annoying Katarina who shoves her face to the mat again before getting up. She grabs Azariah by the hair and drags her toward her corner before Love can toss Haze into the corner, Azariah shoves her backfirst into Viola knocking her off the apron before hitting a schoolgirl.

"1!"

"2!" Katarina kicks out.

Azariah irish whips Katarina and when she rebounds back she hits a frontflip clothesline followed by another she then hits a wheelbarrow stunner before covering Katarina.

"1!"

"2!" Katarina kicks out.

Azariah grabs Katarina and drags her toward Nya she then makes the tag and the two hit a double snap suplex sending Katarina back first into the turnbuckle. Nya mounts Katarina and starts raining down punches she then goes for a cover but Katarina bridges right out of it. Katarina backs up creating some space between the two. Nya rushes at her but Katarina catches her and hits a gorgeous tilt a whirl backbreaker before tagging in Viola who hits a running leg drop before covering.

"1!" Nya kicks out.

Viola locks in a modified surfboard making sure to use the hair to wrench it farther the ref gets to a count of 4 making Viola let Nya go. Nya throws a few punches making Viola scoot back a bit. Stone then hits a low spear raining down more punches before getting up. Nya grabs Viola and hits a fireman's carry before going for a cover.

"1!" Viola kicks out.

Nya pulls Viola up and sets her up for the Stone Breaker (Backpack Stunner) but Ruby hopes on the apron momentarily distracting both Nya & the ref. Katarina slides in the ring and hits a bicycle kick on Nya just as Azariah yanks Ruby from the apron. Katarina rolls out the ring unseen by the ref. Viola flows into Lock N Loaded (Headscissors Chokehold), the ref turns around just in time to see Nya tapping.

 **Diva**

"Your winners via submission Viola & Katarina Love!" Jojo announced as Azariah entered the ring she began attacking Katarina Love. Viola hits Azariah from behind before the three gang up on her. Nya rolls out the ring and grabs her handy golfbag from ringside and pulls out a shiny silver metal baseball bat. She holds it up for the crowd to see before she slides in the ring and cracks Ruby & Katarina across the back with it. Ruby & Katarina hiss in pain before hitting the mat. Nya swings the bat one final time hitting Viola in the stomach before tossing her outside the ring. Azariah picks up the bag just as Nya slides out the ring, Nya reaches inside and pulls out a small sack smirking she sprinkles it out on the floor.

"Are those thumbtacks!" Kaitlyn shrieks in horror.

"Nya is not one to play around with."Tony cringed.

Azariah placed the bag over her shoulder as Nya Alabama Slammed Viola right onto the thumbtacks.

 **One for the Money**

Viola withered in pain while Azariah & Nya made their way back up the ramp. Katarina & Ruby trash talked them while kneeling beside Viola.

"Nya & Azariah may have lost but they did get the last laugh here."Bryan said.

* * *

"What do you mean I'm on my own tonight?" Keith nearly screamed into the phone.

"I had to meet with somebody so I left but bro look its only Derek anyone could take that guy." Tyrik Carters voice replied from the phone.

"Why you lyin man, he's champion for a reason but iight man handle your business and Ima handle mines." Keith replied.

"You know man." Tyrik said Keith chuckled.

"The chick just better be that bad for you to just up and leave."

"Best believe she is, I'll talk to you later though watch your body." Tyrik replied.

* * *

"Do we honestly have to do this really?" Kendall asked she was dressed in a grey sweatsuit and black sneakers while Anna wore her usual baggy black cargos with a white crop top and sneakers.

"I actually agree with you." Anna said shaking her head as the therapist a short balding man wearing a white coat sat down infront of them.

"You both know why you're here right?" The doctor asked.

"No we don't, its not like we're a couple or anything."Kendall said with an eyeroll.

"Well Zahara paid for 3 sessions so we've gotta deal with it."Anna said slouching down farther into the couch.

"How are you two feeling this week?" The doctor asked.

"Fine I guess." Anna replied carelessly.

"My backs been hurting but other then that pretty cool."Kendall replied, Anna looked at her worriedly.

"Whats wrong with your back?"

"I've just been carrying you for so long." Kendall said, Anna rolled her eyes.

"You need to be nicer to Anna, from what I'm hearing all this is over a miscue in a match." The doctor said/asked.

"I'll be nicer when she admits she did it on purpose!" Kendall said crossing her arms.

"Wrong place, wrong time." Anna said.

"Mhm you keep saying that, have you seen the tape Doc? Didn't it look like she enjoyed it ? Like she secretly has been waiting for the opportunity?" Kendall asked the doctor shook his head.

"Really Kendall?" Anna asked.

"Yes really."

"Ladies we are trying to resolve this quickly and get you two back on track you have a title defense coming up and aren't on the same page." The Doctor cut in.

* * *

 **Hate It Or Love It**

"The following is a singles bout scheduled for one fall, introducing first weighing in at 175 pounds, from Bronx, New York representing the OGz, Keith Stylez!" Jojo announced as Keith came out solo to a chorus of boos.

"So Tyrik apparently left Stylez to fend for himself tonight to go be with a girl." Bryan said raising an eyebrow.

"And whats with this secret manager they've got?"Kaitlyn asked.

 **Reborn**

"And his opponent weighing in at 225 pounds, from Atlanta, Georgia he is the reigning World Heavy Weight Champion, Derek Johnson!" Jojo announced as Derek made his way to the ring.

"Derek Johnson will be defending his title against Azriel in a few weeks at our first ever Paper view Halloween Mischief."

Derek slid into the ring before stretching, the ref motioned for the bell to ring and the two went in for a lock up, Derek gets the upper hand and hits a backbreaker on Stylez. Stylez gets to his feet and goes for a big boot but Derek ducks it before grabbing Keith into a side headlock. Keith counters with a fireman's carry swinging leg sweep before covering him.

"1!" Derek kicks out.

"Smart counter by Stylez." Bryan said.

Stylez grabs Derek by the hair and tosses him clean across the ring before turning and taunting the fans. Derek spins him around and goes for his BuzzSaw kick but Stylez catches the foot with wide eyes before hitting a dragon screw. Stylez goes for a legdrop but Johnson rolls out the way before getting to his feet and hitting a running knee. Derek goes for the cover.

"1!" Keith kicks out.

Derek hoists him up and whips him into the corner, Derek starts to run at him but. . .

 **Hail To The King**

Derek turns his attention to the stage where Azriel is standing pacing back & forth. Derek looks at him confused until Stylez hits a roll up.

"1!"

"2!" Derek kicks out, and Azriel starts to make his way to ringside.

"Whats Azriel doing here ?" Kaitlyn asked.

They two get to their feet and keith throws a forearm but Derek catches it and twists Keith's arm behind his back. Stylez counters and tosses Derek over him, Johnson rolls to his knees and Keith hits his kneeling superkick knocking Derek flat on his back. Stylez hits the dancing leg drop before leaving his leg on for the cover.

"1!" Derek kicks out, Azriel is now circling the ring.

Keith starts to pull Derek up by his hair but Johnson hits a stiff forearm sending Stylez back on his butt. Derek then hits the ropes and jumps onto Keith's back (like Nattie does) making him hit his face on the mat before sitting back up clutching his jaw. Derek hits a rolling cutter knocking Stylez loopy, he then covers him.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Reborn**

"Your winner via pinfall, the WZW World Heavy Weight Champion, Derek Johnson!"

The ref holds Derek's hand up as he & Azriel have a stare off, Johnson snatches himself away from the ref before storming to ringside and getting in Azriel's face.

"Derek wins via Crash to the system." Bryan said.

"Looks like things are picking up between Azriel & Derek."Tony said.

Azriel chuckles before walking off leaving Derek glaring at his back.

* * *

"I swear Zahara only brings down that steel cage as a punishment." Kevin chuckled patting Detrick on the back.

"I didn't do anything." Detrick sighed.

"Yeah but everyone else did." Kevin replied.

"It could be worst." Katarina interjects walking up to the two.

"How?" Detrick asked crossing his arms.

"Me & Ruby are still picking thumbtacks out Viola's ass." Katarina said holding up and ice pack."I had to grab this and now I'm back to picking ass later losers." she then walked off.

"What a bi- " Kevin started but Detrick slapped his chest.

"Thats family man."

"I was gonna say beautiful woman dammit." Kevin said rubbing his chest annoyed.

"We both know you weren't." Detrick said shaking his head as Sienna Sheffield walks up to them alone.

"What do you want tramp?" Kevin asked looking her up & down.

"One watch your mouth, two don't look at me like that & three I'm just here to tell you Brandon can not wait to bloody you up when he rams your face into the cage." Sienna said smirking eviler with each word.

"He's shaking in his boots."Kevin said sarcastically, Detrick shook his head and walked off.

"You know what would really suck?"Sienna asked as she began walking around Kevin.

"You?"Kevin smirked

"No." Sienna smirked and backed up just before Brandon rammed his head into the wall before suplexing him against a vending machine.

"It would suck if I heard what you said to Sienna."Brandon said kicking him in the side before walking off, Sienna made sure to press her heel into his chest before walking off herself.

* * *

"I lost earlier, but you got this Melinda." Lizzy smiled brushing Melinda's hair.

"I know, they can't beat us both." Melinda said."Besides we already knocked them out the tournament anyway it won't hurt us."

"It'll maybe mend their wounded egos." Lizzy joked.

"Who's egos woundeded?" Kate asked stopping beside Melinda.

"Those Knockout Queens." Lizzy said with an eye roll.

"Is that why they've been training so hard all week?" Kate asked chuckling.

"I guess so, doesn't matter cause Melindas got this one in the bag." Lizzy said.

"Nice to know, good luck out there." Kate said walking off.

* * *

 **Wild Heart**

"The following is a Vixxens bout set for one fall, introducing first from Washington D. C , Jessica Batista!" Jojo announced as Jessica made her way to the ring.

"Jessica looks extremely ready to face Melinda here tonight." Kaitlyn said.

 **Confident - Demi Lovato**

"And her opponent from, Cincinnati, Ohio Melinda Ambrose !" Jojo announced as Melinda began skipping to the ring.

"She's very quirky."Tony said scratching his head.

The ref motioned for the bell and the two Vixxens went straight into a shoulder-collar lock up, Jessica gets the upperhand and sends Melinda into the ropes. Melinda rebounds back right into a spinebuster. Jessica goes for a leg drop but Melinda rolls out the way before hitting a quick dropkick to Batista's jaw. Melinda hits a standing moonsault before hooking both legs.

"1!" Jessica kicks out.

Melinda pulls Jessica up and whips her into the corner. Melinda goes for a running clothesline but Jessica gets her foot up and kicks her in the face. Jessica throws a stiff forearm but Melinda catches it before ramming Batista in the gut with her shoulder. Melinda lifts Jessica into the corner and sets her up for the superplex. The two trade blows back and forth before Jessica shoves Ambrose off the turnbuckle but she lands on her feet. Jessica then hits a devastating Firearm from the top rope nearly snapping Melinda in half. Melinda rolls herself straight out the ring clutching her stomach.

"Sick spear from the top rope by Jessica."Kaitlyn says.

"But even sicker ring awareness by Ambrose she got herself out of there before Jessica could pin her."Tony said.

Jessica rolls out the ring after Melinda and goes to pull her up but Melinda shoves her back first into the steel steps before falling back to her knees still feeling the effect of the spear. The ref gets to a count of four when both Vixxens finally reenter the ring. Jessica irish whips Melinda but Melinda ducks through the ropes before rebounding back and hitting Batista with a rebound lariet she then quickly covers her.

"1!" Jessica kicks out.

Melinda pulls Jessica up by the hair but Jessica counters shoving Melinda away before going for another Firearm (spear) but Melinda rolls out the way this time. Jessica turns back and Melinda goes for a roundhouse kick but Jessica catches the leg before hitting a huge belly to belly. Jessica hooked both Melinda's legs.

"1!"

"2!" Melinda kicks out!

Jessica groans and goes for a swinging neckbreaker but Melinda counters into her Crazy Bitch (Crossarm Neckbreaker) and hooks Jessica's leg.

"1!"

"2!" Jessica kicks out!

Melinda looks on in shock before pulling Jessica up and going for another but Jessica counters and shoves Melinda away before hitting a big boot sprawling out Ambrose on her back, Jessica then pins her again.

"1!" Melinda kicks out.

"Neither one of these beautiful Vixxens want to lose, look at the resilience."Bryan said.

Jessica pulls Melinda up and irish whips her, Melinda rebounds back and Jessica ducks down making Melinda jump over, Melinda rebounds again and hits a springboard high knee right to Jessica's jaw. She then drags her closer to the turnbuckle before slowly making her way up it.

"Jessica could be out cold from that high knee." Kaitlyn said.

"Or not." Bryan said.

Jessica slowly staggers to her feet and Melinda hits a shooting star press (Seeing Stars) right onto Jessica before hooking both legs.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Confident**

"Your winner via pinfall, Melinda Ambrose!"

Melinda celebrated in the ring, while Jessica laid on the mat with the ref checking her out.

"Jessica put up a huge fight here, but in the end Melinda picked up the win."Bryan said.

"I just hope Jessica isn't hurt."Kaitlyn said nervously.

* * *

"How do we determine which team is automatically moving up on the brackets we have an odd number of teams Ms. Knight." Zahara's assistant said

"Either they rock paper scissor it, or we'll do a triple threat elimination Tag Match in two weeks." Zahara replied shrugging.

"Two weeks?" The assistant asked.

"I don't want somebody to sit around holding onto number one contendership for too long, Rubys been number one contender for weeks." Zahara explained.

"So in two weeks, BGC , Amora & Brianna , & Lizzy & Melinda are in triple threat tag action ?" Assistant asked.

"Yup, and you know what lets make it interesting Ruby will be defending that number one contendership against a Vixxen of my choice."

"Ruby is not going to like that." Assistant said cringing.

"Its my show, I don't care go notify her right now." Zahara ordered.

"But Mam, she'll yank my head off."

"Either tell her or your fired, your choice." Zahara said the assistant looked down and reluctantly walkes out the door.

"I wouldn't fire her, I like her." Zahara said to herself chuckling before looking at the card on her flowers again.

* * *

"Oh crap, Kevin !" Detrick yelled spotting Kevin laying out on the floor. Detrick raced to his side to check on him.

"Do me a huge favor." Kevin said wincing.

"What do you need cousin?" Detrick asked checking him over for injury.

"Beat the shit out of Brandon."Kevin said, Detrick clenched his jaw and walked off.

"Yeah just leave me here." Kevin said sarcastically.

* * *

 **Centuries**

"Making his way to the ring weighing in at 245 pounds from Manchester,England being accompanied by Sienna Sheffield, Brandon Elvidge!"

Brandon & Sienna make their way to the ring smirking as the crowd boos, Sienna is carrying a microphone and the duo enter the ring.

"Looks like the lovely Sienna has something to say."Tony said

"Now earlier tonight, Brandon single handedly destroyed your Prize Fighter Kevin Runnels." Sienna said looking directly at Brandon before flicking her eyes towards the crowd momentarily. "Let that be an example of how we handle disrespect."

"So for everyone in the back, I advise you to keep your damn mouths closed and stay the hell out our way!" Sienna got louder with each word. "We are going to make an even bigger example out of your WZW Champ- "

 **Get Up**

"And his opponent weighing in at 226 pounds, from Boyles Heights, California he is the reigning WZW Champion Detrick Cyrus!"

Detrick runs down the ramp and slides into the ring before a hitting thesz press on Elvidge, Sienna shrieks and exits the ring as the cage begins lowering. Detrick pops up to his feet and pulls Elvidge up before whipping him into the corner and hitting a running clothesline followed by a bulldog.

"Detrick looks angry." Tony snickered.

"Of course he is, Brandon messed with his family."Bryan said.

Detrick pulls Brandon up but Brandon rakes his eye much to Sienna's pleasure. Brandon hits a lifting DDT before making his way toward the cell and starting to climb. Detrick gets up and snatches him down pulling him right onto his shoulders setting up for the DKO but Brandon slides off and shoves him back first into the cage before turning him around and grinding his face against it.

Detrick fires an elbow making Brandon let go of his head before hitting the 313 (Jumping corkscrew Roundhouse kick/Trouble in Paradise). Brandon fell to the mat and Detrick hits the ropea nailing a springboard 450 splash right onto Elvidge before hooking the leg.

"1!" Elvidge kicks out.

Detrick stomps on his chest before hitting a low clothesline, Detrick then goes for a jumping elbow drop but Brandon moves out the way before driving his knee into Cyrus's face. Brandon then lifts him up and hits a wicked german suplex spiking Detrick right onto his shoulders and neck. Brandon then starts to climb the cage again but Detrick grabs his leg again but this time Brandon kicks him away. Detrick then starts to climb up right beside Brandon and the two begin trading blows on the top of the cage. Brandon hits a stiff forearm but Cyrus catches it before using it to shove Brandon back down into the ring. Cyrus then stands up on the top of the cell and the crowd is on its feet.

"Is he stupid just leave!"Tony yells.

"Or he's got something better in mind."Kaitlyn replied.

Detrick performs his 630 senton from off the steel cage landing right onto Brandon Elvidge before hooking the leg.

"1!"

"2!" Brandon kicks out!

Detrick looks at Brandon in shock before pulling him to his feet, he goes to irish whip him but Brandon counters and sends Cyrus crashing into the corner. Brandon then goes for a bodysplash but Detrick ducks it before lifting Brandon onto the top rope. The two trade blows once again with Brandon getting the upperhand preparing Detrick for a top rope Neutralizer but Cyrus counters and hits the superplex the impact made the cage door shoot open. Detrick starts to crawl towards the door and is so close to freedom until Sienna kicks the door shut hitting Detrick in the head in the process.

"So close."Tony mocked.

Brandon hoists up Detrick and hits the Death Before Dishonor just as Kevin Runnels makes his way down to the ring, Sienna backs away from him while Brandon glares from the ring. Kevin corners between the barricade and himself. Brandon starts to yell at him and starts to climb the cage but Detrick pulls him down again and rolls him up.

"1!"

"2!" Brandon kicks out!

Brandon irish whips Cyrus into the ropes and when he rebounds back he hits him with a military press spinebuster before hooking the legs.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Centuries**

"Your winner via pinfall, Brandon Elvidge!" Jojo announced.

Kevin shrugged tossing Sienna over his shoulder before jumping the barricade and disappearing into the crowd. The ref opened the cage door and Brandon bolted out looking around for Sienna as the show ends.

* * *

 **Sooo boom here it is episode 9, I would have had it up sooner but I didn't lol. I literally just finished on the bus ride to work but enough about me. The Vixxen tournament is down to 3 teams, Bad Girls Club, Lizzy/Melinda, & Amora/Brianna. Onto the Match card though.**

 **Match Card**

 **Amora Lynn vs Jessica Batista**

 **Matt Harris vs Alec Days**

 **Melinda/Lizzy vs Azariah Haze/Nya Stone**

 **Azriel vs Alex Carter**

 **Ruby vs ?**

 **Lost Angels Kings vs Brandon Elvidge & Si-Ray**

 **oh and check out Beyond The Ring:Vixxens of WZW its a total divas like story that stars Azariah Haze, Nya Stone, Ruby, Katarina Love, Kate Starks, Lizzy Hyde & Kendall Tatum Harper and will see other ocs appear of course and best of all I'm not giving out any spoilers.**


	12. WZW Episode 10: 10-14-15

**Take Over, The Breaks Over**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. Live from Suns National Bank Center in Trenton, New Jersey**

 **Centuries**

"Looks like Brandon has something to say." Bryan said.

Brandon Elvidge makes his way to the ring carrying a microphone he has a look of anger mixed with distraught on his face. The crowd boos him even more as he climbs inside the ring.

"I'm not here to run my mouth, Kevin Runnels get your ass out here now!" Brandon yelled as he began pacing the ring back & forth. When Kevins music doesn't play he gets even angrier.

"Kevin do not ignore me." Brandon ordered glaring at the stage.

 **Hate me now**

Kevin Runnels appears just not the way Brandon wanted, he's on the tron smirking.

"Whats up?" Kevin asks, Brandon rolls his eyes.

"Are you scared to come out here and fight me? Where's Sienna ?" Brandon asked, Kevin chuckled.

"She's around." Kevin said nonchalantly."And I'm not at the arena tonight & neither is Detrick, so I don't know what to tell you."

"I -" Brandon started but Kevin cut him off.

"Look I've got to get back to Sienna so we'll catch you next week." Kevin said just before the tron went black.

* * *

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Ruby said barging into the boss's office.

"Your boss, sweetheart." Zahara retorted leaning back into her chair.

"I am not defending my hard earned number one contendership!" Ruby yelled.

"I mean technically you didn't earn it, you had your title match and lost. Amora is just nice and gave you a rematch."Zahara replied tapping her foot,

"I don't care."Ruby spat."Who's face am I beating in?"

"Hmm I'm not sure yet." Zahara said getting up and glancing out the window." Maybe it'll be Kate, maybe it'll be Azariah, maybe it'll be me, it could even be Jojo or Cameron. You're going to find out later."

"Okay, fine be that way." Ruby turned on her heel and walked toward the door.

"Oh and tell Viola I said hey."Zahara smirked, Ruby rolled her eyes and pulled the door open before slamming it shut behind her.

* * *

 **Wild Heart**

"The following is a Vixxens bout set for one fall introducing first being accompanied by Jazzy representing the KnockOut Queens from Washington D.C, Jessica Batista!" Alexa Bliss announced as the two Vixxens made their way to the ring.

"Jessica Batista is set to go one-on-one with Vixxens Champion, Amora Lynn." Bryan said.

"There must be some real pressure here, facing a champion & someone your friends with."Kaitlyn said.

 **Nine In The Afternoon - Panic! At The Disco**

"And making her way to the ring from Cleveland,Ohio she is the reigning Vixxens Champion, Amora Lynn!"

Amora comes out to a nice size pop as she makes her way to the ring.

"Looks like our champ got some new music."Tony said disinterestedly.

Jessica & Amora shook hands just before the bell rang, the two then circled each other before going into the shoulder collar lock up, Jessica gets the upperhand and wrenches Amora's arm behind her back who then counters and pulls Jessica into a side headlock. Jessica gets free and irish whips Amora into the ropes, Amora rebounds back and hits a picture perfect drop kick to Batista's chest knocking her down. Amora goes for a handstand leg drop but Jessica moves out the way she then pulls up Lynn and hits her with a quick DDT.

"DDT by Batista." Kaitlyn says.

"Wake me up when this is over." Tony said yawning.

Jessica scoops her up and hits an scoopslam before going for a cover.

"1!" Amora kicks out.

Jessica pulls Amora up again and whips her into the corner, she runs towards her for a clothesline but Lynn lands a kick to her jaw before climbing onto the second rope and leaping out the corner hitting a corkscrew crossbody right onto Jessica. Amora rolls her over and locks in a Camel Clutch, Jessica soon after drags the both of them towards the rope she then grabs it making Amora release her. Amora pulls Jessica up and sets her up for a hangman's neckbreaker but Jessica counters and rolls her up.

"1!" Amora kicks out.

Both Vixxens get to their feet, Amora throws a kick but Jessica catches the leg. Amora hops up in down in place for a second before hitting an enziguri she quickly rolls Jessica over and covers her.

"1!"

"2!" Jessica kicks out.

Amora starts to scale the turnbuckle as Jessica slowly gets to her feet, Amora goes for a diving somersault seated senton (Molly Go-Around) but Jessica catches her on her shoulders, Amora starts to throw forearms at Jessica's head trying to block the powerbomb, Amora then manages to hit an inverted frankenstiener before hooking Jessica's leg again.

"1!"

"2!" Jessica kicks out.

"Amora has a beautiful arsenal of moves."Kaitlyn says.

"Seems more flashy to me."Tony retorted.

Amora goes to perform a standing moonsault but Jessica gets both her knees up and into Amora's mid-section. Jessica pulls her up and sends her into the ropes, Amora rebounds back and goes for a crossbody but Jessica counters into a tilt a whirl spinebuster flattening Lynn she then covers her.

"1!"

"2!" Amora kicks out.

"Innovative offense by Batista,Amora didn't see that coming." Bryan said.

"And Jessica didn't see Amora kicking out of that either."Kaitlyn replied.

Jessica gets up and sets Amora up for another Spine buster but Amora rolls under her and hits a school girl.

"1!" Jessica kicks out.

Jessica hits the ropes and rebounds back for an explosive Firearm making Amora flip from the impact. Jessica then rolls Amora over and covers her.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Wild Thing**

"Your winner via pinfall, Jessica Batista!" Alexa announced as Jazzy slid in the ring and held Jessica's arm up.

* * *

"My guest at this time Si-Ray, last week you had harsh words for newly crowned International Champion Matt Harris & even attacked him after the match, the fans want to know why." Jojo said as Si-Ray stood beside her looking smug.

"The best guy didn't win two weeks ago, I should be champion right now but I'm not." Si-Ray said before laughing."But I'm going to be really soon."

"You're teaming with Brandon Elvidge tonight to take on the WZW Tag Team Champions, Lost Angel Kings in the Main Event." Jojo stated turning her microphone back towards Si-Ray.

"Its just something to do, I don't care about it at all my goal is to take the International Title away from Matt Harris so this silly little tag match is irrelevant." Si-Ray scuffed.

"What if you can't beat Matt Harris -" Jojo started but Si-Ray cut her off.

"Bye Hater." Si-Ray slapped her microphone to the ground and stormed off.

* * *

"Welcome to week two of couples therapy you two." The Therapist smiled at Kendall & Anna who sat across from him on a couch both looking annoyed.

"One more week of this nonsense then we're free." Kendall smiled tapping her foot.

"Last week I recommended that you two spend the rest of the week apart how'd it go?" The Therapist asked.

"Well, it was alittle boring honestly."Anna answered.

"How about you Kendall?"

"Pretty good, I hung with Azariah most of the time." Kendall shrugged.

"You know that wasn't the point Ken." Anna said with an eyeroll.

"He said for us to get space not to isolate ourselves." Kendall retorted.

"Ladies." The therapist said catching their attention."The point was for you two to get space from each other and I'm seeing it didn't work you're still arguing."

"I wasn't arguing."Kendall said crossing her arms.

"You were." Anna said.

"Look do you want to lose your hard earned titles on the 28th because you can't get it together?"The therapist said both Vixxens shook their heads.

"Then stop acting like Divas and get it together."

* * *

"Burn they're acting like Divas."Tony said laughing.

 **Like This**

"The following is a singles bout scheduled for one fall introducing first from Las Vegas, Nevada weighing in at 241 pounds, Alec Days!" Alexa Bliss announced as Alec made his way to the ring.

"Alec was one of the competitors two weeks ago in the four way match up to crown the inaugural International Champion." Kaitlyn said.

"And he lost." Tony dismissed.

"He's getting a shot against the champ here tonight to prove Si-Ray wrong when he said that nobody but himself deserved that belt." Bryan said.

 **Never Never**

"And his opponent from New Jersey, weighing in at 201 pounds, he is the reigning International Champion Matt Harris!" Alexa announced as Matt come onto the ramp to a huge pop. Out of nowhere he's struck from behind by Tyrik Carter while Keith spins Alec around in the ring and lays him out with Gangsta's Paradise (Snapmare Driver). Tyrik stomps on Matt viciously before pulling him up and tossing him into the WZW logo sitting on the stage. Tyrik then pulls him up and hits Nightmare (F-5) leaving Matt unconscious on the ramp medics swarm him while Keith and Tyrik make their way backstage.

"What the hell did they do that for?!" Kaitlyn shouted

"Your guess is as good as anyones."Bryan said.

* * *

"Tyrik! Keith ! Why did you two just attack Alec & Matt ?" Cameron asked stopping the two moments later.

"Because -" Keith started but Tyrik shushed him the duo smirked before walking away in the spot they previously occupied appeared a short woman with a light brown complexion, hazel eyes and long black hair she was really petite and wore black ripped skinny jeans, a white tanktop with a furry tan vest and black heeled boots.

"I told them to do it." The girl smirked flipping her hair.

"Are you the manager?" Cameron asked

"Yurp, I'm also a queen and a part time ass kicker, but you my sister can call me Shamera Wilde." Shamera smirked shaking Cameron's hand. Stylez came back and put his arm around her before leading her away from the interviewer.

"She's actually friendlier than every Vixxen I've ever interviewed."Cameron said shaking her head.

* * *

"Azriel, I've had it up to here with your little games." Derrek said poking Azriel in the chest. Azriel glanced down at his finger before slowly moving it.

"Games?" Azriel asked with an innocent smirk.

"Yes, the voices I've been hearing I know its you." Derrek said getting angry.

"How would I be making you hear voices?" Azriel asked

"I can't prove it but I know its you." Derek said sounding more and more crazy.

"Mhmm, well." Azriel said Derrek looked at him expecting him to say more but he didn't instead Azriel grabbed Derek by the head and slammed him face first into the door before walking off whipping his hands. The camera pans in on a piece of paper which lands beside Derek's hand.

 _Tohrment_

* * *

"When Derek & Azriel go at it, it will be one for the ages." Kaitlyn said.

"I can't wait for it, or the entire Halloween Mischief card."Bryan said.

 **Freak Like Me**

"The following is a Vixxens Tag Team match scheduled for one fall introducing first the team of Lizzy Hyde & Melinda Ambrose !" Alexa announced as the duo made their way to the ring.

"I adore Melinda."Kaitlyn said smiling.

"She is a hotty."Tony said practically drooling.

"She's also a hot head so you might wanna watch it." Bryan said.

 **Bo$$**

"And their opponents first from Montreal, Canada, Azariah Haze!" Alexa announced as Azariah came onto the stage.

 **One for the money**

"And her partner from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania , Nya Stone!"

Nya joined Azariah on the stage carrying her now signature golf bag full of weaponry.

"Nya's got her bag of goodies tonight."Kaitlyn said.

"That thumbtack incident has Viola sidelined until the paperview, there is nothing good about that. Why is that even legal?" Tony said angry.

Lizzy climbed out onto the apron while Nya climbed out on the other side making Azariah & Melinda the legal persons for this bout. The ref rang the bell and Melinda & Azariah go in for a shoulder collar tie up. Azariah gets the upperhand and pulls Melinda into a side headlock. Melinda backed them both into the ropes making Azariah have to release her. Melinda chopped Azariah in the chest twice before trying to boot her in the gut but Azariah catches the leg. Ambrose then hits a mean enziguri sending Azariah to the mat. Melinda hit the ropes for a running knee but Azariah blocks it instead making Ambrose fall face first onto the mat. Azariah grabbed one of Melinda's arms trying to get her into a camel clutch but Melinda managed to fight her way out of Azariah's grip. The two get to their feet. Azariah & Melinda go into another lock up, Azariah gets the upperhand and hits a quick DDT before covering Melinda.

"1!" Melinda kicks out!

Azariah pulls Melinda up and irish whips her into the ropes, Melinda rebounds back and Azariah picks her up intending for a Samoan drop but Melinda counters with a tilt a whirl small package.

"1!"

"2!" Azariah kicks out.

Melinda pulls Azariah up and sends her crashing back first into her & Lizzy's corner. Melinda hits a dropkick to Azariah's chest making her stumble forward before Ambrose tags in Lizzy. Who leaps from the top rope and drills Haze in the back with a missile dropkick. Lizzy hooks the leg.

"1!" Azariah kicks out!

Lizzy pulls Azariah up and goes for a snap suplex but Azariah counters and hits a neckbreaker before going to tag in Nya. Lizzy grabs Azariah by the back of her gear and slams her to the mat before stomping away at her chest viciously.

"Keeping Nya out the match seems like a good idea." Bryan said.

"I'm pretty sure how there opponents behave in the ring determines if Nya will use her bag of goodies."Kaitlyn thought outloud.

Lizzy locks in a reverse chinlock, the crowd begins to cheer willing Azariah to her feet however Lizzy slams her back onto the mat harshly. Lizzy pulls Azariah up again and whips her back into Melinda & Lizzy's corner. Lizzy goes for a clothesline but Azariah hits a forearm to her jaw followed by a back elbow knocking Melinda off the apron. Haze then hits a running bulldog onto Lizzy before tagging in Nya who explodes into the ring. Lizzy runs at Nya only to be clotheslined, Nya pulls her up and Alabama slams her back down to the mat before going for the cover.

"1!"

"2!" Lizzy kicks out!

Nya pulls Lizzy to her feet but Lizzy punches her in the gut before running the ropes and going for a crossbody but Nya catches her.

"In comes Nya off the hot tag."Kaitlyn said.

"Lizzys in trouble now." Bryan said.

Lizzy manages to whirl herself around into a Tilt a whirl variation of her Diva Breaker (Octopus hold). Azariah is clapping up a storm along with the crowd trying to will Nya out of it. Nya slowly stands up all the way making Lizzy switch to a sleeper hold. Nya then counters into the Stone Breaker to everyone surprise. She then hooks Lizzy's leg.

"1!" Melinda enters the ring but gets hit with Bedazzled (Sitout-Facebuster).

"2!"

"3!"

 **One For The Money**

"Your winner via pinfall the team of Nya Stone & Azariah Haze!"

Nya & Azariah celebrate in the ring while Melinda and Lizzy glare from the mat. Nya stops and smiles at the two before nudging Azariah who then nodds. Nya slides out the ring and grabs her bag pulling out a two Kendo Sticks. Nya tossed one to Azariah before reentering the ring. Lizzy & Melinda slowly got up supporting each other, Nya & Azariah swung the canes at the same time both hitting a Vixxen in the side making them fall back down before swinging a few more times at their backs. Haze & Stone high fived before grabbing the bag and heading backstage while the ref checked on Lizzy & Melinda.

"I hope this doesn't become a signature thing."Kaitlyn said cringing.

"It makes Nya & Azariah slightly more interesting."Tony said."Slightly."

* * *

"Sienna, Sienna whats a girl like you doing with a guy like Elvidge?" Kevin asked taking a seat in front of Sienna the two are clearly in a cheap motel room.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Sienna spat with an eyeroll.

"He's a british turd." Kevin said shrugging. "Not the kind of dude people associate themselves with."

"You don't know Brandon thats all." Sienna replied pulling at her handcuffs."People wouldn't associate themselves with a kidnapper either."

"I didn't kidnap you." Kevin retorted chuckling."I'm just borrowing you, I'll give you back eventually."

"Great."Sienna said sarcastically cringing at her attire she was still wearing her dress from last week minus the heels.

"You're acting like your such good company yourself cupcake."Kevin snorted.

"When you bring me back to Brandon,you're gonna pay."Sienna threatened.

"Ain't nobody got time for that."Kevin dismissed.

* * *

 **Hail to the king**

"The following is a singles bout set for one fall, introducing first from Los Angeles, California weighing in at 286 pounds, Azriel!" Alexa announced.

"Azriel will get his shot at Derek Johnson in two weeks at our very first paperview."Bryan said.

"But first he has to get through Alex Carter here tonight."Kaitlyn cut in.

"Which he will."Tony finished.

 **Get Back**

"And his opponent from Tampa,Florida weighing in at 235 pounds being accompanied by TJ Bryant, Alex Carter!" Alex announced as the two made their way to the ring.

TJ remained at ringside while Alex & Azriel stood in the ring both stretching their arms. The ref motioned for the bell and the two began circling each other. Azriel shoves Alex onto the mat before booting him in the jaw, he then begins to rain down punches straight to the face until the ref makes him stop. Azriel slowly backs off briefly before pulling Alex up by the neck and going for a chokeslam but Alex kicks him in the stomach before dropping him with a sick DDT.

"Azriel was looking pretty in controll until Alex got that DDT in."Bryan said.

Alex grabs Azriel by the hair and pulls him to his knees before hitting a standing dropkick to his chest, Alex quickly covers him.

"1!"Azriel throws him off.

They both get to their feet and circle each other again, Alex goes for a kick but Azriel catches the leg before flinging Alex down face first he then proceeds to walk across his back. Azriel smirks as he stomps on the back of Alex's head before rolling him over and pinning.

"1!"Alex gets the shoulder up.

"Azriel is going to manhandle Alex this whole match up."Kaitlyn said covering her eyes.

"Unless Alex can keep Azriel down."Bryan replied.

"Good luck trying."Tony said.

Azriel pulls Alex up again and goes for a vertical suplex dropping him chest first across the ropes leaving him dangling. Azriel goes for a knee to the side of Alex's head but Alex manages to avoid it by getting himself out onto the apron. Azriel goes for a forearm but Alex ducks it and hits a shoulder block before going for a spring board crossbody knocking Azriel down onto the mat he then covers him.

"1!"Azriel kicks out.

Alex hits a leg drop before running the ropes and goes for a senton but Azriel rolls out the way before pulling him into a cruifix.

"1!"

"2!" Alex kicks out.

Alex gets to his feet first and hits a drive by kick to the side of Azriels head, he then drags him toward the turnbuckle and climbs up it, he then hits a diving elbow drop before going for the cover.

"1!"

"2!" Azriel kicks out.

Carter grabs Azriel by the hair and pulls him to his feet before whipping him into the corner. Alex hits him with a high knee followed by a bulldog before climbing up the top rope again, this time going for a moonsault but Azriel pops up and catches him setting him up for a piledriver.

 **Reborn**

Azriel turns his attention to the ramp when Derek sprints down it, Alex manages to slip out of Azriel's grasp and roll him up.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Get Back**

"Your winner via pinfall Alex Carter!"

Alex quickly rolls out the ring while Azriel looks on angerily. Derek slides into the ring and the two trade blows briefly. Derek hits a clothesline sending Azriel on his butt before hitting the ropes and hitting Crash to the system (rolling cutter) laying Azriel out.

 **Reborn**

"Dereks gotten abit of retribution."Kaitlyn said.

"Just as it looked like Azriel was gonna walk away the winner, Derek came and changed everything." Bryan said.

* * *

The Ogz are walking backstage smirking, Keith has his arm around Shamera Wilde's shoulders as she twirls her hair.

"I wonder how the roster feels, we got the baddest chick in the game rockin wit us."Keith said.

"Of course the baddest chick has to be with the trillest,illest thurlest members of the WZW roster." Tyrik said cockily.

"Not to mention, she's got one of the best brains in this business."Shamera added.

"Once we get Si-Ray to join us, we'll be unstoppable."Keith said confidently.

"Oh yes, you two with my expert help will become two time Tag Champions in two weeks, Si-Ray will get that International Championship & I will be Womans Champion." Shamera grinned as they came to a stop in front of non other than Kate Starks.

"You really believe that sweetheart?" Kate asked, Shamera nodded.

"Believe? Nah my shorty knows."Keith said.

"She might want to get in line with the rest of the girls who think they can take this from me."Kate said motioning to her championship. Shamera then snatched it from her as Stylez & Carter stepped in front of her blocking Kate.

"See how easy that was?" Shamera purred.

"Move out my way or I'll move you."Kate threatened.

"Here, I'm just proving my point." Shamera reached in between Stylez & Carter and handed it back."Next time I won't be giving it back."

"Next time I'll break your pretty little wrist." Kate said snatching her belt back.

"I don't want it right now, so relax Katie." Shamera said turning on her heel and walking off with OGz following her.

* * *

 **A Girl Like That**

"Making her way to the ring she is the Owner of WarZone Wrestling, Ms. Zahara Knight!" Alexa announced as Zahara made her way to the ring, dressed in a royal blue pants suit with black pumps, her hair was stick straight. A stage hand handed her a microphone as she entered the ring, the crowd erupted in cheers. Zahara grinned before holding the microphone up to her lips.

"Thanks seriously, now I'm out here for one reason and one reason only to introduce Ruby to her opponent tonight." Zahara said smirking. " So Ruby come on out, by yourself."

 **Imaginary**

"The following is a match for Number one contendership to the Vixxens Championship, introducing first from Brooklyn, New York, Ruby !" Alexa announced as Ruby stormed to the ring sporting her "Rubys my favorite Bad Girl" Tanktop.

Ruby entered the ring and stood across from Zahara with crossed arms, Zahara smiled innocently at her.

"Well,I'm not gonna stall any longer so bring out the Vixxens." Zahara said as she and Ruby lookes towards the ramp.

 **Tiffany Blews - Fall Out Boy**

One by one the Vixxens lined the stage (Brianna Gage,Jessica Batista,Amora Lynn,Jazzy,Lizzy Hyde, Melinda Ambrose, Katarina Love, Viola,Azariah Haze, Nya Stone, Kate Starks & Shamera Wilde)

"Can somebody get Ruby a microphone really fast?" Zahara asked, Alexa quickly handed hers to Ruby."Great now Ruby pick one."

"Are you serious right now?"Ruby asked with an eye roll before skimming the Vixxens quickly.

"Yup pick somebody anybody well except Sienna,Kendall & Anna since they aren't here tonight and Viola well can't wrestle tonight."Zahara replied.

"Fine gimmie that chick in the vest." Ruby pointed at Shamera disinterestedly.

"Shamera Wilde?" Zahara asked.

"I guess, I don't know the tramps name." Ruby retorted.

"As much as I'm sure that pissed Shamera off, I'm gonna have to decline on her behalf instead you'll be facing. . . " Zahara trailed off.

 **Amazing**

"Katarina Love."

"WHAT! NO!" Ruby yelled but Zahara laughed.

"Sorry you're facing her or you can just forfeit and hand over your title match to her." Zahara ordered.

"Fine." Ruby tossed her microphone as Katarina reluctantly started down the ramp.

"And her opponent from Philadelphia,Pennsylvania, Katarina Love!" Alexa announced getting another microphone. Zahara then exited the ring and took a seat at commentary.

"Holy crap, the boss is joining us on commentary." Tony said in awe.

"Welcome Ms. Knight." Kaitlyn smiled.

"Thanks for having me."Zahara grinned.

Katarina & Ruby stand face to face as the ref motions for the bell. The two just stand looking at each other for a few seconds. Ruby then started pointing at the mat motioning for Katarina to lay down.

"I hope she doesnt think thats gonna work."Zahara scuffed.

Katarina shakes her head no so Ruby boots her in the gut before flinging her to the mat, Ruby then covers her smirking.

"1!" Katarina kicks out.

Ruby pulls her up by the hair before swinging her around viciously, she then sends her crashing back first into the corner.

"Ruby is not taking it easy on Katarina." Tony said cringing."You picking Katarina was evil."

"Or great for ratings."Zahara retorted.

Ruby monkey flips Katarina out the corner before going for a lionsault, Katarina gets both her knees up and into Rubys ribs. Katarina takes Ruby by the hair and starts to grind her face into the mat until the ref stops her. Katarina goes to pull Ruby up but Ruby kicks her in the leg making Katarina fall and hit her neck on the ropes. Ruby covers her.

"1!" Katarina kicks out.

Ruby groans and grabs Katarina by the hair again pulling her to her feet, Katarina slaps her in the face before grabbing Ruby's head and bouncing her face off the knee. Ruby stumbled back and Katarina hooked one of her legs before launching her with the explorer suplex. Katarina flipped her hair smirking as she taunted the crowd. Ruby got up and hit an axe handle to Katarina's back making her stumble forward, Ruby then hits an inverted frankenstiener.

"Frankenstiener by Ruby, she just spiked Katarina right on her neck."Bryan said.

"I honestly don't know if Katarina & Ruby are gonna be able to be friends after this."Kaitlyn said.

"They'll be fine."Zahara dismissed.

Ruby climbs the top rope, Love gets up and the two begin trading blows on the turnbuckle. Ruby then suplexs Katarina outside of the ring. They both land on the concrete with loud thuds. The ref began to count as the two laid motionless.

"The SuperPlex is always torture for both people, I don't see why people do it."Zahara said shaking her head.

"Especially outside the ring."Kaitlyn added.

Ruby gets up at the count of 7 and pulls Katarina up and rolls her inside the ring, Ruby then slides into the ring. She pulls Katarina up and sets her up for the Sweet Nightmare (Gory Neckbreaker). Katarina manages to counter with a sunset flip.

"1!"

"2!" Ruby kicks out.

Katarina pulls Ruby up and sends her into the ropes, Ruby rebounds back and slides under Katarina's legs. Katarina spins around and ducks a superkick just in time. She then hits a bicycle kick knocking Ruby onto her back. Love hits the ropes for her handspring phoenix splash. Katarina quickly covers her.

"1!"

"2!" Ruby kicks out.

"Katarina is not going to take this lost easy."Bryan said.

Katarina pulls Ruby up and whips her into the turnbuckle, Katarina goes for a handspring back elbow but Ruby uses the turnbuckle to lift herself up and kick Katarina in the back of the head. Ruby then takes her down with a corner reverse hurricarana spiking Katarina on her neck once again. Katarina clutches her neck as she slowly staggers to her feet while Ruby signals she's getting ready to hit her finisher.

"Katarina looks pretty out of it."Tony said saddly.

"Looks like Rubys going to keep her contendership."Kaitlyn said.

Ruby runs up and hoists Katarina up for the Sweet Nightmare again, this time successfully hitting it, she then hooks both of Katarina's legs.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Imaginary**

"Your winner and still Number One Contender Ruby!" Alexa announced as all the Vixxens started to head backstage except for Viola who ran down and slid into the ring to hug Ruby while Katarina laid motionless on the mat.

"That doesn't look good at all."Bryan said.

"Well I'm gonna head back to my office, catch you guys later." Zahara said taking off her headset.

* * *

A black BMW pulls into the parking lot, out steps Detrick Cyrus.

"He's not suppose to be here tonight."Kaitlyn said confused.

Detrick takes off his sunglasses and smirks as he begins making his way to the door.

* * *

"You ready to kick some ass bro?" Eduardo asked as he & Nathaniel jumped up and down.

"You know it!" Nathaniel replied. "Lets keep winning these things!"

"Cool, lets go."Eduardo said as the two walked off, Si-Ray and Brandon Elvidge walk up where they just left, shaking their heads.

"I don't like them already."Si-Ray said in annoyance.

"They need humbling or something."Brandon agreed.

"Should we be the ones to do it?" Si-Ray asked, Brandon smirked and nodded at him.

"I'm going to send a message to that arse Kevin Runnels using them."

"Good." Si-Rays says as the two walk off.

The screen then splits into two, showing Si-Ray & Brandon walking on one side and the Kings walking on the other.

* * *

"Si-Ray & Brandon Elvidge, that could be an interesting team."Kaitlyn said.

 **Centuries**

"The following is a Tag Team match and is the Main Event, introducing first from Manchester, England weighing in at 245 pounds, Brandon Elvidge." Alexa announced as Brandon made his way to the ring.

"Brandon is looking to send a message to Kevin Runnels using the Lost Angel Kings here tonight."Kaitlyn said.

"We'll see how that works out."Bryan said.

 **Hi Hater**

"And his partner from Memphis,Tennessee weighing in at 252 pounds, Its Si-Ray!" Alexa announced as Si-Ray made his way to the ring.

"The OGz are looking to recruit Si-Ray."Tony said. "They could create one of the most dominate teams if he agrees."

 **Renegade**

"And their opponents from Los Angeles, California weighing in at a combined weight of 388 pounds, the WZW Tag Team Champions Eduardo & Nathaniel Silva the Lost Angel Kings!" Alexa announced as the champs made their way to the ring.

"Eduardo & Nathaniel debuted 3 weeks ago and captured the titles in a gantlet match from the OGz."Kaitlyn said.

"An extremely unfair win for them."Tony said disgusted.

Eduardo & Si-Ray climb out the ring, signalling Brandon & Nathaniel would start things off. The ref motions for the bell and the two go into the lock up. Nathaniel pulls Brandon into a side headlock but Brandon counters by kicking the back of his leg and then shoving him to the mat face then started stomping on him savagely before pulling him up and dragging him to their corner he then tagged in Si-Ray and the two hit Poetry In Motion. Si-Ray then covers Nathaniel.

"1!"Nathaniel kicked out.

Si-Ray pulled Nathaniel up and punched him in the jaw twice before Nathaniel caught his arms and sent a headbutt right to his face. Si-Ray grabbed his face stunned for a second and Nathaniel clotheslined him down to the mat before attempting the Renegade (Sharpshooter) but Si-Ray clutches the bottom rope and kicks him away. Si-Ray hit a dropkick to Nathaniel's chest before tagging Brandon back in.

"Making tags in & out seems like Si-Ray/Brandons game plan."Bryan said.

Brandon pulls Nathaniel up and sends him to the ropes, Nathaniel rebounds and takes him out with a slingblade. Nathaniel then tags in Eduardo. Eduardo takes Brandon down with a wicked lariet before knocking Si-Ray off the apron.

Eduardo hits a fallaway slam on Brandon before covering him.

"1!" Brandon kicks out.

Eduardo pulls Brandon up and whips him into the Kings corner he then tags in Nathaniel and the two hit an aided corner splash. Nathaniel hits a bulldog before going for another cover.

"1!" Brandon kicks out.

Nathaniel pulls Brandon up who counters with a elbow to Nathaniel's gut followed by a sickening big boot. Brandon then starts to taunt the crowd earning more jeers and boos. Elvidge goes to pull Nathaniel up but he counters into an inside cradle.

"1!"

"2!" Brandon rolls them over, he's now covering Silva.

"1!" Nathaniel kicks out.

Both get to their feet at the same time and begin trading blows, Nathaniel goes for a clothesline but Brandon ducks it before hitting a teeth shattering side kick. He drags Nathaniel towards their corner and tags in Si-Ray who hits a double knee drop from the top rope before hooking both legs.

"1!" Nathaniel kicks out.

Si-Ray pulls him up and rams him repeatedly into the corner before holding out his hand to tag in Brandon.

 **Get Up**

Brandon's head snapped towards the ramp as the WZW Champion made his way down to the ring. Brandon jumped off the apron much to Si-Rays dismay.

"Looks like Si-Rays gotta handle this one himself while Elvidge deals with Cyrus."Bryan said.

"Peace of cake."Tony said.

Brandon begins yelling at Detrick while Si-Ray presses his foot to Nathaniel's neck. He then proceeds to viciously stomp on him when he slumps down in the corner. Si-Ray drags him away from the ropes and covers him.

"1!"

"2!" Nathaniel kicks out.

Brandon climbs back onto the apron and Si-Ray tags out. Brandon pulls Nathaniel up setting up for Death before dishonor (Suplex). but Detrick jumps onto the apron giving Nathaniel time to get out of Brandons clutches. Si-Ray yanks Detrick off the apron just as Elvidge turns around into Nathaniel's DareDevil (kneesmash followed by facebuster) . Nathaniel tags in Eduardo who locks in the Renegade. Brandon taps.

 **Renegade**

"Your winners via submission, the WZW Tag Team Champions, Eduardo & Nathaniel Silva the Lost Angel Kings!" Alexa announced as the Kings celebated in the ring while Brandon laid on the apron clutching his back, Si-Ray leaned against the barricade glaring while Detrick walked backwards up the ramp taunting Brandon.

"Kevin stole his girl literally and Detrick costed Brandon the match, the guy is having a rough two weeks."Tony said.

"Join us next week for the final episode of War Zone before the highly anticipated Halloween Mischief Paperview." Kaitlyn said.

* * *

 **A/N: And that took me nearly a month to complete, I got pretty lazy around Christmas but hopefully I don't take another month long break for no reason. I need you guys to submit those costumes now & next chapter so far I've only gotten maybe 3 and thats not counting my 4 ocs. On to the card though.**

 **Match Card**

 **Kate Starks vs Jazzy w/Jessica Batista**

 **Kevin Runnels & Detrick Cyrus vs Si-Ray & Brandon Elvidge w/ Shamera Wilde**

 **Azariah Haze w/ Nya Stone vs Ruby**

 **Alec Days vs Keith Stylez w/ Tyrik Carter & Shamera Wilde**

 **Diego Castan vs Steve Frost**

 **BGC (Katarina Love & Viola) vs Lizzy Hyde & Melinda Ambrose vs Amora Lynn & Brianna Gage 3 way elimination match for Number one contendership to the WZW Womens Tag Team Championship**


	13. WZW Episode 11: 10-21-15

**The Takeover, The Breaks Over**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. Live from the Mercedes Benz SuperDome in, New Orleans Louisiana**

"We are live from NOLA for the final episode of WZW before our first paperview Halloween Mischief." Kaitlyn said as the pyros erupted on the stage.

"We'll see Steve Frost make his debut tonight against Diego Castan."Bryan added." Detrick Cyrus will team with his cousin Kevin Runnels to face Si-Ray & Brandon Elvidge."

"And lastly the number one contenders to our womans Tag Team Championship will be crowned in the Main Event." Tony finished.

* * *

 _Knock Knock_

"Come in." Zahara's voice responds from the other side of the door. In walks Detrick Cyrus with his hands behind his back."Oh hey Detrick how can I help you?"

"Oh I'm just stopping by." Detrick said looking around he cracked a small smile at the flowers sitting on her desk.

"Okay?" Zahara replied absentmindedly typing away at her laptop.

"You liked those flowers I sent you, I see." Detrick responded after a moment of silence.

"Those were from you?" Zahara asked glancing from the roses to the WZW Champion.

"How many other people on the roster could sign it with just D ?" Detrick joked, Zahara smiled slightly and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know Derek, maybe Diego." Zahara replied. "Thank you though."

"No problem, I have something else for you too." Detrick said finally taking his hands from behind his back revealing a bright blue box.

"Tiffanys?" Zahara asked slowly taking it from him.

"Just another gift for my favorite boss." Detrick said shrugging, Zahara opened the box and took out two beautiful heart shaped diamond earrings.

"These are gorgeous, thank you." Zahara grinned going to put them on.

* * *

"My guests at this time Vixxens Champion Amora Lynn & Brianna Gage." Summer Rae smiled as the two stood beside her both dress in their respective gears, Amora wore her championship proudly on her waist.

"Pleasure to be here." Brianna replied smiling Amora nodded.

"You two are one of the three teams in the elimination tag match." Summer said." How do you think you two are going to fare out there?"

"I'm sure we'll do pretty well, win or lose I think we'll still impress everyone."Amora replied.

"You two got lucky and were sent straight to the finals because there wasn't a sixth team for you to compete against."Summer stated.

"I mean yeah we did, and the other teams most likely resent us over that but its not like it was our decision Zahara moved us up."Brianna said.

"Blah blah blah." Ruby spat walking up the the duo.

"Can we help you?" Brianna asked crossing her arms.

"Just here to tell sweet Amora to enjoy her last week with that title." Ruby smirked

"You done yet? We were in the middle of something." Amora said impatiently.

"Oh and one last tiny thing." Ruby smirked.

"What?" Brianna asked just as Viola spun her around and superkicked her in the face while Ruby super kicked Amora. She crotched over Amora's laid out form and snatched her championship from around her waist. She then stood up smiling at it before placing it on her shoulder.

"I changed my mind, I'm taking this early." Ruby laughed before kicking dust onto Amora and Brianna as the two walked off.

* * *

"Does anybody have any idea why Detrick is giving Zahara these gifts?' Kaitlyn asked.

"Maybe he likes her?" Bryan suggested.

"Maybe he's gonna sleep his way to the top Triple H style." Tony suggested.

 **You're Gonna Pay**

"The following is a Vixxens bout scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Dallas, Texas being accompanied by Jessica Batista, one half of the Knock Out Queens, Jazzy!" Cameron announced.

Jazzy alongside Jessica Batista make their way to the ring both displaying poker faces.

"Jazzy faces off with the still very undefeated Kate Starks." Kaitlyn stated.

"Jazzy along with Melinda & Shamera Wilde are the only three Vixxens Kate hasn't bulldozed through yet."Tony said."She probably won't get through Shamera but Melinda & Jazzy oh yeah."

"Don't count Jazzy & Melinda out one of them could do it." Bryan replied.

 **Back In Black**

"And her opponent from Chicago, Illionois she is the reigning WZW Womans Champion, Kate Starks!" Cameron announced.

Kate made her way to the ring carrying her championship.

"Kate is one of three Vixxens to hold the Womans Championship since its creation. Viola was the inaugural champion who then lost it to the now semi-retired Zahara Knight who Kate defeated in her debut match via open challenge."Kaitlyn explained.

"That is just so cool." Tony said disinterestedly.

Jazzy and Kate stood across from each other in the ring while Jessica stood at ringside. The ref motioned for the bell and the two rushed right at each other for the lock up. Kate got the upperhand and irish whipped Jazzy into the ropes. Jazzy rebounds back and ducks a clothesline before hitting the ropes again for a headscissors takedown. Kate sits up and shrugs, Jazzy tries to pull her up but Kate fires a forearm to the gut, Kate then hits a standing dropkick knocking Jazzy down.

"Beautiful headscissor take down by Jazzy." Kaitlyn said.

"Kate couldn't careless about it." Bryan said in shock.

Kate places her knee on the side of Jazzy's head and starts to pull her arm back. Jazzy bites her lip to hold back the noise and tries to struggle against Kate's grip. Kate gets up and slams Jazzy's arm against the mat she then does a handstand kneesdrop on it.

"Alittle limb targeting by Kate." Bryan said.

Kate pulls Jazzy up but Jazzy counters and bounces Kate's face of her knee before firing stiff forearms back to back. Kate falls back against the ropes and Jazzy clotheslines her over, sending Starks to the arena floor. Kate slowly got back up as Jazzy ran the ropes going for a suicide dive but Kate ends up catching her before hitting a huge side walk slam right on the floor. Kate stomps on Jazzys arm and pulls her up. Kate rolls Jazzy back into the ring and rolls in after her slowly stalkering her way to the corner.

"Looks like Kate's signalling for her spear."Tony said.

Jazzy staggers to her feet and Kate explodes from the corner but Jazzy dives out the way at the very last second making Kate collide with the turnbuckle. Jazzy then rolls her up.

"1!"

"2!" Kate kicks out!

Jazzy groans holding her arm for a second, she then pulls Kate up and goes for a corner Shiranui but Kate shoves her off, Jazzy catches herself by sitting on top of the turnbuckle. Kate then maneuvers her way under Jazzy getting her into a powerbombing position. Jazzy panicks and starts to forearm Kate in the head. Kate raises her up for a cruifix powerbomb but Jazzy uses the momentum to counter with a Victory Roll up.

"1!"

"2!" Kate kicks out!

"Jazzy comes close to putting Kate away twice here tonight." Kaitlyn said excitedly.

"She just might be the one to knock Kate off her high horse." Bryan added.

Kate & Jazzy both get to there feet trading forearms. Kate catches Jazzy's forearm and headbutts her in the face before going for a german suplex but Kate lands on her feet using the momentum from the throw she runs the ropes and then takes Jazzy down with a sickening spear. She then hooks the leg.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Back In Black**

"Your winner via pinfall the WZW Womans Champion, Kate Starks!"

* * *

"Hi!" Shamera said popping up beside Si-Ray who was using a crate to stretch his leg, Shamera is dressed in high waisted heavily ripped up blue skinny legs, hot pink high heeled ankle boots and black tanktop.

"Mera whats up?" Si-Ray asked dropping his leg to face her.

"Oh nothing I was just wondering if I could come to the ring with you." Shamera smiled, Si-Ray thought it over for a second.

"Why? I mean I'd love to have a pretty chick like you in my corner but whats the catch?" Si-Ray replied, making Shamera shrug.

"There isn't a catch I'm bored waiting for Keith's match so why not hang out with my soon to be bestfriend."Shamera said flipping her hair.

"Bestfriend?" Si-Ray asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes when you join OGz we'll be spending alot of time together." Shamera retorted.

"Thats why they attacked Matt & Alec last week? Oh ya'll some real ones for that." Si-Ray grinned holding out his hand.

"So I can come?" Shamera asked.

"Yeah lets go shorty." Si-Ray replied, Shamera grabbed his arm and the two walked off.

* * *

"I feel like we've made some progress, you two aren't bickering every twenty seconds." The Therapist smiled slightly.

"We can go about 42 seconds now." Kendall joked.

"So whats the verdict doc?" Anna asked leaning forward.

"I would like to see you for the session but if I keep you, you won't be able to see who becomes number one contender."The Therapist said.

"Are you sending us to work?" Kendall asked gleefully.

"Yes I am." The Therapist said, Kendall excitedly bursted out the room.

"She's a bit eager." Anna said chuckling.

"I see well I'll send you two on your way good luck next week." The Therapist said Anna smiled and nodded.

"Yo Anna I'm really trying to beat the terrific." Kendall said popping her head into the doorway.

"Right, bye Doc." Anna said over her shoulder as the two headed out.

* * *

"Looks like the Illegal Vixxens will be front and center to find out who their opponents will be." Tony said.

 **Centuries**

"The following is a tag team bout scheduled for one fall introducing first from Manchester, England weighing in at 245 pounds Brandon Elvidge." Cameron announced as Brandon made his way to the ring.

"Runnels still hasn't returned Sienna to Brandon." Kaitlyn pointed out.

"Kevin is goals for that." Tony laughed.

 **Hi Hater**

"And his partner from Memphis,Tennessee weighing in at 252 pounds being accompanied by Shamera Wilde Si-Ray." Cameron announced as Si-Ray and Shamera made there way to the ring joining Brandon.

"Si-Ray is heavily being scouted by the OGz, their new manager Shamera Wilde is out here with him tonight."Bryan said.

"I'm curious as to when Si-Ray will give them an answer." Kaitlyn said."Hopefully he says no."

"What that would be the best faction in WZW." Tony said outraged.

 **Hate Me Now**

"And their opponents first from Brooklyn, New York weighing in at 249 pounds The Prize Fighter Kevin Runnels!" Cameron announced as Kevin came onto the stage tugging Sienna's arm as he went. Brandon stalked towards the ropes angerily making Kevin smile while Sienna kept a pokerface.

"I'm guessing he'll give Sienna back now?" Kaitlyn asked.

"We'll find out and yuck she's still wearing that same dress." Tony said.

 **Get Up**

"And his partner from Boyle Heights, California weighing in at 226 pounds he is the reigning WZW Champion Detrick Cyrus!" Cameron announced as the Champ joined Kevin at the edge of the ramp. The four engaged in a stare off Brandon glared at Runnels while Si-Ray glared at Cyrus. Kevin let go of Sienna's arm and she walked off toward ringside where Shamera joined her.

Kevin & Detrick slid inside the ring and Brandon & Si-Ray went right on the attack stomping on both the second they entered the ring. Si-Ray began punching Cyrus, Brandon pulled Kevin up and the two began trading blows. Kevin hits a Belly to Belly on Brandon and Detrick hits a thesz press on Si-Ray. A few refs run down and try to separate the four but fail miserably. Security then run down to split them up they successfully restrain Detrick and Si-Ray but Brandon and Kevin fight them off and continue fighting. Brandon lifts Kevin up and suplexes (Death before Honor) him onto the announce table but didn't break it. Security grabs Brandon and leads him and Si-Ray to the back with Shamera & Sienna following closely.

"Something tells me this isn't the end of Brandon & Kevin's saga." Kaitlyn said.

"Of course not Kevin just got Death before Dishonor right in front of us." Tony said.

Detrick broke away from security and went to check on Kevin who was now being helped up by a few refs.

* * *

"So you're sure she's coming next week?" Ruby asked looking up from her phone at Viola. The two are at hair and make-up while Viola gets make-up done.

"Oh yes definitely, she says she can't wait." Viola replied chuckling.

"Have you seen Katarina?" Ruby asked carelessly.

"I think she's brooding somewhere, you beat her pretty bad last week." Viola said her words carefully.

"The tramp should have just laid down like I said, its not my fault her egos bruised." Ruby shrugged.

"Thats kind of harsh."Viola said.

"You can't feel bad for her? She just invited herself into the Bad Girls Club that isn't my friend. She can't even win." Ruby said shaking her head.

"She's a former champion so she can win something, but you're actually right." Viola replied as the girl finished her make-up.

"I know I'm right, we should have kicked her out weeks ago." Ruby said.

"But we need her for tonight and maybe even next week." Viola said.

"I'm shocked you two didn't get eliminated with her in the ring, if she loses she's out." Ruby replied, Viola nodded. Unnoticed by Ruby & Viola Katarina is ease dropping on their conversation from a few feet away. She rolls her eyes and then smirks before turning and walking off.

* * *

The camera shows a split screen Azariah Haze is walking with Nya who's sporting her bag on her shoulder. On the other side we see Ruby walking alone whistling.

"Ruby vs Azariah Haze is up next." Tony said.

 **Bo$$**

"The following is a Vixxens bout set for one fall, introducing first being accompanied by Nya Stone from Montreal, Canada Azariah Haze!" Cameron announced as Azariah & Nya made their way to the ring.

"Azariah is one of WZWs most popular Vixxens." Bryan said.

"She's making huge waves here, how boss is that." Kaitlyn said.

"Can you not." Tony said shaking his head.

 **Imaginary**

"And her opponent from Brooklyn, New York representing the Bad Girls Club, Ruby !" Cameron announced as Ruby made her way to the ring.

"Ruby & Azariah Haze this is gonna be huge." Bryan said excitedly.

"Hopefully Azariah beats Ruby." Kaitlyn added.

"Or Ruby brutalizes Azariah." Tony retorted.

Ruby and Azariah stare each other down until the ref motions for the bell. Both Vixxens lung at each other for the lock up. Azariah grabs Ruby into a headlock but Ruby reaches up and yanks Azariah's hair. Ruby then slaps Azariah across the face before going to kick her in the gut but Azariah catches her leg and does a single leg take down before raining down forearms to Rubys face. Ruby throws her off and the two get to their feet. Azariah hits the ropes and Ruby jumps over her Azariah rebounds back and gets hit with a superkick sending Azariah crashing to the mat. Ruby taunts the crowd before covering Haze.

"1!" Azariah kicks out.

Ruby pulls Azariah up and whips her into the corner. Ruby runs and hits her with a spinning back elbow making Azariah stumble out the corner, Ruby then jumps up onto the turnbuckle and sets Azariah up for a tornado DDT but Azariah counters and shoves Ruby off in mid-air. Ruby sits up and Azariah hits her with a running kick to the chest knocking her onto her back.

"1!" Ruby kicks out.

Azariah pulls Ruby up and goes for a snap suplex but Ruby counters landing behind her she then hits a huge german suplex. Ruby does a handspring moonsault next before covering Azariah again.

"1!" Azariah kicks out.

Ruby rolls her eyes and steps on Azariah's curly hair before tugging on her arms the ref chastises her and begins to count. Ruby lets go at the count of four before hitting a leg drop. Ruby pulls Azariah up and flings her by the hair she goes to do it again but Azariah elbows her in the gut, she then proceeds to hit Ruby with a fury of punches.

"Look at Azariah go."Bryan said.

Azariah ran the ropes and hit Ruby with a front flip clothesline. Ruby scrambled to her feet and Azariah hit her with a wheelbarrow stunner. Ruby stumbled back holding her jaw in pain, Azariah attempts to Bedazzled (Sit Out facebuster) but Ruby shoves her away and hits her with a spear laying Azariah out.

"And thats it for Azariah." Tony said.

Ruby climbed the turnbuckle the whole time trash talking Nya, Ruby then hit a flawless swanton bomb from the top rope hooking Azariah's leg.

"1!"

"2!"

"-!" Azariah kicks out.

Ruby screamed in annoyance before pulling Azariah up and irish whipping her into the corner. Ruby runs and hits double knees straight to Azariah's chest followed by a running face wash when Haze slumps down in the corner. Ruby grabbed Azariah by the hair and dragged her away from the corner before setting her up for the sweet nightmare (Gory Neckbreaker). Azariah managed to use both her feet to roll herself over Ruby landing on her feet in front of her she then hits a shocked Ruby with Bedazzled (Sit out facebuster). Azariah hooks the leg.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Bo$$**

"Your winner via pinfall Azariah Haze!" Cameron announced as Nya rolled in the ring and held up Azariah's hand.

"Azariah is extremely athletic for that counter." Kaitlyn said impressed.

Azariah pointed toward the golf bag and Nya held it closer to her, Azariah reached in and pulled out a silver paint ball gun equip with pink & orange paint balls. Ruby used the ropes to pull herself up as Azariah opened fire on her splattering Rubys a mixture of pink & orange.

"And Azariah can shoot, she didn't miss a shot." Bryan said impressed.

Azariah blew the top of the gun off as if it was smoking before she and Nya left the ring.

* * *

A dark room is shown a lone light bulb swings back and forth in the room showing two wooden coffins sitting on tables. Rhage was written on the coffin on the left & Tohrment was written on the one on the right. Azriel appeared out of almost thin air standing in between the two he rubbed a hand across both and smirked before flicking off the light switch.

"Soon." Azriel whispered.

* * *

"Okay so earlier didn't go as planned, but that wasn't my fault." Shamera said as Keith & Tyrik walked behind her.

"We noticed, you didn't get hurt or anything so its fine." Keith said

"I know." Shamera smiled.

"So whats the game plan?" Tyrik asked.

"Alec is going to be extremely angry about last week, use that against him and we'll take as many cheap shots as we can." Shamera said.

"Sounds solid." Keith said.

"Sounds extremely good, its three of us and one of him."Tyrik agreed.

* * *

 **Hate It Or Love It**

"The following is a singles bout set for one fall from Bronx, New York weighing in at 175 pounds being accompanied by Tyrik Carter & Shamera Wilde representing The OGz, Keith Stylez!"

The OGz climb inside the ring after Shamera secures a microphone from a stagehand. The trio stands in the middle of the ring with Keith on the ring & Tyrik on the left of Shamera. The crowd gives her a mixed reaction not knowing what to make of the Vixxen.

"I'm gonna make this short and sweet, my boys will win back those Tag Titles next week the Lost Angel Kings just got lucky. Matt and Alec however weren't so lucky." Shamera paused to smirk. "And Ruby won't be so lucky either for her little tramp comment." Shamera finished tossing the microphone to the ground.

 **Like This**

"And his opponent from Las Vegas,Nevada weighing in at 241 pounds, Alec Days!" Cameron announced as Alec made his way to the ring.

"Alec will be looking for revenge here seeing as Stylez attacked him last week on Si-Rays behalf." Bryan said.

"But its pretty much three against one, we don't know how the numbers advantage will play out for Stylez." Kaitlyn said.

"I'm predicting pretty damn good." Tony replied.

The ref motioned for the bell Alec went to lock up but Keith hits a super kick right to the jaw much to Shamera & Tyrik's pleasure. Keith then pulled Alec up and whipped him as hard as he could into the corner before following up with a shoulderblock. Keith then lifted Alec onto the turnbuckle. Alec started to an elbow smash Stylez into the head blocking him. Keith stumbled back and Alec kicked him in the face before before hitting a diving clothesline laying Keith flat on his back. Shamera jumped onto the apron getting the refs attention while Tyrik slid in the ring and hit Nightmare (Fireman's carry facebuster) on Alec. Days rolled himself onto the apron as Tyrik slid out the ring and whistled innocently.

"Nightmare by Tyrik while Shamera distracts the ref." Kaitlyn said in disgust.

"Those numbers sure are working well, all Keith has to do is cover him."Tony said.

Keith went to pull Alec out from under the rope, but Alec countered making Stylez hit his neck on the rope before rolling out the ring completely to recuperate. Keith rolls out the ring afterwards and pulls Alec up he then sets him up for a fallaway slam but Days counters and kicks Stylez in the stomach before tossing him back into the ring. Shamera runs up to Alec and smiles at him holding out her hand.

"Is she introducing herself?"Kaitlyn asked.

"Looks like it." Bryan said

Alec pushes her hand away and Shamera shrugs before Tyrik pulls her out the way just as Keith connects with a huge suicide dive. Keith then pulls Alec up and rolls him into the ring. Keith & Tyrik do a quick handshake before Keith slides back into the ring to cover him.

"1!" Alec kicks out

Keith groans and pulls Alec up setting up for Gangsta's Paradise (Snapmare Driver) but Alec counters and hits a forward russian leg sweep. He then starts to stomp on Keith, who shoves Alec away and gets to his feet. Alec hits a kick to Keith's gut before hitting an inverted DDT on him. Shamera hops up onto the apron again this time yelling at Alec. Alec walks over to her arguing with her, Keith gets up and goes to hit a big boot to the back of Alec's head but Alec ducks making Keith kick Shamera instead she fell backwards off the apron into Tyrik's arms. Keith looked down at her in horror just before Alec rolled him up.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Like This**

Alec rolled out the ring before Keith could attack him and backed his way up the ramp, Stylez and Carter glared while rubbing the Shamera's face.

"Shamera's distraction backfired this time earning her a boot to the face." Kaitlyn said.

"Alec should be ashamed of himself." Tony said shaking his head.

"Maybe Keith should have stopped himself." Bryan said.

* * *

"Detrick, Kevin." Zahara greeted walking inside the trainers room, Detrick had an icepack over his eye while Kevin held one to his back.

"Boss lady." Kevin greeted.

"So I'm just stopping by to check on you two, how you feeling?" Zahara asked her eyes lingered on Detrick abit longer than on Kevin.

"Banged up, but I've got something for Brandon." Kevin said bitterly.

"I'm good just a slight black eye, you should see the other guy." Detrick said making Zahara laugh.

"Good to know, I'm gonna head back to my office its good to know you're okay." Zahara said smiling before walking back out the door.

"Does the boss have alittle crush?" Kevin joked Detrick smirked.

* * *

"My guest at this time the newest member of the WZW roster Kyle Frost." Alexa Bliss said smiling beside her stood a man around 6'3 with a light skin muscular build he had grey eyes with a shaved head. His gear consisted of white Wrestling trunks with blue stripes on the sides with blue elbow and knee pads and white Wrestling boots.

"Hey Bliss." Kyle replied stretching his arms.

"Let me be the first to welcome you to WZW, you're making your debut against Diego Castan how do you feel?" Alexa asked.

"I'm cool."Kyle said shrugging."Shouldn't be too hard."

"What do you mean?" Alexa asked confused.

"This match shouldn't be too hard." Kyle said shrugging."Diego doesn't look like much, alot of the roster doesn't look like much."

"Are you saying you're better?" Alexa asked.

"Obviously, but I'm gonna go grab a bud-lite while I still have time." Kyle said walking away.

* * *

 **Pedro Nevaga**

"The following is a singles bout set for one fall introducing first from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil weighing in at 210 pounds Diego Castan !" Cameron announced as Diego made his way to the ring.

"Diego takes on new comer Kyle Frost, he must be a bit nervous since he doesn't know what to expect." Bryan said.

"Kyle seems like my kind of guy." Tony said

"Of course he does." Kaitlyn said shaking her head.

"And his opponent from Austin Texas, weighing in at 257 pounds making his WZW debut Kyle Frost!"

Kyle made his way to the ring still sipping his beer.

"Oh great the guys going into a match with a beer." Kaitlyn said shaking her head.

"Thats not really professional." Bryan said shaking his head.

"But it is badass." Tony chimed in.

The two stood in opposite corners of the ring as the ref motioned for the bell. Kyle placed his beer down on the apron before the two rushed at each other. Kyle pulled Diego into a side headlock Diego backed them both into the ropes making Kyle let go. Diego hit a springboard round house kick to Kyle winging him on the side of the head. Diego then ran the ropes and went for a crossbody but Kyle caught him laying him out with a then hooks a leg.

"1!" Diego kicks out.

Kyle pulls Diego up and whips him into the corner, Frost forearms Diego in the face before lifting him up onto the turnbuckle. Kyle sets him up for a powerbomb from the corner but Diego counters at the last second landing on his feet after doing a quick handspring.

"Geez look at the skill from Diego."Kaitlyn said in awe.

"He is impressive." Bryan agreed.

"Big deal I can do that." Tony said

Diego runs at Kyle and hits a huge tilt a whirl DDT before hooking the leg.

"1!"

"2!" Kyle kicks out.

Diego pulls Kyle up and hits a running bulldog before hitting the ropes for a springboard variation of a diving foot stomp. Kyle clutches his ribs and rolls outside the ring. Kyle stands up and takes a sip of his beer as Diego dives out the ring for a somersault suicide dive. Kyle gets out the way just in time he takes another sip of beer before putting it back down. Frost pulls Castan up and sends him crashing back first into the steel steps before pulling him up and tossing him against the barricade. Frost then rolls Diego back into the ring and covers him.

"1!"

"2!" Diego kicks out.

"Diego hanging in there strong." Kaitlyn commented.

Kyle pulls Diego up and goes for a German Suplex but Diego counters with a Sit out Shiranu before dragging Kyle towards the turnbuckle and ascending up it. Diego performs a flawless shooting star press before hooking Frost's legs.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Pedro Nevaga**

"Your winner via pinfall Diego Castan!" Cameron announced as Diego celebrated in the ring while Kyle glared from the mat.

"Mr. Frost looks like a sore loser." Kaitlyn said.

"I'd be sore too, Diego had an impressive counter for nearly everything." Bryan said.

* * *

Derek is walking down a hallway by himself deep in thought only to be bumped hard snapping him out his thoughts. He turns around and glares making Azriel chuckle.

"What do you want freak?" Derek says angerily. Azriel doesn't say a thing he just continues to stare at him.

"You aren't going to say anything?" Derek asks slightly louder.

"Fine then I'll say it for you, I laid your ass out last week and I'll do it again in the street fight." Derek said smuggly he then proceeds to bump Azriel back before walking past him.

"You don't know what you just did." Azriel said in a dark voice. Derek turned back to face him but he was gone. Derek shrugged and turned back on the wall beside him in red writing read the words "Family is Forever."

* * *

"My guests at this time the other competitors in the Main Event Lizzy Hyde & Melinda Ambrose." Jojo smiled as Melinda & Lizzy stood beside her."Now you two are one of three teams up next how do you think you'll do?"

"We'll be the last ones standing thats for sure." Melinda said.

"Or atleast we'll put up the most fight out there." Lizzy added.

"Do you feel like Amora & Brianna or BGC is more of a threat tonight?" Jojo asked Melinda & Lizzy looking at each other.

"Amora & Brianna would be if we felt threatened." Melinda answered Lizzy nodded.

"Katarina hasn't been seen all day so they won't be in sync out there, while us and Amora & Brianna are unified." Lizzy added.

"One last question you guys are sort of the underdogs - " Lizzy raised her hand to stop Jojo.

"Underdogs? Didn't we beat Knockout Queens to get here ? Haven't we been on a role since I got my bestfriend here ? How are we underdogs?"

"Its just what people are saying, its not my personal thoughts on you guys." Jojo stammered, Lizzy and Melinda shrugged and walked off.

* * *

"The following is the Main Event and is a Triple Threat Elimination Tag Match to crown the Number One Contenders to the WZW Womans Tag Team Championship." Cameron announced.

 **I don't care**

Kendall & Anna came out onto the stage to a huge pop. The Illegal Vixxens made their way down the ramp and took seats at commentary Kendall sat beside Bryan while Anna sat next to Kaitlyn.

"Welcome the Illegal Vixxens everybody." Bryan said.

 **Nine In The Afternoon**

"Introducing first the team of Brianna Gage and the Vixxen's Champion Amora Lynn!" Cameron announced as the two Vixxens made their way to the ring.

"Who's everyones pick for tonight?" Tony asked." Mines is Bad Girls Club."

"Lizzy & Melinda." Kaitlyn answered.

"Amora & Brie." Kendall & Anna answered at the same time.

"Lizzy & Melinda." Bryan said

"You two seem to be better now." Kaitlyn commented.

"Yup couples therapy really worked." Kendall replied with a tight smile.

 **Diva**

"Next representing the Bad Girls Club, Katarina Love & Viola!" Cameron announced as Viola & Katarina sauntered down the ramp whispering to each other.

"They seem to be civil despite what happened last week." Bryan said shocked.

"What happened ? We didn't watch." Anna said.

"Ruby defended her number one contendership against Katarina and beat her badly." Kaitlyn answered making Anna & Kendall laugh.

"Nice." Kendall & Anna said at the same time.

 **Freak Like Me**

"And finally their opponents the team of Lizzy Hyde & Melinda Ambrose!" Cameron announced as Lizzy and Melinda made there way to the ring.

"Lizzy and Melinda are out to prove they are not the Underdogs to everyone." Kaitlyn said.

The three teams stood in opposite corners each quickly discussing things. Brianna and Melinda climbed out onto the apron while Viola & Katarina just stared at each other. Viola then reluctantly gets on the apron.

The ref motions for the bell and the three Vixxens size each other up before Lizzy & Amora both attack Katarina beating her down to the mat. Katarina then rolls out the ring, Amora starts to go out after her but Lizzy pulls Amora back and DDTs her before covering her.

"1!" Amora kicks out.

Lizzy goes to pull Amora up but Amora headbutts her in the gut before getting up and running the ropes taking Lizzy down with a headscissor takedown. Amora tries to go for the Amore Lock (Bridging crossface) but Lizzy manages to get out her grasp. Lizzy scrambles away and tags in Melinda who enters and clotheslines Amora straight down to the mat. Katarina slides back into the ring and rolls up Melinda.

"1!"

"2!" Melina kicks out.

Melinda grabs Katarina and whips her into the corner before doing the same to Amora, she goes for a corner splash next but both Vixxens dive out the way making Melinda crash into the turnbuckle.

"Ouch. Thats hurts so much." Kendall said clutching her chest.

Katarina & Amora both grab Melinda and hit her with a double snap suplex. Amora then goes for her standing moonsault knee drop but Katarina hits a bulldog laying her out. Katarina taunts the crowd for a second until Melinda tries to hit her Crazy Bitch (Straight Jacket neckbreaker) Katarina counters and hits a hair pull backbreaker before tagging in Viola. Viola and Melinda go into the lock up but Amora leaps from the top rope knocking the two down with a missile dropkick. Amora quickly covers Melinda.

"1!" Melinda kicks out. Amora covers Viola next.

"1!" Viola kicks out.

Amora pulls Viola up and drags her to their corner before tagging in Brie the two hit a double forward russian legsweep before Amora exits the ring. Brianna sets Viola up for the Brie Gage Special (Backbreaker Rack Attack) but Melinda hits a springboard high knee to Brianna's face making her drop Viola and fall to the mat.

"That springboard high knee might have just saved BGC from elimination." Kaitlyn said.

"Yeah that was alittle dumb of Melinda." Kendall added.

"It'll come back to bite her and I will be so happy." Tony said.

Melinda lifts Brianna up and whips her into the corner before lifting her to the top turnbuckle she then begins to set her up for the superplex, Brianna starts to fire a few elbows with Melinda firing some back, Viola sprints underneath them and lifts Melinda into a powerbomb. Melinda finally superplexes Brianna as Viola powerbombs Melinda. All three Vixxens lay on their backs in the ring with their respective teammates trying to will them back to there feet or to atleast make a cover. Viola stirrs first she slowly covers Brianna.

"1!"

"2!"

"-" Brianna kicks out.

Viola pulls Brianna up and hits her with the Faith Crusher (Gory Neckbreaker). Melinda gets up and a shining wizard to Viola as she's still kneeling. Melinda covers Brianna quickly.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

"Brianna & Amora have been eliminated." Cameron announced.

Brianna rolled herself onto the apron as Amora jumped down, she then helped Brianna make her way backstage.

"Amora & Brie are the first ones eliminated to everyones shock."Bryan said.

"Its down to BGC & Lizzy & Melinda now." Kaitlyn said.

"I think stealing the elimination was Melinda's way of proving a point." Kendall spoke up.

"Yeah, how could the underdog get the first elimination instead of coming back at the end." Anna finished.

"Maybe." Tony dismissed them both.

Melinda pulled Viola up and dragged her over to her corner to tag in Lizzy. Lizzy climbed into the ring and Viola grabbed her head and started ramming her face into the turnbuckle before tossing her to the mat. Viola put her hand in Melinda's face before turning and pulling Lizzy up by the hair and dragging her to the middle of the ring. Lizzy grabs Viola's leg and makes her fall flat onto her back, Lizzy then starts to rain punches down onto Viola's face. Viola tosses her off and Katarina enters the ring hitting a bicycle kick to Lizzy's face. Melinda runs in and tosses Katarina out the ring before hitting a suicide dive laying Katarina out at ringside. Viola goes for Poetic Justice (Cresent Kick) but Lizzy ducks it and rolls Viola up.

"1!"

"2!" Viola kicks out.

Lizzy goes to pull Viola up, but Viola uppercuts her before irish whipping her into the ropes. Lizzy rebounds back and Viola hits a fireman's carry. Katarina & Melinda are back in there corners. Viola climbs the turnbuckle and Katarina tags herself in annoying Viola. Viola performs a beautiful moonsault onto Lizzy as Katarina follows up with her handspring moonsault she then hooks the legs.

"1!"

"2!" Melinda stomps on Katarina's back.

Viola enters the ring and hits her cresent kick on Melinda before kicking her out the ring. Katarina perches herself onto the turnbuckle as Lizzy starts to stagger to her feet. Katarina catches her with her shooting star press DDT.

"Holy crap!" Anna said in awe.

"You don't see that everyday." Kaitlyn said.

Katarina hooks both of Lizzy's legs.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Diva**

"Your winners via pinfall Katarina Love & Viola, The Bad Girls Club!" Cameron announced.

Katarina & Viola exited the ring and walked right up to the Illegal Vixxens and motioned the titles would be around their waists.

"I can not wait for this." Tony said clapping.

Anna & Kendall both rolled there eyes and got up making the crowd cheer. The show goes off the air with the four Vixxens nose to nose having a stare off.

* * *

 **Halloween Mischief Card**

 **Vixxens Halloween Battle Royal (Lizzy Hyde, Melinda Ambrose, Nya Stone, Kendall Tatum Harper, Azariah Haze, Anna Bradshaw,Katarina Love, Shamera Wilde, Viola, Ruby, Brianna Gage, Kate Starks, Amora Lynn )**

 **OGz(Keith Stylez & Tyrik Carter w/Shamera Wilde) vs Lost Angel Kings (Azariah Haze as Guest Referee) for the WZW Tag Team Titles**

 **Ruby Vs Amora Lynn For the Vixxen's Championship**

 **Kevin Runnels vs Brandon Elvidge w/ Sienna Sheffield Last Man Standing Match**

 **BGC (Katarina Love & Viola) Vs Illegal Vixxens (Kendall Tatum Harper & Anna Bradshaw) for the WZW Womans Tag Team Championship**

 **TJ Bryant & Alex Carter vs ? Open Challenge**

 **Detrick Cyrus & Nya Stone vs Alec Days & Lizzy Hyde**

 **Derek Jackson vs Azriel Halloween Street Fight for the World Heavy Weight Championship**


	14. WZW Episode 12: 10-28-15 PPV 1

**Emperor's New Clothes - Panic! At The Disco**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. Live from Wells Fargo Arena in Des Moines, Iowa**

Black & Orange pyro erupt on the stage before the camera pans to the crowd showing fans holding up signs for their favorite wrestlers or dressed like them. The camera lands on our commentary team, Kaitlyn is wearing a black & pink queen of hearts type costume, while Bryan is wearing cheetah print short shorts , and Tony is sporting a black suit.

"Welcome to our very first paper view Halloween Mischief. We are very excited here at WZW." Kaitlyn said grinning.

"We have a monster card prepared for you all." Bryan adds.

*Derek Vs Azriel Video Package Plays

"Derek Jackson & Azriel will finally clash for the World Heavy Weight Championship tonight in the Main Event." Tony finished.

* * *

The screen is split into 7 sections this time, showing Jazzy & Jessica sitting together talking they're weighing Thing 1 & Thing 2 footy pajamas. The next screen shows Viola, Katarina & Ruby, Ruby is dressed as your traditional black & red Harley Quinn, Katarina is dressed as one of Sheva Almoar from Resident Evil 5's alternate costumes 'tribal Sheva" while Viola has a WonderWoman outfit. The next screen we see Lizzy & Melinda who are dressed as members of the Band kiss. Next is Brianna Gage & Amora Lynn, Gage is dressed as a fire fighter and Amora is dressed as tinkerbell. Kendall Tatum Harper & Anna Bradshaw are next carrying their titles, Anna is dressed normal opting to not dress up while Kendall has on a cute little panda outfit. Nya Stone &Azariah Haze are next Nya has on a Wolverine like outfit (Origins Wolverine) while Azariah is dressed as Lora Croft from Tomb raider. Shamera Wilde is leaning on a wall next she's dressed as catwoman. And lastly is Kate Starks she's wearing all leather ,she's a biker.

"Woah look at those smoking hot get-ups."Tony practically drools at the mouth.

 **Tiffany Blews**

"The following is the Over the Top Rope Vixxens Battle Royal in order to be eliminated you must throw your opponent over the top rope." Jojo announced as one by one the Vixxens made their way to the ring.

"Introducing the WZW Vixxens, Lizzy Hyde , Melinda Ambrose , OGz member Shamera Wilde, WZW Woman's Champion Kate Starks, Vixxens Champion Amora Lynn, Brianna Gage, Azariah Haze, Nya Stone, The Bad Girls Club Katarina Love, Ruby & Viola. The Knockout Queens Jazzy & Jessica Batista. And the WZW Tag Team Champions Illegal Vixxens Kendall Tatum Harper & Anna Bradshaw!" Jojo announced.

The Vixxens filled the ring, the ref motions for the bell and all the Vixxens circle BGC with the exception of Kate Starks & Shamera Wilde who stand back watching. All the other Vixxens toss Katarina & Viola straight over the top rope and out the ring while Ruby holds on wrapping her hands and legs around the ropes.

"Viola & Katarina have been eliminated."

"Early elimination of two thirds of BGC."Bryan said

"Rubys clinging on for dear life." Tony said biting his nails.

The Vixxens try to get Ruby out but she tugs the ropes down dumping Melinda, Jazzy & Amora over in the process. Ruby then rolls herself in under the bottom rope before rolling herself back out and hiding on the floor.

"Amora, Melinda & Jazzy has have been eliminated."

"5 eliminations already these Vixxens want those bragging rights." Bryan said.

"Ruby tugs the ropes down taking out Amora Lynn, Jazzy & Melinda Ambrose." Kaitlyn added." And Shamera & Kate have yet to get involved."

The Vixxens momentarily forget about Ruby and all go after each other. Lizzy Hyde & Kendall , Anna & Azariah, Jessica & Nya are brawling with each other. Kate & Shamera hit a double clothesline on Brianna. Shamera then hits a lowkick to Kate's gut before grabbing her by the hair and tossing her over the top rope but Kate lands on the apron. Shamera goes to shove Kate off but Kate ducks her and punches her in the face before reentering the ring. Azariah hits Bedazzled on Anna before pulling her up and tossing her over the rope and down to the floor.

"Anna has been eliminated."

"We're down to 9 Vixxens if you count Ruby who's still on the floor." Bryan said.

"Yes, Nya Stone, Kendall Tatum Harper, Brianna Gage, Azariah Haze, Lizzy Hyde, Kate Starks, Shamera Wilde, Jessica Batista & Ruby remain." Kaitlyn said.

Azariah & Nya are now double teaming Jessica in the corner, Kate hits the ropes and spears Shamera making her roll outside the ring to catch her bearings. Brianna grabs Kate and hits the Brie Gage Special (Backbreaker Rack Attack) before tossing her over the top rope.

"Kate Starks has been Eliminated." Jojo announced.

Lizzy hits an axehandle to the back of Brianna before tossing her into the corner. Lizzy lifts her up and tries to throw her over the turnbuckle but Brie kicks her away before going for a crossbody but Lizzy counters it with a tilt a whirl slam. Meanwhile Azariah & Nya irish whip Jessica into the ropes she rebounds back and hits a double firearm (spear). Kendall gets up and tries to toss Lizzy over the top rope from behind but Lizzy counters pulling down the ropes sending Kendall out instead.

"Kendall has been eliminated."

"Kendall's out after an impressive counter from Lizzy, 7 Vixxens remain." Kaitlyn said.

"Impressive? It was the usual duck and pull the ropes trick." Tony said.

Jessica hits another firearm to Lizzy before attempting one on Brianna who manages to flapjack her over the top rope.

"Jessica has been eliminated."

Azariah & Nya toss Brianna over the top rope from behind but she manages to pull both of them out with her.

"Azariah, Nya & Brianna have been eliminated." Jojo announced.

"Nya & Azariah worked as a team the whole time and got eliminated as a team when Brianna took them both with her."

Lizzy starts to celebrate thinking she'd won, until Ruby slides in and tosses Lizzy over the top rope but Hyde catches herself and lays on the apron. Ruby is now taunting the crowd not realizing Lizzy hasn't been eliminated. Shamera slides in and grabs Ruby by the hair before lifting her over the top rope but Ruby remains on the apron. The two are both trading blows as Ruby tries to stay in and Shamera tries to get her out. Lizzy slowly gets to her feet and runs over lifting Shamera over who kicks Ruby on her way down knocking her off.

 **Freak Like Me**

"Your winner Lizzy Hyde !"

Lizzy celebrats in the ring while Ruby glares at ringside and Shamera smirks at Rubys clear anger.

"Im guessing Shamera didnt want Ruby to win."Kaitlyn pointed out.

* * *

"Zahara can we talk?" Detrick asked spotting the Boss. She glanced over her shoulder and motioned for him to follow as she walked.

"What can I do for you?" Zahara asked

"Why don't I have a match tonight?" Detrick asked, Zahara stopped at catering and grabbed a bottle of water.

"I didn't really think of it, do you want one?" Zahara asked taking a huge sip of water before walking off with Detrick following again.

"Yes." Detrick said.

"Great, I'll give you a mixed tag match you find a partner while I find you opponents." Zahara replied Detrick nodded and turned around going the other way while Zahara made her way to the gorilla.

 **A Girl Like That**

The crowd erupted in cheers as the owner of WZW made her way to the ring wearing a Eris Goddess of Chaos costume.

"Please welcome the owner of WZW Zahara Knight!" Jojo announced.

Zahara entered the ring grinning, a "WZW" chant broke out in the arena.

"The crowd is pumped." Bryan said enthusiastically.

"What are you suppose to be?" Tony asked skeptically.

"Tarzan or Roman Reigns the choice is yours." Bryan joked.

"Alright everyone, this is our very first paperview and I am so happy that you all came out to see us, and you all tuned in from at home."Zahara smiled misty eyed." I'm happy that you all are apart of this journey with me and we'll keep on getting bigger and better."

Zahara paced the ring for a second, thinking of what to say. " I'm sorry I'm just in awe right now and its blocking me at the mo- ."

 **Hate It Or Love It**

The Ogz came out onto the stage each armed with a microphone. Keith wore a purple suit with a feathered hat while Tyrik wore the same outfit his was just a bright red.

"Can you hurry up so my boys can take back whats theirs?" Shamera asked tapping her foot the crowd booed her. "Oh come on we all were thinking it!"

"Wilde, how about you put a sock in it." Zahara said irritatedly.

"Woah, do not talk to my lady like that." Keith cut it.

"You came out here all stutterin, and cryin don't nobody got time to hear ya mouth." Tyrik said.

"Sounds like to me, you two are real eager to get your asses kicked by the Kings." Zahara retorted the crowd cheered for her making Stylez & Carter livid. Shamera held her hand up silencing them.

"Eager to win ? Yes. But even Eager-er to see you knocked off your high horse." Shamera smiled.

"Thats not a word stupid. But okay I'll let you have your little match." Zahara said tossing the mic and exiting the ring.

The OGz smiled smugly as they walked to the ring and climbed in.

 **Bo$$**

Azariah made her way to the ring now sporting a black & white top open over top of her costume.

"Lets hope Azariah will call this one straight down the middle." Bryan said earning weird looks from Tony & Kaitlyn.

"Haze is a hater." Tony said.

"They had Tamina attack her!" Kaitlyn yelled with an eye roll.

 **Renegade**

"And their opponents weighing in at a combined weight of 388 pounds from Los Angeles, California they are the reigning WZW Tag Team Champions, Nathaniel & Eduardo Silva the Lost Angel Kings!" Jojo announced.

The kings slid into the ring and Stylez and Carter attacked them instantly, Azariah looked on unsure of what to do. Keith rammed Eduardo into the corner head first repeatedly while Tyrik had Nathaniel on the mat and was raining down punches. The OGz backed off and went up to Azariah.

"Start the damn match!" Tyrik yelled, Azariah just stared at them.

"Is you deaf ? Ring the bell !" Keith yelled. Azariah rolled her eyes and went to check on The Kings who nodded at her, she then motioned for the bell. Stylez & Nathaniel got on the ropes. Eduardo went to lock up with Tyrik, but Tyrik blatantly kicks him below the belt, Azariah chastised him but he ignored her. When Eduardo fell down Tyrik began to stomp on him viciously before covering him.

"1!" Eduardo kicked out.

"Ouch low blow by Carter, they're playing dirtier than usual." Bryan said.

Tyrik Carter shrugged before pulling Eduardo up and irish whipping him into their corner before purposely walking into Azariah causing her to yell at him while Stylez choked Eduardo out in the corner. Tyrik held his hands up in surrender to Haze, before hitting a running clothesline to Eduardo. Carter then tagged in Keith and the two hit a double backbreaker. Stylez then hooked the leg.

"1!" Eduardo kicked out.

Keith pulled Eduardo up, but Eduardo headbutted him in the face before booting him in the gut, he then ran the ropes and hit a kneeling uppercut knocking Keith down. Shamera glared from ringside while Azariah smiled. Eduardo hit a leg drop on Keith before pulling him up and getting him into a headlock. Eduardo went for the Renegade but Keith kicked him off. Keith ran and tagged in Tyrik. Eduardo looked over to Nathaniel but he still looked winded from the attack.

"You think Eduardo can do this alone?" Kaitlyn asked.

"No. Never." Tony replied instantly.

"There's a possibility." Bryan said.

Tyrik went for a clothesline but Eduardo ducked it and hit a dropkick to Carters back sending him face first to the mat. Tyrik got up and came at Eduardo again but was met with a back kick followed by a snap DDT. Eduardo then covered him.

"1!" Keith stomped on Eduardo's back. Azariah ordered him out the ring.

Tyrik and Eduardo go into another lock up, Eduardo gets the upperhand and whips Tyrik into the ropes. Eduardo then hits spear as Tyrik rebound back he starts to cover him ..

 **Hi Hater**

Si-Ray sprints down the ramp and slides into the ring, Azariah turns her attention to getting him out the ring. Unnoticed to everyone in the ring, Shamera slides a pair of brass knuckles out her bra and to Tyrik. Si-Ray exits the ring and stays at ringside with Shamera. Tyrik tries to punch Eduardo when he turns around but Eduardo catches the fist and sets him up for Dual Kings (Death Valley Pile Driver) but Stylez jumps in and hits Eduardo making him let go of Tyrik. Tyrik tries to set Eduardo up for Nightmare (F-5) but Eduardo wiggles out his grasp. Eduardo runs the ropes and Nathaniel makes a secret tag. Eduardo runs right into Tyrik's boot and Nathaniel comes in and rolls him up.

"1. 2. 3!" Azariah does a quick count.

 **Renegade**

"Your winners and still the WZW Tag Team Champions Eduardo Silva & Nathaniel Silva the Lost Angel Kings!"Jojo announced.

The Kings got their titles and rolled out the ring, they held their belts up and walked backwards up the ramp while the Keith & Tyrik threw mini tantrums in the ring. Shamera got into Azariah's face and the two began arguing. Shamera pushes Azariah, Azariah chuckles before pushing Shamera. Shamera then slaps Azariah across the face, Azariah clutches her cheek but Shamera boots her in the gut doubling her over, she then takes a few steps back for speed and hits her Wilde Style (Corkscrew Axekick) laying Azariah out.

"I think Shamera calls that the Wilde Style."Tony said. "And Azariah sure deserved it for that little stunt of hers."

"Its not like they didn't deserve it." Kaitlyn said.

"She screwed them over!" Tony said outraged.

* * *

"Oh crap!" Nya said watching a near by monitor she started to walk towards the gorilla but was blocked by Viola & Ruby who smirked at her."Move it!"

"Where you in a hurry to?" Viola asked Nya tried to go around them but Viola stepped back into her way.

"Why are you stopping me from kicking Shamera's ass? She doesn't even like Ruby." Nya said getting angry.

"True." Ruby said flipping her hair." But I don't like you either."

"Move or I'll move you." Nya threatened. Ruby & Viola looked past her rolling there eyes. Detrick Cyrus appeared behind her.

"Katarina needs you two." Detrick said, Ruby & Viola reluctantly walked off. Nya turned to face him.

"Thanks for that, I need to go find Azariah now." Nya said.

"Wait one second, I need a favor." Detrick said Nya nodded skeptically.

"What could you possibly want from me?"

"I have a mixed tag match later on with no partner." Detrick explained.

"I see, look right now I should make sure Riah's okay so I'll let you know." Nya said walking off.

* * *

"My guest at this time the winner of the Vixxens battle Royal Lizzy Hyde!" Cameron smiled as Lizzy stood beside her."Did you win anything?"

"Welll." Lizzy said smirking holding up a halloween giftbag.

"Whats in it?" Cameron asked trying to peek into it. Lizzy opened it up and pulled out three things.

"This first thing is a bag of reese cups, the second thing is this little WZW Pin." Lizzy said putting them back and turning a piece of paper around." A shot at the Woman's Championship next week."

"Woah, Zahara didn't announce the winner would receive a title match." Cameron said in shock.

"I know, but I'm happy I won." Lizzy said putting it back into the bag.

"What is that?" Kate asked walking up to Cameron & Lizzy. Cameron backed away leaving just Lizzy & Kate.

"You're looking at your opponent next week, get ready to lose that title." Lizzy said pointing at Kate's title before walking off, Kate looked at her belt chuckled and walked off the other way.

* * *

"Kate Starks Vs Lizzy Hyde Next week for the Woman's Championship."Bryan said.

"Haha, Kate really thought she wouldn't have to defend anytime soon." Tony mocked.

 **Diva**

"The following is a Vixxens bout scheduled for one fall, and it is for the Vixxen's Championship, introducing first being accompanied by Viola, representing the Bad Girl's Club from Brooklyn, New York Ruby!" Jojo announced as Viola & Ruby made their way to the ring.

"I can't help but notice Katarina is absent from ringside." Kaitlyn said.

"She may make her appearence later on." Tony said shrugging.

 **Nine In The Afternoon**

"And her opponent from Cleveland, Ohio she is the reigning Vixxen's Champion, Amora Lynn !"

Amora made her way to the ring carrying her title on her shoulder.

"Amora Vs Ruby 2 lets see how this one plays out."Bryan said.

Amora handed her title off to the ref who held it up in the air briefly before passing it to a stagehand. The ref then motions for the bell and the two Vixxens go in for the lock up. Amora takes Ruby down with a headlock takedown, Ruby breaks the headlock by catching Amora around the neck with her legs. Amora does a kip-up and the two circle each other, Ruby charges at Amora but Amora hits an arm drag followed by another. Ruby gets up and both Vixxens go in for another lock up this time Ruby shoves Amora straight into the turnbuckle. The ref orders her to back off so she fakes it, she then boots Amora in the gut before shoulderblocking her against the turnbuckle repeatedly. The ref makes Ruby back off as Amora slumps to the bottom of the turnbuckle, Ruby then hits a kick to Amora's jaw before backing up and hitting a cannonball senton.

"Ruby is showing such aggression." Tony said.

"Cannonball senton? Thats new." Kaitlyn said boredly.

Ruby pulled Amora from the corner and covered her.

"1!" Amora kicked out!

Ruby pulled Amora up by the hair and tossed her across the ring viciously, Amora screamed as she flew. Ruby came over and grabbed her up by the hair, but Amora managed to counter with a monkey flip. When Ruby got to her feet Amora hit a tilt a whirl hurricarana. Viola jumps up onto the apron and starts to yell at her. Amora dropkicks her off and turns around into a huge clothesline sending her over the ropes. Ruby runs and hits a suicide dive but Amora pulls Viola in front of her at the last second.

"Amora using Viola as a human shield." Bryan said surprised.

"She's gonna have to fight just as dirty if not dirtier than BGC to retain here."Kaitlyn said

Amora rolls Ruby back into the ring before sliding back in after her, she then climbs the top rope. Ruby straggers to her feet as Amora goes for a moonsault but Ruby catches her with a superkick before covering her.

"1!"

"2!" Amora kicks out.

Ruby picks Amora up and sets her up for the Diva Driller (double underhook pile driver) but Amora counters with a roll up before flowing into the Amor Lock (Bridging Crossface). Ruby grits her teeth as her hand shakes. Katarina runs down the ramp and leaps on the apron distracting the ref long enough so Viola could enter the ring and kick Amora in the side of the head breaking up the hold. Viola quickly rolls out the ring and acts nonchalant. Ruby gets up and forces Amora up into the Sweetnight Mare (Gory Neckbreaker) she then covers her.

"1!"

"2!"

"-" Amora gets her foot on the ropes.

Ruby punches the mat before dragging Amora away from the ropes who then hits a small package.

"1!"

"2!" Ruby kicks out.

Ruby gets up before Amora and hits a running knee to the side of Amora's head before hitting her with a handspring moonsault. Ruby climbs the top rope and goes for her moonsault but Amora rolls out the way at the very last second making Ruby collide with the canvas. Amora locks the Amore Lock back in, Viola and Katarina both jump onto the apron but the ref ignores them this time. Ruby counters it into a pin by rolling herself over.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Imaginary**

"Your winner and the new Vixxen's Champion Ruby!" Jojo announced.

Ruby snatched the title from the ref and holds it against her chest. Viola runs in and hugs her while Katarina claps slowly. Amora sits on the mat in shock Viola points at her smirking before the trio exit the ring and grab steel chairs from underneath it. They then reenter the ring and circle Amora before savagely attacking her. Katarina & Viola hit a con-chair-to followed by Ruby pulling Amora up and hitting her Diva Driller right onto the chairs. Nya Stone, Brianna Gage & Azariah Haze run down the ramp making BGC slid out the ring. Brianna checks on her friend who's unresponsive while Nya & Azariah keep watch for Katarina, Viola & Ruby. BGC slowly retreats up the ramp all holding up Ruby's newly won Vixxen's Championship.

* * *

"My boyfriend deserves a match on this paperview." Sienna Sheffield said standing in Zahara's office, she wore a blue skater dress with black heels.

"And why is that?" Zahara asked still annoyed from the OGz.

"Because he's Brandon Elvidge, that should be enough." Sienna said sitting down in the black arm chair."And plus we have unfinished business with Kevin Runnels, you know he kidnapped me on YOUR show right? I could sue you for this unsafe workplace."

"You know what, Sienna? You two got it but." Zahara said trailing off.

"But what?"

"Its a Last Man Standing match." Zahara smirked.

"No problem." Sienna shrugged getting up to leave.

"And one more thing, its next." Zahara added as Sienna was almost out the door.

* * *

The camera pans to Amora who's being stretchered out the arena, she's still unconscious and is now wearing a neck brace. The majority of the roster looks on. The medics load Amora into the back of the ambulance and Brianna hops in with her.

"Woah." Kendall said watching it pull off.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Anna turned to Nya and Azariah.

"We don't know." Azariah responded looking down.

"She'll be fine." Derek Johnson says patting Azariah on the shoulder.

* * *

"We'll keep you updated once we hear something about Amora Lynn." Kaitlyn said.

 **Centuries**

"The following is a Last Man Standing match, in order to win you must incapacitate your opponent until the count of 10 to be declared the winner, Introducing first being accompanied by Sienna Sheffield from Manchester,England weighing in at 245 pounds Brandon Elvidge." Jojo announced as Brandon & Sienna made their way to the ring.

"Another late addition to the card but highly welcomed." Bryan said.

"This will be one of the first Last Man Standing Matches in WZW ever." Kaitlyn said.

 **Hate Me Now**

"And his opponent from Brooklyn, New York weighing in at 249 pounds the Prize Fighter Kevin Runnels!" Jojo announced as Kevin made his way to the ring.

"Looks like Kevins sporting a Boxer get up and Brandon & Sienna are just Brandon & Sienna." Kaitlyn said boredly.

The ref went over the rules quickly before motioning for the bell. Kevin & Brandon went into the shoulder collar lock up, Brandon forces Kevin up against the ropes. Kevin knees Elvidge in the groin making him back off. Kevin hits a clothesline sending Brandon to the canvas. Brandon knocks Kevins legs out from under him and starts punching him viciously in the face. Kevin kicks him off and does the same thing back to him.

Both Superstars get to their feet and go at each other Brandon goes for a clothesline but Kevin dodges to the side and hits a german suplex he then runs and hits knee to Elvidges's temple.

"1!"

"2!" Brandon gets to his feet and tosses Kevin into the corner. He hits a few forearm smashes before lifting him up onto the top turnbuckle. He climbs up to attempt a superplex but Brandon pumches him in the face stunning him long enough for him to hit his glory before dishonor (Top rope Neutrilzer) He turned and taunted the crowd as the ref started counting.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!" Kevin gets to his feet and clubs Brandon in the back of the head before flinging him out the ring by his tights. As Brandon gets to his feet, Kevin keeps looking back & forth between the ropes and Brandon.

"Is he thinking what I'm thinking?" Tony asked on the edge of his seat.

Kevin then runs the ropes and hits a suicide dive laying Brandon out on the concret. Kevin smirks as he pulls Brandon up and goes to whip him into the barricade but Brandon counters and sends Kevin crashing into the barricade. Brandon then starts to rain punches down on him while Sienna trash talks him.

Brandon pulls Kevin up and places him chest first onto the barricade, he then takes a few steps back and hits a big boot to Runnel's head making him slump to the floor holding his head.

"1!"

"2!" Kevin pulls Brandon up and whips him back first into the steel steps. Brandon pulls Kevin up again and throws him against the apron.

"Kevin must be taking lessons in flying from his cousins, Detrick & Katarina." Kaitlyn said.

"Things were looking good for Kevin until that dive." Bryan said.

Kevin clutches his back in pain while Brandon taunts him again, he bends down to pull him up but Kevin rakes his eye before kicking him below the belt. Kevin staggers to his feet and rolls Brandon back into the ring. Kevin starts to enter the ring after him but Sienna snatches his leg off the apron making him smack forehead first onto the apron.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

"4!" Kevin gets up and slides in the ring, Brandon tries to catch him with a stiff clothesline but Kevin ducks it and hits a sick German Suplex. The crowd erupts into a huge suplex city chant, Kevin shrugs before hoisting up Brandon and hitting a pump handle suplex. Brandon stumbles to his feet and walks into a nasty discus clothesline.

"Kevin building momentum."Bryan said.

Kevin starts to signal for Welcome to Hell (Powerbomb) he lifts Brandon up and into a powerbombing position before running and powerbombing him over the ropes. Brandon lays motionless at ringside while Sienna is screaming for him to get up.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

"4!"

"5!"

"6!"

"7!" Brandon uses the apron to pull himself upwards.

"Kevins gotta be feeling like he almost had this." Kaitlyn said.

Kevin rolls out the ring and goes to throw a punch at Brandon but Sienna jumps in front of him. Kevin smirks at her so Sienna backhands him across the face. Brandon pulls her out the way and spears Kevin over the barricade and into the crowd.

The two begin trading blows inside the crowd. Kevin grabs Brandon and throws him down the steps before scooping up an empty steel chair. He goes after Elvidge with it but Brandon trips him and jumps back over the barricade he then begins to tear the top off the announce table.

"Oh no not this again." Kaitlyn cringed snatching her pepsi from off the top.

"This might be the only way to end this." Bryan said sliding his chair back.

Kevin leaps over the barricade and runs up to Brandon before banging his face into the table top and rolling him onto it. Kevin climbs on top of the table and lifts Brandon up setting up for the Welcome to Hell again. Brandon manages to counter and land on his feet the two once again trade blows this time on the table top. Brandon gets the upperhand and hits a snap swinging neckbreaker breaking the table in the process.

"Holy shit! Holy Shit!" The crowd begin chanting as both wrestlers laid unmoving on the debris.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

"4!"

"5!"

"6!"

"Somebody needs to get up!" Kaitlyn said.

"7!"

"8!" Both wrestlers get to there feet much to everyones shock. Kevin irish whips Brandon into the barricade before digging under the ring and pulling out a ladder. Kevin leans it against the steel steps Brandon attempts a spear while Kevin isn't looking but Kevin dodges at the last second making Brandon collide with the ladder face first.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

"4!"

"5!"

"6!"

"7!"

"8!"

"9!"

"10!"

 **Hate Me Now**

"Your winner Kevin Runnels!" Jojo announced.

"It looks like Kevin got lucky here." Kaitlyn said.

"This match could have gone either way." Bryan said.

Kevin celebrates while Sienna kneels beside Brandon looking upset his forehead is busted open while he lays still but breathing heavily.

"Brandon made need some stitches for that." Tony said

* * *

"Detrick." Nya says walking up to him, he turns around to face her.

"Yo Stone." Detrick smiles. "You make up your mind?"

"Yes, I'll be your partner tonight." Nya said, Detrick fist pumped. "Do you know who we're facing?"

"Uh no I have to find out from Zahara." Detrick explained

"Okay then ?" Nya said running her fingers through her hair.

"Something wrong?" Detrick asked picking up on Nya's nerves.

"I'm going to kill your cousin." Nya said calmly, Detrick gawked at her for a second.

"Over the Amora thing?"

"Yes, that wasn't cool." Nya said

"I know." Detrick replied unsure of what to say.

"You're Detrick's partner?" Lizzy Hyde asked she along with Melinda and Alec Days stop in front of them.

"Yup." Nya said popping the p.

"Great see you out there." Lizzy smirked before they walked off.

* * *

"What did we learn in couples therapy?" Anna asked doing sit-ups.

"To trust each other's judgement out there." Kendall replied putting on some lipgloss.

"So no repeats of our last match right?" Anna asked jumping up.

"Nope none, if you have to break my neck to break theirs then go for it." Kendall joked.

"Too far." Anna said laughing Anna stops laughing at the sound of Kendall's phone ringing, Kendall looks at the ID before walking out the room leaving Anna alone.

"That was weird."

* * *

The camera pans to a split screen with a few corny Halloween animations and a border. On the left screen is Katarina, Ruby & Viola all walking and admiring Ruby's newly won title. On the right is Kendall & Anna, Kendall looks confident while Anna looks a bit nervous.

 **Diva**

"The following is a Vixxen's Tag Match and is for the WZW Womens Tag Team Championship, introducing first being accompanied by Ruby, the challengers Katarina Love & Viola; The Bad Girl's Club!" Jojo announced as the trio sauntered down the ramp with Katarina leading the pack unnoticed to her Viola shooks a thumbs up to a girl in the crowd dressed as a pirate mistress she has mocha skin with hazel eyes and long black hair that reaches her back with blonde highlights and bangs, she's pretty slender.

Katarina is the sole member of BGC carrying a microphone. The trio enter the ring, Ruby jumps onto the turnbuckle posing with the championship.

"Guess who is the number two trending topic for WZW. Us! " Katarina bragged smirking "We wiped the floor with your former Vixxen's Champion and I doubt you'll be seeing her pale little face anytime soon. This is BGCs time now especially once we crush Kendall & Anna it'll solidify us as THE top Vixxens around here. And once we win all three titles you're all invited to our party next week. Bad Girls Clu-"

 **I Dont Care**

"And their opponents the current reigning WZW Womens Champions, Kendall Tatum Harper & Anna Bradshaw ; The Illegal Vixxens !" Jojo announced.

The Illegal Vixxens made their way to the ring and immediately have Viola & Katarina in there faces arguing about how they cut Katarina off. Ruby to everyones surprise pulls Katarina away and leads her to the apron before exiting the ring herself. Anna then reluctantly exits the ring leaving Viola & Kendall to start things off. The referee motions for the bell and the Kendall rushes at Viola hitting a thesz press with punches until Viola throws her off.

"Kendall's on the attack early." Bryan said.

Kendall runs the ropes and goes for a clothesline but Viola ducks it before running the ropes herself, Kendall rebounds back into a running hurricarana from Viola. Viola grabs Kendall by the hair to pull her up but Kendall counters with an uppercut making Viola stumble back abit holding her jaw. Kendall kicks her in the gut and then clubs her in the back making Viola fall to her knees. Kendall then begins a fury of kicks of Viola after 5 kicks she goes for a roundhouse but Viola ducks and rolls her up.

"1!" Kendall kicks out.

Viola & Kendall get to there feet. The two start to trade blows back and forth until Viola catches Kendall's hand and irish whips her into the corner. Viola presses her foot to Kendall's neck making it hard for her to breath. The ref gets to a count of 4 when Viola lets go. She backs up and hits a corner splash before tossing Kendall to the middle of the ring by her hair. Viola tags in Katarina who quickly climbs the turnbuckle and goes for a moonsault but Kendall rolls out the way however Katarina lands on her feet she hits a vicious double knee drop on Harper before covering her.

"1!" Kendall kicks out.

Katarina pulls her up and goes for a suplex but Kendall lands on her feet and hits a neckbreaker before making her way over to tag in Anna. Just before she could reach Anna, Viola yanks her off the apron. Kendall looks back at Katarina who's barely getting up before going out onto the apron and taking Viola out with a crossbody. Katarina runs the ropes once Kendall's back up and hits a Tope Con Hilo taking Kendall out. Katarina helps Viola up and the two begin stomping on Anna briefly before Katarina pulls Kendal up amd rolls her back into the ring. Katarina climbs back onto the turnbuckle and goes for a moonsault again this time Kendall gets the knees up and into Katarina's midsection. Kendall gets up and pulls Katarina up she whips her into the corner and then hits a huge dropkick to Katarina's face making Katarina slump to the bottom of the turnbuckle holding her face. Kendall goes for her Kend-oll Wash Face Wash with a Running Knee. Kendall dragged Katarina out the corner and covered her.

"1!"

"2!" Viola stomps on Kendall's back.

Kendall gets up and shoves Viola out of annoyance, Viola smirks at her and exits the ring, Katarina hits a german suplex out of nowhere launching Kendall across the ring. The two Vixxens laid on the mat catching their breath.

Both their respective partners are on the apron clapping trying to will them into making a tag. Katarina & Kendall start to crawl over to their corners. They both leap and tag in their partners.

"Kendall almost had the match won if it wasn't for Viola." Kaitlyn said annoyed.

"German Suplex lays both Vixxens out, and now we wait for the Hot-Tags." Bryan said.

Viola & Anna explode into the ring, Anna hits a leaping clothesline followed by another followed by another. Anna whips Viola into the corner, Anna hits a stinger splash before hitting a huge tornado DDT. She then covers her.

"1!"

"2!" Viola kicks out.

Anna pulls Viola up but Viola punches her in the stomach before sending a fury of punches, she backs Anna into the ropes. Anna kicks her in the gut and hits a Clothes Line From Hell out of nowhere flipping Viola upside down. She then covers her again.

"1!"

"2!" Katarina hits an axe handle to Anna.

Anna grabs Katarina by the hair and flings her over the rope but Katarina lands on her feet. Viola punches Anna in the back of the head before tossing her out the ring and into a superkick from Katarina. Kendall comes around and spears Katarina to the ground. Viola pulls Anna up and tosses her into the ring. Viola then slides in after her and puts her into Lock N Load (Headscissor choke hold) Anna refuses to tap and starts to drag herself towards the ropes, her finger tips brush it and Viola starts to hit her in the head but Bradshaw manages to grab a hold of the ropes, making Viola have to release her at the count of 4.

"Anna showing resilience and not tapping." Kaitlyn said.

Viola pulls Anna up and irish whips her, Anna rebounds back and hits a tilt awhirl headscissor sending Viola flying. Viola gets up and runs at Anna for a clothesline but Anna dodges it and hits a back kick to Viola. Viola then rolls her up.

"1!"

"2!" Ruby unnoticed to the referee holds Anna's shoulders down.

"3!"

 **Diva**

"Your winners via pinfall and the new WZW Womens Tag Team Champions The Bad Girls Club !" Jojo announced. The ref handed Katarina and Viola the titles and they both held them up along with Ruby. The trio exited the ring and backed up the ramp hugging and smiling holding up there titles. Meanwhile in the ring Anna sits up with her face in her hands in shock, Kendall slides in and puts a hand on her shoulder. She opens up her mouth to reassure Anna when a woman jumps over the barricade and enters the ring. Anna gets up and the two stare at the mysterious girl in the pirate mistress costume. Without warning both girls attack Anna viciously beating her down to the mat. Pirate Mistress holds Anna upright while Kendall hits Kend-oll Wash on Anna. Kendall pulls Anna up and allows the mystery girl to hit an Early Awakening (Sit-Out Facebuster) on Anna leaving her laying unmoving in the ring.

"I thought that girl looked familiar earlier, thats Alisha Johnson." Kaitlyn clarified. " And this looks like the end of the Illegal Vixxens."

"Kendall was just playing Anna, my girl!" Tony praised.

 **Cute Without The E**

Kendall & Alisha hugged before exiting the ring pointing and laughing at Anna.

* * *

"My guests at this time TJ Bryant & Alex Carter, now we haven't seen the two of you together in action in awhile now." Summer Rae said. "What are we gonna see from you two out there?"

" We don't have a set opponent, we're going to issue an open challenge." TJ explained.

"And that means?" Summer asked.

"Who ever wants to face us can come out and face us." Alex added.

"Sounds fun, Can we see you two in pursuit of the Tag Team Titles anytime soon?" Summer asked.

"I'm hoping we can get next crack at it, since OGz are back at the bottom of the totem pole, they'll need a new opponent who knows we could prove ourselfs after tonight." TJ replied.

"Goodluck you guys" Summer Rae smiled.

* * *

Inside the trainers room, Brandon is getting his forehead stitched up while Sienna sits beside him holding his hand.

"Does that hurt?" Sienna asked noticing Brandon wasn't wincing.

"Nah, this isn't my first time." Brandon replied boredly.

"You know this isn't over right babe?" Sienna asked smirking.

"Of course not, it isn't over until I crush Kevin's head with my bare hands." Brandon said darkly.

"Good, I wouldn't have it any other way." Sienna replied just as dark.

* * *

 **What You Know**

"Making their way to the ring at a combined weight of 460 pounds TJ Bryant & Alex Carter!" Jojo announced as the two made their way to the ring. They both grabbed a microphone and climbed up the steel steps before entering the ring.

"Lets cut right to the chase, we're out here looking for a fight so whoever wants to give us one come on out." Alex Carter said with TJ nodded beside him. A few seconds went by where the whole arena was in silence until . . .

 **Iron Curtain - Silent Partner**

TJ and Alex look on confused as two males appear on top of the ramp. One has slightly tanned with shaggy black hair streaked with red with shaved stubble and green Eyes. His gear consisted of a black headband, black pro wrestling tights with wears black wristbands, green gloves and black boots with green kickpads. The other was has short slicked black hair, a trimmed beard, and blue eyes he wore black trunks with gold lightning designs, black wristbands, and gold kickpads over black boots. With a sleeveless leather jacket.

"Making their WZW debuts weighing in at a combined weight of 440 pounds Felix Shaw & Kado Katsu ; The Doragon Kingu !" Jojo announced.

"Two more debuts tonight." Kaitlyn said in shock "First we see Alisha Johnson join forces with Kendall and now we're seeing Felix & Kado what else should we expect!"

"Not for you to shut up." Tony said

TJ stepped out the ring and Kado slide inside leaving Felix to climb onto the apron making Alex & Kado the legal persons starting off the tag match. The ref motions for the bell and the two go into the lock up. Felix takes Alex down with a headlock takedown, Alex catches felix around the neck with his legs prompting Felix to do a kip up. Alex then kips up and the two circle each other again. Alex rushes at Felix who hits an arm drag sending Carter into the corner. Felix then goes for a corner splash but Alex jumps out the way making Felix crash into the turnbuckle, Alex then hits a german suplex launching Felix.

Alex goes for the cover.

"1!" Felix kicks out.

Both competitors get to there feet at the same time, Alex goes for a clothesline but Felix counters it into a crossarm neckbreaker. He then hits the ropes for speed to hit a huge leg drop. He hoists Alex up and hits a huge fisherman suplex before covering.

"1!" Alex kicks out.

Felix pulls Alex up and whips him into his corner, he then sends a fury of chops to Alex's chest the crowd lets out loud Woos as he chops. Felix then tags in Kado and the two hit a double slingshot Suplex. Felix exits the ring and Kado hits a big kneedrop to Alex's face before covering.

"1!" Alex kicks out

Kado pulls Alex up but Alex counters with an inside cradle.

"1!"

"2!" Kado kicks out.

The two get to there feet and run the ropes they both go for a dropkick countering each other out. Alex goes for a clothesline but Kado ducks it, Alex hits the ropes and rebounds back this time hitting a rolling DDT. Alex stomps of Kado for a second before tagging in TJ. TJ goes to pull Kado up but Kado headbutts him in the stomach before hitting a sunset flip.

"1!" TJ kicks out.

Kado climbs the top turnbuckle but TJ runs up and hits a big boot stunning him momentarily. TJ quickly takea him off the turnbuckle and hits Remix (Kenny King's Royal Flush) he then covers him.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **What You Know**

"Your winners via pinfall TJ Bryant & Alex Carter!"

"That was pretty quick." Kaitlyn said boredly.

"They got the job done right." Bryan said.

* * *

"Hey Derek." Detrick says walking up to him, both of them are sporting their titles ovee their shoulder, Detrick has a luchador costume on while Derek is dressed Johnny Cage (I should have,mentioned that earlier, my bad)

"Sup." Derek said stretching.

"Knock em dead out there, win or lose tonight you're making history." Detrick said patting him on the back.

"Thanks man." Derek said.

"No problem, I gotta go find Nya and get ready for my match but I just wanted to wish you goodluck." Detrick said walking off.

Derek goes back to stretching until he notices a shadow creep over him.

"Detrick what are you - " Derek turns around and sees a man he's never seen before the man looks at him hard before turning and walking off.

"What the hell?" Derek said scratching his head.

* * *

 **Like This**

"The following is a mixed tag match, where both a Vixxen and Superstar compete against another Vixxen and SuperStar, the males may not stay in the ring with the females." Jojo explains. " Introducing first being accompanied by Melinda Ambrose, Alec Days & Lizzy Hyde!"

The trio make there way to the ring.

"Lizzy has to be excited she's receiving a title match next week." Bryan said.

"Thats a match I have mixed emotions about." Tony said disinterestedly.

 **Invincible - MGK**

"And their opponents being accompanied by Azariah Haze, Nya Stone & the WZW Champion Detrick Cyrus!" Jojo announced.

The trio made their way to the ring also with Azariah remaining on the outside while Nya & Detrick get inside the ring.

Detrick & Alec surprisingly climbed out onto the apron allowing the Vixxens to start the match off. The ref motions for the bell and the two Vixxens rush at each other Nya grabs Lizzy into a side headlock, Lizzy backs herself into the ropes making the ref tell Nya to back off. Nya eases up and Lizzy tries to kick her in the stomach but Nya expects it and catches the leg. Lizzy hops up and down on one foot and goes for an enziguri but Nya expects that too and ducks it before making Lizzy fall flat on her face. She then locks in an STF type submission hold. Lizzy however was already pretty close to the ropes and grabbed it with no problem.

"Hmm so this match up is different from an intergender match how?" Tony asked.

"Intergender matches anyone can fight, we had one and nobody wanted to actually hit the Vixxen's remember?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Oh yeah." Tony said.

The ref makes Nya release Lizzy which she does. Lizzy then kicks Nya in the leg before pulling her into an inside cradle.

"1!" Nya kicks out.

Both Vixxens get to there feet, Nya whips Lizzy into the corner. Stone goes for a stinger splash but Lizzy gets her foot up kicking Nya in the face. Nya stumbles back and Lizzy scoots herself up the turnbuckle when Nya comes at her again Lizzy leaps and hits her diving hurricarna (Lizzycanrana) sending Nya flying. Lizzy lets out a scream before pulling Nya up, Nya shoves her back and hits a dropkick she then grabs Lizzy's legs to set up her Inverted Cloverleaf ( Stone Lock) but Lizzy kicks her away before scrambling away and tagging in Alec. Nya goes and tags in Detrick. Alec & Detrick go into a lock up with Alec getting the upperhand, Alec hits a huge uppercut to Detrick before whipping him to the ropes. Detrick rebounds back and hits a crossbody before covering Alec.

"1!" Alec kicks out.

"Alec and Detrick are now the legal persons." Kaitlyn noted.

Alec gets up and kicks Detrick in the stomach before running the ropes and laying him out with a stiff clothesline. Detrick starts to get up and Alec sends a melee of kicks to his back and the back of his neck for clubbing him in the back to lay him back out. Alec pulls Detrick up and irish whips him into the corner, Alec then hits a few forearms before lifting Detrick onto the turnbuckle, he then hits him with the Superplex before covering.

"1!"

"2!" Nya breaks up the pin.

Lizzy runs in and tries to throw Nya out but Nya counters tossing Lizzy out right onto Melinda. Detrick tosses Alec out the ring next. Nya & Detrick look at each other and then smirk before hitting twin suicide dives. Nya taking out both Melinda & Lizzy while Detrick took out Alec. Detrick rolls Alec back into the ring climbs the top rope he hits his 630 senton before hooking the leg.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Invincible**

"Your winners via pinfall Nya Stone and the WZW Champion Detrick Cyrus!" Jojo announces.

Nya, Azariah & Detrick celebrate in the ring while the others retreat up the ramp looking upset.

* * *

"My guests at this time The Bad Girls Club, The WZW Women's Tag Team Champions Katarina Love & Viola and the Vixxen's Champion Ruby. You three just had a tremendous night winning 2 of the 3 Vixxen's titles." Alexa Bliss smiled.

"We did say we were going to do it." Ruby said shrugging.

"And you made a mistake Alexa, BAD GIRLS CLUB are the Women's Tag Team Champions not just the two of us." Viola corrected.

"I forgot, sorry." Alexa said sheepishly." Earlier you guys said something about having a party"

"Oh yeah we're gonna call it an I told you so suckas party." Katarina said. "Since you know we told you so suckers."

"Yup, a kiss my ass cake." Ruby added.

"We're better than you all banner." Viola said.

"We've always been the queen bees around here but we're even better now." Katarina smirked.

"We'll catch you later Bliss, oh and your invited to our party." Ruby said as her and Viola walked off Katarina glared at the back of their heads before following.

* * *

Lightening flickers behind a church as the camera slowly pans down to the basement we see thesame two coffins from last week this time there both wide open. A lone set of footsteps is heard echoing away on the middle of the floor beside an overturned chair its written in red paint.

RHAGE & TOHRMENT, THEY'RE COMING. BEWARE

* * *

"That was eerie." Kaitlyn said shivering. "And also we've just received news on Amora Lynn, suffered a sprained neck and a concussion due the BGC."

"Thats all? She got off lucky." Tony said.

 **Hail To The King**

"The following is the Main Event and is a halloween street fight for the WZW World Heavyweight Championship introducing first from Los Angeles, California weighing in at 286 pounds, Azriel !" Jojo announced as Azriel wearing his Bane costume equip with the mouth piece made his way to the ring.

"Azriel won a number one contendership by defeating Keith Stylez, TJ Bryant , Detrick Cyrus & Kevin Runnels." Kaitlyn said.

"And now we get to see if that was all for nothing." Tony said.

 **Reborn**

"And his opponent from Atlanta, Georgia weighing in at 225 pounds he is the current reigning WZW World Heavy Weight Champion Derek Jackson!"

"Derek has to be shaken abit, I feel like that strange man had something to do with this match." Kaitlyn said.

"I'm sure you're just being paranoid."Bryan said.

The ring is surrounded by a bunch of Halloween decorations, there's a mini pumpkin patch with a scarecrow, loads of candy and a few weapons, chairs, brooms, kendo sticks and tables. The ref motions for the bell and Azriel immediately hits spirit taker (Spear) on Derek he quickly hooks the leg.

"1!"

"2!" Derek kicks out.

Azriel pulls Derek up and starts to smash his face into the turnbuckle, Derek manages to block it and switch their places so Azriel is now the one getting his face banged in. Azriel elbows Derek in the head before tossing him over the top rope. Azriel goes to hit a hotshot but Derek jumps off the apron and grabs Azriel's ankles and yanks him out the ring. Derek walks over to the trashcan full of Kendo sticks and grabs one he cracks Azriel across the stomach with it but it barely fazes him. Derek goes for swing it again but Azriel snatches it and wacks Jackson in the face with it.

"Azriel just ate that Kendo Stick shot." Bryan said in shock.

"And now he's got the stick, run Derek !" Kaitlyn yelled.

Azriel cracks Derek in both his legs with the Kendo stick bringing him down to his knees, Azriel then plants Jackson with a sickening big boot. Azriel pulls Derek up and rolls him into the ring before going in after him. He goes for the cover.

"1!"

"2!" Derek kicks out.

Azriel pulls Derek up but Derek shoves him away before hitting a standing dropkick making Azriel stumble back a bit, Derek then hits a leaping clothesline taking Azriel down. Derek starts to stomp on Azriel repeatedly until Azriel shoves him away and gets up. Derek runs the ropes and goes for a crossbody but Azriel catches him and goes for a tilt a whirl backbreaker but Derek counters and lands on his feet he then hits a reverse russian legsweep before rolling out the ring. Derek grabs a a steel chair this time and reenters the ring.

"Good strategy, use as many weapons as possible to take down Azriel." Kaitlyn said.

Derek starts to wail on Azriel with the chair until it bends he then goes for a cover.

"1!"

"2!" Azriel kicks out.

Derek sits Aziel up and runs the ropes going for Crash to the System (Rolling cutter) but Azriel stops himself from going down. Azriel places his foot on Derek's neck amd starts to press down. Derek grabs Azriel's foot and tries to move it since Azriel can not be counted out. Derek finally lifts Azriel's foot from his neck only for Azriel to reach down and pull him up by the hair before whipping him into the corner. Azriel hits a high knee followed by a Bulldog before covering.

"1!"

'2!" Derek kicks out.

Azriel pulls Derek up and sends him into the ropes, Derek rebounds back and hits a double knee facebuster making Azriel bounce onto his back. Derek then drags him close to the corner and scales the turnbuckle before wowing the crowd with a beautiful 450 splash he then hooks the leg.

"1!"

"2!" Azriel kicks out.

Derek punches the mat in frustration before pulling Azriel up and whipping him into the corner adjacent to him. Derek then runs at him for Bonsai but all of a sudden the lights shut off. When they come back on Derek is being lifted up for the Rhage Factor( lifting double underhook facebuster) by the same man he saw earlier. He's around the same height as Azriel with long blonde hair his gear consisted of Dark molten gold colored cargo pants with boots the same color. Once Derek hit the mat the other man who was shorter than him, he has shaggy brown hair and dark brown eyes his gear consisted of dark brown combat boots with matching cargos along with a tattered muscle shirt that reads "Do I Scare You?" Everything is lined with gold. He perches himself on the top rope before performing Final Tohrment (630 senton). The two smirk as Azriel lifts Derek and hits Death's Embrace (Sister Abigal)

"Not like this !" Kaitlyn shrieks.

Azriel then covers Derek.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Hail To The King**

"And your winner via pinfall and the new WZW World Heavy Weight Champion Azriel!" Jojo announced. The show goes off the air with Azriel standing over Derek holding up the title while Rhage & Tohrment stand on both sides of him.

* * *

 **WZW web exclusive 1**

Ring Announcer and Interviewer Jojo is carrying her phone and recording on her front camera she's got a broad smile on her face as she reaches her first interviewee Anna. She flips the camera around to Anna who's sitting on a crate looking dejected.

"Anna can I get a quick word in with you?"Jojo asked.

"Sure whats up?" Anna asked putting on a fake smile.

"Earlier in the night your long time partner, Kendall Tatum Harper turned on you how do you feel?" Jojo asked.

"I feel like she stabbed me in the back, like she kicked my puppy. I'm upset Jojo." Anna said looking back down.

"Why do you think she -"

"Like we went through 2 weeks of therapy, she pretended everything was okay to catch me off guard. Who does that?" Anna vented.

"I - "

"It doesn't matter I've got a killswitch with her name on it and a clothesline from hell with Alisha's name on it. I'll catch you later Jojo." Anna said walking off. Jojo sighed.

* * *

 **Web Exclusive 2**

"Kevin Runnels!" Jojo yells with the camera pointed on her little feet as she runs after him, when she finally stops he's chuckling at her for being out of breath.

"I knew I made girls lose their breath but dammit breathe Jojo." Kevin joked making Jojo laugh.

"I'm here to discuss your win over Brandon Elvidge earlier in the night." Jojo said.

"What about it?" Kevin asked smiling proudly.

"You won our first ever last man standing match you have to be excited." Jojo said.

"I'm pretty proud of myself, I'm thinking we go out for drinks tonight." Kevin flirted Jojo can be heard giggling.

"Maybe, what do you plan to do about Brandon & Sienna next I'm sure you know they aren't done with you." Jojo said.

"I'm gonna keep kicking ass, and if Sienna wants some I've got a cousin who works here if she didn't know." Kevin said smugly."But seriously about those drinks."

* * *

 **Web Exclusive 3**

Azariah & Nya are in the middle of doing a very complex handshake as Jojo approaches them. Nya sees her first and waves with her free hand.

"Hi you two, what are you doing?" Jojo asked

"Secret handshake." Azariah answered as the two stopped when they realized she was filming.

"Nya we didn't see your special goody bag tonight, why was that?" Jojo asked.

"I actually accidently left Beatrice back at the hotel, I know sucks right I wanted to pelt Lizzy with eggs." Nya pouted.

"There's always next time." Azariah said.

"You named it Beatrice?" Jojo asked giggling.

"Yeah cause you know Beats in that name." Nya said shrugging.

"Wait crap you had my bottles in there." Azariah said groaning.

"You'll be fine." Nya said laughing." Do you need anything else Jo?"

"Nope I think thats all, see you guys next week." Jojo said walking off abit.

"I'm Jojo WZW Vixxen . . . Sorta anyways thats all for this week catch you guys later if I don't get cancelled." Jojo said cringing before shutting the video off.

* * *

 **AN:/ So I'm thinking of adding in like Web exclusive things at the end of episodes they won't always be random interviews sometimes Jojo might walk in on your oc doing something weird. But only if you guys like the idea. I'm so happy to have finally finished this and have done my first paperview I didn't think I'd be able to make it. I'm happy that you all are with me on this extremely long story. And weew this is the longest chapter yet at almost 10,000 words. Anyways onwarsds to the Match Card**

 **Kendall Tatum Harper w/ Alisha Johnson vs Brianna Gage**

 **Si-Ray w/ Tyrik Carter & Shamera Wilde vs TJ Bryant w/ Alex Carter**

 **Azariah Haze w/ Nya Stone vs Ruby w/ Katarina Love & Viola**

 **Steve Frost vs Diego Castan vs Kevin Runnels vs Keith Stylez Number One Contender to WZW Championship match**

 **Lizzy Hyde w/ Melinda Ambrose vs Kate Starks Women's Championship Title Match**

 **Derek Johnson vs Rhage**


	15. WZW Episode 13 : 11-4-15

**The TakeOver, The Breaks Over**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. Live from the NRG Stadium in Houston, Texas**

The camera pans across the arena before panning to the stage where pyros go off, we then pan over to commentary to see Kaitlyn Kirk who's wearing a blue tank top, black shorts and black flip flops, Tony Curtis is wearing blue jeans with a short sleeved black button down shirt and black sneakers, and Bryan Cole is wearing a light pink polo shirt with black jeans and black sneakers.

"Welcome to WZW, we are now seeing the fall out of last weeks Halloween Mischief paperview in which we saw three titles change hands." Bryan said.

"We'll hear from our new champs alittle later, right now we'll hear from Kendall & Alisha." Kaitlyn said.

 **Cute Without the E**

"Making their way to the ring Kendall Tatum Harper & Alisha Johnson." Summer Rae announced as Kendall & Alisha made their way to the ring carrying microphones.

"All people have been saying all week to me is why Kendall why?" Kendall said rolling her eyes as the crowd booed.

"Well tell us Kendall, why did you kick the crap out of Anna?" Alisha asked mockingly.

"Well Alisha, have you ever been held back constantly by a person? Have you ever had to carry the entire weight of a team ? I got tired of it look where Anna got me, title less and I had to miss work for her. Enough is enough." Kendall said pacing.

"So she dropped the deadweight and called in a favor - " Alisha said smirking until she was cut off.

 **Bad Blood**

"And her opponent from Carson,California Brianna Gage!" Summer announced.

"Brianna's head must be all over the place right now, her bestfriend is out on injury with a sprained neck and concussion." Kaitlyn said.

Brianna slid into the ring and Alisha climbed out the ref motioned for the bell. Kendall smirks at Brianna before slapping her across the face. Brianna holds her cheek and Kendall slaps the other side of her face. Without warning Brianna spears Kendall down to the mat before throwing a few punches at her face. Kendall manages to escape and rolls out the ring. Brianna goes out after her but Kendall slides back in. Kendall taunts the crowd as Brianna slides back in and goes for a clothesline but Kendall ducks it before hitting a running crossbody but Brianna catches her. Gage then hits a huge sidewalk slam.

"Side walk slam by Brianna." Bryan said."I'm not liking this new attitude from Kendall."

"I'm really starting to like her now." Tony said giving a thumbs up.

Brianna pulls Kendall up and irish whips her to the ropes, Kendall rebounds back and hits a headscissor sending Brianna to the mat. Kendall pulls Brianna up by her hair and places her neck om the ropes before sitting on it and cleaning her nails. The ref counts to five and Kendall gets off of Brianna. She climbs out onto the apron and hits a leg drop making Brianna bounce off the ropes and land on her back. Harper rolled back into the ring and covered her.

"1!" Brianna kicked out.

Kendall rolls her eyes and pulls Brianna up before sending her into the ropes, Brianna rebounds back and Kendall hits a droptoe. Kendall then starts to savagely throw punches at Brianna's head & neck. Kendall pulls Brianna up and drags her to the corner she then starts to choke her with her foot. The ref counted to 4 and Kendall let her drop down. Kendall backed up and started to go for her running facewash (Ken-doll Wash)

 **I don't Care**

Anna runs down the ramp and hits a vicious Clothesline from hell on Alisha who tries to stop her from coming near the ring. Brianna dodges Kendall's finisher at the last second Kendall then begins staring Anna down. Anna smirks at her circling the ring, Brianna sneaks behind Kendall & spins her around setting her up for the Brie Gage Special (Backbreaker Rack Attack) but Kendall wiggles off and looks for the ref who's attention is on Alisha. Kendall then spits her Blinded (Green mist) into Brianna's face before dropping her with a Killswitch. She then hooks the leg.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Cute Without the E**

"Your winner via pinfall Kendall Tatum Harper!" Summer announced.

Anna slides into the ring and Kendall slides out helping up Alisha the two back up the ramp while Anna helps up Brianna.

"Kendall winning the match via Anna's finisher the Killswitch." Kaitlyn said.

"She's just adding to insult now." Bryan said.

"No, Kendall is just great now. Keep on taunting Anna!" Tony cheered.

* * *

"My guest at this time the returning International Champion Matt Harris." Jojo smiled as Matt stood beside her with his title propped on his shoulder in a white T-shirt with Jersey Devil written on it and blue jeans with white air forces."A bad bump to the head took you out of action for a few weeks but now you're back whats your first plan?"

"I'm going to confront Stylez & Carter and I'm sure Alec wants to also. Then I'm going for Si-Ray he wants a fight he's got one." Matt replied.

"How do you plan on going about that?" Jojo asked.

"Easy I'll walk right up to Zahara and request a match." Matt replied shrugging." I need retribution for myself and the fans who paid to see me that couldn't." Matt then walks off.

* * *

"Make sure you wipe the floor with TJ's nosey ass." Tyrik said smirking at Si-Ray.

"You already know, fam." Si-Ray replied. Tyrik was wearing the Bye Hater Si-Ray merch top with blue jeans and a pair of black nikes while Shamera wore a short light blue jumper with one of the straps hanging on her back she wore a pink floral bralette underneath with pink strappy sandels.

"And you Stylez gotta win this number one contenders match." Shamera said turning her attention to Keith who played GTA on PS4 in their locker room.

"I got this relax." Keith said not taking his eyes off the game.

"You better have this!" Shamera yelled turning back to Tyrik." We cannot talk big and be the weakest stable."

"You're right, I don't see you contributing though shawty." Keith said Shamera turned back around.

"Did I not jump on the rope? Did I not have brass knuckles ? I've tried." Shamera retorted flipping her hair.

"But did you pick up a win?" Keith challenged pausing the game.

"Oooooo." Si-Ray said in the background.

"Nope but I easily can." Shamera retored.

"Great we'll find out then." Keith said uninterestedly. Shamera turned on her heel and stormed out the locker slamming the door shut behind her.

"Why would you piss off your girlfriend bro?" Tyrik asked shaking his head.

"Man she can't come at us talkin bout we're all talk, forget her feelings." Keith said unpausing his game.

* * *

"Looks like we'll be seeing Shamera properly debut in the ring and we'll be seeing Matt in actiom next week." Kaitlyn said.

"Can't wait." Tony smiled." For Mera that is, I could careless about Matt."

 **What You Know**

"The following is a singles bout scheduled for one fall introducing first being accompanied by Alex Carter weighing in at 235 pounds, from Tampa Bay, Florida, TJ Bryant!" Summer announced as Alex & TJ make their way to the ring.

"TJ Bryant & Alex have a long history with the OGz but this is their first time coming face to face with new member Si-Ray." Bryan said.

 **Hi Hater**

"And his opponent being accompanied by Shamera Wilde & Tyrik Carter weighing in at 252 pounds from Memphis,Tennessee representing the OGz it's Si-Ray!" Summer announced.

The trio make their way to the ring with Shamera still clearly fuming. Si-Ray slides into the ring while the others remain at ringside.

The ref motions for the bell and the two circle each other. TJ goes to lock up with Si-Ray but Si-Ray backs up smirking.

"Bye Hater!" Si-Ray yelled kicking TJ in the gut. TJ doubled over in pain and Si-Ray boots him in the face knocking him down. Si-Ray then started to punch him in the face over and over again until the ref warns him. Si-Ray shrugs and pulls TJ up before irish whipping him into the ropes, TJ rebounds back and hits a stiff lariat sending Si-Ray to the mat hard. TJ pulls him up and hits a snap suplex followed by a leg drop he then hooks the leg.

"1!" Si-Ray kicks out.

TJ tries to pull Si-Ray up but he hits an uppercut before running the ropes he rebounds back and catches TJ with a hurricarana. TJ gets up and Si-Ray goes for a thesz press but TJ counters it with a spinebuster. TJ pulls Si-Ray up but gets distracted by Tyrik who jumps up onto the apron.

"I was wondering when they'd get involved." Kaitlyn said.

TJ goes to hit a superkick on Tyrik but he ducks it, Alex comes around and snatches Tyrik off the apron and the two begin brawling. Si-Ray clubs a distracted TJ in the back sending him to the canvas. Si-Ray starts to stomp on him viciously before the ref backs him up. Meanwhile outside Shamera pulls Alex off a Tyrik and gets in between them. Alex glares at her before backing off. Si-Ray pulls Bryant up and sends him into the corner. He then goes for a clothesline but TJ gets the feet up and kicks Si-Ray in the face. Si-Ray stumbles back and TJ goes for a seated senton but Si-Ray catches him on his shoulders before powerbombing him into the corner. Si-Ray quickly covers him.

"1!" TJ kicks out.

"Kick out by Bryant." Bryan said.

"And Shamera is playing peacekeeper outside the ring, boo." Tony said.

Si-Ray pulls TJ up and sends him into the ropes, TJ rebounds back and catches him with C'Ya Later (Running Blockbuster). Shamera slides into the ring and gets in TJ's face blocking him from Si-Ray. Tyrik tries to slide into the ring but Alex catches the leg and pulls him back stopping him from interfering. Shamera gasps before holding her arms up in surrender.

"Looks like Shamera's on her own in there, Si-Ray isn't moving and Alex has his little brother trapped." Bryan said.

Shamera slowly backs away before exiting the ring. TJ goes to pin Si-Ray but he hits an inside cradle.

"1!"

"2!" TJ rolls them over.

"1!"

"2!" Si-Ray kicks out.

TJ gets to his feet and pulls Si-Ray up setting him up for Back 2 Reality (PumpHandle Facebuster) but Si-Ray counters landing on his feet he hits the Twist of Si-Ray (Twist of fate). Si-Ray quickly hooks both the legs.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Hi Hater**

"Your winner via pinfall Si-Ray!" Summer announces as Tyrik & Shamera slide in the ring and hold up one of his arms.

* * *

"Ms. Knight can I have a word with you?" Matt Harris asks popping his head in the open door.

"How can I help you Matt?" Zahara asked looking up from her laptop.

"I wanted to see if you'd grant me a match for next week?" Matt asked sitting down in front of her.

"The fans have been asking where the Jersey Daredevil has been so you got it, I'm guessing you want retribution on Tyrik ?" Zahara asked rolling her eyes and the mention of Tyrik's name.

"I want Si-Ray." Matt said sternly.

"Aw, are you sure?" Zahara asked slightly disappointed.

"I'm sure." Si-Ray said.

"Actually I have a better idea instead of a singles match up I'm putting you up against the OGz along with Alec Days next week." Zahara said, Matt thought it over before nodding.

"Sounds fair."

* * *

We go backstage to BGC's new private locker (Stables have their own lockers) the room is decked out with balloons and party favors all over it has a pink & purple theme with posters of them all over. Their championships sit together on a table in the center of the room while Victorious by Panic! At The Disco plays. Katarina is in the corner talking to Alexa while Viola & Ruby are dancing. The Anti-Vixxens (Nya & Azariah) walk in.

"Woahh this is swanky." Nya says looking around.

"Look at you guys whipping & Nae Nae'ing." Azariah added.

"But I think this party needed crashing." Nya replied. Ruby & Viola glared at them.

"You weren't invited." Ruby said picking up the pink guest list."I'm seeing the names Beyonce, Alisha Johnson , Alexa Bliss, Usher and you know important people but you two aren't anywhere."

"But we brought you something." Nya said pulling out two glass forty ounce bottles of beer from behind her back.

"Ew what is - " Viola starts but gets cut off by having beer thrown in her face and all over her expensive dress a bit splashes onto Ruby's strike first shirt she was wearing over her gear.

"Hell no, I'm going to kick your ass." Ruby threatens

"See you in the ring." Azariah smirked as she & Nya walked off.

* * *

"Azariah Haze vs Ruby up next." Bryan said.

 **Bo$$**

"The following is a Vixxen's bout scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Montreal,Canada being accompanied by Nya Stone, Azariah Haze : The Anti-Vixxens." Summer announced as the duo made their way to the ring.

"Haze & Stone's beautiful alliance has blossomed into a full fledged tag team." Kaitlyn said.

"And that can only mean trouble for the other Vixxens." Bryan said.

"Nya's got that bag of injustices with her, Ruby better watch out." Tony said.

 **Imaginary**

"And her opponent from Brooklyn, New York being accompanied by the Bad Girl's Club the WZW Women's Tag Team Champions Katarina Love & Viola, she is the reigning Vixxen's Champion Ruby!"

The trio make their way to the ring carrying their titles with cocky smiles on there faces. Katarina & Viola stay at ringside while Ruby slides into the ring. The ref motioned for the bell as Ruby tossed her belt to Viola. Ruby gets into Azariah's face so Azariah palms her. Ruby looks shocked before going to throw a punch but Azariah catches her fist and pulls it behind her back. Ruby hits uses her other arm toss Azariah over her and kneel on her head wrenching her arm back. Azariah slowly starts to lift Ruby's knee off her head but Ruby slams her arm against the mat before standing up wne backing up. Azariah gets up holding her arm and runs at Ruby for a clothesline but Ruby hits a dropkick knocking Azariah down.

"Ruby's in firm control here." Tony says happily.

Ruby pulls Azariah up and into a side headlock, Azariah fires a couple elbows to Ruby's side trying to get her to let go. Ruby then hits a headlock takedown tossing Azariah to the mat. Ruby turns and taunts the crowd. Azariah gets up dropkicks Ruby im the back making her fall forward. Azariah pulls Ruby up but Ruby hits a legsweep knocking Azariah back down.

"Ruby just won't let Azariah build any momentum." Bryan said.

"Good for her, keep her down." Tony cheered.

"Azariah will have her moment just wait." Kaitlyn said.

Ruby pulls Azariah up and whips her into the corner, she goes for a kick to the head but Azariah dodges it before catching her in Like A Boss (Rope hung boston crab). Ruby screeches in pain and Azariah lets go as the ref counts to 4. Ruby slumps to a heap on the canvas Viola runs around to tug Ruby out the ring but Nya cracks her in the face with Beatrice (The GolfBag) unseen by Nya Katarina pulls Ruby out the ring before Azariah can make the cover.

"Katarina makes the save, Azariah had this match as good as won with one move." Kaitlyn said.

Azariah runs the ropes and hits a suicide dive taking Katarina out. Azariah pulls Ruby up and rolls her back into the ring. She then slides in after her while Viola & Katarina lay on the concret in pain. Ruby hits a small package on Azariah.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Imaginary**

"Your winner via pinfall the Vixxen's Champion Ruby!" Summer announced.

Ruby quickly rolls out the ring once she sees Nya slide in, BGC regroups at the edge of the ramp while the ref scurries over to hand Ruby back her title.

 **Cute Without the E**

"Next week I'm invoking my rematch clause with Alisha in Anna's place." Kendall says glaring at BGC." Since we're still the Illegal Vixxen's Zahara allowed it. See you two next week." Anna then heads backstage with Alisha walking behind her smirking.

"Illegal Vixxens with Alisha Johnson vs Katarina Love & Viola next week for the WZW Women's Tag Team Championship!" Bryan said excitedly.

* * *

"My guest at this time WZW Champion Detrick Cyrus, a little bit later on we'll see a fatal four way to determine the number one contender to your championship whats your thoughts on it?" Cameron asked.

"I mean it's pretty exciting you've got four completely different guys with one thing in common they're all fighting for this." Detrick held up the belt briefly." We've got Steve Frost the guy who just debuted two weeks back what do we know about him other then he likes to drink? Nothing so we don't know what to expect. Then we've got the highflying sensation Diego Castan who I will admit is impressive almost as impressive as myself. Then theres Keith Stylez well I'm sure he'll get pinned but it'll be a nice shock if he wins. And last theirs my cousin my own flesh & blood who I actually hope doesn't win." Detrick explained.

"Why wouldn't you want to face Kevin?" Cameron asked.

"Kevin can get pretty intense especially with me or Kat." Detrick explained.

"So who do you want to face?" Cameron asked.

"Diego Castan seems like an interesting opponent." Detrick said.

"There you have it, Detrick wants to defend against Diego Castan." Cameron said." I'm Cameron and I finally finished an interview."

* * *

 **Hate It Or Love It**

"The following is a fatal four way to determine the Number One Contender to the WZW Championship, introducing first weighing in at 175 pounds from Bronx, New York representing the OGz Keith Stylez!" Summer announced.

"One of four competitors in tonights fatal four, OGz member Keith Stylez." Bryan said.

"Zahara drew four random names before the show started to choose the competitors." Kaitlyn said.

 ***Kyle Frost Theme* (It wasn't listed on the app so can you just leave it in the reviews?)**

"Next weighing in at 257 pounds from Austin,Texas Kyle Frost!" Summer announced as Kyle made his way to the ring once again carrying a beer.

"Where is everyone getting beer from today?"Kaitlyn asked.

"Who knows." Tony shrugged.

 **Pedro Nevaga**

"Introducing next weighing in at 210 pounds from Rio De Janeiro, Brasil Diego Castan!" Summer announced as the energetic highflyer made his way to the ring.

"Huge crowd reaction for Diego he seems to be the favorite going into this one." Kaitlyn said.

"I don't know why, the guys a bore." Tony said.

 **Hate Me Now**

"And finally their opponent weighing in at 249 pounds from Brooklyn, New York Kevin Runnels!" Summer announces as Kevin makes his way to the ring.

"Diego's gonna need to grow eyes in the back of his head he's in the ring with two of WZW dirtiest competitors Kevin Runnels & Keith Stylez while Kyle is still a bit of a mystery to us." Kaitlyn said.

The four stand in opposite corners of the ring, the ref motions for the bell and at first nobody moves when they finally do they all go after Diego beating him down to the mat before kicking him out the ring. Kevin & Keith then do the same to Kyle. Kevin reaches for Stylez who hits a supekick before covering.

"1!" Kevin kicks out.

Keith pulls Kevin up but Kevin hits a lowblow before spiking Stylez on the neck with a vicious german suplex. Diego out of nowhere hits a big missile dropkick to Kevin's back followed by a springboard moonsault before covering.

"1!" Kyle breaks it up.

Keith lays on the apron clutching his neck while Kyle pulls Diego up and rams him face first into the corner repeatedly. Diego gets an elbow into Kyle's face making him back off. Castan hits a springboard kick sending Kyle out the ring. Diego turns around right into a Belly to Belly from Runnels. Runnels pulls Diego up and irish whips him right into a big boot from Stylez.

"Are they going to work together or what?" Kaitlyn asked confused.

"Most likely or not." Bryan said.

Stylez covers Diego but Kevin snatches him off, the two begin to trade blows back and forth until they're both rolled up (Diego rolled up Stylez, Kyle rolled up Kevin)

"1!"

"2!" Double kick outs.

Keith and Kevin get up and both for for clotheslines on their opponents, Diego & Kyle duck them. Kyle hits a double clothesline on the two while Diego takes him down with a hurricarana. The crowd pops for Diego as he gets back up to his feet he then scales the turnbuckle. Kyle gets up and he & Diego start fighting for controll in the corner. Kyle manages to set Diego up for the superplex, Keith then slides in an sets Kyle up for a powerbomb while at the very last second Kevin slides in and sets Keith up for an electric chair drop.

"Oh my god!" Kaitlyn says in horror.

"This isn't going to be pretty." Bryan said.

All three bodies hit the mat with a sickening thud everyone laid unmoving except a smirking Kevin who sat up on his knees. Kevin made his way over to Diego and covers him.

"1!"

"2!" Kevin gets snatched off by Brandon Elvidge.

Brandon picks Kevin up and tosses him out the ring before stomping on him savagely. Brandon pulls Kevin up and hits Death Before Dishonor right on the steel steps before backing up the ramp looking triumphant.

Keith slowly crawls onto Kyle for the cover.

"1!"

"2!" Diego stomps on Keith's back.

Diego pulls Keith up and whips him into the corner before hitting a running dropkick to his chest. Kyle comes up behind Diego and clubs him in the back of the head before hitting a northern lights suplex. Kyle starts to lift Diego up but Keith comes behind him and hits Gangsta's Paradise (Snapmare Driver). He then scrambles on him for the cover.

"1!" Diego breaks up the pin again.

"Gangsta's Paradise by Stylez this should have been over." Tony said.

Diego runs the ropes and lays Stylez out with a Tilt A whirl DDT before climbing the turnbuckle he then hits his shooting star press hooking the leg.

"1!"

"2!" Kevin hits an axe handle breaking up the pin.

Diego gets up and goes for an enziguri but Kevin catches the leg he then transitions into the ankle lock. Diego grits his teeth and tries to reach for the rope when Kyle clobbers Kevin in the back of the head before hitting him with a wicked stunner making him roll out the ring. Keith goes to clothesline him but runs right into another Stunner. Diego's on the mat clutching his ankle as Kyle goes for the cover.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

"Your winner via pinfall and the new number one contender Kyle Frost!" Summer announced as Kyle celebrated in the ring.

"I'm pretty sure Kevin won't let Brandon's interference go unpunished here tonight." Bryan said as the camera zoomed in on Kevin who laid outside the ring punching the ground. It then pans to Keith who's knocked out, followed by a dejected Diego and back to Kyle who's walking up the ramp drinking a beer.

* * *

We come back from commercial to see Derek Jackson standing in the middle of the ring holding a microphone as his music fades out.

"Last week, I was robbed and cheated." Derek said starting to walk around. "Azriel had two goons jump me just as I was about to retain. He knows he couldn't get the job done on his own he NEEDED the help. So what I want from you Azriel is my rematch right now."

Derek stares up at the ramp as the arena goes silent waiting for something to happen. A few more seconds go by and nothing.

"You're weak and a coward Azriel, whether you come out here and accept my challenge or not I'm

still gunning for you and I'm still gunning for the both of them!" Derek said getting angry.

 **Hail To The King**

The Brothers of Fall make their way onto the stage with Azriel walking in the middle leading them he carried a microphone and laughed.

"Derek, Derek what you do not see is I didn't need help to beat you. My brothers chose to help and who would I be to deny family?" Azriel asked. " Rhage & Tohrment just wanted to play didn't you have fun Derek?"

"Listen here you weirdos, I'm not here for the monologue I'm here for my rematch either get in this ring or shut the hell up." Derek said gritting his teeth.

"Hmm no." Azriel said as he began laughing again." What you can do is face Rhage later on tonight, he's be itching to get his hands on you."

"Why not right now? I'm right here." Derek taunted without warning Derek drops his microphone and sprints out the ring immediately going after Azriel.

"Derek is either really brave or really stupid." Kaitlyn said.

"Obviously the latter."Tony muttered.

Rhage & Tohrment grab Derek while Azriel starts to punch him in the stomach and face. Azriel boots him in the gut and Rhage & Tohrment let him go allowing him to drop to the floor. Azriel crotches down near Derek's face holding up his title.

"Rhage will finish you off later."

 **Hail To The King**

The Brothers of Fall slowly go backstage leaving Derek clutching his stomach laying on the ramp.

* * *

"Love." Nya snarls as she sees Katarina by herself leaning against a wall in a hallway. Katarina looks up and rolls her eyes shoving her phone into her pocket.

"What do you want Nya?"

"Answers, do you not feel bad about what you guys did to Amora ? Taking her championship is understandable but injuring her was ruthless." Nya said angerily. Katarina sighed before looking around. "Wait a second. You didn't even want to do it? You didn't want to help Ruby tonight either."

"I guess all those years of sharing a lockerroom paid off, congrats you saw right through my act." Katarina said crossing her arms.

"The Katarina I remember from before this place would have cracked Ruby across the face with a mirror by now." Nya said fondly looking back on a memory.

"I did do that didn't I." Katarina said laughing before going back to glaring." Do not think because you know me that I will ever like you again."

"I came back here to kick your ass not take a trip down memory lane, but obviously you've got a plan." Nya said intrigued.

"My plan is to keep proving I'm a valuable asset to BGC." Katarina said checking her phone again before rolling her eyes. "Gotta go, Ruby needs more kazoos."

"The Katarina I know wouldn't put up with any of this." Nya said again, Katarina froze for a second while walking away but didn't respond.

* * *

"Lizzy glad I caught you before you guys headed out, Kate has requested that Melinda is not at ringside with you." Zahara said Lizzy rolled her eyes.

"Why not?"

"A fair playing field." Zahara replied walking off. Lizzy turned to Melinda angerily.

"Relax you can still win without me." Melinda smiled patting her on the back before walking off.

* * *

The camera shows the split screen with Lizzy on one side and Kate on the other.

"Lizzy Hyde Vs Kate Starks for the Women's Championship is up next." Tony said.

 **Freak Like Me**

"The following is a Vixxens bout and it is for the WZW Womans Championship, introducing first the challenger from Fort Lauderdale, Florida Lizzy Hyde!" Summer announced as Lizzy made her way to the ring.

"Lizzy Hyde's out solo tonight, Melinda must remain backstage." Kaitlyn said.

"I'm sure Lizzy will do fine on her own."Bryan said.

 **Back In Black**

"And her opponent from Chicago, Illinois she is the reigning WZW Women's Champion Kate Starks!" Summer announced as Kate made her way to the ring carrying her title on her shoulder.

Kate climbs into the ring and hands her title to the ref who holds it up briefly before motioning for the bell. Kate & Lizzy go into the shoulder collar lock up with Kate pulling Lizzy into a side headlock. Lizzy slids out and pulls Kate into a wristlock behind her. Kate spins herself around and hits a short arm clothesline on Lizzy, Kate pulls her up and goes for another but Lizzy shoves Kate back before hitting a knee smash. Lizzy hits the ropes and takes Kate down with a tilt awhirl headscissor she then goes for the cover but Kate bridges out of it before hitting a dropkick to Lizzy's side.

"Beautiful bridge by Starks." Bryan said. "Followed by a dropkick."

Kate pulls Lizzy up and goes for a vertical suplex but Lizzy lands on her feet and hits a hangmans neckbreaker. She then goes for a cover.

"1!" Kate kicks out.

Both Vixxens get to their feet at the same time and run the ropes and hit dropkicks at the same time cancelling each other out. Kate goes for a clothesline but Lizzy ducks it and hits a northern lights suplex bridging for the cover.

"1!" Kate kicks out.

Lizzy pulls Kate up and sends her into the corner. Lizzy goes for a stringer splash but Kate nearly decapitates her with a clothesline out of nowhere before covering her.

"1!" Lizzy kicks out.

Kate hits a handstand knee drop onto Lizzy's arm before rolling Lizzy onto her side and pulling on the arm while using her legs to push against the back. Lizzy winces in pain as she tries to break free, she uses her free hand to scratch at Kate's arm. Kate finally lets go not before smashing Lizzy's arm against the mat.

"That signature limb targeting by Kate." Kaitlyn said.

Kate pulls Lizzy up and hits an arm trapped scoop slam making Lizzy roll away clutching her arm. Kate goes to pull Lizzy up, but Lizzy kicks her in the leg making Kate fall and hit her neck on the ropes. Lizzy then gets up and hits a dropkick to Kate's back. Lizzy drags Kate toward the turnbuckle and scales up it. She goes for the Lizzysault (Moonsault) but Kate hits a spear out of nowhere both Vixxens lay on the mat breathing heavily.

"Spear! Spear!" Bryan yelled."Lizzy was going for the moonsault but Kate countered spearing her in mid air."

"All Kate has to do is cover her." Kaitlyn added.

Kate drags her arm on top of Lizzy for the cover.

"1!"

"2!" Lizzy gets her foot on the ropes.

Kate gets up and pulls Lizzy up before whipping her into the ropes, Kate goes for a superman punch when Lizzy rebounds back but Lizzy ducks it before catching Kate with an inverted frankensteiner. Lizzy starts to taunt the crowd signalling for her finisher Lizzy grabs Kate for the Break A Bitch (Inverted facelock transitioned into a double kneebacker). Kate counters at the last second and hits a suplex before flowing into the arm bar. Lizzy reluctantly taps.

 **Back In Black**

"Your winner via submission and still WZW Women's Champion Kate Starks!" Summer announced as the ref handed Kate her title.

"And still very undefeated Kate Starks." Bryan said.

 **I Don't Care**

Kate starts to leave the ring but stops as Anna makes her way onto the stage carrying a microphone.

"Once I'm finished with Illegal Vixxens 2. 0 I'm coming for that title." Anna said motioning to her waist. Kate held her title up as the two engaged in a staredown.

* * *

 **Reborn**

"The following is a singles bout and is scheduled for one fall, introducing weighing in at 225 pounds from Atlanta, Georgia, Derek Jackson !" Summer announced as Derek made his way to the ring.

"Derek's gonna have to be really careful here he's outnumbered 3 to 1." Bryan said.

 **Nightmare - Avenged Sevenfold**

"And his opponent being accompanied by Azriel & Tohrment weighing in at 287 pounds from Los Angeles, California Rhage : The Brothers of Fall. "Summer announced as the trio made there way to the ring.

"Rhage is the younger but taller brother of Azriel." Tony said." 7'5 I have never seen anyone that tall."

"The height has to be a huge disadvantage to Derek but we'll see if he can prevail." Kaitlyn said.

The ref motioned for the bell and the two went into the lock up, Rhage gets the upperhand and tosses Derek flat onto his back. Derek gets back to his feet and hits a chopblock bringing Rhage down to a knee. Derek gets up and goes for an inverted DDT but Rhage counters and chokeslams Derek to the mat hard before covering him.

"1!" Derek kicks out.

Rhage pulls Derek up and sends him to the ropes, Derek rebounds back and hits a clothesline that barely fazes Rhage. Derek runs the ropes and goes for another with the same results. Derek goes to boot Rhage in the stomach but Rhage catches his foot. Derek hops up and down briefly before hitting an enziguri making Rhage fall flat on his face. Derek starts to stomp on Rhage but Rhage shoves him away. Derek runs at Rhage as he gets up but runs straight into a huge big boot sprawling him out on his back.

"Rhage is brutalizing Derek here." Bryan said." And Azriel & Tohrment seem to be enjoying it."

"Derek still has a chance to pick up a win." Kaitlyn said.

Rhage pulls Derek up and tosses him straight through the ropes infront of Azriel & Tohrment. Rhage exits the ring and the three circle Derek who's slowly getting to his feet. Derek's eyes go wide as he sees he's surrounded the three start to advance in on him so Derek goes after Azriel first but quickly gets overpowered when Rhage & Tohrment join in.

 **Reborn**

"Your winner via disqualification Derek Jackson!" Summer announced.

Rhage lifts Derek up for a chokeslam but Derek kicks him in the gut making him release him, he then grabs an empty steel chair from the crowd and starts swinging it. Rhage tries to take the chair from him but Derek wacks him in the face with it followed by Tohrment followed by Azriel. He then continues to beat down the three until the chair breaks. Derek taunts them before backing up the ramp. The screen fades to black as we see The Brothers Of Fall glaring up at Derek Jackson.

* * *

 **AN:/ Apps are reopened, but I'll only be taking 7 more Vixxens, 7 more superstars and 4 more TagTeams/Stables.**

 **Match Card**

 **Anna Bradshaw Vs Jazzy**

 **Matt Harris & Alec Days vs Si-Ray & Tyrik Carter w/ Keith Stylez**

 **Shamera Wilde w/ Keith Stylez vs ?**

 **Kyle Frost & Brandon Elvidge vs Kevin Runnels & Detrick Cyrus**

 **Felix Shaw Vs Nathaniel Silva Vs TJ Bryant**

 **Illegal Vixxens (Alisha Johnson & Kendall Tatum Harper) Vs The Bad Girl's Club (Viola & Katarina w/ Ruby)**

 **Current Feuds:**

 **Alisha Johnson/Kendall vs Anna**

 **Derek Jackson vs Brothers of Fall**

 **Bad Girl's Club vs The Anti-Vixxens (Nya Stone & Azariah Haze)**

 **Brandon Elvidge/Sienna vs Kevin Runnels**

 **Matt Harris vs Si-Ray**

 **Upcoming Feuds (starting within the next two or three chapters)**

 **Anna Vs Kate Starks**

 **Detrick Cyrus vs Kyle Frost**

 **I'll only reveal those two for now since they've been set up already. BUT if you want to suggest feuds for your OCs feel free for PM me. And when I said accepting 4 stables/Tag teams those apps don't count towards the 7 Vixxens/Superstars I wanted. See you guys next chapter**


	16. WZW Episode 14: 11-11-15

**Take Over, The Breaks Over**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Live from the Talking Stick Resort Arena, In Phoenix, Arizona**

"We are now approaching the second paperview December2Dismantal which is no DQ match types, like Falls counts anywhere, extreme rules basically anything can happen." Bryan explained.

"And that'll take place December 16th." Kaitlyn added.

 **A Girl Like That**

"Making her way to the ring the owner of War Zone Wrestling Zahara Knight!" Jojo announced as Zahara made her way to the ring dressed in a low cut red dress with black red bottom heels her hair was in loose waves.

She entered the ring and Jojo handed over her microphone before exiting the ring.

"It's pretty obvious what I'm out here for." Zahara said smiling." To begin hype for our next paperview on December 16th in Milwaukee, Wisconsin December2Dismantal." The crowd lets out a nice pop at the news.

"My next goal for WZW is to take us overseas and with the way things are going I'm predicting in 2016 we'll be everywhere." Zahara said positively. " I -

 **All Grown Up - Jacki - O**

Zahara's mouth dropped as her younger sister strolled onto the stage she looked alot like Zahara the only difference was the age & hairstyle. Aliyah currently wore her hair in black & brown box braids she sported a black glittery crop top with high waisted ripped up black jeans and black ankle boots.

"Mind if I cut in?" Aliyah asked walking down the ramp to the boo'ing crowd remembering the way she behaved in her last appearance.

"What are you doing here Aliyah?" Zahara asked as her sister entered the ring.

"I've been watching for awhile now, congratulations on securing this lucrative TV deal with this sensational time slot Wednesdays at 8 pm thats pretty snazzy." Aliyah replied looking around. "I remember when we all dreamed of sold out arena's like this from gymnasiums and auditoriums to this."

"Cut to the chase, I know you are not here to praise me." Aliyah said growing impatient.

"You always were just as impatient as mom." Aliyah said shaking her head."I'm here to take my place as co-owner of WZW."

"To hell you are." Zahara yelled." I recall when the lawyer read dads will you said I do not want that go nowhere ship and effectively turned over your share to me."

"That was then this is now." Aliyah replied shrugging.

"Get out of my ring." Zahara hissed.

"Fiesty, listen if you aren't willing to just give me back my share we could always duke it out in court." Aliyah smirked." Or what do you say we duke it out in the ring for it?"

Zahara smirked and started to take off her heels, but Aliyah held her hands up in surrender.

"Woah I didn't mean us, its been a long time since you stepped in the ring and even longer since I have."

"What are you saying then?" Zahara asked.

"Gather your best 7 and I'll get mine. I've got stuff to do so I can't take over just yet but Team Aliyah will face Team Zahara to determine who gets ownership of the company." Aliyah said. "You are running this place into the ground! Dad would hate the mess that you've made."

Zahara had enough and slapped her little sister across the face. "Bring on your best & I'll bring on mines, baby sister."

 **A Girl Like That**

Zahara dropped her microphone and exited the ring while Aliyah sulked in the ring over being slapped.

"Rule number one in WZW never disrespect the boss." Bryan said.

"The fate of WZW will be in the hands of 7 individuals." Kaitlyn said.

* * *

The majority of the roster gathered around a monitor looking on in shock as the two sisters had a stare off.

"She wants to takeover?" Viola asked in disgust. "She was a real bitch before."

"I hated her when she was in the Knight Dynasty." Keith said shaking his head.

"Whats so bad about Aliyah?" Eduardo asked.

"The bitch is a tyrant for one." Katarina said.

"For two, she's a jerk." Kendall added.

"For three she ain't taking over anything." TJ said.

"So what?" Anna asked crossing her arms.

"Whoever Zahara picks for Team Zahara has got to stick together." Viola said." As much as I don't like you guys, I hate Aliyah Knight much more."

* * *

 **I Don't Care**

"The following is a Vixxens bout and is scheduled for one fall, Introducing first from Springfield, Missouri, Anna Bradshaw!" Jojo announced as Anna made her way to the ring.

"Anna takes on Jazzy." Kaitlyn said.

"Can you guys still believe Anna challenged Kate after Kate's match last week." Bryan said." But I'm sure this whole Knight thing will complicate everything."

"Only time will tell." Tony said.

 **You're Gonna Pay**

"And her opponent from Dallas, Texas one half of the KnockOut Queens Jazzy!" Jojo announced as Jazzy made her way to the ring.

"This is only the second time we've seen Jazzy in singles competition." Bryan said." I wonder if Zahara will be watching matches closely to make her picks in the coming weeks."

"If she's smart which Ms Knight is then we know she's watching." Tony said.

The ref motions for the bell and Anna & Jazzy shake hands before circling each other. Anna grabs Jazzy from behind around the waist but Jazzy counters and reverse their position so she's now holding Anna. Anna counters again and hits a headlock takedown taking Jazzy down. Jazzy goes for a clothesline but Anna counters it into a Knee smash. Jazzy clutches her face as Anna hits a dropkick before covering.

"1!" Jazzy kicks out.

Both Vixxens get to their feet and circle each other again, Anna runs the ropes at the same time Jazzy does. They both rebound back at the same time and double clothesline each other. They both kip up, Anna whips Jazzy into the corner, Anna goes for a corner splash but Jazzy dodges out the way at the last second making Anna crash chest first into the corner. Jazzy hits an inverted mat slam and pins Anna.

"1!" Anna kicks out.

"These two seem to be almost evenly matched." Kaitlyn said.

"Thats not a bad thing." Bryan said.

Anna whips Jazzy into the ropes but Jazzy rebounds back and hits a hurricarana. She then puts Anna into a headlock. The crowd gets behind Anna and starts to clap willing her out the hold. Anna gets to her feet but Jazzy hits her with an inverted backbreaker. Jazzy pulls Anna up and sets her up for the Old Bar Stool (FaceBuster) but Anna shoves her away and sets her up for the Killswitch. Jazzy counters that into a backslide.

"1!" Anna kicks out.

Kendall & Alisha slide into the ring and both go after Anna. They attempt a double clothesline but Anna ducks it. Jazzy tosses Alisha out the ring while Anna tries to Clothesline from Hell Kendall. The Illegal Vixxens back up the ramp slowly and Jazzy & Anna go into a lock up unnoticed by them Kendall & Alisha slid back into the ring beating both Jazzy & Anna down to the mat.

 **Back In Black**

Kate runs down and Alisha & Kendall bail out the ring. They both walk away from the ring glaring at Kate as she enters the ring. And motions for a microphone. A stagehand gives it to her and she nods as a thanks.

"I know you said you're coming for my title. But to do that you'll have to get through them and you can't do it alone." Kate said holding out her hand which Anna shook.

"Are they gonna be partners?" Bryan asked.

"Looks like Kate actually wants to face Anna, so bad she'll help her take out Kendall Tatum Harper & Alisha Johnson." Kaitlyn said.

* * *

"My guest at this time WZW owner Zahara Knight, earlier you had a confrontation with your little sister Aliyah and now the two of you will be battling over controll of the company." Cameron said.

"Thats right, I've gotten word from my brother Mikey that Aliyah wants this match to take place at December2Dismantle." Zahara said with an eyeroll. "So any plans I've come up with and will come up with are gonna be nixed just because baby sister needs some attention."

"Any idea who you want on your team?" Cameron asked.

"I chose my Captain already but the rest of the team will be decided over the upcoming weeks." Zahara answered.

"Who's captain?" Cameron asked.

"Probably the one Superstar I can trust. I'll reveal that next week." Zahara answered.

"Do you have any idea who Aliyah might have on her team?" Cameron asked.

"She has a flair for dramatics so no but they'll probably slowly start to show up." Zahara answered her phone rang prompting her to answer it." I've gotta go Cameron."

"Bye Ms Knight." Cameron said as the screen faded to black.

* * *

"You're sure you want to do this Rhage?" Azriel asked his title sat perched on his shoulder as the trio sat in their lockerroom.

"If you're doing it then so am I." Rhage replied.

"Then I'll let her know we accept." Azriel replied pulling out his phone and sending off a text.

"You sure you wanna sit this out." Rhage turned toward Tohrment who nodded.

"Okay, its your call man." Azriel replied.

* * *

 **What Up Gangsta**

"The following is a tag team bout scheduled for one fall, Introducing first being accompanied by Keith Stylez weighing in at a combined weight of 477 pounds representing the OGz Tyrik Carter & Si-Ray!" Jojo announced as the OGz made their way to the ring.

"The three male members of OGz are out tonight while Shamera is backstage preparing for her open challenge." Bryan said.

"If the OGz win this it'll give Shamera even more momentum to win her match next." Tony said.

"Tyrik & Si-Ray take on Alec Days & Matt Harris thanks to Zahara setting up this match last week." Kaitlyn said.

 **Like This**

"And their opponent from Las Vegas, Nevada weighing in at 241 pounds, Alec Days!" Jojo announced as Alec came halfway down the ramp.

"Alec got his revenge on the OGz already beating Stylez whom attacked him but its always nice to get everyone involved." Bryan said.

 **Never Never**

"And his partner from New Jersey weighing in at 201 pounds he is the reigning International Champion Matt Harris!" Jojo announced as the two made their way to the ring together.

Matt & Alec entered the ring, Si-Ray tried to get up in Matt's face but Tyrik stops him. Si-Ray climbs out onto the apron and Matt does the same. Making Alec & Tyrik the legal men. The ref motions for the bell and Tyrik & Alec go into the lock up. Tyrik backs himself up into the ropes so the ref has to tell Alec to back off. Tyrik hits a boot to Alecs gut before clotheslining him down to the mat. Tyrik then starts to stomp on Days ruthlessly. Tyrik pulls him up and sets him up for a vertical suplex but Alec lands on his feet behind him. He shoves Carter away who runs and hits the ropes only to rebound back into a powerslam. Alec then hooks a leg.

"1!" Tyrik kicked out.

Alec pulled him up and whipped him into there corner. He then tags in Matt Harris and the two hit a double slingshot suplex.

"Slingshot suplex by Matt & Alec." Kaitlyn said.

"They'll need to keep Tyrik away from Stylez to win this, the OGz always seem to try something when someones managing them." Bryan said.

"Like Shamera's brass knuckles." Kaitlyn added.

Matt hits a standing moonsault making Tyrik roll out the ring. Si-Ray tries to enter the ring as Matt exits it making the ref turn his attention to Si-Ray. Keith hits a vicious big boot on Diego before walking away whistling. The ref turns back around as Tyrik pulls Matt up and throws him into the steel steps. Tyrik then pulls Matt up by the hair and rolls him in the ring before rolling in after him. Tyrik pull Matt up and hits a swinging neckbreaker before running and forearm smashing Alec off the apron. Tyrik goes to pin Matt but he rolls him up instead.

"1!"

"2!" Si-Ray hits an axe handle on Matt.

"Near fall by Matt." Kaitlyn said.

Si-Ray then starts to attack Matt prompting the referee to DQ them.

 **Never Never**

"Your winners via DQ Alec Days & the International Champion Matt Harris!" Jojo announced.

Tyrik & Stylez gang up on Alec outside the ring while Si-Ray and Matt brawl in the ring. Si-Ray goes for twist of Si-Ray (Twist of Fate) but Matt counters and hits a Stunner laying Si-Ray out in the middle of the ring. He then scales the turnbuckle and takes out Tyrik & Keith with a missile dropkick.

Matt helps Alec up who quickly hits Gravity ( Overhead gutwrench backbreaker rack dropped into piledriver)

 **Like This**

Alec walks off leaving Matt laid out on the concrete.

"Matt has got to know there is no such thing as friends while you're champion." Tony said shaking his head." Allies dont even exist."

"If he doesn't he knows that now." Bryan said.

* * *

Kendall & Alisha are at hair and make-up getting their make up done, they're both wearing their ring gears Alisha's consists of a shredded black Crop Top which is off-the shoulder, white Wrestling shorts which has her name "Alisha" in black street calligraphy written across her buttocks and they are quite short, but form-fitting. Alisha wears a black choker around her neck also with a gold pendant which has "A" on it dangling in-between her collarbones.

"I am so glad I ditched Anna." Kendall said as the make up artist applied her foundation.

"Lose the zero get with a hero." Alisha smirked as the two locked pinkys. Her smirk faltered when Ruby & Viola walked up to them.

"You're both zeros actually." Ruby retorted.

"Get lost." Viola said shoving the make up artist away. Kendall rolled her eyes.

"How can we help you two?"

"Just stopping by to wish you goodluck." Ruby smiled innocently.

"Is that right?" Alisha asked tilting her head to the side.

"Yup." Viola smiled.

"Well since we're being friendly." Kendall said picking up the foundation the artist was using." You could use alittle bit of make up." Kendall then blew it into Rubys face before walking off. Alisha shot a smirk at Viola who smirked back before walking off.

* * *

"Seriously you guys lost?" Shamera asked with an eye roll she was dressed in her gear this week which consisted of a black leather body suit lined with royal blue it was similar to Dana Brooke's NXT Takeover London outfit with black wrapped up boots.

"Not now Mera." Tyrik said walking past her into the lockerroom.

"We got DQ'd, I really don't like Matt." Si-Ray shrugged following Tyrik into the locker.

"What they said." Keith added trying to walk past her, Shamera rolled her eyes and reached up grabbing his ear.

"No, no no, you'll be up close and personal when you see me pick up the first win for us." Shamera smiled dragging him off.

* * *

 **The Phoenix - Fall Out Boy**

"The following is a Vixxens bout set for one fall introducing first from Staten Island, New York being accompanied by Keith Stylez representing the OGz: Shamera Wilde!" Jojo announced as Shamera strutted down the ramp tugging Keith by the ear with one hand and carrying a microphone in the other. The duo entered the ring to a mixed reaction mostly boos.

"Keith Stylez is the luckiest guy in the world Shamera is truly gorgeous." Tony said.

"And a weird one." Kaitlyn said.

"So I'm out here looking for a fight." Shamera said smirking." I know all the Vixxens are lining up to face me so now here's your chance. Whoever wants some come get some."

 **Stars In The Night - CFO$**

A woman came onto the stage smiling she had long wavy black hair streaked with blue and golden tanned skin with a build similar to Paige's. Her gear was Black Crop Top, Double colored shorts (one side is black, the other is red) and black converse. She sported a hoodie overtop of her top and a backwards hat.

"And her opponent making her WZW debut from El Paso, Texas, Selena Lopez!" Jojo announced as Selena made her way to the ring.

"These two women have unfinished business from during there time in developmental." Bryan said.

"Shamera is gonna kill her." Tony said.

Selena entered the ring and Shamera laughed at her before speaking.

"You? Seriously nah go back to developmental I'm not wasting an ounce of my time on you." Shamera said tossing her microphone down. When Selena didn't move Shamera slapped her across the face making Selena fall flat on her butt. Stylez exits the ring as Selena gets up and hits a thesz press on Shamera. The two begin rolling around trying to bang the others head into the mat. Stylez & the referee reluctantly break up the cat fight. Both parties talk for a moment before the ref backs away and motions for the bell. Keith lets go of Shamera and exits the ring.

The two circle each other for a second before Shamera tries to slap Selena across the face again, this time Selena catches the hand and wrenches it behind Wilde's back. Shamera stomps on her foot and elbows her away creating a bit of distance between the two. Selena hits the ropes and goes for another thesz press but Shamera boots her in the gut before flinging her to the mat by her hair and hitting a leg drop. Shamera pulls Selena up by the hair and whips her into the corner Shamera goes for an enziguri but Selena surprises her with one of her own knocking Shamera down. Selena rolls her over and hooks the leg.

"1!" Shamera kicked out.

Selena pulls her up but Shamera shoves her arms away before kicking her in the stomach and running the ropes rebounding back with a huge tilt a whirl DDT. Shamera then drags Selena toward the turnbuckle smirking she perches herself on the turnbuckle and shots a cocky grin at Keith before performing The Phoenix (Phoenix Splash) but Selena rolls out the way.

"Shamera collides hard with the mat as Selena rolls out of harms way." Kaitlyn said.

"Thats gotta hurt." Bryan added.

Selena pulled Shamera up and let out a huge primal scream setting her up for Goodnight (Snap DDT) but Keith grabs Shamera by the legs and gently pulls her out the ring away from harms way. Selena rolls out the ring after her but Keith blocks her long enough for Shamera to get herself together. Selena spins Stylez around and slaps him in the face earning a pop from the crowd. Meanwhile unnoticed by Selena, Shamera is up on the apron Shamera surprises Lopez with a moonsault from off the apron laying her out.

"Distraction by Stylez as usual." Kaitlyn said in disgust.

"There's strength in numbers." Tony replied.

Shamera pulls Selena up by the hair and rolls her back into the ring, before rolling in after her. She starts to slap Selena in the back of the head while taunting her. Selena gets to her hands and knees but Shamera boots her in the side of the head before covering her.

"1!" Selena kicks out.

Shamera pulls her up and whips her into the ropes however Selena hangs on. Shamera storms toward Selena who then hits her with a superkick. Lopez then starts to rain forearm smashes down on Shamera's face until the ref stopped her. She then pulls Wilde up and drags her to the corner going for a shiraniu but Shamera counters and shoves her off but Selena lands backwards on the turnbuckle.

"This doesn't look good for Selena."Kaitlyn said.

Shamera then hits a wicked backstabber but Selena holds onto the ropes accidentally placing herself into the tree of woe. Shamera chokes Lopez with her foot until the ref counts to 4, making her briefly back off she tries to do it again but Selena kicks her in the face before rolling herself out the corner as Shamera staggers back. Shamera clubs Selena in the back before scaling the turnbuckle again, when Selena stands back up straight Shamera hits her with the Wilde Ryde (Diving Tornado DDT) laying Selena out. Shamera then covers her with a huge grin on her face.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **The Phoenix**

"Your winner via pinfall Shamera Wilde." Jojo announced as Shamera trash talked Selena while Keith held up her arm. Shamera then pulls Selena up and Keith grabs her setting up for Gangsta's Paradise (Snapmare Driver).

 **What You Know**

TJ Bryant runs down making Stylez & Wilde retreat. The duo glared at TJ Bryant as they backed up the ramp.

"I hope TJ knows the OGz won't let that go."Tony said."He just repainted that target on his back."

"Someone had to help Selena."Kaitlyn said.

* * *

"You know what I've noticed cuz." Kevin said wrapping his hands in tape.

"What?" Detrick asked bouncing up and down in place.

"I keep getting screwed out of shots for _your_ title when you can just give me one." Kevin thought outloud making Detrick chuckle.

"Would that make you happy?"

"Extremely happy." Kevin smiled.

"I'll tell you what." Detrick said placing a hand on Kevin's shoulder."You gotta beat me -."

"Thats easy." Kevin cut in.

"And then I'll give you, your shot after Kyle." Detrick finished.

"Gee, I've gotta wait for a drunk to have his turn." Kevin said sourly.

* * *

"My guest at this time Sienna Sheffield." Cameron smiled as Sienna stood beside her this time wearing royal blue sweetheart neckline dress with matching heels. "Now Sienna your boyfriend teams up with number one contender Kyle Frost to face Detrick Cyrus & Kevin Runnels."

"Yup, and we'll win." Sienna smirked." You saw what Brandon did to Kevin last week it was glorious, Kevin's dreams were crushed."

"How much longer do you plan on messing with Kevin?" Cameron asked.

"Until he stops being a nuisance." Sienna retorted with a shrug.

"Excuse me." Sienna turned around to see an angry looking Katarina Love.

"You're excused." Sienna replied turning back towards Cameron.

"No, I'm not going anywhere." Katarina said she then jumped at Cameron making her drop the microphone and run off."You mess with my family, you mess with me."

"Oh those two buffoons are your big cousins, I feel bad for you." Sienna laughed. Katarina smirked before punching her in the face and walking off.

* * *

"Looks like Sienna just found herself on Katarina's bad side." Bryan said.

 **Centuries**

"The following is a tag team match scheduled for one fall introducing first from Manchester,England being accompanied by Sienna Sheffield, Brandon Elvidge and from Austin, Texas Kyle Frost!"Jojo announced as the three made their way to the ring.

"Sienna's lip looks busted, Katarina's got a mean right hook." Bryan said impressed.

"I hate when pretty women fight." Tony said.

 **Hate Me Now**

"And his opponent first weighing in at 249 pounds from Brooklyn, New York Kevin Runnels!" Jojo announced as Kevin made his way half way down the ramp.

"Kevin teams up once again with his cousin the WZW Champion Detrick." Kaitlyn said.

 **Invincible**

"Next his partner first weighing in at 226 pounds, from Boyle Heights, California he is the reigning WZW Champion Detrick Cyrus!" Jojo announced as Detrick met up with Kevin at the bottom of the ramp. The two then entered the ring.

Detrick holds his title up towards Kyle who shrugs. Detrick & Brandon exit the ring leaving Kyle & Kevin to start the match off.

"Kyle Frost & Kevin Runnels will start the match off." Bryan said.

Kevin & Kyle go into the lock up but Kevin shoves Kyle away before hitting a stiff clothesline knocking Kyle down. Kevin then starts to stomp on Kyle viciously before pulling him up and hitting a belly to belly suplex, he then goes for the cover.

"1!" Kyle kicks out.

Kevin pulls Kyle up but Kyle counters with a standing dropkick. Kevin fell flat on his butt and Kyle followed it up with a second dropkick to the face before covering.

"1!" Kevin kicks out.

Both competitors get up at the same time and run the ropes, Kyle goes for a clothesline but Kevin dodges it and uses the momentum to hit a huge german suplex launching Kyle across the ring. Kevin then hits a running senton before covering him.

"1!" Kyle kicks out.

Kevin picks up Kyle and goes for a vertical suplex but Kyle lands on his feet behind him before hitting a running bulldog. He then tags in Brandon.

"Uh oh Brandon & Kevin are in the ring at the same time."Kaitlyn said.

Brandon goes to pull Kevin up but Kevin jabs him in the stomach before he could. Kevin hits a discus clothesline flattening to Brandon. Kevin hits a fist drop before pulling Brandon up and whipping him into his corner. Kevin hits a clothesline followed by a series of punches to Brandon in the corner. Kevin tags in Detrick just as Brandon kicks him in the back and then knocks Detrick off the apron before he could enter the ring. Brandon then rolls out after and pulls Detrick up he then whips him into the steel steps but Detrick counters and jumps on top of them before hitting a moonsault off the steps and onto Brandon.

'Moonsault from the steel steps." Kaitlyn said excited.

"Sick counter by Cyrus." Bryan agreed.

Detrick rolls Brandon back into the ring and rolls in after him. He climbs the top rope as Brandon starts to slowly get up. Detrick takes him back down with a diving headscissor before covering him.

"1!" Brandon kicks out.

Detrick pulls Brandon up but Brandon counters and whips him into the ropes, Detrick rebounds back and jumps over Brandon, but Brandon trips him up before stomping on his back. Brandon pulls him up and goes for a german suplex but Detrick counters it with a Northern Lights Suplex transition into a brain buster.

"Detrick calls that Dos Santos." Kaitlyn said.

Detrick then hooks both legs.

"1!"

"2!" Kyle rushes in and hits an axe handle breaking up the pin.

"Near fall by Cyrus." Bryan said.

Kyle grabs Detrick and sets him up for a DDT but Kevin rushes in and nearly takes his head off with a discus clothesline. Brandon then hits a powerslam on Runnels only to turn around into a superkick by Detrick. Runnels & Frost roll out the ring.

Detrick goes to cover Brandon.

"1!"

"2!" Kick out by Brandon.

Detrick climbs the turnbuckle but Sienna jumps on the apron catching his attention. Brandon the gets up and uppercuts him stunning him momentarily. He then hits him with a neutralizer from the top rope. Before going for the cover.

"1!"

"2!" Detrick kicks out.

"Glory before dishonor nearly puts Detrick away." Tony said glumly.

"Sienna managed to distract Detrick long enough for Brandon to take advantage." Bryan said.

Brandon pulls Detrick up and drags him to his corner before letting Kyle tag himself in the two hit a double Death Before Dishonor (Vertical Suplex where he elevates opponents to the mat). Kyle cockily pins Detrick.

"1!"

"2!" Kevin pulls Kyle off of Detrick.

Kyle hits Kevin with a Stunner laying him out.

Detrick tries to roll him up but Kyle manages to roll them over.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

"Your winners via pinfall the team of Brandon Elvidge & Kyle Frost!" Jojo announced.

* * *

"Bryant." Si-Ray yelled catching TJ's attention he was standing with Alex Carter. The OGz stormed up to them with them being outnumbered 4 (if you count Shamera) to 2.

"You got a problem?" TJ asked looking unfazed.

"Yeah, who do you think you are sticking your nose in my business?"Shamera growled with crossed arms.

"You already won, letting Stylez break her neck was overkill." Alex spoke up earning four glares.

"Maybe we like overkill?" Keith said in a duh voice. The OGz then pounced on Alex & TJ with their numbers working to the advantage until Selena pulled Shamera off of TJ giving him a fair chance fighting Stylez while Wilde & Lopez started going at it. A man grabs Si-Ray from behind and starts fighting him we can only see his back but he was Brown skinned, lean athletic build, Dreadlocks w/ golden tips and wearing an artic camo hoodie with black jeans and tan timberland boots. A flock of referees and a few wrestlers break up the brawl allowing us to get a good look at the man revealing him as Ty Jones.

"You four are dead!" Shamera threatened as she was pulled away clutching a clump of Selena's hair.

"Especially you!" Keith pointed at Ty just before they were dragged around the corner. The referees let go of Carter, Bryant, Jones & Lopez before walking off once deciding they wouldn't go and attack.

"This is all my fault." Selena said feeling bad.

"Nah its not." TJ said."You gave her the fight she wanted, you didn't ask for Stylez to try and attack you."

"Well thanks I guess, but now they're out for vengeance."Selena said running her hands through her hair.

"Then we'll just have to kick their asses." Alex said shrugging everyone turned their attention to Ty."When did you get here bro?"

"Today, you guys are lucky I decided to sign that contract after all." Ty smirked. "I'm always saving your asses."

"True that." TJ laughed.

* * *

"My guests at this time one half of the WZW Tag Team Champions Nathaniel Silva & Felix Shaw." Summer Rae smiled.

"Why are you interviewing us together?" Felix asked. "Thats alittle lazy."

"Let the lady speak." Nathaniel said.

"Well Felix I was suppose to speak to the three of you but TJ Bryant was involved in a little fight not too long ago so I couldn't speak to him but I am suppose to tell you guys that the winner of tonights match will earn a title shot for their respective team & if Nathaniel wins then they won't have to defend." Summer explained.

"So all I have to do is pin him?" Felix asked pointing at Nathaniel." And me & Kadu get a shot at the titles?"

"You could pin TJ or you know he could pin you or I could tap one of you out." Nathaniel said.

"May the best man win out there." Felix replied walking off.

* * *

 **Renegade**

"The following is a triple threat match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first weighing in at 210 pounds from Los Angeles, California one half of the WZW Tag Team Champions representing the Lost Angel Kings: Nathaniel Silva!" Jojo announced as Nathaniel made his way to the ring.

"Nathaniel & his step brother Eduardo won the belts off of Keith Stylez & Tyrik Carter back on episode 3 and retained them at Halloween Mischief a few weeks ago." Kaitlyn said.

"We haven't seen much of Nathaniel & Eduardo since Halloween Mischief but we'll be seeing alot of them." Bryan said.

 **Silent Partner**

"Introducing next weighing in at 225 pounds from Dublin, Ireland representing the Doragon Kingu Felix Shaw!" Jojo announced as Felix made his way to the ring.

"Felix along with his partner Kadu Katsu debuted at Mischief but came up short against TJ Bryant & Alex Carter." Bryan said.

 **What You Know**

"And their opponent weighing in at 235 pounds from Tampa Bay, Florida TJ Bryant!"Jojo announced as TJ came out to a huge pop.

"The crowd seems to really like TJ from his actions earlier tonight." Kaitlyn said.

"Ass kisser." Tony muttered.

The three stood in the ring stretching as the ref motioned for the bell. Felix & TJ both go after Nathaniel at the same time but he manages to forearm Shaw away before doing the same to TJ. Nathaniel runs the ropes and takes them both down with a clothesline before stomping on them both viciously. TJ rolls out the way and sweeps Nathaniel's legs out from under him before planting Felix back down with a vertical suplex.

Nathaniel gets up and goes for a running hurricarana but TJ counters it with a powerbomb, Felix spins him around and hits a DDT before covering TJ.

"1!"TJ kicks out.

"This is gonna be a hard one, every time someone thinks they have the upperhand theres always someone else to knock them down." Kaitlyn said.

"All it'll take is a three second advantage and it'll be over." Bryan replied.

Felix pulls TJ up and he & Nathaniel go for a double suplex but TJ counters and lands on his feer behind them instead hitting a double neckbreaker on them both. TJ picks Felix up and whips him into the corner before running and hitting him with a huge corner splash. TJ then tosses him out the ring through the ropes. Nathaniel comes up behind him and bulldogs TJ into the turnbuckle before covering him.

"1!" TJ kicks out.

Nathaniel pulls TJ up but TJ hits a standing dropkick before kipping up and hitting a suicide dive onto Felix. Nathaniel then gets up and takes Felix & TJ out with a suicide dive of his own. Making a WZW chant break out. Nathaniel pulls Felix up and rolls him into the ring. He climbs onto the apron but TJ pulls his leg making him hit chin first on the apron. TJ then hits a superkick before climbing into the ring only to be rolled up by Felix.

"1!"

"2!" TJ kicks out.

Felix pulls TJ up and sends him into the ropes he leans down for the back body drop only for TJ to instead hit him with a float over DDT. Nathaniel enters the ring and hits a sick drop kick to TJ's back knocking him down. He then drags TJ onto Felix and starts to put them both into a double Renegade (Sharpshooter).

"Nathaniel wants to make sure they don't have to defend anytime soon."Bryan chuckled.

"And a double Renegade is the way to do that." Kaitlyn agreed.

Nathaniel manages to lock it in and both his opponents screamed out in pain as they attempted to drag themselves to the ropes but Nathaniel leaned all the way back fully locking it in and blocking them from moving at the same time. TJ reaches back and starts to hit Nathaniel he eventually catches him in the face with a stray punch making his grip loosen enough for the both of them to escape. Felix crawled out the ring while TJ used the ropes to get back to his feet rubbing his back slightly. TJ runs at Nathaniel and takes him out with a spear before hooking the leg.

"1!"

"2!" Nathaniel kicks out.

TJ pulls Nathaniel up and hits him with Back 2 Reality (Pumphandle facebuster) Felix rushes in but gets met with the same fate. TJ then goes to cover Nathaniel who hits an inside cradle out of nowhere.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Renegade**

"Your winner via pinfall one half of the WZW Tag Team Champions Nathaniel Silva!" Jojo announced as Nathaniel celebrated in the ring while TJ looked on in shock and Felix held his face.

"I didn't see that one coming, Nathaniel steals one and now won't have to defend his & Eduardo's Tag Team Championship against either of the two." Kaitlyn said.

"Atleast right now." Tony added.

* * *

"My guests at this time Kate Starks & Anna Bradshaw, earlier in the night you two decided to work together for some reason?" Cameron asked.

"I'm not one to shy away from a challenge or take the easy way out, I rather I help Anna to get the chance to face me then for her to never get the chance because her ex bestfriend is a hater." Kate replied shrugging.

"Thats actually pretty nice." Anna smiled.

"Once they decide to leave you alone or stay out the way long enough for me to beat you then well you're on your own." Kate replied Anna's smile faltered a bit.

"I'm well aware of that Kate."

"Great, nice to see we're on the same page." Kate replied putting a hand on Anna's shoulder before walking off.

"Kendall is teaming up with Alisha for you guy's rematch how do you feel about that?" Cameron asked.

"If thats what she wants then good for her, this will be the only time I say it but I'm actually rooting for Viola & Katarina tonight." Anna said Cameron then smiled briefly before backing away."I wonder who's behind me, is it Kendall or Alisha or both." Anna turned around and rolled her eyes.

"Alisha." Alisha smirked looking Anna up & down before walking off.

* * *

"Zahara I know this is a bad time to ask but when am I due for my rematch?" Derek Jackson asked he was dressed in a black hoodie with blue jeans & white sneakers.

"It is a terrible time, I have to compile my Team Zahara team." Zahara said standing in front of her dry erase board.

"Should I come back?" Derek asked frowning.

"No, its fine." Zahara said tapping a purple marker against her chin." Wait I have an idea."

"Tell me." Derek replied.

"I'll grant you, your rematch next week if you join Team Zahara." Zahara grinned Derek shrugged.

"Deal."

"Great next weeks Main Event will be Derek Jackson Vs Azriel for the WZW World Heavy Weight Championship." Zahara said.

"Oh & with Rhage & Tohrment banned from ringside?" Derek asked/suggested.

"No problem, do me a favor and tell Detrick to come in here I need to have a talk with him."

"No problem." Derek walked off leaving Zahara to turn back toward her whiteboard.

"2 Members down, 5 more to go."

* * *

 **Cute Without The E**

"The following is the Main Event and is a Vixxens Tag Team bout and is for the WZW Womens Tag Team Championship, introducing first the Kendall Tatum Harper & Alisha Johnson: The Illegal Vixxens!" Jojo announced. Alisha & Kendall made their way to the ring.

"Alisha is taking Anna's place in this match up." Kaitlyn said." Thanks to them still using the same name or something Zahara allowed it."

"Thats a dumb loophole, if I change my name fo Detrick or Azriel would that just make me champion?" Tony asked.

"Uh no." Bryan replied.

 **Imaginary**

"And introducing next their opponents They are the reigning WZW Womens Tag Team Champions being accompanied by Ruby, representing the Bad Girls Club Viola & Katarina Love!" Jojo announced as the three Vixxens came down the ramp all carrying championship gold.

"The most evil & diabolical Vixxens to ever grace WZW." Kaitlyn said distastefully.

"And yet they're all more successful than you." Tony said."They're the Vixxens Champion, and the Womens Tag Team Champions."

The ref holds up the belts before passing them off outside the ring. Viola & Alisha step out out the ring and then the bell rings. Kendall & Katarina start arguing in the middle of the ring before Kendall slaps her across the face. Katarina in return punches her in the mouth before booting her in the gut and tossing her to the mat by her grey hair. Katarina then kneels over her and starts to punch her in the face again until the ref backs her off.

"The aggresive side of Katarina is coming out." Bryan said."She's really looking to prove her worth to BGC."

"She's doing a damn good job right now." Tony said.

Katarina pulled Kendall up and sends her into the ropes, Tatum rebounds back and hits the rearview on Katarina knocking her down onto her butt. Katarina held her face in disgust as Kendall hit a running knee to her chest before covering her.

"1!" Katarina kicks out.

Katarina rolls away before getting to her feet, Kendall goes for a kick to her side but Katarina catches the leg before planting her with an explorer suplex. She then hit the ropes for her handspring phoenix splash before covering.

"1!" Kendall kicks out.

Katarina goes to pull Kendall up but Kendall sweeps her legs out from underneath her before hitting an elbow drop. Kendall pulls up Katarina and hits her with a spinning headlock elbow drop before taunting Viola.

"Looks like Kendall's in control now." Kaitlyn said.

"For now." Tony said.

Kendall pulled Katarina up and set her up for a GTS but Katarina wiggles out her grip before hitting a nasty reverse roundhouse kick. She then dragged Kendall to their corner before tagging in Viola. Viola punches her a few times before holding her shoulders down.

"1!"

"2!"Kendall kicks out.

Viola pulls Kendall up and whips Kendall into the ropes, Kendall rebounds back and hits a crossbody knocking Viola down long enough for Kendall to crawl towards Alisha. Kendall's centimeters away from making the tag when Alisha jumps off the apron smirking. Kendall pulls her self up using the ropes with a shocked expression while Alisha waves bye bye to her. Kendall turns around right into the Poetic Justice (Cresent Kick) from Viola laying her out. Viola hooks both legs.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Shake Yo Tail**

"You're winners and still the WZW Womens Champions The Bad Girls Club!" Jojo announced. As Alisha rolled back into the ring smirking. The ref handed Katarina & Ruby back their titles. Viola put her fist out, followed by Ruby, followed by Alisha. Katarina started to put her fist out but instead cracked Ruby in the side of the face with her title before doing the same to Alisha and tossing the belt onto the floor. Katarina looked at Viola before rolling out the ring.

 **Amazing**

"Looks like Alisha turned in Kendall and Katarina turned on the Bad Girls Club." Kaitlyn said shocked.

"My heart is broken." Tony said dramatically.

The camera shows Katarina at the top of the ramp smirking while Ruby & Alisha glared up at her.

* * *

 **WZW Web Exclusive 4**

"Jojo here speaking to your favorite WZW wrestlers after the show." Jojo smiled she approached Alec Days who was by himself backstage.

"Aye Jojo." Alec said hopping up to his feet.

"So how was the show?" Jojo asked. Alec shrugged.

"Coulda been better, although I hope Matt knows I want that title."

"I'm sure he does." Jojo said.

"I hope so." Alec shrugged walking away.

* * *

 **Web Exclusive 5**

Detrick Cyrus & Kevin Runnels are carrying Katarina up on their shoulders as she giggles. Jojo walks up infront of them and they stop walking.

"Hey gorgeous." Kevin smirked.

"Jojo." Detrick nodded.

"Whats going on here?" Jojo asked eying them up confused.

"We're celebrating baby cousin putting her foot down." Detrick said.

"She's a woman now." Kevin praised earning a sharp kick from Katarina."Ouch!"

"Yeah well watch it." Katarina said." And you should be thanking me for decking Sienna earlier too."

"You hit her?" Kevin asked grinning."I'm taking you shopping right now."

"Catch you later Jojo, it'll take the two of us to carry her bags." Detrick said before they turned and walked off.

* * *

 **Web Exclusive 6**

"Selena!" Jojo called from down the hall causing the Vixxen to turn around. Jojo then scurried up to her.

"Hey Jojo." Selena smiled.

"So on your first night you manages to get involved in the long standing rivalry between the OGz and Alex Carter & TJ Bryant." Jojo said.

"Yeah it sucks, but TJ saved me out there so I have no problem repaying the favor." Selena replied shrugging." Besides me & Shamera aren't the best of friends anyway."

"Where does this bad blood between the two of you come from anyway?" Jojo asked.

"Back when we were both in WZW's developmental wing, we were besties." Selena said shaking her head." I still don't know what happened but she just changed one day and has hated me ever since."

"Thats weird." Jojo said.

"Right." Selena said looking down at her phone smiling." I gotta go." Selena walked off but you could hear her say Hey TJ whats up as she went down the hall.

"Thats all for this week, so you all next week." Jojo winked at the camera before turning it off.

* * *

 **Match Card**

 **TJ Bryant & Selena Lopez VS Tyrik Carter & Shamera Wilde**

 **Team Zahara Qualification Match 1: Alec Days VS Matt Harris**

 **Alisha Johnson VS Katarina Love**

 **Nya Stone VS Brianna Gage**

 **Diego Castan VS Tohrment**

 **Derek Jackson VS Azriel for the WZW World Heavy Weight Championship**


	17. WZW Episode 15: 11-18-15

**The Take Over, The Breaks Over**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. Live from the Alumni Stadium, In Dover Delaware**

 **A Girl Like That**

"Zahara said she'd announce who her Captain was but I didn't expect it at the start of the show." Bryan said.

"She does not beat around the bush." Kaitlyn said.

"Please welcome the owner of War Zone Wrestling, Zahara Knight!" Cameron announced.

Zahara saunters down the ramp this week dressed ina vintage WZW shirt tied up on her stomach with black jeans and Red Bottom ankle boots. She climbed inside the ring and Cameron handed over her microphone.

"I'm here to announce my Team Captain and to announce two of my top prospects, but they must compete for their spots." Zahara said pausing waiting for the crowd to die down."Alec Days will face Matt Harris later on to determine who earns the 3rd spot on Team Zahara."

The crowd starts chanting 75% for Matt and 25% for Alec.

"And now to introduce my captain and the person who will lead us to victory and keep WZW in competent non corrupt hands." Zahara said turning towards the ramp.

 **Invincible**

"Making his way to the ring, he is the WZW Champion and your leader for Team Zahara, Detrick Cyrus!" Cameron announced as Detrick came on to the stage.

"I knew it!"Tony said.

"I think the world did." Kaitlyn said.

"So far for Team Zahara we have Derek Jackson and Detrick Cyrus and later on we'll determine if Matt Harris or Alec Days will be joining the two of them."Zahara said the crowd cheered again.

"So we'll have 3 out of 7 members for Team Zahara after tonight." Bryan said.

* * *

 **Stars In The Night**

"The following is an Intergender Tag Match introducing first from El,Paso, Texas Selena Lopez!"Cameron announced as Selena made her way to the ring.

"Selena teams with TJ Bryant against The Ogz's Shamera Wilde & Tyrik Carter to kick off tonights show."Bryan said.

"Shamera actually requested this match up after a brawl last week"Kaitlyn said.

 **What You Know**

"And her partner weighing at 235 pounds, from Tampa Bay, Florida, TJ Bryant!"Cameron announced as TJ made his way to the ring to join Selena.

"This is actually an Intergender match so Selena and Tyrik/Shamera and TJ can actually fight each other." Bryan said.

 **What Up Gangsta**

"And their opponents representing the OGz, Tyrik Carter and Shamera Wilde!" Cameron announced as the duo made their way to the ring.

"Hmm I wonder why its Carter instead of Stylez or Si-Ray?" Tony asked.

"Some very Shamera reason." Kaitlyn responded." I guarantee it."

"Interesting fun fact, TJ Bryant and Shamera Wilde are the second and third youngest members of the roster at 19 years old while Tyrik is only 18." Bryan cut in.

"No one asked." Tony said.

Shamera & Selena stepped out onto the apron while Tyrik & TJ remained in the ring. The ref motioned for the bell and the two went into a lock up with Tyrik backing himself into the ropes making the ref order TJ to back off. Tyrik punched TJ in the gut the second he backed off before hitting him with a series of left & right hooks. Tyrik goes for a clothesline but TJ counters it with an enziguri.

"Enziguri by Bryant cuts off all the momentum Tyrik was building." Bryan said.

TJ pulls Tyrik up and goes for a vertical suplex but Tyrik counters and lands on his feet, TJ hits a back kick doubling Carter over before hitting a russian leg sweep. TJ then covers him.

"1!" Tyrik kicks out.

TJ goes to pull Tyrik up but Tyrik knocks TJ's legs out from under him before retreating back to his corner and tagging Shamera in.

"So TJ is still legal right?" Tony asked.

"Yup." Kaitlyn said." Its an intergender match not a mixed tag."

Shamera runs the ropes and hits TJ with a crossbody but he catches her. He sets her up for a side walk slam but Shamera manages to counter it by using TJ's own momentum with a tilt a whirl leg sweep. Shamera starts to stomp on TJ while trash talking him and Selena.

"Did she just do a tilt a whirl into a legsweep?" Bryan asked.

TJ starts to get up but Shamera hits him with a shining wizard before covering him.

"1!" TJ kicks out.

Shamera tries to pull him up, but TJ makes himself dead weight so she couldnt move him, he then shoves her back hard sending her down to the mat. TJ leaps over her and makes his way toward their corner, tagging in Selena. Selena rushes in the ring as Shamera gets up and the two start trading forearm smashes in the middle of the ring. Lopez goes for a roundhouse kick but Wilde hits a matrix evasion only for Selena to stomp on her stomach knocking the wind out of her. Selena runs the ropes for a running knee but Shamera trips her up and attempts to lock in an inverted figure four but Selena counters it into a roll up.

"1!"

"2!" Shamera kicks out.

They both pop to their feet and run the ropes taking each other out with crossbodies, Tyrik jumps in the ring and runs up to TJ going to knock him off but TJ counters with a hotshot. Selena gets up and sets Shamera up for the Beautiful Nightmare (Reverse Twist of Fate) but Shamera shoves her off just as Keith appears from out of nowhere and powerbombs her. The ref calls for the bell as the OGz beat down TJ right beside an unmoving Selena.

 **Stars In The Night**

"Your winners via DQ Selena Lopez and TJ Bryant!" Cameron announced.

Stylez pulled up TJ as Shamera braced herself on the turnbuckle she hit her Wilde Ryde (Diving DDT) just as Alex and Ty Jones ran down the ramp. The duo were ultimately beaten down by the OGz.

 **Hate It Or Love It**

The Ogz posed cockily over their fallen opponents before exiting the ring to a booing crowd.

"The OGz are extremely violent and ruthless." Kaitlyn said in disgust.

"Tonight was just a ploy to get even." Bryan said.

* * *

"My guest at this time Alec Days." Alexa smiled as Alec stood beside her."Tonight you fight Matt Harris to determine who will be third on Team Zahara."

"I'm pretty confident I'll be joining the Team and leading it to victory." Alec said." Matt may have all the fan support in the world and be the first ever International Champion but he isn't good enough to beat me."

"You feel pretty strongly about that." Jojo said.

"Of course, I'm the better wrestler." Alec shrugged.

* * *

"Listen I need you two here tonight." Azriel said into the phone his championship rested on his shoulder.

"What if we had other things to do?" A voice sassed in response you could tell it was a female.

"Listen little girl I will kick you and your little foster sister off MY team." Azriel said angrily. Two giggles were heard over the phone before the dial tone hit.

"Those two will be trouble." Rhage said shaking his head.

"They'll need to get their shit together or else." Azriel said tossing his phone down.

* * *

 **Like This**

"The following is a qualification match determining who will join Team Zahara, introducing first weighing in at 241 pounds from Las Vegas, Nevada Alec Days!" Cameron announced as Alec made his way to the ring.

"Alec Vs Matt." Kaitlyn said."I'm excited to see Matt get his revenge."

"Or to see Alec beat down Matt." Tony said.

 **Never Never**

"Introducing next his opponent weighing in at 201 pounds, from New Jersey he is the reigning International Champion, Matt Harris!" Cameron announced as Matt came out to a huge pop.

"Matt Harris our first and only International Champion has a hugr target on his back, Si-Ray and Alec along with however many people on the roster want that title." Bryan said.

"I'm hoping he'll defend it soon." Tony said.

The ref motioned for the bell and Diego launched himself at Alec who used his own momentum against him to launch him with a german suplex. Alec hoisted Matt up and whipped him into the ropes. Matt comes back and hits a wheelbarrow bulldog he then climbs the top rope and goes for a missile dropkick as Alec gets up but Alec ducks it before covering him.

"1!"

"2!" Matt kicks out.

Alec pulls Matt up and sets him up for a DDT but Matt counters and bounces Alec's face off his knee before hitting a standing dropkick knocking Alec down. Harris then goes for a standing moonsault before hooking both legs.

"1!" Alec kicks out.

Matt pulls him up and sends him to the ropes, Alec rebounds back and Matt goes for a hurricarana but Alec blocks it before powerbombing Matt into the corner. Matt holds his head in pain while laying in the bottom of the turnbuckle, Alec hids a running knee right to Matt's jaw making Matt roll out the ring to safety.

"Matt bails out the ring , smart thinking." Bryan said.

"Alec is not going easy on him." Kaitlyn said.

Alec rolls out the ring after, Matt whos staggering to his feet. Alec grabs Matt by the hair and bounces his head off the apron repeatedly until Matt blocks it with an elbow. Matt hits a quick enziguri and rolls back into the ring as the ref counts 4. Alec gets up and enters the ring shortly after, Alec stands up and gets caught with a springboard inside cradle by Matt.

"1!"

"2!" Alec manages to roll them over while holding down Matt's tights.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Like This**

"Your winner via pinfall Alec Days!"

"Looks like Alec stole his way onto Team Zahara and also a possible future shot at Matt's International Title." Kaitlyn said.

* * *

"Does anybody find it alittle weird that nobodies seen Katarina since last week." Viola said thinking outloud.

"Nah." Ruby said shrugging she was dressed in black skinny jeans with a BGC T shirt on only Katarina's face is replaced with Alisha's.

"She's probably hiding knowing her." Alisha mocked laughing.

"You're probably right." Ruby said." Lets go."

"Alisha Johnson takes on Katarina Love next." Bryan said.

* * *

 **War Of Change - Thousand Foot Krutch**

"The following is a Vixxens bout scheduled for one fall, introducing first being accompanied by Ruby & Viola : From Anaheim, California representing the Bad Girls Club , one half of the WZW Womens Tag Team Champions, Alisha Johnson!" Cameron announced as BGC made their way to the ring all armed with microphones.

"BGC is here and it looks like they wanna address Katarina's actions from last week before the match up." Tony said.

"So last week, we retained our Tag Team Championship and got another member even though its obvious she was on our side the whole time." Ruby chuckled.

"But we also lost a member which is a shame because she actually was starting to show some worth but whatever." Alisha added.

"And now she's in like Witness protection or something." Viola joked.

"Katarina lets just cut to the chase if you aren't the little bi - " Ruby started but was cut off.

 **Amazing**

"Katarina didn't like that." Bryan said.

A few more seconds passed before the music switched to a theme no one had heard yet.

 **International Woman - Dara Shindler**

Three women came out onto the stage earning confused looks from everyone. The one in the middle had long black hair with swooped side bangs and brown eyes she had brown skin with a pear shaped frame she was kind of tall standing at 5'7 she wore a black leather sports bra with the word 'Bad Ass' on the front in white writing, red short shorts with a red bandanna, black fingerless gloves, black fishnets, a black skull choker and knee high black wrestling boots

On her right was a woman of asian decent, she was slightly shorter than the other standing at 5'5 with a slight pale skin tone and an athletic figure her hair was two toned black on the left side and grey on the other; styled in Chinese Ox tails and decorated with white silk brocades and ribbons. She was dressed in a white skulls and roses sports bra, red & black punk style mini skirt, lace gloves, black fishnet stockings and black knee length combat boots.

And lastly the woman standing on the left, she was the tallest standing at 5'9 with slightly pale skin and a hourglass figure. She had copper colored hair styled in chic loose curls that reach her back with ice blue eyes. She was dressed in Red lace Corset top with ribbon trim, black pants, red and black long lace corset gloves and matching two tone combat boots with skulls on them.

"Who the hell are you?" Ruby yelled." None of you are the Vixxen we're looking for so why are you here?"

"Oh you wanted Katarina?" The first woman asked innocently." Well she's not here and sent us in her place."

"You're looking at the Renegade Queens." The third woman smirked.

"Nikita Lin." Nikita smirked pointing to herself."Mercedes Vaughn and Xandra Wolfe." Nikita pointed making it clear the girl in the middle was Mercedes and Xandra was the one on the left.

"And we're the greatest Vixxens who ever lived, blah blah blah." Viola said with an eye roll.

"What do you want?" Alisha sneered crossing her arms." You are cutting into MY match.'

"We aren't, we're Katarina's hired protection and at Katarina's request you'll be facing Nikita hereinstead." Mercedes smirked as they dropped their microphones at the same time.

 **Walking On Air - Kerli**

"And her opponent making her WZW debut being accompanied by Mereceds Vaugh and Xandra Wolfe, from Beijing, China representing the Renegade Queens Nikita Lin!" Cameron announced as Nikita sprint down the ramp and slid into the ring she began staring the trio down until the other vacated the ring and left only Alisha.

"So Katarina went out and found body guards in the form of Nikita Lin, Mercedes Vaughn & Xandra Wolfe, smart girl these three are highly decorated competitors having competed in multiple independant companies like CZW, Shimmer and soo many more even having brief WWE & TNA stints." Kaitlyn said.

"CZW? I'm seeing where she found them then both Katarina and Nya come from CZW this can only get really good." Tony said rubbing his hands together.

The ref motioned for the bell as Nikita and Alisha circled each other, Alisha goes for a gutkick,but Nikita dodges to the side and goes for a round house kick but Alisha slaps her foot away. They go into a shoulder collar lock up with Nikita pulling Alisha into a sidehead lock, Alisha counters and catches Nikita with a wristlock. Lin hits an elbow smash to the side of Johnson's head before taking her down with a snap suplex.

"Nikita is a highly skilled and versatile competitor lets see how Alisha's style of Technical wrestling mixed with brutality and power moves fairs." Bryan said.

Nikita goes for a somersault legdrop but Alisha rolls out the way before getting to her feet and hitting a stiff kick to Lin's lower back. Before slapping her across the face and covering her.

"1!" Nikita bridges out. Alisha looks at her in shock before going to sweep her legs out from under her but Nikita side steps it before running the ropes. Alisha jumps up and runs the ropes opposite of Nikita. The two stiff clotheslines knocking each other down.

BGC & The Renegade Queens bang on the apron trying to will their respective team mates back up. Both Vixxens get to their feet at the same time and begin trading forearms in the center of the ring. Alisha manages to stun Nikita with a stiff heart punch long enough to run the ropes and hit her with Right Round (Tilt a whirl Headscissor), Mercedes & Xandra ran around the other side of the ring in the process distracting the ref as they hit thesz presses on Ruby and Viola. Alisha starts yelling at the two as Nikita discretely starts to stir behind her. Alisha turns around and narrowly misses Black out (Bicycle kick).

"Nikita was looking to decapitate Alisha." Kaitlyn said.

Alisha spins Nikita around and hits her with Early Awakening (Sit Out Facebuster). Mercedes leaps onto the apron this time but Ruby yanks her off the apron by her legs making her hit the apron face first.

Alisha covers Nikita.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **War Of Change**

"Your winner via pinfall Alisha!" Cameron announced as the Renegade Queens back up the ramp glaring while Alisha smirks. Ruby and Viola stand beside her holding up both arms while Mercedes shakes her head before smiling.

"I'm not sure I like that look." Kaitlyn said.

* * *

"Breaking news! Something is happening backstage!" Kaitlyn yelled as the cameras panned to backstage where screams and shrieks were heard.

A figure dressed in a black tight sweatsuit with gloves and a ski mask is seen slamming Brianna Gage against a table. The attacker was 6' and pretty built. She lifted Brianna up and power bombed her through the table leaving Brianna unmoving on the pile of wood. The figure turned to face Nya Stone who was being held by another masked person who was shorter and built a bit less.

The person went to slap Nya but Nya kicked her in the stomach making her double over in pain, Nya managed to headbutt the person holding her in the face making her lose her grip just enough for Nya to escape.

"If you want a fight I have no problem giving you one." Nya sneered at the two before momentarily flickering her eyes to Brianna who still wasn't moving.

"You're obviously still too full of yourself." The taller one said snatching off her mask revealing bright sapphire eyes, tan skin and shaggy black hair. She smirked at Nya who stared wide eyed at her for a minute.

"Blake and Cami." Nya said getting into a fighting stance. Cami took off her mask next to reveal slightly tanned skin with green eyes and long blonde hair.

"Yup in the flesh." Cami said picking up a steel chair and closing it.

"Did you miss us?" Blake asked just before she swung at Nya who ducked it only to be smacked in the side of the head with Cami's steel chair before she fell to the floor a small amount of blood started to dribble down her forehead.

"Damn you knocked her out." Blake said tapping Nya with her boot.

"She left herself open." Cami shrugged before tossing the chair to the side carelessly. A few voices could be heard in the distance before Blake grabbed Cami's arm and the two ran off. A few seconds later Azariah Haze, Jessica Batista and Jazzy walk up. They immediately go to try and help their friends.

* * *

"Joining me at this time the WZW Woman's Champion Kate Starks." Alexa smiled as Kate stood beside her with her championship over her shoulder dressed in maroon skinny legs with black boots and a black leather jacket open over a Black MMA shirt." In two weeks time you'll face Anna Bradshaw for your championship."

"And I'll walk away champion." Kate shrugged.

"You seem pretty confident Kate." Alexa said , Kate just gave her a dumbfounded look.

"You're looking at the sole undefeated competitor in the entire company." Kate said smuggly."I've been unbeatable since I debuted so yes I'm sure nobody can beat me."

"So you're underestimating Anna?" Alexa asked."Anna's been training like crazy for this match and alot of people believe she might be the one to do it.'

"Really?"Kate asked with a raised eyebrow,Alexa nodded." Since I've heard the opposite."

"In two weeks we'll find out." Anna smirked." But next week you'll be the very first guest on Anna's Peep Show." Anna was wearing a black "Cutting Edge Peep Show" shirt with baggy olive green pants and black boots.

"Great see you then." Kate shrugged walking off leaving Anna standing with her hands on her hip smiling while Alexa stood awkwardly behind her.

* * *

"Goodluck Diego." Detrick said patting Diego on the shoulder as he passed by.

"Gracias." Diego called over his shoulder, he wore a confident smile until he rounded the corner and stood face to face with the World Heavy Weight Champion Azriel and Torhment.

The brother duo stare hard at Diego who stares back, Azriel shruggs and he and Torhment walk past him making sure to bump him.

* * *

 **Pedro Nevega**

"The following is a singles bout set for one fall introducing first from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil weighing in at 210 pounds, Diego Castan!" Cameron announced.

"That was a strange encounter." Kaitlyn said.

"They just stared." Bryan said.

 **Freakshow - Skillet**

"And making his way to the ring from Los Angeles, California weighing in at 169 pounds representing the Brothers of Fall: Tohrment!" Cameron announced as Torhment made his way to the ring surprisingly without his brothers.

"This will be our first time seeing Torhment in action." Bryan said.

"He's the smaller more athletic one of the brothers so this should be good." Kaitlyn said.

The two stared each other down as the ref motioned for the bell. Diego attempts to lock up with Tohrment but Torhment instead hits a nasty clothesline knocking him down to the mat. Torhment starts to stomp viciously onto Diego before pulling him up to his feet and irish whipping him into the corner. Tohrment hits a running knee followed by a snap DDT before covering.

"1!" Diego kicks out.

Tohrment went for a standing moonsault but Diego rolls out the way before hitting a dropsault knocking Tohrment down to the mat. Diego runs the ropes and goes for a springboard moonsault but Tohrment gets both his knees up into Diego's mid-section. Tohrment pulls Diego up by the neck and places his neck on the rope before pressing down on it cutting off his airway. He stops choking him at the 4 count and flings him to the mat head first.

"Tohrment seems just as brutal as his brother Azriel." Bryan said.

Tohrment hit a running senton before going for a headlock but Diego manages to elbow his way out of it. The two Superstars get to their feet and both run the ropes, Diego attempts a crossbody when they rebound back but Tohrment ducks it. Diego gets back up right into a huge slingblade. Diego gets to his feet dazed and walks right into the Tohrment Driver (Minchuku Driver) before hooking both legs.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Freakshow**

"Your winner via pinfall Tohrment!" Cameron announced.

Tohrment burst out in a fit of giggles as the ref held his hand up.

* * *

"Hell no!" Nya yelled wielding a light tube she stalked her way down the hall with Azariah following looking worried.

"They won't still be here, Nya." Azariah said, Nya shrugged.

"Somebodies getting their ass kicked." Nya said gritting her teeth.

"You won't find them, look your best bet is waiting til December2Dismantal." Azariah said, Nya sighed as she rested the light tube on her shoulder.

"You might be right." Nya said lightly touching her butterfly stitches." So I'm going to go demand I'm apart of Team Zaraha and I'm calling those two bitches out." Nya stormed off leaving Azariah standing by herself shaking her head.

* * *

The screen is split in half showing Derek Jackson walking on one side and Azriel carrying the World Heavy Weight Championship on the other looking smug.

"Derek Jackson and Azriel face each other next for the World Heavy Weight Championship." Tony said.

 **Reborn**

"The following is a singles bout and is for the World Heavy Weight Championship introducing first from Atlanta, Georgia weighing in at 225 pounds Derek Jackson!" Cameron announced as Derek made his way to the ring with a nice sized pop.

"Derek is getting his rematch with The Brothers Of Fall banned from ringside." Kaitlyn said." Which is a great call by Zahara."

"He'll still lose." Tony said.

 **Hail To The King**

"And his opponent from Los Angeles, California weighing in at 286 pounds representing the Brothers Of Fall: He is the reigning World Heavy Weight Champion Azriel!" Cameron announced as Azriel stalked his way to the ring.

"We'll see how Azriel fares without his brothers aid tonight." Bryan said.

The ref holds Azriel's belt up before passing it off and motioning for the bell, Derek rushes at Azriel and right into a huge big boot from Azriel. Azriel then presses his foot to Derek's neck and starta to choke him. The ref counts to 4 and Azriel lifts his foot before he can be counted out. He bends down to rain down punches but Derek manages to counter with a smooth monkey flip. Derek then starts to rain down punches to Azriel until the ref stops him. Both get to their feet and begin trading blows both fighting to gain the upperhand.

"So fair this match is off to a crazy start." Tony said.

Azriel stuns Derek with a stiff punch to the jaw, he then grabs Derek by the hair and flings his straight through the ropes. Derek lands on his feet but Azriel takes him out with a suicide dive. Azriel drags Derek to the announce table and starts to slam his face into the table repeatedly.

"Jesus their right in front of us."Kaitlyn shrieked.

Azriel went to slam Derek's head one more time but Derek forearmed him in the gut before swapping their places and slamming Azriel's head now. Derek climbed onto the table and kicked Azriel in the face before planting him with a hurricarana.

Derek rolled back into the ring at the count of 5 with Azriel following him in at 7. Azriel whipped Derek into the corner and went for a huge corner splash but Jackson dived oit the way at the last second making Azriel collide with the turnbuckle. Derek then rolls Azriel up.

"1!" Azriel kicks out.

Azriel gets to his feet as Derek aims a kick at him but Azriel catches the leg and hits him with a leg trap german suplex. Derek slowly gets back to his feet as Azriel braces himself in the corner once Derek gets all the way to his feet Azriel explodes from the corner for a monster spear but Derek rolls out the way before hitting a german suplex of his own and bridging into a cover.

"1!"

"2!" Azriel kicks out.

"These two are looking to upstage each other." Kaitlyn said.

Derek irish whips Azriel into the ropes, Derek goes for a clothesline but Azriel ducks it and hits his spear snapping Derek in half. Azriel then hooks both legs.

"1!" Derek kicks out.

Azriel looks on annoyed before lifting Derek up and setting him up for Death's Embrace (Sister Abigal) but Derek counters with Lightening Kick (Buzzsaw Kick) laying Azriel out the crowd pops tremendously as Derek goes for the cover.

"1!"

"2!"

"-!" Two men storm the ring and immediately begin stomping on Derek. One of them is kinda of tan with a average build he has black spiked hair with green eyes and was around 5'9 he was wearing a Black body suit with gold designs around it, mostly the chest.(kinda like Manik) Yellow and Black gloves. Black knee pads, White boots with black and yellow kickpads. Black mask (that's similar to that of Sin Cara Negro's bit with yellow instead of red)

The other was around 6' and was skinny with fair skin and messy black hair he also had brown eyes. He was dressed in black pants with the words 'Ace' written on the pantlegs with matching boots.

 **Reborn**

"Your winner via DQ Derek Jackson!" Cameron announced as Derek laid unmoving in the ring while the two unknown men helped Azriel up and held up his arms.

 **Hail To The King**

"However still the World Heavy Weight Champion, Azriel!" Cameron announced as the ref brought the belt into the ring. Azriel motioned for a microphone which his masked companion got for him.

"WZW needs change." Azriel smirked before dropping the microphone as the show went off the air with them standing tall in the middle of the ring.

* * *

 **Match Card**

 **Selena Lopez Vs Azariah Haze**

 **Eduardo & Nathaniel Silva VS Felix Shaw & Kadu Katsu **

**Ruby w/ BGC VS Merecedes Vaughn W/ Renegade Queens & Katarina Love**

 **Matt Harris Vs Alec Days Vs Si-Ray Triple Threat International Championship match**

 **Danny Vs Chanell Armani**

 **Detrick Cyrus Vs Steve Frost WZW Championship Match**

 **sorry that took so long I got a new job and its kept me kinda busy so this chapter was gifted with a few debuts. The last two superstars won't be revealed until next episode though I'm sure both the people who submitted them know who they are. And secondly I'm really upset I havent seen a single Chyna tribute on this site at all today so RIP the ninth wonder of the world.**


	18. WZW Episode 16:11-25-15

**The Take Over, The Breaks Over**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. Live from the Harvard Stadium in Boston, Massachusetts**

"We saw quite a few new faces last night and we'll be seeing two more tonight with the debuts of Danny and Chanell Armani later on in the night." Kaitlyn said."The Renegade Queens made their debut and we'll see its leader Mercedes Vaughn face off with the Vixxen's Champion Ruby tonight."

"Nya Stone joins the Team of Detrick Cyrus, Derek Jackson, and Alec Days forming half of Team Zahara for the elimination 14 person intergender tag match." Bryan said.

"The question on everyones minds is what did Azriel mean by WZW needs change and who were those two men?" Tony said.

 **Queendom - Jacki-O**

"Making her way to the ring the owner of War Zone Wrestling , Zahara Knight!" Jojo announced as Zahara made her way to the ring dressed in high waisted leather leggings, a black cropped WZW shirt and thigh high black boots, her long hair hung in a fluffy ponytail.

"Zahara's here and she looks like she isn't all business tonight." Bryan said.

"She does look like she's gonna stomp a mudhole in someone." Tony commented.

Zahara climbed into the ring and stared at the crowd with crossed arms. Once the crowd died down she turned and faced the ramp glaring up.

"I'm not one to beat around the bush, so I won't, Azriel I want you out here now." Zahara ordered as the arena grew silent.

 **All Grown Up**

Zahara's glare intensified as her baby sister walked out onto the ramp dressed in a dark grey romper and gladiator sandles her hair sat up in a bun. Aliyah smuggly made her way down the ramp and into the ring.

"Any reason why you're here when I asked for one of my SUPERSTARS?" Zahara asked with an eyeroll.

"Because technically he's mine." Aliyah said giggling she then pulled out Azriel's contract before handing it to Zahara. " Who's signature is that at the bottom?"

"Aliyah Knight." Zahara read aloud." Doesn't mean a thing, I'm the sole owner of the company."

"That is where you are wrong, you know as well as myself that the company was to be controlled by the three of us."Aliyah replied. " But lets not beat around the bush I know how you feel about that,so Azriel can you come out here."

 **Hail To The King**

Azriel emerged on the stage without his title, he made his way to the ring and then entered. He then stood beside Aliyah much to Zahara's annoyance.

"So Azriel explain yourself to me now." Zahara ordered.

"Don't order my employees around." Aliyah sneered.

"Is your name Azriel? I didn't think so." Zahara replied before casting her attention back to Azriel who Aliyah had finally given her microphone to.

"Explain what? I retained my title last week." Azriel said shrugging.

"With help from who?"

"Thats for me to know and you to find out." Aliyah said leaning over to talk into the microphone.

"Azriel who's side are you on?" Zahara asked tapping her foot.

"Mine." Aliyah quipped.

"But everyone else is dying to meet you." Azriel grinned evilly.

 **Battle On - War Of Ages**

The masked man who attacked Derek last week came out first.

"Maverick." Aliyah grinned as the music switched.

 **Weight Of My Pride - Pay Money To My Pain**

The other man who aided Azriel last week came out next.

"Jason Sabre."

 **Nightmare - Avenged Sevenfold**

"Rhage."

 **DNCE- Cake by The Ocean**

A woman made her way onto the ramp she had tan skin with a slightly curvy athletic frame, long curly black hair,tipped with red,orange and greyish blue eyes. She was dressed in a black and pink plaid crop top, black and pink plaid leggings, black knee high Boots, with black fingerless gloves, along with short gold leather jacket.

"Shay Soloman."

 **Blow Me Away - Breaking Benjamin**

Blake came out on the stage next looking around distraught. She was dressed in her ring gear this week which consisted of black cargo pants that has a chain belt, a black shirt that says Venomous on the front in silver with black boots and a black jacket to the ring with a sword and crown on the back.

"Blake and Cami King." Aliyah announced before looking confused only seeing Blake.

Team Aliyah enters the ring and circles around Zahara,menacingly while the raven haired beauty looks around unfazed.

"Looks like your outnumbered big sister wanna quit now?" Aliyah taunted while Zahara smiled.

As if on cue Derek Jackson pounced onto Azriel out of nowhere, followed by Detrick taking on Rhage, Alec taking on Maverick, Azariah Haze taking on Shay, Kevin Runnels attacking Jason Sabre, and Jazzy doing battle with Blake. Each member of Team Aliyah rolled out the ring and regroup up on the ramp while Aliyah stood in the middle of them looking outraged. While Team Zahara stood united in the center of the ring.

"Thats right run away!" Zahara taunted leaning over the ropes.

 **Do It Now Remember It Later - Sleeping With Sirens**

Team Aliyah turned and faced the ramp expecting someone to come out but instead Nya popped up on the tron.

"Did I miss out on all the fun ?" Nya asked smirking."Well I created my own fun."

Nya steps out the way to reveal Cami tied up to a chair with duck tape over her mouth and dried blood on her forehead.

"Now we're twins." Nya joked pointing to her stitches."But now I want Blake, come and find your little sister." Nya then pulled out a tazer before flicking it on the room filled with the sound of the tazer before the camera was knocked over followed by a muffled screech from Cami before the titantron went black.

Before anyone could say anything Blake bolted off leaving the rest of her team looking on without a concerned glance.

* * *

"Before the commercial break the rest of Team Zahara made themselves known joining Detrick Cyrus, Derek Jackson and Alec Days is Kevin Runnels, Azariah Haze , Nya Stone , and Jazzy." Kaitlyn said.

"I gotta admit Kevin and Azariah joining weren't a shock to me, Kevin's cousin Detrick is captain while Nya demanded her way in last week and Azariah is her tag partner." Bryan said.

"Was it just me or does Team Aliyah have hotter Women on it." Tony thought outloud." Like Shay and Cami are freaking gorgeous."

"Traitor." Kaitlyn muttered.

 **Stars In The Night**

"The following is a Vixxen's bout scheduled for one fall, introducing first from El Paso, Texas Selena Lopez!" Jojo announced as Selena made her way to the ring.

"Selena Lopez needs to grow eyes in the back of her head, The OGz could be anywhere and she has to keep her guard up." Bryan said.

"Shamera really has it out for her." Kaitlyn said.

 **The Phoenix**

Shamera came out dressed in a white crop top with "WZW OGz" written in gold cursive with dollar signs and money bags around it, paired with gold leather shorts and black louboutin ankle boots.

"Speak of the devil, and it looks like she's joining us on commentary." Tony grinned.

 **Bo$$**

"And her opponent from Montreal,Canada representing the Anti-Vixxens Azariah Haze!" Jojo announced as Azariah made her way to the ring.

"Azariah and Jazzy revealed themselves as the final two members of Team Zahara and I'm excited to see them throw down with Blake, Cami & Shay." Kaitlyn said.

"Hopefully they represent us well." Tony said.

"And welcome Shamera."Bryan said as Shamera sat down beside him and put on a headset.

"Hey hey peoples." Shamera waved.

The ref motioned for the bell and both Azariah and Selena go into the shoulder collar lock up with Azariah getting the upperhand and pulling Lopez down into a side headlock. She wrenches it in tigher and forces Selena down to her knees. Selena peels Azariah's arms from around her neck and flips her over her, making Azariah land butt first. Selena gets up and drop kicks Azariah in the back before running the ropes , Azariah rolls over and Selena goes to jump over her but Azariah trips her up before trying to lock in an ankle lock, but Selena kicks her off.

"These two have a counter for everything the other throws at them." Bryan said.

"How impressive is Selena holding her own with one of WZWs top Vixxens." Kaitlyn said.

"Yawn." Shamera said disinterestedly.

Selena whips Azariah into the corner and hits her with multiple shoulder rams before hitting her with a shiranu and covering her.

"1!" Azariah kicks out!

Selena pulls Azariah up but Azariah shoves her away before swinging wildly at her with Selena struggling to block most of the blows. Haze runs the ropes and takes Selena down with a front flip clothesline before throwing up both her hands earning a huge pop from the crowd. Selena gets up and tries to clothesline Azariah but she falls back into a matrix evasion. Selena hits a back kick to Azariah's face before setting her up for a DDT but Azaziah counters and spins her around grabbing hold of Selena's long black & blue locks she then lifted her off her feet by her hair.

"Oh my god, yes." Shamera said happily." Snatch those extensions!"

Selena screeched as Azariah threw her down to the mat before covering her.

"1!" Selena kicked out!

Azariah pulled Selena up went to send her into the ropes, but Selena countered and tossed Azariah out between the ropes. Azariah landed chest first gasping she got back to her feet, Selena hit the ropes for a suicide dive but Azariah forearms her across the face stunning her on the ropes. Azariah then bounces Selena's head off the second rope making her shot backwards clutching her neck. Azariah reenetered the ring and flipped Selena over.

"1!"

"2!" Selena kicked out.

Azariah got up and started to pace around Selena giving the Texas Vixxen time to stirr, Selena still clutching her neck with one hand is now on her hand and knees, Azariah then puts her away with Demolish-Her (Leg-Drop Bulldog) leaving Selena laying face first unmoving. Azariah then rolls her over and covers her.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Bo$$**

"You're winner via pinfall Azariah Haze!" Jojo announced as Azariah celebrated in the ring.

"Who else knew Selena wasn't gonna win?" Shamera asked snickering she then removed her headset and stalked her way infront of the ring. Azariah spares her a glance before exiting the ring. Shamera hops up onto the apron and enters the ring she slowly paces around Selena who's starting to get up.

"What does Shamera have planned?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Looks to be something evil." Bryan said.

Shamera grabs Selena's face and gets ready to slap her but Selena shoves her away. Shamera's jaw drops as Selena gets up and in the blink of an eye lays her out with a superkick.

 **Stars In The Night**

Selena rolls out the ring while Shamera lays on her back holding her jaw.

"Looks like Selena was ready for Shamera this time." Bryan said.

The camera pans to Selena on the ramp smiling holding a finger up before panning to Shamera who's laying with her knees up holding her jaw still.

* * *

A black limo pulls up and the driver comes around to the back and opens the door, out steps a beautiful young woman with silky brown skin and long waist length black hair streaked with blonde. She took off her Aviator glasses to reveal hazel eyes lined with sexy make up. She smirked as the driver shut the door revealing her long cheetah print fur coat.

"Ms. Armani all your requirements have been met, Ms. Knight has made sure you have your own locker room seperate away from the bottom feeder Vixxens, with cooled water a flat screen televison and a painting of you." The driver said. Chanell smiled before laughing.

"Great, I would have gone right back home if they didn't." Chanell walked off before looking over her shoulder." And make sure you bring my bags in and iron my gear."

* * *

"Looks like one of our new Vixxens just arrived." Kaitlyn said.

"Chanell Armani the platinum selling grammy nominated pop princess." Tony said.

"She'll face Danny later on, I can't wait to get a peak at what these two Vixxens can do in the ring." Bryan said."But first we'll be seeing some tag team action next."

 **Silent Partner**

"The following is a Tag Team match scheduled for one fall, introducing next the team of Kado Katsu and Felix Shaw: The Doragon Kingu!" Jojo announced as the duo made their way to the ring.

"Kado started training in the late 90's and has worked for many promotions." Bryan said.

"They're getting a big chance here by facing the Tag Team Champions even if its a non-title bout." Kaitlyn said.

 **Renegade**

"And their opponents weighing in at a combined weight of 388 pounds, they are the WZW Tag Team Champions Eduardo & Nathaniel Silva : The Lost Angel Kings!" Jojo announced as the champs made their way to the ring.

"The Kings have been reigning since the end of October and they seem pretty confident in reigning for a very long time." Kaitlyn said.

"They got lucky, and have not even defended it since winning it." Tony said.

Felix and Nathaniel stood in the ring while Kado and Eduardo stood out on the apron, the ref motioned for the bell and the two rushed in for the lock up. Nathaniel pulls Felix into a side headlock but Felix escapes his grip and hits an arm drag. The two get back to their feet and circle each other before going back into the lock up. Felix gets Nathaniel into a wrist lock before irish whipping him into the ropes, Nathaniel rebounds back and into a leg lariat. Felix quickly covers him.

"1!" Nathaniel kicks out.

Felix pulls him up but Nathaniel counters and hits a single leg takedown before attempting to go for the Renegade (Sharpshooter) but Felix kicks him away and makes the tag to Kadu.

"Kado's in now." Kaitlyn said.

Kado runs in and hits a single leg drop kick knocking Nathaniel onto his back, Nathaniel jumps back up and runs right into a vicious clothesline. Kado pulls Nathaniel up and goes for a snapmare but Nathaniel counters it with a fierce uppercut dazing Kadu long enough for Nate to knock him down with an enziguri. Nathaniel then hooks the legs.

"1!" Kado kicks out.

Nathaniel pulls Kado up and whips him into the corner he then hits him with multiple shoulder blocks before lifting him up onto the top turnbuckle. Kado hits a kick to Nathaniel's head making him stumble back. Kado ges for a crossbody but Nathaniel catches him and plants him with a tilt a whirl sidewalk slam. Nathaniel pulls him up and drags him toward The Kings corner, Nathaniel makes the tag to Eduardo and the two hit a double snap DDT before Eduardo goes for the cover.

"1!" Kado kicks out.

"Double Snap DDT by The Kings." Kaitlyn said.

"Is this match boring or is it just me?" Tony asked yawning.

Eduardo pulls Kado up and sets him up for a running bulldog but Kadu shoves him off at the last second making him land on his butt, Kado tries to hit the KatsuCutter (Somersault Cutter/Natural Selection) but Eduardo blocks himself from falling down. The two get to their feet at the same time and begin trading blows. Katsu manages to land a stiff right hook dazing Eduardo long enough to hit him with his finisher the KatsuPlex ( Electric Chair German Suplex). He then covers him.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Silent Partner**

"Your winners via pinfall the team of Kado Katsu and Felix Shaw the Doragon Kingu!" Jojo announced.

"Hmm pinning the champ almost always guarantees a title shot I wonder if we'll see these four do battle at December2Dismantal."Bryan said.

Kado and Felix celebrated in the ring while the Kings backed up the ramp looking disappointed.

* * *

"Come on Cami where are you." Blake muttered exasperated, she kicked in another door only to see nobody inside.

"Where the hell is my sister and why is nobody helping me." Blake mused before shaking her head. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket pulling it out she rolled her eyes at the caller ID reading unknown.

"Nya where's Cami?" Blake asked skipping the pleasantries.

"She's somewhere in the arena, once you find her you'll find me." Nya chuckled before hanging up.

"Great." Blake said picking up a steel chair and tossing it into the wall.

* * *

"My guests at this time Mercedes Vaughn, Nikita Lin, Xandra Wolfe the Renegade Queens and Katarina Love." Cameron smiled. Mercedes was the only one dressed in her ring gear while Nikita and Xandra wore leather leggings Xandra wore a black tanktop with heeled black boots while Nikita had a bright red lace tank top on with knee high black boots. Katarina wore a nude bodycon dress with nude red bottom heels.

"Hey Cammy." Katarina smirked.

"So Katarina where did you find the Renegade Queens?" Cameron asked.

"Well I met Mercedes way back in the day during our CZW days and she owed me a favor." Katarina paused grinning at Mercedes who remained stonic." And now here we are."

"Mercedes you have a big opportunity tonight by facing the Vixxen's Champion Ruby, in your debut match." Cameron said.

"Ruby clearly underestimated us last week, they all did." Merecedes started.

"But we won't come up short again." Xandra added with a deadly smirk.

"Alisha you got lucky last week, so next week I want you and Viola." Nikita said directly into the camera.

"We both do." Xandra smirked putting her arm around Nikita.

* * *

"Nikita Lin & Xandra Wolfe just called out Alisha Johnson and Viola." Kaitlyn said." This is gonna get ugly pretty fast."

 **Imaginary**

"The following is a Vixxen's bout scheduled for one fall introducing first being accompanied by Alisha Johnson and Viola representing the Bad Girls Club from Brooklyn, New York she is your reigning Vixxen's Champion Ruby!" Jojo announced as the trio made their way to the ring.

"This should be match of the night Ruby verses Mercedes." Tony said.

"I wonder if Alisha & Viola will accept Nikita and Xandra's challenge." Kaitlyn said.

Ruby snatches the microphone from Jojo's hands before smirking.

"You two want to face my girls ? Great we'll make it interesting they'll face you but only if its a Blood Bath match at December2Dismantal." Ruby tossed the microphone back to Jojo just as the music switched.

 **International Woman**

"And her opponent being accompanied by Nikita Lin, Xandra Wolfe , And Katarina Love, representing the Renegade Queens from Boston, Massachusetts Mercedes Vaughn!" Jojo announced.

"I just noticed that for the first time since its formation, BGC is out numbered." Bryan said.

" 4 to 3." Kaitlyn added.

"For now." Tony said.

The five Vixxens stood outside the ring while Mercedes & Ruby stood staring each other down in the middle. The ref motions for the bell and Ruby immediately slaps Mercedes across the face. Mercedes holds her face momentarily before headbutting Ruby in her face indefinitely splitting her lip in the process.

"If this was the blood bath match it'd be over already." Kaitlyn laughed.

"Since the first person to draw blood from their opponent is the winner." Bryan explained.

Mercedes then starts to drill Ruby with a sick right hook, left hook combo she tries to finish it off with a spinning heel kick but Ruby ducks it before hitting her with a hair-pull inverted mat slam. Ruby then starts to stomp on Mercedes before her with a standing moonsault. Ruby then hooks the leg.

"1!" Mercedes kicks out.

Meanwhile outside the ring Xandra and Viola are staring daggers at each other while Katarina is leaning against the barrier watching the action. Nikita is focused intently on watching Mercedes and Alisha is watching Nikita.

"Jesus they look ready to kill each other." Bryan said noticing the tension at ringside.

"Its only a matter of time before someone acts on it." Kaitlyn said.

Ruby irish whips Merecedes into the ropes only to have Mercedes springboard from the ropes and take her down with an arm drag. Mercedes then grabs Ruby's arm and slams her shoulder against the mat. Mercedes goes for a Handstand Leg drop but Ruby rolls out the way before hitting a low drop kick to Vaughn before hitting her with a ground and pound. Mercedes rolls the two of them over before raining punches down onto Ruby.

"This looks,more like a boxing match than a wrestling match." Tony said.

Ruby kicks Mercedes off of her before rolling out the ring, she then starts to try and develope a plan with Alisha & Viola but Mercedes hits a suicide dive cutting short the conversation. Mercedes pulls Ruby up and rams her back first into the barricade. Alisha goes to grab Mercedes by the hair but gets hit with Blackout (Bicycle Kick) by Nikita. Viola hits Nikita with Poetic Justice (Cresent Kick) only to have Mercedes suplex her right onto the barricade. Ruby hits an axe handle to Mercedes back before grabbing her by the hair and throwing her back first into the steel steps. Ruby climbs up the steel steps and does a very Orton-esque pose earning both cheers and boos from the crowd. Ruby hits a foot stamp off the steel steps onto Mercedes stomach.

"Ouch I'm cringing just looking at that nasty move." Bryan said as it replayed twice from different angles.

Ruby grabs Mercedes by the hair and rolls her back inside the ring, the ref starts to check on Vaughn as Ruby slowly starts to make her way into the ring. Katarina runs over and knocks both of Ruby's legs out from under her making her fall sideways onto the apron. Mercedes pulls Ruby into the ring and hooks the legs.

"1!"

"2!" Ruby kicks out.

Mercedes pulled Ruby up and hit her with an STO before flowing into the Crossbones (Headscissors Cruifix Choke) the last thing Ruby saw before she blacked out was the smug look on Katarina's face.

 **International Woman**

"Your winner via submission Mercedes Vaughn!" Jojo announced.

Katarina entered the ring and held up Mercedes' hand while the rest of the Renegade Queens slowly made their way into the ring. Viola and Alisha pulled Ruby from the ring and carried her up the ramp.

"Mercedes just KO'd the champ." Kaitlyn said in awe.

"All thanks to Katarina Love's assistance." Tony added.

* * *

We come back from commercial to see the ring looking different than usual the mat is now covered in a black carpet two lone black chairs sit in the middle of the ring, while on the turnbuckles therw are little neon signs the words Peep Show are written in black with blue while a checkered A is in the middle. Anna Bradshaw is sitting in one of the chairs as her music fades out she dressed in a long sleeve black half shirt with black cargos and a pair of black and white converse.

"Welcome to the first ever Peep Show with Anna!" Anna grinned as the crowd roared in approval."So I spoke to my mentor Christian a few weeks back and thought I should keep the Peep Show's legacy going so here we are."

"WZW's first ever show inside of a show whats next Beauty Tips from Kendall or The life of a teenage girl from Shamera?' Tony said with an eyeroll.

"Maybe basic thuganomics with Ogz ?" Kaitlyn joked.

"Lets bring out my guest my opponent next week Kate." Anna said

 **Back In Black**

Kate came out with her championship draped over her shoulder, she was dressed in blue jeans with a black tanktop and black heeled boots. She entered the ring and took a seat beside Anna.

"So next weeks the big day, you face me for that championship." Anna said grinning, making Kate chuckle.

"Next week you'll become just another Vixxen who failed." Kate said

"Or I could be the one to succeed." Anna said with a shrug.

"I've made everyone who challenged me tap out, I've beaten you on serval occasions what makes you think you can beat me now when it matters?"

"Confidence?" Anna asked smiling. Kate however didn't find it funny and went to shove Anna, who in the blink of an eye dropped Kate with the killswitch. Anna picked up the Woman's Championship and held it up proudly only to be hit from behind by Lizzy Hyde and Melinda. The two beat down Anna much to the crowds dislike before turning to Kate. Melinda pulled Kate up and Lizzy slapped her across the face before picking up Anna's microphone.

"I'm not done with you!" Lizzy yyelled before dropping Kate with the Break A Bitch (Inverted facelock transitioned in a double,knee backbreaker)

 **Freak Like Me**

Lizzy and Melinda stood over the two Vixxens smirking.

"Looks like Lizzy couldn't just take that lose." Tony said." And I'm proud of her for it."

"This is gonna complicate things moving forward." Kaitlyn said.

* * *

"Can you please put on your shirt,Gale ?" A gorgeous blond said, she had golden blonde hair down to her waist with the ends in tight curls with light brown eyes. She had a flawless body with caramel skin and curves in all the right places. She was dressed in her ring gear which consisted of a cherry red, sleeveless, form-fitting midriff shirt that has a plunging V-neckline, black leather pants with gold zippers starting near her middle calf length, black platform boots that are ankle high, fingerless black, fishnet gloves that end near her elbows, a red bandana tied around the top of her head.

"Looking good." Kendall whistled as she walked past making the blondroll her eyes.

"Seriously Gale, thats the 5th girl who's flirted with you since we got here!" The blonde said with her hands on her hips.

"Listen Danny, it isn't my fault you were blessed with such a gorgeous brother." Gale smirked flexing his muscles. He was Caramel colored, and he has a slim yet muscular build with Chestnut brown hair that is gelled upwards into spikes with the sides of his head faded lightly. He's dressed in a pair of light blue skinny jeans with white high top Nikes, he's wearing a silver watch and has a black T-shirt tucked in his back pocket.

"I'm sorry for being embarrassed." Danny muttered with an eye roll.

"Or jealouse." Gale said putting an arm around his sisters shoulders.

* * *

"My guest at this time Matt Harris." Alexa Bliss smiled as Alec stood beside her smirking, he cracked his knuckles." You go head to head with Si-Ray and Alec Days for the International Championship next whats your strategy going into this match up?'

"Not to stay down for too long, anybody could swoop in and pick up the win."Matt said.

"Sounds good, pretty solid thinking for a triple threat." Alexa smiled.

"Welp, you are leaving out one thing." Si-Ray smirked walking up to him.

"What?" Matt asked.

"You should grow eyes in the back of your head." Si-Ray said with a shrug, Matt glanced over his shoulder only to have Si-Ray forearm him in the back of the head making him stumble forward and right into a stiff big boot from Keith. Tyrik & Shamera walk up next grinning.

"Woah looks like dude isn't gonna be able to compete tonight." Tyrik said kicking Matt im the side. Shamera kneeled down beside Matt and grabbed his face.

"Awwww, sucks to be you." Shamera mocked slapping Matt across the face before tossing his head down and dusting off her shorts.

"Get him up and get rid of him." Si-Ray orders as Tyrik and Keith pull Matt up and carry him off with Shamera following.

* * *

"Did they just attack and kidnap the champion right before a title bout ?" Kaitlyn asked." They're either really stupid or really smart."

"I'd say the latter." Tony said.

 **Like This**

"The following is a triple threat match up and is for the WZW International Championship, introducing first from Las Vegas, Nevada weighing in at 241 pounds." Jojo announced grinning as Alec made his way to the ring.

" I'm still not all completely sure how this should work." Bryan said.

 **Hi Hater**

"Next from Memphis, Tennessee weighing in at 252 pounds, representing the OGz Si-Ray!" Jojo announced as Si-Ray made his way to the ring.

"Two out of three of the competitors are in the ring." Kaitlyn said."Lets hope Matt manages to make it out here."

"Nah." Tony said.

 **Queendom**

"As much as I dont want to do this, I promised everyone and International Championship match and I don't like to go back on my word, so the match will go on as planned." Zahara announced sadly before heading backstage.

"I guess I was right, the OGz are smart I would have taken out Alec but to each its own." Tony said.

The ref motioned for the bell and the two Superstars went in for the lock up, with Alec getting the upperhand prompting Si-Ray to knee him in the gut. Alec doubled over in pain giving Si-Ray the opportunity to spike him face first to the mat with a jumping facebuster. Si-Ray starts to stomp viciously on Alec before going for a pin.

"-" Alec kicks out.

"Kick out by Alec before the ref even started counting." Bryan said.

The two get back to their feet and circle each other briefly before Alec catches Si-Ray in a side headlock, Si-Ray elbows his way out of it. He then turns and sucker punches Days right in the mouth before hitting a roll up.

"1!" Alec kicks out.

Si-Ray goes for another.

"-" Alec kicks out.

Si-Ray grabs Alec by the hair and pulls him up before going to ram him into the corner but at the last second, Alec jumps up onto the top turnbuckle making Si-Ray hit the steel ring post shoulder first. Alec then hits a Sunset flip out the corner he runs the ropes and hits a running knee right to a kneeling Si-Ray's face.

"We're pretty much guaranteed a new champion tonight." Bryan said.

"With Zahara allowing the match to remain a title bout after Matt's been abducted." Kaitlyn added.

Alec covers Si-Ray.

"1!" Si-Ray kicks out.

Alec pulls Si-Ray up and hits a Snap Suplex before raining down punches his face, Si-Ray kicks him off and rolls out the ring. Alec rolls out the ring after him and begins chasing him, Si-Ray tries to jump over the barricade but Alec catches him by the leg and trips him up. He then pulls Si-Ray up by the shirt and tosses him back first into the barricade. He then begins to stomp on him viciously. The ref gets to a count of 6 when Alec slides back into the ring. Si-Ray makes it back in at the count of 9.

Si-Ray hits a double leg takedown before hitting a jackknife cover.

"1!"

"2!" Alec stands up and they bridge into the backslide.

"1!"

"2!" Si-Ray kicks out.

Si-Ray goes for a schoolgirl but Alec counters it and rolls through.

"1!" Si-Ray kicks out.

Both Superstar's run the ropes and hit each other with double clotheslines, they then both kipped up and started trading blows back and forth. Si-Ray hits a round house kick dazing Alec before setting him up for the Twist of Si-Ray (Twist Of Fate).

The tron lights up catching everyones attention it shows the OGz lockerroom door wide open with all three members laying on the floor barely moving a whistling Selena walks out followed by Ty Jones, TJ Bryant and Alex Carter.

Si-Ray puts Alec away with his finisher quickly but Matt tosses him off when he goes for the cover however the ref doesn't ring the bell. Si-Ray runs at Matt for a clothesline but Matt ducks it before hitting Si-Ray in the chest with a sick dropkick. Si-Ray gets back up and gets hit by another one. Matt hits a huge DDT on Si-Ray before covering Alec.

"1!"

"2!" Alec kicks out.

"So Matt's apart of the match still?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Zahara never said he wasn't." Bryan replied.

Matt pulls up Alec and goes for a Shiranu in the corner but Si-Ray shoves Matt right off the turnbuckle and out of the ring before rolling Alec up.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Hi Hater**

"Your winner via pinfall Si-Ray!" Jojo announced.

The ref presented the title to Si-Ray who held it up and began trash talking the crowd.

"And in true OGz fashion Si-Ray stole a victory and worked the match to his favor." Kaitlyn said shaking her head.

"And Matt could be seriously hurt that was a nasty fall." Bryan said as a few stagehands were beside Matt.

Si-Ray posed on the turnbuckle grinning cockily just before Alec snatched him off it and hit him with Gravity (Overhead gutwrench backbreaker rack dropped into piledriver )

 **Like This**

Alec rolled out the ring and backed up the ramp with his arms out trash talking Si-Ray the whole way up the ramp.

* * *

"My guest at this time Kendall Tatum Harper." Cameron smiled as Kendall stood beside her dressed in a black tank top with the words " Cute without the E" written in white letters with a pair of blue skinny leg jeans and a pair of black chunky ankle boots.

"Its always nice to stop and talk to you, Cameron especially when I have things to say." Kendall said smirking." Well sorta." She then took the microphone from Cameron before shoving her off camera.

"Everybodys forgotten about me when they shouldn't, Alisha you've got a huge target on your back and trust me you're gonna pay." Kendall smirked pausing." And I'm not done with Anna either you both have much bigger problems than some newbie Vixxens or the WWE rejects Lizzy and Melinda." Kendall laughed before walking off.

* * *

"I'm fine Detrick just having alittle fun with Cammy." Nya said leaning on the railing, she glanced down at the crowd and empty ring momentarily.

"We're trying to keep a low profile and stay together incase Aliyah tries to pull something and your AWOL torturing someone." Detrick lectured.

"Listen D, I get that your trying to keep Zahara happy but this is personal." Nya said hanging up the phone. She glanced down at Cami who was sitting on the catwalk with her legs dangling over, she was still tied up but no longer had the tape over her mouth she sat with a bored expression.

"Your sisters getting rusty, she use to be quicker than this." Nya said placing her foot in the middle of Cami's back.

"She'll be here soon, and get your dirty feet off my shirt!" Cami spat with an eye roll.

* * *

The camera is shown on a split screen Danny is on the left walking with Gale beside her. She's smiling as Gale says something to her making her shake her head. On the other side we see Chanell who's wearing a puffy fur coat open showing off her tiny gear which was a white and gold crop top with white & gold short shorts she paired them with white wrestling boots and a pair of black designer shades.

"The debuting Chanell Armani takes on the also debuting Danny next." Kaitlyn said.

 **All The Things She Said - TatU**

"The following is a Vixxens bout scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Ohio Valley being accompanied by Gale, making her WZW Debut Danny!" Jojo announced as the brother sister duo made their way to the ring.

"The Hawks are very popular around the world having worked for NXT." Kaitlyn said. " Gale held the NXT Tag Team Championship with Sami Zayn while Danny plowed through the division and almost became NXT Woman's Champion."

"Lets not forget that jaw dropping calender Danny posed for last month." Tony drooled.

 **Piece Of Me - Brittany Spears**

"And her opponent from Hollywood,California also making her WZW debut Chanell Armani!" Jojo announced as the Vixxen made her way to the ring.

"Chanell has a beautiful voice, she sings her own theme song." Bryan said.

"After training vigorously Chanell is ready to finally make her in ring debut she's been hyping it up for months." Kaitlyn said.

The two Vixxens stood in the middle of the ring the ref motioned for the bell and Chanell booted Danny in the stomach before attempting to decapitate her with a spinning heel kick but Danny ducks it before rolling her up.

"1!" Chanell kicked out.

They go in for the lock up but Chanell kicks Danny's legs out from underneath her she hits her with a handstand elbow drop before pinning her.

"1!" Danny kicked out.

Chanell pulled Danny up and whipped her into the ropes, Danny rebounded back and took Chanell down with a running crossbody. Danny popped up to her feet and grinned before running the ropes and hitting a lionsault but Chanell rolls out the way. Danny clutches her stomach and sits up only to have Chanell nearly decapitate her with a shining wizard.

Chanell does alittle dance before pulling Danny up and hitting her with a Northern Lights Suplex.

"1!" Danny kicked out.

Danny rolls away and gets up, Chanell goes,for a discus clothesline but Danny dropkicks her. Chanell comes at her again and Danny ducks it before running the ropes for speed she goes for a hurricarana but Chanell counters it with a powerbomb.

"Chanell's training is really paying off here." Kaitlyn said.

Chanell flips her long hair and poses for a photos. Danny slowly gets up and rolls her up with an inside cradle.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **All The Things She Said**

"Your winner via pinfall Danny!" Jojo announced.

"And just like that Chanell loses to the dreaded inside cradle." Tony said shaking his head.

" She shouldn't have stopped to pose." Bryan said.

* * *

"You sure you wanna go out there alone, D?" Kevin asked placing a hand on his cousins shoulder.

"If Nya's still roaming the halls, I think I'll be fine." Detrick said shadow boxing alittle. He along with the other members of Team Zahara are in his lockerroom.

"Good luck Detrick." Derek said giving him a high five.

"Make all of Team Zahara look even stronger out there." Azariah said from the other side of the room.

"Seriously you better retain , you promised me a shot." Kevin said.

"Gee thanks for wanting me to win for me." Detrick said with an eye roll before exiting the locker.

* * *

"Thank god finally." Blake muttered as she peered along the catwalk spotting Cami's blonde hair. She rushed over to her and started to unty her.

"Took you long enough." Cami said with an eye roll as Blake helped her up. She looked over Cami's busted lip and the dryed blood caked on her forehead before growing angry.

"I'm gonna kick her ass."Blake said as she and Cami walked back from the catwalk and through the door. Once they reached the end of the little corridor they were both blind sided by Nya swinging a light tube into both their stomachs at the same time. Both girls doubled over in pain as the tube busted, Nya pulled another from out her bag and hit Cami in the back of the head with it before doing the same to Blake.

"Next time you'll know not to blind side me." Nya smiled before walking off.

* * *

"Do you guys remember when Nya was just a sweet girl now she's a badass." Kaitlyn said.

"Her arsenal of weapons is pretty unique." Tony agreed.

"Now its time for the main event with Detrick Cyrus taking on Kyle Frost." Bryan said.

 **\- ( I STILL DONT HAVE A THEME FOR KYLE BTW)**

"The following is a singles bout and is for the WZW Championship, introducing first from Austin, Texas weighing in at 257 pounds Kyle Frost!" Jojo announced as Kyle made his way to the ring.

"Kyle trained under WWE Legend Stone Cold Steve Austin." Bryan said.

"That explains so much." Tony said shaking his head.

 **Invincible**

"And his opponent from Boyle Heights, California weighing in at 226 pounds, he is your reigning WZW Champion Detrick Cyrus!" Jojo announced.

"Detrick is the first and only man to hold the WZW Championship and Kyle's looking to change that." Kaitlyn said.

"There's a reason he's held onto the belt as long as he did, Detrick is one of the best." Bryan said.

Detrick and Kyle stand face to face in the middle of the ring as the ref holds the title up, Kyle finishes his beer before tossing it blindly into the crowd. The ref hands the belt off and motions for the bell and the two go in for the shoulder collar lock up.

Detrick gets the upperhand and pulls Kyle into a side headlock, but Kyle stomps on the back of his leg before throwing him down face first. Detrick pops back up to his feet and right into a sick clothesline from Kyle followed by a cover.

"-" Detrick kicks out.

Kyle whips Detrick into the ropes who rebounds back and takes him out with a huge handspring DDT. Detrick hits the ropes for a springboard 450 splash but Kyle moves out the way, Detrick however is ready for it and lands on his feet before hitting a senton onto Kyle. Detrick pulls Kyle up and goes for his triple rolling suplex but Kyle knees him in the head and counters with a snap suplex of his own.

"Detrick was going for the triple rolling suplex but Kyle blocked it." Bryan said.

Kyle then starts to ground and pound Detrick until the champion kicks him off. Both superstars roll to their feet although Kyle is slightly slower from drinking. Detrick hits a knee to Kyle's gut before irish whipping him into the corner, he then hits him with a huge corner splash before bulldogging him out the corner. Detrick follows it up with a knee to the side of the head as Kylw is getting up. Detrick then covers him.

"1!" Kyle Kicks out.

Detrick pulls Kyle up but Kyle rolls him up and pulls on the tights for leverage.

"1!"

"2!" Detrick gets the shoulder up.

"Looks like Kyle tried to steal one." Kaitlyn said.

Kyle hits the ropes and comes at Detrick for a clothesline but Detrick hits him with a superkick. Detrick scales the top rope and braces himself for the 630 senton splash but Kyle counters in mid air with a stunner! The crowd pops tremendously as Kyle tries to grab Detrick who rolls out the ring.

"Great ring awarness by Detrick, rolling right out the ring." Bryan said.

"Can we see that again?" Kaitlyn asked as a replay plays.

Kyle exits the ring and triea to whip Detrick into the steel steps but he counters and whips Kyle into the barricade. Detrick climbs onto the apron and as Kyle stands himseld back up Detrick tries for a crossbody but Kyle catches him and german suplexes him on the hard concrete. Kyle pulls Detrick up and rolls him into the ring. He then slides in after him and covers him.

"1!"

"2!" Detrick kicks out.

"Geez look at Detrick Cena go." Tony said with a scuff.

Kyle pulls him up and tries for another Stunner but Detrick counters with the DKO (Fireman's carry dropped into a roundhouse kick to the head). Detrick locks in the Boyle Height's Stretch ( Lasso From El Paso) . Kyle tries to drag himself to the ropes but inevitably taps out with his fingers within inches of the bottom rope.

 **Invincible**

"Your winner via submission an still WZW Champion Detrick Cyrus!" Jojo announced as the ref handed Detrick back his title. Detrick posed with it briefly before being hit from behind by Jason Sabre who then hits him with the Final Blow (RKO), he then hits Kyle with the Boma ye before smirking and picking up the championship. The screen fades to black with Jason standing over both Detrick and Kyle.

* * *

 **Match Card**

 **Kendall Tatum Harper VS Brianna Gage**

 **Jazzy & Detrick Cyrus VS Shay Zoloman & Jason Sabre**

 **Tyrik Carter w/ Shamera Wilde & Si-Ray VS Ty Jones w/ Selena Lopez & TJ Bryant**

 **Xandra Wolfe w/ Renegade Queens & Katarina Love VS Viola w/ BGC**

 **Kate Starks VS Anna Bradshaw for the WZW Womans Championship**

 **So I'm shortening the card down to 5 matches as an attempt to get them up quicker. Hopefully it works.**

 **So my current main fued is Team Aliyah (Jason,Shay,Azriel,Rhage,Maverick,Blake,Cami,) Vs Team Zahara (Detrick, Derrek, Kevin, Alec Days, Nya, Jazzy & Azariah)**

 **Side fueds:**

 **Anna vs Kate**

 **BGC vs Renegade Queens**

 **Si-Ray vs Matt Harris**

 **OGz vs Ty Jones, TJ Bryant, Alex Carter, and Selena Lopez**

 **If you have an idea for a fued for your oc pitch it to me. I would love to try something new.**


	19. WZW Episode 17: 12-2-15

**The Takeover, The Breaks Over**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Live from the Taft Stadium in Ok** **lahoma City, Oklahoma**

"We've got a slightly shorter show coming at you tonight, but you can still expect the same amount of action!" Bryan said.

"Tonight in Oklahoma we'll hear from Aliyah Knight, and see Kate Starks & Anna Bradshaw go at it for the Womans Championship in the Main Event." Kaitlyn said.

 **Cute Without The E**

"The following is a Vixxens bout and is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Dallas, Texas, Kendall Tatum Harper!" Cameron announced as Kendall made her way to the ring.

"We haven't seen much of Kendall since Alisha turned on her." Bryan said.

"She's made it known last week that she hasn't let that or her grudge with Anna go yet." Tony said.

 **Bad Blood**

"And her opponent from Carson,California, Brianna Gage!" Cameron announced.

"We havent seen much of either of these two women." Bryan said.

Brianna entered the ring and smiling and waving while Kendall leaned against the ropes rolling her eyes. The ref motioned for the bell and Kendall remained leaning on the ropes cleaning her nails.

"Come on!" Brianna smiled motioning for Kendall who just shrugged before slowly leaning off the ropes. Brianna backed up and Kendall starts to stretch her arms. Brianna motions to lock up but Kendall responds with a kick to Brie's gut before flinging her to the mat by her hair. Kendall then kneels over and starts to savagely forearm her in the face. The ref backs her off and Kendall backs off although arguing the whole time.

"Kendall's turned up the aggressiveness and I am loving it."Tony said.

Brianna goes for a clothesline but Kendall ducks it and bashes Brianna in the back of the head before roughly tossing her back first into the turnbuckle. Kendall then starts to choke Gage with her boot and doesnt stop until the ref counts to 4.

Kendall climbs onto the second rope and starts to rain punches down on Brianna's head repeatedly until Brianna manages to counter planting Harper with a powerful powerbomb.

"Impressive counter by Gage, Harper didn't see it coming." Bryan said as a replay showed on the tron.

Brianna then hooks the leg.

"1!" Kendall kicks out.

Brianna pulls Kendall up and whips her into the ropes, Kendall rebounds back and goes for a crossbody but Brianna hits her with a powerslam. Gage stomps on Kendall's stomach making her sit up clutching her stomach. Brie then hits the ropes and hits a low clothesline before covering Kendall again.

"1!" Kendall kicks out.

Brianna pulls Kendall up but Kendall rakes her in the eye before rolling her up.

"1!"

"2!" Brianna kicks out.

"And Kendall with the thumb to the eye." Tony said proudly.

"Followed by a near fall." Kaitlyn said.

Brianna gets up holding her eye while Kendall's busy taunting the crowd who boo her. Kendall turns around right into a thunderous spear making her roll right onto the apron. Brianna goes to pull her up but Kendall grabs her by the hair and jumps off the apron making Brianna bounce backwards and hit the mat with a thud. Kendall leaned against the barricade for a second before slowly entering the ring.

"Kendall's still clearly feeling the effects of that spear." Bryan said.

Kendall slides into the ring and pulls Brianna up by the hair she slaps her across the face, Brianna shoves her back before running the ropes going for another spear but Kendall takes her out with Cute Without The E (Tilt A Whirl Backbreaker). Kendall then hooks the leg.

"1!"

"2!" Kendall gets pulled out the ring by her leg, Kendall lands on the floor stomach first before Lizzy and Melinda start stomping on her causing the ref to ring the bell.

"Your winner by DQ Kendall Tatum Harper!" Cameron announced.

Melinda lays Kendall out with a Dirty Deeds (Double Arm Snap DDT) she flips her hair back smirking and stands up, Lizzy pulls Kendall up and slaps her across her face harshly.

"The WWE rejects just kicked your ass." Lizzy taunted before hitting the Break A Bitch (Inverted Facelock transitioned into a double knee backbreaker).

 **Freak Like Me**

"That vicious attack was uncalled for." Bryan said.

"Lizzy & Melinda are establishing themselves as legitimate threats in the Vixxens divison." Tony said.

* * *

Aliyah barges into Zahara's office with Azriel & Jason Sabre at her sides. Zahara rolls her eyes and stands up with her arms crossed.

"Here for another beat down?" Zahara asked.

"More like here to beat you down." Aliyah countered." I have a proposition for you."

"What do you want?" Zahara asked uninterested.

"I've seen Detrick running his mouth all week on social media so let me fight him tonight." Jason said making Zahara chuckle.

"What makes you think I listen to you, Sabre?"

"I figured you'd be difficult so here's why I'm here." Aliyah cut in." I know how you must feel about Azriel right now so here's my deal if Detrick can beat Jason I'll order Azriel to defend his title against a person of your choosing."

"But ?" Zahara said knowing there was a catch.

"If Jason however beats Detrick, I want Detrick to defend it against Jason."

"Thats it?" Zahara asked.

"Thats it." Aliyah confirmed.

"Actually I have a tiny little thing I want to add, its a mixed tag match." Zahara said. Aliyah shrugged.

"Whatever I'll go get Blake."

"No!" Azriel said making all eyes turn to him.

"Cami?" Aliyah asked.

"Shay, I want Shay to team with Jason." Azriel said." Blake and Cami are liabilities already we don't need Nya and Azariah running down halfway through."

"He's actually right." Jason agreed.

"Great so you should get a move on it Sabre because that match is next." Zahara said slowly sitting back down as the trio left.

* * *

 **DNCE**

"The following is a mixed tag match, introducing first from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania representing Team Aliyah: Shay Zoloman!" Cameron announced as Shay made her way halfway down the ramp.

"I wonder if Shay's crossed paths before coming here with the likes of Nya Stone, Katarina Love and Merecedes Vaughn seeing as they've all spent some time in Philadelphia." Kaitlyn thought outloud.

"Shay has performed more in Japan and Mexico than she did anywhere else so I find it unlikely." Tony said." She has 10 years under her belt and if she wasn't on the other team I'd say she was a great asset.

 **Weight of my pride**

"And her partner weighing in at 230 pounds, from Los Angeles, California Also representing Team Aliyah: Jason Sabre!" Cameron announced.

"Jason has only been on the wrestling scene for 3 years but he's picked up a very impressive reputation being known for his blend of well every wrestling style." Tony said." And just like Shay he'd be a great asset, I'm starting to think Aliyah may be the smarter sister.

"Why would you say that?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Every member of Team Aliyah's resumes are impressive." Tony said.

 **You're gonna Pay**

"And their opponents first from Dallas, Texas representing Team Zahara: Jazzy!" Cameron announced as Jazzy walked out onto the stage.

"I'm actually pretty shocked I was expecting Nya or Azariah." Tony said.

"Jazzy is one half of the KnockOut Queens along with Jessica the daughter of Dave Batista. She is just as capable as Azariah or Nya in winning this match up." Kaitlyn said.

"I guess we'll find out." Tony said.

 **Invincible**

"And her partner weighing in at 226 pounds, from Boyle Heights,California he is the reigning WZW Champion; representing Team Zahara, Detrick Cyrus!" Cameron announced.

"Detrick is WZW's top wrestler and is one of the best people to be on the team." Bryan said.

Detrick and Jazzy enter the ring, and Jason immediately gets in Detrick's face trash talking him. Jazzy and Shay get between the two of them,before anything can happen. Detrick and Jason climb out onto the apron while Shay and Jazzy remain in the ring. The ref rings the bell and the two circle each other.

"Jazzy & Shay are starting things off here."Bryan said.

They two Vixxens go into the shoulder collar lock up, Jazzy pulls Shay into a side headlock and wrenches it as tight as she can. Shay scratches at Jazzy's arms before tugging on her hair, Jazzy's grip slips just enough for Shay to reverse their postions.

"Shay takes controll now." Kaitlyn said.

Shay throws Jazzy to the mat before grabbing her by the hair and grinding her face into the mat. The ref counte to four before Shay stops however she kicks Jazzy in the back of the head before rolling her over and pinning her.

"1!" Jazzy kicks out.

Zoloman pulls Jazzy up and rams her back first into the corner, Shay pushes Jazzy up the turnbuckle and starts to set her up for a superplex but Jazzy shoves her off, Shay lands on her feet only to be hit with a fierce missile dropkick. Jazzy covers.

"1!"

"2!" Shay kicks out.

Jazzy pulls Shay up and whips her into the ropes, Shay rebounds back and takes Jazzy down with a tilt a whirl arm drag before making the tag to Jason. Jazzy exits the ring and Detrick enters it.

"Cyrus & Sabre are legal now." Kaitlyn said."This could be Detrick's chance for payback."

"I hope he doesn't blow it." Tony said.

The two circle each other before Jason grabs Detrick into a headlock, before bringing him down to a knee,before adding his knee into the champions back. Jason then quickly transitions it to a straight jacket hold.

"Jason has the champ locked in a straight jacket almost in the blink of an eye." Bryan said.

The ref asked Detrick if he wants to tap, but he declines. Detrick swings his head back and clocks Jason in the face making him release the hold. Detrick spears Jason down to the mat and starts to forearm him repeatedly. Jason kicks him off and the two stare each other down briefly.

"I feel like they're both thinking they underestimated the other." Bryan said.

They circle each other again before going into the lock up, Detrick gets the upperhand but Jason backs hisself into the ropes. The ref,orders Detrick to back off but Jason attempts to kick him in the gut however Detrick sees it coming and catches the leg. Jason hits a beautiful enziguri before covering Detrick.

"1!" Detrick kicks out.

Jason pulls Detrick up and irish whips him into their corner. Shay punches Detrick in the side of the head prompting Jazzy to,try and enter the ring but the ref goes to stop her. Capitalizing on the distraction Shay starts to choke Detrick while Jason taunts the crowd. The ref turns around and Shay pretends to be innocent.

"Look at them cheating." Kaitlyn said annoyed

Jason goes for a running knee, but Detrick dives out the way at the last second making Jason knock Shay off the apron in the process. Jason looks outside the ring at Shay who's holding her face with a guilty expression. Detrick rolls him up from behind!

"1!"

"2!"

"-" Jason gets the shoulder up.

Detrick groans before pulling Jason up and setting him up for the Tres Amigos (Triple Rolling Suplex). Jason blocks the second however and shoves Detrick away. Detrick throws a forearm but Jason counters with the Final,Blow (RKO). Jason covers Detrick.

"1!"

"2!" Jazzy hits an axe handle to Jason's back.

"Jazzy making the save after that nasty Final Blow." Kaitlyn said.

Jason gets up and gets in Jazzy's face. Jazzy rolls her eyes and slaps him across the face before starting to exit the ring only to be stopped by Shay grabbing her hair and hitting her with Firing Pin (Barrage of Chops and Slaps followed by Spin Back Kick followed by Roundhouse Kick). Jazzy rolls out the ring while Shay exits out after her smirking.

Detricks starting to get up when Jason lays him back out with the Final Resolution (Boma ye). Jason hooks both the legs with a shit eating grin making the crowd boo.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Weight Of My Pride**

"Your winner via pinfall the Team of Shay Zolomon & Jason Sabre!" Cameron announced as the ref held up Shay and Jason's arms the two yelled at the booing crowd.

"Damn looks like Detricks got another title defense coming." Kaitlyn said.

"Neither Detrick or Jazzy have even moved yet, Shay Zolomon and Jason Sabre are clearly a force go be reckoned with."Tony said as the matches highlights played.

* * *

"My guest at this time the owner of War Zone Wrestling Zahara Knight." Alexa Bliss smiled as Zahara,stood beside her with a straight face ."Moments ago Jason Sabre and Shay Zolomon defeated Jazzy and Detrick Cyrus how do you feel about Detrick's impending title bout."

"Do I look worried?" Zahara asked." No, I can admit I underestimated Sabre and I'm going to honor the deal I made with my sister so the opening match at December2Dismantal will be Detrick Cyrus vs Jason Sabre for the WZW Championship."

"Do you have faith in Detrick retaining?" Alexa asked.

"Of course, without a doubt in my mind." Zahara replied.

"Any other plans for December2Dismantal?" Alexa asked.

"I have a few but I'm not revealing anything yet." Zahara winked before the camera faded out.

* * *

"The camera cuts to Anna who's doing push ups on the floor beside her is her mentor Christian. He's wearing blue jeans and Anna's brand new merch top. A red T shirt with the words "Stay Strong" written on the front.

"What are you gonna do?" Christian yelled standing over Anna.

"Become Womans Champion!" Anna shouted back.

"When are you gonna do it?"

"Tonight." Anna replied popping up to her feet before taking a swing of water from her water bottle.

"I'm so proud of you." Christian grinned at Anna with a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Make me & Edge proud kid." Christian said ruffling her hair much to Anna's annoyance.

* * *

 **Ali Boyme**

"The following is a singles bout scheduled for one fall introducing first from Miami,Florida weighing in at 229lbs being accompanied by Selena Lopez & TJ Bryant, Ty Jones! Cameron announced as the three made their way to the ring with TJ and Selena looking extra couply.

"Those two seem to have really hit it off." Kaitlyn said.

"They look cute together." Bryan commented.

 **What Up Gangsta**

"And his opponent from los Angeles, weighing in at 225lbs being accompanied by Shamera Wilde & The New International Champion Si-Ray, OGZ member Tyrik Carter!" Cameron announced as the three made their way to the ring.

"Si-Ray will defend his International Championship against former champion Matt Harris at December2Dismantal." Bryan said

"The cards looking beautiful so far." Kaitlyn said.

Tyrik and Ty glare at each other from across the ring. The ref rings the bell and Ty lungs for Tyrik who drops down to the mat and rolls out the ring. Carter starts to converse with Si-Ray and Shamera making Ty slowly grow impatient. Ty hits the ropes and takes the trio out with a suicide dive before grabbing Tyrik by the hair and rolling him back into the ring.

"Suicide dive taking out three quarters of the OGz." Kaitlyn said.

Ty enters the ring and pulls Tyrik up he then hits him with a powerful snap suplex making Tyrik clutch his back in pain. Ty pulls him up again but Carter forearms him in the face making him stumble back a few steps. Tyrik hits the ropes and takes Ty down with a springboard hurricarana. Tyrik,covers him.

"1!" Ty kicks out.

Tyrik pulls Jones up and irish whips him into the corner he then follows that up with a running knee followed by a snap DDT. Tyrik taunts the crowd momentarily while Shamera and Si-Ray cheer him on.

Ty rolls Tyrik up from behind.

"1!" Tyrik kicks out.

Tyrik punches Ty in the face before rolling out under the apron, he stands up and starts to climb the turnbuckle but Ty gets up and forearms him. Tyrik forearms him back and goes for a slingshot crossbody but gets hit with a superkick to the mouth. Ty pulls him up and goes for a huge vertical suplex but Tyrik counters it with a backslide.

"1!"

"2!" Ty kicks out.

Si-Ray jumps up onto the apron and starts yelling at Ty getting the refs attention. TJ sees this and runs around to knock Si-Ray off the apron but Shamera lowblows him. Selena tackles Shamera to the floor and the two,begin rolling around fighitng at ringside. Unnoticed by everyone else Keith comes from underneath the ring and sneaks into the ring. He runs at Ty with a crow bar but Ty rolls out the way at the last second and instead he cracks Tyrik across the face with it. Keith looks on in shock for a moment before Ty superkicks him.

"The Ogz looking for the sneak attack and it backfires." Kaitlyn said.

Ty quickly pins Tyrik.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Ali Boyme**

"Your winner via pinfall Ty Jones!"

Ty quickly rolled out the ring as TJ pulled Selena off of Shamera before the three back up the ramp, where TJ stops and grabs a microphone.

"At December2Dismantal we put an end to this, I'm challenging you to a 4 vs 4 Tables match." TJ says making the crowd pop. Shamera snatches Camerons microphone and chuckles.

"You're on, be prepared to be pulling splitters out your backs."

We cut to commercial with the 7 having a stare off.

* * *

"My guest at this time, Your WZW Woman's Champion Kate Starks." Alexa smiles as Kate is standing beside her." Later on in the Main Event you'll be defending your championship against Anna Bradshaw who appears to have Christian in her corner tonight."

"Isn't he like retired or something?" Kate asked." And besides I've got someone even better in my corner."

"Who would that be?' Alexa asked curiously.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Kate winked." My last words of advice to Anna is please don't be another waste of my time." Kate then walked off.

* * *

"I really like being a leader." Katarina smirked looking over herself in the mirror. She was dressed in a pink crop top with ripped up light blue jeans and a pair of black red bottom heels.

"Excuse me?" Xandra asked with her arms crossed.

"I mean I am the reason you three are even here." Katarina smiled.

"Whats the suppose to mean?" Xandra asked once again.

"Simple Mercedes sold her soul to the devil." Nikita responded she was dressed in a cropped anime styled top with skinny jeans and a pair of red vans.

"You sold out to Katarina for us to be here?" Xandra asked turning her attention to Mercedes who was dressed in a pair of black jeans with leather heeled boots, a white tank top and a leather jacket over top.

"We'll talk about it later." Mercedes dismissed before walking off.

* * *

 **Shake Yo Tail**

"The following is a Vixxens bout scheduled for one fall introducing first being accompanied by Alisha Johnson & The Reigning Vixxen's Champion Ruby from Atlanta, Georgia representing the Bad Girls Club; Viola!" Cameron announced as the trio made their way to the ring.

"Viola will face off against The Hardcore Hellion Xandra Wolfe." Kaitlyn said.

"Each member of BGC has their own unique role and skills, Ruby is the brains and she's brutal, Viola is even more brutal and Alisha is actually the sweetheart of the bunch." Tony said.

"Alisha manipulated Kendall." Kaitlyn said.

"But his is right she is somehow much nicer than Viola and Ruby, Viola gets angry after someone looks at her for too long." Bryan added.

 **Sweet Sacrifice - Evanescene**

"And the opponent being accompanied by Mercedes Vaughn, Nikita Lin and Katarina Love from Newark, New Jersey representing the Renegade Queens; Xandra Wolfe!" Cameron announced.

"Xandra has been in the business for 9 years." Kaitlyn said.

"Her and Viola could be one of the most epic WZW showdowns with both having similar fighting styles." Bryan said.

"I'm sure this match will be much better than seeing Kate squash yet another Vixxen." Tony said.

The two Vixxens glared at each other before Viola started to laugh. The ref motioned for the bell and Viola kept laughing enraging Xandra.

"Whats funny?" Xandra yelled getting in Viola's face.

Viola responded with a slap to the face followed by a stiff knee to Xandra's gut. Wolfe doubled over in pain. Viola hit a leg lariat sending Xandra to the mat. Viola quickly hooks both legs.

"1!" Xandra kicks out.

Viola pulls Xandra up by her hair and drags her towards the corner she then starts to ram Xandra's face into the turnbuckle repeatedly until Xandra elbows her in the face she then switches there postion and is now slamming Viola's face. Xandra grabbed Viola by the hair and tossed her shoulder first into the ringpost smirking.

Viola rolled outside the ring clutching her arm, unfortunately for her she rolled out on the side the Renegade Queens were located. Xandra started to go toward her but the ref stopped her completely turning his back to Viola.

Nikita punted Viola in the face before Katarina punted her in the back of the head. Mercedes kicked her in the gut before the three backed off innocently. Ruby & Alisha started to storm their way over as the ref finally lets Xandra past.

"This looks like it won't be pretty." Tony comments.

Xandra pulls Viola up by the hair and rolls her into the ring before going in after her. Ruby goes to get in Katarina's face but Mercedes steps in front of her. Alisha shoves Nikita down to the floor. Nikita and Alisha stare each other down for a second.

Xandra covers Viola.

"1!"

"2!" Viola kicks out.

Xandra pulls Viola up and starts to set her up for the Wolfe Buster (Elevated double underhook facebuster) but Viola manages to escape and punch Xandra in the gut once again. Viola quickly hits Xandra with the Faith Crusher (Gory Neckbreaker).

Viola starts to cover her but changes her mind instead she locks in Lock N Load (Headscissors Chokehold). Xandra ends up tapping.

 **Shake Yo Tail**

"Your winner via submission Viola!" Cameron announced.

"An eye for an eye, Mercedes tapped out Ruby last week now Viola tapped out Xandra." Bryan said.

Nikita grabs Viola by the hair before hitting her with RIP (Twist of fate). Mercedes slams Ruby chest first into the steel steps as Katarina hits Love Bites( Fireman's Carry Facebuster) on Alisha right onto the announce table.

 **International Woman**

"And it looks like they're a bunch of sore losers." Kaitlyn said.

* * *

"Hey you." Kevin yelled walking into the Superstars locker. Everyone looked at him as he stormed right by them and up to Tohrment."Your brothers are traitors and nobodys seemed to have done anything to you yet."

"He's staying out of it." Brandon cut in walking up to Kevin." If you're going to pick a fight with someone because your mad you kept getting pushed to the back for a title shot then fight me."

"I would love to Brandon, I really would since you know we still have unfinished business but you just arent important enough right now." Kevin dismissed turning his attention but to Torhment.

"Its okay, Sienna and I are waiting for the perfect opportunity to take you and your stupid family down." Brandon smirked turning on his heel and walking off.

"Todays your lucky day." Kevin said to Tohrment before starting to go after Brandon who was already gone.

* * *

"My guest at this time one of WZW's newest signee's Levi the great!" Alexa Bliss smiled as a man stood beside her was 5'5 and dressed in a black hoodie, black pants and black boots making it hard to actually make out what he looked like." At just 18 years old you must be a force to reckon with."

"I am,I am so happy to be here and just so grateful." Levi said visibly bouncing up and down." I can't wait to make my debut and show everyone what I'm made of."

"Will you be taking place in the New Talent Showcase match next week?" Alexa asked.

"No I specifically requested my first match be against one of the Vixxens." Levi replied Alexa looked extremely confused.

"But - "

"This interviews over, scram Bliss." Cami said shoving Alexa out the way." So you wanna go up against a woman huh?"

"Yup, I specialize in intergender matches." Levi replied crossing his arms.

"Great." Cami grinned a huge grin. Out of nowhere Blake crackes Levi in the back of the head with a steel chair knocking his down the two then begin to beat up the new wrestler while giggling. Cami kicked Levi in the face making him spit up blood before grabbing the microphone Alexa dropped.

"Nya you made a terrible mistake last week, and we intend on getting even." Cami said with a smirk before Blake took the microphone.

"What we did to." Blake paused glancing down " whoever this is will be nothing compared to what we do to you."

* * *

 **I Don't Care**

"The following is a Vixxens bout scheduled for one fall and is for the WZW Womans Championship introducing first from Springfield, Missouri being accompanied by Christian , Anna Bradshaw! Jojo announced.

"Captain Charisma is here!" Kaitlyn yelled full on marking out.

"Get a grip on yourself." Tony said.

"Let her fangirl." Bryan laughed.

Anna and Christian made their way to the ring with Christian carrying a microphone once they entered the ring a huge Christain Chant broke out making him smile.

"For the benefit of those with flash photography, we're gonna do a five second pose." Christian said making Anna shake her head as the crowd popped even more.

 **Back In Black**

"And her opponent from Chicago, Illonois being accompanied by Finn Balor, she is the Reigning WZW Woman's Champion Kate Starks!" Jojo announced.

"The Demon, Finn Balor!" Kaitlyn yelled again.

"Next time a WWE Superstar is here I'm calling out." Tony said.

"Thats who Kate was talking about when she meant someone better than Christian, her husband Finn Balor is here." Bryan said.

Christain exited the ring as Kate entered it. She handed her title off to the referee who held it up briefly before motioning for the bell.

Kate & Anna shook hands quickly before the two started to circle each other, they then went in for the shoulder collar lock up with Kate getting the upperhand and getting Anna into a waist-lock. Kate tries to lift Anna to slam her but Anna keeps blocking it. Anna escapes and pulls Kate into a sideheadlock.

Kate yanks on Anna's hair before shoving her forward making Anna go into the ropes and rebound back. Anna goes for a crossbody but Starks catches her and nails her with a fallaway slam. Kate pulls Anna up by her arm and starts to target it. She kicks Anna in the arm twice before Anna counters with a dropkick getting Kate away from her.

"Kate targetting the arm early on." Bryan said.

Kate gets to her feet and tries to clothesline Anna who ducks it, Anna then hits a reverse roundhouse kick to the back of Kate's head making her stumble a bit. Bradshaw plants her with a running bulldog before covering.

"1!" Kate kicks out.

Both Vixxen's get to their feet and circle each other once again. Anna shrugs before rolling out the ring and talking to Christian briefly who pulls out a Kazoo. Anna rolls back into the ring only to narrowly miss a clothesline from Kate. Anna hits an inverted backbreaker on Kate. Anna goes to pull Kate up but Kate shoves her away before lifting herself up onto the turnbuckle.

"Christian's got a kazoo and Kate's looking to fly!" Bryan said.

"I dont know which is more entertaining." Tony said dryly.

Anna hits a huge rope aided enziguri stunning Kate on the top rope. Anna steps out onto the apron and climbs the turnbuckle before Kate. Anna goes for an avalanche inverted frankenstiener but Kate counters and Anna ends up taking a nasty fall.

Kate quickly covers her.

"1!"

"2!" Anna gets the shoulder up.

"Can we see that again?" Kaitlyn asked." Anna almost landed on her neck."

Kate pulls Anna up and whips her into the corner. Anna's clutching her shoulder while Kate goes for a corner splash but Anna tosses Kate over making Kate go over and land on the apron. Kate throws a forearm but Anna catches her arm. Kate knees Anna through the ropes before reentering the ring. Kate flings Anna shoulder first onto the ropes making her wince in pain. Kate pulls Anna's arm back and presses her foot into Anna's back tugging the arm in the process. Anna withers around in pain as the refs asks if she wants to tap Anna shakes her head no.

"How much more torture to the arm do you think Anna can take?" Bryan asked.

Kate finally lets go of Anna's arm. Anna staggers to her feet holding her arm. Anna runs the ropes quickly using her good arm she attempts to hit Kate with a clothesline from Hell but Kate counters and launches Anna with an arm trap german suplex. The lights go out in the arena making everyone scream out in shock and confusion when they turn back on Lizzy & Melinda are attacking Kate & Anna making the ref call for a No Contest. The lights go out again and come back on Kendall takes out both Lizzy & Melinda with a steel chair. She exits the ring and grabs Kate's Championship before holding it up above her head. The show fades with Kendall holding up,the championship we see Christian & Finn trying to comfort the Vixxens.

* * *

 **WZW Web Exclusive 7**

"Listen we aren't friends and I actually agree that Azriel, & Rhage are traitors but I want to be the one to deal with Kevin." Brandon said as he, Sienna & Torhment walked down an,empty corridor.

"So what are you gonna do ?" Torhment asked.

"Me and Sienna will handle them just relax." Brandon replied.

"I have a better idea." Tohrment smirked.

* * *

 **WZW Web Exclusive 8**

"Hey!" Jojo yelled making the Bad Girls Club turn around. Each one looked displeased.

"What do you want pip squeak?" Viola asked putting her hand on her hip.

"Just a few seconds to speak with you guys." Jojo replied timidly.

"You can't sit with us." Alisha said before the trio walked off laughing.

* * *

 **WZW Web Exclusive 9**

Jojo gulped as she approached Team Aliyah.

"Shay,Azriel,Rhage,Jason,Maverick,Blake & Cami." Jojo greeted only Shay smiled at her.

"What do you want?" Azriel asked." Can't you see we're getting ready to leave."

"Just a moment the fans wanted to catch a glimpse of you guys before you left." Jojo said.

"Well they saw us now we gotta go." Blake said as they piled into the black SUV. Shay hung back for a second and shot another smile to Jojo before getting in the car.

"I guess she might be the nicest one." Jojo said

* * *

 **Match Card**

 **Fatal Four Way Showcase Match : Gale VS Chris War VS Joseph Fireheart VS Chris Valendiaz**

 **Kate Starks & Anna Bradshaw VS Lizzy Hyde & Melinda**

 **Azriel VS Alec Days**

 **Azariah Haze VS Chanell Armani**

 **Kevin Runnels, Detrick Cyrus & Katarina Love VS Tohrment, Brandon Elvidge & Sienna Sheffield**


	20. WZW Episode 18: 12-9-15

**The Take Over, The Breaks Over**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Live from The Brown Stadium in Providence, Rhode Island**

 **Queendom**

"Please welcome the owner of War Zone Wrestling Zahara Knight" Alexa Bliss announced as Zahara made her way to the ring she was dressed in a black halter dress with black red bottom heels. She stood in the center of the ring with a beautiful grin plastered on her face.

"Tonight is the final show before December2Dismantal and I couldn't be happier. The ratings are climbing higher and higher each week. And I'm happy to announce that the next paper view Hearts On Fire will be overseas!" Zahara said enthusiastically the crowd roared." Besides announcing Hearts On Fire there was another reason I wanted to be out here."

"What do you guys think it is?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Shut up so we can find out Kaitlyn." Tony said.

"I have chosen four men from the independents that I believe are the best and tonight you'll get to see what I see in our first ever Showcase match." Zahara said walking around the ring." As of right now there will only be two the fatal four way tonight between Chris War, Joseph Eagleheart, Chris Valendiaz & Gale. While the second will take place in two weeks with Kayla Evans, Quinn O'Riley and Nikki Connely in a triple threat."

"I could bore you all with how excited I am but I won't." Zahara said.

 **Can't Tell Me Nothing**

"The following is a Fatal Four Way Showcase match up and is set for one fall, introducing first weighing in at 198 pounds from Seattle,Washington being accompanied by Danny its Gale!" Zahara announced as Danny and Gale made their way to the ring Gale was dressed in his gear consisting of red, army camo, cargo shorts, a plain black, short sleeved tee, black and red low top Nike Airs, silver wrist cuffs, and a red army camo military cap, silver dog tags around his neck, silver stud earrings in his spider bites piercings, and a black bandana tied around his left arm. Danny wore a candy red tight strapless dress with strappy black sandals.

" We saw Gale accompany his sister to the ring, now she's accompanying him to his debut match." Kaitlyn said." How cute."

"You have to keep in mind that for Gale this is a debut match for the other 3 its literally just away to let them broadcast their talent." Bryan added.

 **Only One Shot (Cedric Alexander's Theme)**

"Next weighing in at 267 pounds from San Jose, California the Prize Fighter Chris Valendiaz!" Zahara announced.

Chris was 6'4 with tanned skin and a build similar to Bobby Lashly's he had dark,red,eyes with a dark,brown,fohawk. His gear consisted of Black sports shorts and white outline around them. The letters KO in street calligraphy on the right leg. Black MMA gloves. Black knee pads. Black boots with white soles.

"I don't think Kevin Runnels will take kindly to another Prize Fighter." Tony said.

"He's been fighting for 14 years and recently just a year ago transitioned over into wrestling." Bryan said.

 **Circus for a Psycho - Skillet**

The third competitor emerges on the stage he's 5'6", muscular yet skinny with messy blonde hair and red eyes. His ring gear was black running pants, black nike's, red sleeveless hoodie, and black fingerless gloves.

"Next weighing in at 250 pounds from Memphis,Tennesse he is the Patron Saint, Chris War!" Zahara announced.

" Patron Saint?" Kaitlyn asked.

"It means the protecting guardian." Bryan explained." Chris has mixed it up on the independents for 4 years."

 **Native American Drums Play**

"And our final competitor weighing in at 285 pounds from the Pine Ridge Indian Reservation, North Dakota Joseph Eagleheart!" Zahara announced.

Joesph is 6'9 with a muscular build and tannish red skin, his eyes are dark brown and his hair is long and black. He's dressed in pants that look like they are made of Deer skin, moccasins, has his face painted in a traditional Lakota War Paint, has his chest painted as well.

" Joseph is one of the most well known powerhouses in the business with his interesting story and very impressive arsenal of power moves." Kaitlyn said.

"He's been mixing it up in the indies for 8 years now and managed to catch Ms Knights eye last week at a ROH show."Bryan said." Where he actually was up against Chris War."

The ref motioned for the bell and the four looked around at each other before the three attack the much larger Joesph beating him down the canvas before kicking him out the ring from under the bottom rope.

War boots Gale in the gut before tossing him down back first on the mat. Valendiaz hits a backstabber to War and covers him.

"-" Chris War kicks out.

"This is going to get so confusing with the names." Kaitlyn said.

Joesph attempts to reenter the ring but Gale hits a baseball slide knocking him back down before launching himself over the ropes and onto Eagleheart. Gale tries to pull Joesph up but Joesph shoves him back first into the apron.

Meanwhile in the ring, Valendiaz has War in the corner and is lighting him up with a serious of punches straight to the face. War shoves Valendiaz away from him but he lands on his feet War then follows up with a huge superkick right to the chest making Valendiaz stumble back a bit. Chris War then hits another this time to the jaw laying Valendiaz out. War covers him.

"1!" Eagleheart stomps on his back before forcing him up and suplexing him. War rolls out the ring. Joseph turns his attentions to Valendiaz and pulls him up before irish whipping him into the ropes. Chris V rebounds back and right into a tremendous pop up powerbomb.

"Look at the power of Eagleheart." Bryan said.

Valendiaz rolls out the ring as Gale blindsides Joesph with a sick missile dropkick from the top rope making the ring shake from the impact. Joesph sits up and Gale hits him with a massive running knee to the jaw before covering.

"1!"

"2!" Joesph kicks out.

Chris War reenters the ring and hits an axe handle to Gale's back before laying him out with a quick DDT. Joesph gets up and War turns around right into a huge chokeslam. Valendiaz hits a dazzling german suplex on Joesph before mounting him and raining down punches. War drop kicks Valendiaz in the back of the head making him roll off of Joesph.

Gale spins War around, War goes to forearm him in the face but Gale drops down into a split and savagely starts to punch him below the belt.

"How is this legal."Tony asked in disgust.

"It is a fatal four way." Kaitlyn replied.

"No I mean how is that not a crime." Tony said.

Gale hits a kick to a doubled over Chris War (All Hell Gail). Chris Valendiaz comes up behind Gale and clocks him square in the face, Gale does a full spin before falling flat on his face. Joesph Eagleheart bounces off the ropes and nearly kicks Valendiaz's head off with a Buffalo's Charge (Bicycle Kick).

Joesph hooks Chris's legs.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Native American Drums**

"Your winner via pinfall Joesph Eagleheart!" Alexa announced from ringside.

"Joesph is the winner tonight, but who knows what Zahara has instore for these four." Bryan said.

* * *

"Uh seriously?" Katarina scuffed looking at the posted match card.

"What wrong?" Mercedes asked although she looked like she could careless.

"I'm teaming with D & Kev thats weird." Katarina scrunched up her nose.

"Welp good luck to you then." Xandra fake smiled before she and Nikita walked off.

"They hate me." Katarina grinned tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"I hate you too." Mercedes replied with a shrug.

"But none of you will do a thing about it as long as I have this." Katarina held up a piece of paper before unraveling it revealing the signed contract between Mercedes & Katarina." So up until Hearts On Fire you three work for me."

"We'll be ripping those extensions and stomping on you within 30 seconds of our contract being,up." Mercedes smirked before turning on her heel leaving Katarina standing with her jaw dropped.

* * *

 **Cute Without the E**

Kendall strolled down the ramp wearing a mint green long sleeve off the shoulder crop top with light blue acid washed skinny jeans and black/white converse.

"Looks like Kendall's gonna be joining us on commentary tonight." Bryan said as Kendall flopped down beside him in the spare chair a stagehand brought over.

"My girl!" Tony sais holding out his arms making Kendall giggle.

"Hey guys." Kendall smirked kicking her feet up into Bryan's lap.

 **Freak Like Me**

"The following is a Vixxens tag team match introducing first the team of Lizzy Hyde & Melinda Ambrose!" Alexa Bliss announced as the two made their way to the ring with the crowd booing them the whole way down.

"Everybody absolutely hates Lizzy & Melinda." Bryan commented.

"I couldn't agree more." Kendall laughed." They need to just join NXT already."

"Are you just saying that because they stomped you out last week?" Tony asked, Kendall pressed her lips together.

 **I Don't Care**

"And their opponents first from Springfield, Missouri Anna Bradshaw!" Alexa announced as Anna came out onto the stage.

 **Back In Black**

"Finally introducing her partner from Chicago,Illonios she is the reigning WZW Womans Champion Kate Starks!" Alexa announced.

Kate & Anna made their way to the ring looking uneasy.

"Looks like a bit of tension between Anna & Kate." Kendall purred.

"Of course there is, they did attack each other and they did fight for the title all in two weeks." Kaitlyn replied.

Kate & Lizzy stood in the center of the ring while Anna & Melinda stood on the apron the ref motioned for the bell. Lizzy tried to kick Kate in the stomach but Kate side stepped it before blasting Lizzy with a mean right hook knocking her right onto her butt. Kate then punted her in the,chest before raining down rights and lefts on Lizzy's face.

"Kate doesn't seem happy." Bryan said.

"She's beating the red out of Lizzy's hair." Tony said in horror making Kendall laugh.

"Hopefully beating talent into her."

"Burn." Tony said.

Lizzy kicks Kate off who rolls to her feet, Lizzy gets up and hits Kate with a tilt a whirl headscissors. Lizzy pulls Kate up by the hair and tosses her across the ring unknown to Kate she's right in Lizzy/Melinda's corner. Kate stands up and glares at Lizzy who's now involved in a full blown argument with Anna which means the ref is watching them. Melinda wrappes her arm around Kate's neck and starts to choke her out.

"Thats a pretty neat trick, I'll have to use that." Kendall said.

"Its cheating." Kaitlyn replied.

The ref turns back around right after Melinda releases Kate who's clutching her neck. Kate turns and forearms Melinda in the jaw only to be clubbed in the back by Lizzy who then chokes her with the ropes. Lizzy tags in Melinda who grabs Kate by the hair and tosses her to the center of the ring. Melinda hits an elbow drop before going for the cover.

"1!" Kate kicked out.

Melinda gets up and pulls Kate up before attempting to suplex her only for Kate to,counter it with a german suplex flipping Melinda right onto her neck. Kate smirked at Lizzy before grabbing some of Melinda's hair and banging her head into the mat repeatedly until the ref made her stop.

Kate kicked Melinda in the side of her head before pulling her up and whipping her into the corner. Kate went for a superman punch but Melinda rolls out the way in time before rolling her up.

"1!"

"2!" Kate kicks out.

Kate shoves Melinda to the mat before going and tagging in Anna reluctantly.

Anna comes in and takes Melinda down with a clothesline followed by another, followed by another before finishing off with a float over DDT.

Lizzy runs in the ring only to be hit by a bone crushing spear from Anna making her flip from the impact and roll herself out the ring.

"If Anna could do that regularly we'd still be a team." Kendall sneered.

"Someone sounds bitter." Kaitlyn muttered.

Anna pulls Melinda up and sets her up for the Killswitch but Melinda counters it and takes her down with Crazy Bitch (Straight Jacket Neckbreaker Slam), Melinda hooks the leg.

"1!"

"2!" Kate dives and hits an axe handle to Melinda.

Lizzy runs back in and the two begin double teaming Kate making the ref motion for the bell. Lizzy pulled Kate up by the arms and held her while Melinda punched and kicked her. Anna staggered to her feet and tried to help only to be hit with a roundhouse in the back of the head. Lizzy plants Kate with the Break A Bitch (Inverted double knee backbreaker) and smirks.

"And of course we dont get an actual win." Kaitlyn scuffed.

"And thats my cue." Kendall smirked jumping to her feet and creeping towards the ring after scooping up Kate's title. Kendall slithers into the ring and cracks it off Melinda's skull before attempting to do the same to Lizzy only for Lizzy to duck and roll out the ring.

 **Cute Without the E**

Kendall smirks holding up the title.

"I think I know exactly where this is gonna go." Bryan said amused.

 **Queendom**

Zahara emerges on the stage shaking her head annoyed.

"Its clear that there's only one way to stop all this meaningless fighting." Zahara paused briefly Lizzy & Kendall looked at her curiously while the others stirred on the mat. "Next week it'll be Kate Starks defending against Lizzy Hyde, Melinda Ambrose, Kendall Tatum Harper & Anna Bradshaw in a Championship Scramble!" The crowd roared at this while Kendall grinned happily.

"I think it was her plan all along to weasle her way into the championship match." Kaitlyn said

"Smart & beautiful." Bryan said.

Zahara headed backstage while the five Vixxens stared each other down.

* * *

"My guest at this time Chanell Armani." Cameron smiled as the popstar stood beside her smirking."Later on you'll face Azariah Haze one of WZW's Top Vixxens how do you feel ?"

"Unfazed, uninterested and who cares how important she thinks she is?" Chanell flipped her hair."You should be asking her how she feels stepping into the ring with the platinum selling, grammy award winning princess when she is nothing." Chanell smirked. "I'm pretty sure I saw her in an oatmeal commercial, just tragic."

"Uhh Chanell." Cameron said pointing behind Chanell, who turned around only to come face to face with the Bossy Vixxen herself.

"You got a problem, newb?" Azariah asked with a hand on her hip, Chanell giggled and flipped her hair again.

"Yes, yes I do." Chanell started to get into Azariah's face who smirked at her.

"Nice to see that you aren't scared of someone who could easily beat you senseless and leave you sobbing to Daddy."

"I guess we'll just see about that." Chanell turned on her heel letting her hair slap her in the face before walking off. Leaving Azariah staring at her retreating form shaking her head.

"Rookies."

* * *

"Boss lady." Nathaniel said as he walkes up to Zahara while she was making her way back to the office. Zahara looked up at him before putting her phone into her bra.

"How can I help you?"

"When are we gonna defend our titles, I'm itching for a fight." Nathaniel said glancing over at his title briefly.

"Yeah I may have neglected a few people focusing on this beef with my sister." Zahara thought outloud rubbing her chin. "I'll tell you what, not at December2Dismantal but the following week I will let you and your brother defend those belts in the main event."

"I like that, against who?" Nathaniel asked.

"That part I'm going to figure out later." Zahara answered." I have to go make a few calls."

* * *

 **Like This**

Alec is already in the ring carrying a microphone he stares up at the ring with a sneer as his music dies down.

"So they want me to face Azriel, the traitor, the man who Zahara so generously gave a title shot to which he won, granted he cheated but the point is the guys had it good here and wants to ally himself with Aliyah who we all know will drag this company straight into the ground with her stupid ideas." Alec ranted. "Then you've got the guys like Maverick and Jason Sabre who will do anything to make it, sometimes thats how you have to be but your going about it the wrong way Aliyah's team has all the talent in the world but they chose the wrong side and come next week we're gonna show you all that."

 **Hail to the King**

"And his opponent weighing in at 286 pounds from Los Angeles,California he is the reigning WZW World Heavyweight Champion Azriel!" Alexa announced as Azriel made his way to the ring.

"Surprisingly there's no sign of either of his brothers or Team Aliyah." Kaitlyn said.

"Azriel wants to stomp Alec into the ground by himself." Tony said.

Alec motions for Azriel to come on who happily obliges. Azriel slides right into the ring and the two,begin brawling. Azriel lifts Alec up to chokeslam him but Alec kicks him in the nuts making him release him before hitting him with a neckbreaker.

Maverick sprints down the ramp and hits Alec with a clothesline before stomping on him briefly he pulls him up and hits a suplex.

Nya Stone sprints out next shocking everyone when she lays out Maverick with a huge spear before she begins to rain vicious punches to his face.

Out comes Shay next she tries for a spinning heel kick but Nya ducks it before planting her with a flapjack. Maverick hits Nya from behind as Shay gets up resulting in the two ganging up on her. Azriel pulls up both Nya and Alec and chokeslams them both to the mat. With a very pleased looking Maverick & Shay standing on both sides of him.

 **Hail to the king**

"Why did I ever expect an actual match?" Kaitlyn sighed.

"You'll get one next week when the two teams go head to head." Bryan said.

* * *

TJ Bryant and Selena are walking down a hall holding hands.

"You nervous for next week?" TJ asked Selena who shrugged.

"Not really I'm on the better team."

"Good to know." TJ replied, the two turn the corner and walk past Levi who's staring at Selena uncomfortably hard.

"Can I help you?" Selena asked annoyed.

"I'm just thinking about beating you." Levi replied absentmindedly.

"Excuse me?" TJ asked.

"You know in a match."Levi explained with a smirk"Fighting the girls is so much fun."

"How about you fight me instead?" TJ asked pushing Selena behind him.

"Oh no TJ, I got this one see you in two weeks." Selena said before walking off leaving TJ glaring at Levi.

* * *

"My guest at this time Jason Sabre and Maverick." Jojo said cautiously." You two are members of the rival team and next week are in action in one of the biggest WZW matches ever. In a 14 intergender elimination match will determine who gets control of WZW."

"Yes, and we'll be on,the winning team." Jason replied with a smirk.

"Do you have any words of encouragement for the other team?"

"Give up now and save yourselves the embarrassment." Jason said.

"Los dioses me han elegido para guiar a mi equipo a la victoria y no voy a fallar. WZW verá cambiar a partir del próximo semana." Maverick said in a stonic voice.

"I'm sorry about him, none of us know what he's saying but he apparently understands us though." Jason winked at Jojo who looked uncomfortable.

"I um actually know what he said." Jojo shifted on her feet uncomfortably." He said the gods have chosen him to lead your team to victory and WZW will see change next week."

"Really? Thats what he's been yapping about?" Jason asked turning towards Maverick who slowly nodded.

* * *

 **Piece Of Me**

"The following is a Vixxens bout scheduled for one fall introducing first from Hollywood, California she is the very talented and very beautiful Chanell Armani!" Alexa announced as Chanell made her way to the ring.

"Chanell apparently will pay the announcer an additional 1,200 to compliment her while announcing her." Bryan said.

"Where do I sign up ?" Tony said.

 **Bo$$**

"And her opponent from Montreal, Canada representing the Anti-Vixxens Azariah Haze!" Alexa announced.

"Azariah is one of three Vixxens who will play a major part in December2Dismantal." Tony said."Hopefully she doesnt mess up."

"You guys know if Aliyah wins, we're getting fired right ?" Kaitlyn said.

Chanell took off her coat and shades while bouncing up and down as Azariah stretched her arms the ref,motioned for the bell and the two circled each other briefly. Azariah went to lock up but Chanell yanked her hand back at the last second and started playing with her hair.

Azariah went to lock up again but Chanell spinned out of her reach, Haze rolled her eyes before Chanell took her down with a thesz press. Azariah shoved her off making Chanell roll to her feet. The two Vixxens circled each other Azariah grabs Armani by the hair and pulls her into a side headlock. Chanell starts to claw at Azariah's arm briefly before biting it making Haze shriek in pain before releasing her. Chanell hits a spinning facebuster before turning and taunting the crowd.

Chanell sure is boastful."Tony said.

"Azariah gets planted with that sick facebuster." Bryan said.

Armani goes to pull Haze up but gets forearmed in the jaw harshly before being hit with a stiff leg lariet knocking her to the mat. Azariah runs the ropes and goes for a running senton but Chanell jams both her knees into the purple haired Vixxens back. Chanell hooks the arms and rolls them into a cruifix pin.

"1!"Azariah kicks out.

Both Vixxens get to their feet at the same time, Chanell runs the ropes only to run into a sick spinning heel kick from Haze who smirks as she pulls Armani up and rams her face first into the corner she then follows that up with repeated shoulderblocks in the corner. The ref backs her off briefly. Azariah goes for a monkey flip but Chanell holds onto the ropes making Azariah fall flat on her back. Haze sits up only to be hit with a nasty kick to the face knocking her back onto her back. Chanell climbs the top rope and blows a kiss to the crowd before performing a beautiful moonsault but Azariah pops up and counters it with Bedazzled (sit out facebuster) out of nowhere!

"Bedazzled outta nowhere!"Bryan yells." Is that enough to put Chanell away?"

Azariah hooks the leg while still holding her mouth.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Bo$$**

"Your winner via pinfall Azariah Haze!" Alexa announced.

* * *

Nya Stone, Jessica Batista & Jazzy are walking backstage when they hear a commotion, without asking any questions they sprint off to see whats going on. They end up seeing two figures standing over someone on the ground.

"You've got to be kidding me." Nya said with an eye roll.

"Is that Amora?" Jazzy asked shocked.

"Looks like it." Jessica said grimly before Jessica and Nya shove the attackers away, Nya rolls her eyes again once their hoods fall off.

"Shouldn't you two be training somewhere?" Nya spat glaring at the two while Jazzy kneeled down beside Amora.

"Thats what we call training." Cami smiled cracking her knuckles." And I think we need a bit more."

"Why wait til next week to get my hands on you two." Nya said before her and Cami started to brawl. As soon as Nya looked like she was winning Blake attempted to crack her in the back with a chair but Jessica speared her making her drop the chair in the process.

Nya grabbed Cami by the neck and started to chokeslam her over the chair but Cami rakes her eye making Nya let her go giving Cami the opening to lay her out with Welcome to the Rebellion (Codebreaker/Backstabber). Jazzy tries to club Cami in the back but Cami sees it coming and catches Jazzy by the hair before shoving her face first into the wall. Blake and Jessica are still fighting when Cami cracks the steel chair off Jessica's back knocking her to the floor in a heap.

"Looks like I'm the one saving you." Cami giggled holding her hand out to Blake who took it with a scuff before the two walked off.

* * *

"What do you think Amora was doing here ?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Thats not important right now, whats important is Sienna is making her debut tonight!" Tony said

 **Centuries**

"The following is a 6 person mixed tag match introducing first weighing in at 245 pounds from Manchester,England Brandon Elvidge!" Alexa announced the music kept playing as Brandon held his arm out motioning to the entrance.

"And from Los Angeles, California making her in-ring debut Sienna Sheffield!" Alexa added as Sienna walked out she was dressed in a matching red and white rob like Brandon's underneath it she wore a black leotard covered in red rhimestones with black boots.

 **Freak Show - Skillet**

"And their partner weighing in at 169 pounds from Los Angeles,California representing The Brothers of Fall; Tohrment!" Alexa announced as the trio made their way to the ring.

"Now this match up seems to come about for different reasons, a couple weeks ago Katarina slapped Sienna for disrespecting her family." Kaitlyn said.

"You mean punched." Tony said.

"Brandon wants Detrick's championship and Kevin well he ran his mouth to Tohrment about his brothers being traitors." Bryan finished.

 **Miss Jackson - Panic! At The Disco**

"Introducing the challengers, first from Philadelphia,Pennsylvania Katarina Love!" Alexa announced as Katarina sauntered onto the stage.

"Thank you for the theme change, I was so tired of hearing I ma amaaazinggg." Tony said happily.

"It was kinda catchy but this one fits better." Kaitlyn said." How do you think Katarina feels knowing she has til February til the Renegade Queens turn on her?"

"Scared shitless." Bryan said.

 **Hate Me Now**

"And her partner weighing in at 249 pounds from Brooklyn, New York The Prize Fighter Kevin Runnels!" Alexa announced as Kevin joined Katarina on the stage.

"What do you guys think of what social media has dubbed La Familia?" Bryan asked.

"Two thirds of it is great." Tony said.

"I only like Detrick sorry." Kaitlyn said

 **Invincible**

"And lastly their partner weighing in at 226 pounds from Boyle Heights , California he is the reigning WZW Champion Detrick Cyrus!" Alexa announced.

Detrick joins them on the ramp briefly before they make their way to the ring.

"Detrick will be pulling double duty next week in two big matches, defending his championship against new comer Jason Sabre and helping his girlfriend fight for control of the company in the main event."Kaitlyn said.

"Does anybody even know if he's dating the boss for sure?" Bryan said.

"Snapchat." Tony said.

The 6 stare each other down inside the ring while the crowd quiets in anticipation. Katarina smiles and grabs Detricks arm they exit the ring and leave Kevin smirking as he watches Sienna slowly back out followed by Brandon.

"Looks like we got Kevin and Tohrment starting this one off." Bryan said.

The ref motions for the bell and Tohrment attemps to clothesline Kevin who ducks it, Kevin hits a german suplex launching Brandon across the ring. Kevin goes to pull Brandon up but Brando, trips him making him land neck first on the ropes. Tohrment stomps on his back before pulling him and up and hitting a neckbreaker. Tohrment goes for the cover.

"1!" Kevin kicks out.

Torhment pulls Kevin up and tries to whip him into the corner but Kevin counters and hits Tohrment with a spinebuster. Kevin pulls Tohrment up and drags him over to his corner. He tags in Detrick and the two hit a legsweep clothesline combo. Kevin exits the ring as Detrick hits a springboard moonsault before hooking a leg.

"1!" Tohrment kicks out.

Detrick pulls Tohrment up but Tohrment hits a schoolboy roll up.

"1!"

"2!" Detrick kicks out.

They both get to their feet and rush at each other, Detrick pulls Tohrment into a side headlock but Tohrment uses the ropes to counter it with a springboard bulldog. Tohrment makes the tag to a highly confident Sienna. Detrick tags Katarina in and the two Vixxens enter the ring.

"Here we go Sienna & Katarina."Tony said.

The two immediately rush each other resulting in both Vixxens tugging each others hair on the mat. Katarina shrieks as Sienna has the upperhand and is banging her head into the mat. Sienna pulls Katarina up and goes for a suplex but Katarina counters it by landing on her feet behind her. Love then hits her with a split legged hangmans neckbreaker. Katarina ran the ropes and followed it up ith her handspring phoenix splash before covering her.

"1!"

"2!" Brandon snatches her off Sienna resulting in Detrick entering the ring and taking him down with a corkscrew jumping kick.

Tohrment hits a diving hurricarana on Detrick before Kevin comes barreling into the ring he goes to clothesline Tohrment out the ring but he ducks and pulls the ropes down resulting in Kevin tumbling out. Tohrment climbs back on the apron and Sienna attempts to make the tag to him but Katarina catches her by the hair and tosses her across the ring.

"Katarina's not letting Sienna tag out."Bryan said.

"Smart plan take out the weak link althought she's the hottest link." Tony said.

Sienna rushes at Katarina again who tries to counter with a flapjack but Sienna turns it into a DDT shocking everyone. Sienna makes the tag to Brandon who watches Katarina stagger to her feet she quickly turns and tags in Kevin who just climbed back up.

Brandon & Kevin both come exploding into the ring, Kevin hits three back to back clotheslines before planting Brandon with a belly to belly. Runnels forces him up and whips him into the ropes Elvidge rebounds back and Kevin hoists him up for the powerbomb but Brandon manages to leap frog over him and spin him around right into Death Before Dishonor (Suplex in which he elevates them to the ground). Sienna & Tohrment sprint around the ring and snatch Detrick & Katarina from the apron as Brandon covers Kevin.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Centuries**

"Your winner via pinfall the team of Sienna Sheffield, Brandon Elvidge & Tohrment!" Alexa announced.

The show goes off with Brandon standing over Kevin in the ring while Sienna is trash talking Katarina.

* * *

 **So I kind of rushed through the end of this to get it done since I've been literally adding alittle,bit to like weekly. But expect December2Dismantle to have some twists maybe a little turns and lost of action here's the card.**

 **Detrick Cyrus(c) VS Jason Sabre No DQ Singles match for the WZW Championship**

 **BGC(C) (Alisha Johnson & Viola w/ Ruby) VS Renegade Queens (Xandra Wolfe & Nikita Lin w/ Mercedes Vaughn) Blood Bath Tag Match (First blood)**

 **OGz (Keith Stylez, Tyrik Carter, Si-Ray(C) & Shamera Wilde ) VS TJ Bryant, Alex Carter, Ty Jones & Selena Lopez ;Tables Match**

 **Kate Starks(C) VS Anna Bradshaw VS Lizzy Hyde VS Kendall Tatum Harper VS Melinda Ambrose 5 Vixxen Championship Scramble for Womens Championship**

 **Team Zahara (Detrick Cyrus(C),Jazzy,Derrek Jackson, Azariah Haze,Alec Days, Nya Stone & Kevin Runnels) VS Team Aliyah (Azriel(C),Shay Zoloman, Rhage, Blake King, Maverick, Cami King & Jason Sabre )**

 **Now the fun part there's room for two more matches on the card so pitch them to me if your oc isn't on the card. Since a few matches were made for the episode after this.**


	21. Chapter 21

So basically I got about half way through December2Dismantle, and decided I wanted to scrap the whole story and start over. So I'm going to keep this title and keep a few OCs, I have a few in mind I want to keep and I'm,pretty sure you want to stay to so make sure to let me know.

I'm gonna need maybe 25 ocs a huge problem from,before was that my roster was too big and I couldnt use everyone without doing a brand split which I didnt have time to do.

But basically its a reboot so be sure to,be on the look out for it since I'm going to be deleting this one pretty soon.


End file.
